


Deceived

by Cookie_Raison



Series: One of the same [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien moments, F/M, Gen, Gruesome infamous crimes, Hawk moth gets help?, Hero’s split, LadyNoir?...not what you think it is, Lila is to much, Masquerade Hero’s Ball, Minor Character Rape, New Guardian, SEASON 3 SPOILERS SO BEWARE!, Slow Build, graphic description of violence, hawk moth is fucking crazy, power build up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 91,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Raison/pseuds/Cookie_Raison
Summary: After 2 years hawk moth is getting tired..Tired to the point where he will do what he can to get his wish.With hawk moth getting desperate, he, at the same time doesn’t want to show it too much so....he stops?With the hero duo dealing with problems of their own. How long will hawk moth hold off until the big blow? Will the problem be hawk moth to begin with? Being deceiving can’t hurt more than one person...or can it?





	1. Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! This is my first official fanfic and I’m soooo excited to share it with you guys 
> 
> *WARNING SEASON 3 SPOILERS!!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been updated. It was sloppy at first so I went over it. This is my first fanfic and my idea for this is different and as we go on I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ❤️

Patience _is not simply the ability to wait.._

_..It’s how we behave while we are waiting_

_—————————————————_

2 years...

2 years of fighting

fight after fight _lost_

Gabriel had enough. He was growing more and more desperate, but of course anyone could tell. He was sending off akumas almost every single day. Some more useless then others but when he so much as thinks the right one is chosen it so much as gets destroyed. He had to make another plan. Mayura only appears when things seem to be going the way he wants but even that is a risk. The peacock miraculous is damaged and so far has been a miracle into some situati-...

That’s when it hit him.

Ladybug and Chat noir are always a step ahead. In most cases they are spot on but other than that they’ve never been behind. Gabriel never had the element of surprise. Most times when he thought he did, they would come back and attack with an even bigger surprise. Bringing in other hero’s and _man_ would they kick his ass.

He sat there at his desk. This morning was like any other. He woke up this morning looking like he woke from the dead. Hardly anybody even saw him, so most of the time he wouldn’t so much as care how he looked.

The screen of his computer lit up suddenly, signaling he had a new message. Lifting his head he looked at the screen.

_New message from: Major bourgeois.._

With a hitch of curiosity, he grabbed the mouse and clicked the message. Instantly a picture come up to his screen. It was a picture of all the hero’s together posing. At the bottom of the page in bright and bold letters said...

**We would be honored to have you attend the GRAND HEROS MASQUERADE BALL!**

**Held at the GRAND PARIS HOTEL. On October 31st, at 5pm. We will have entertainment, a grand buffet, and refreshments. The ball will be held til late. Dress up in ball gowns and tuxedos of your favorite hero’s. Remember to keep your mask on at all times! A glow in the dark thyme has been added, so be prepared to be lit!**

**Thank you, sincerely from the Bourgeois Family,**

**Hope to see you there.**

A devilish smile creeped its way up on his face. He didn’t know if his plan was going to work, but he knew for a fact that he was done with those two getting praises for a job that they will so much as loose soon. ‘ _Damn those two’_ Gabriel thought ‘Damn _the day that Ladybug and Chat noir were chosen and pretty soon it’s not just going to be me looking desperate’_

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. The door opened slowly and just as soon came in a well suited and composed Nathalie.

Since the past two years Nathalie still managed to look like the job wasn’t stressful at all. She always had a clothes that resembled that of a old lawyer. Her hair too stayed the same. Pulled back into a low bun. Her face was emotionless and not a stress line in sight. ‘ _Probably hidden under loads of makeup’_ Gabriel mentally snickered. As she approached him with tablet in left arm and her right hand already touching the screen. She scrolled around for a few seconds before talking.

“Mr. agreste you have a meeting scheduled for today at 10”

’ _her voice hasn’t changed much either’_ Gabriel thought. It was as plain and robotic as always.

“I thought I told you to reschedule that” he said sternly meeting her eyes. She didn’t flinch, much to his disappointment.

“I’m sorry sir but I’m afraid I couldn’t reschedule for you. The meeting has to take place today or else-“

“Yeah yeah alright Nathalie..” Gabriel interrupted her already growing frustrated. She always found a way to unmeet his needs.

 _’I wonder how adrien puts up with this sometimes?’_ Mentally scolding her. As the thought came she was on cue. “Adrien also requested permission to go out with his friends today”

Puzzled he asked. “Why?”

“Well sir today is adriens birthday”

’ _Adriens birthday! Damn it!’_ Gabriel cursed in his head. Once again he forgot his sons birthday, but like always we will have Nathalie deal with that.

”And did you get him something?” He asked now putting his bored attention back to her.

”Yes sir I did” she replied as she was scrolling down in the tablet looking for the present she ordered.

“Alright then I don’t need to see it so long as you got him something. Make sure to tell him happy birthday for me, and tell adrien yes he can go out tonight, but make sure he isn’t out to late.” Waving his hand off to her, already shooing her away. He faced back to the computer screen.

From his peripheral view he could clearly note that she wasn’t making an effort to leave. He looked up at her again and and with a raise eyebrow he saw hiw she seemed to be battling with something. “Is there anything else Nathalie?” She looked up at him, face now a little timid. Without holding herself back any longer she just went for it. “Mr. agreste I think that this year you should be the one to tell adrien happy birthday.”

Taking off guard at her sudden boldness, Gabriel scanned her face for any sign of regret from what she stated. Seeing her, he saw nothing but relief on her face. With his blood starting to boil he stood up from his chair and slowly walked up to her. “Nathalie..” he said now inching closer to her face. “...your job here is to do as I say..” Looking down at her, she didn’t so much as move. Her boldness made him even more angry. He lowered closer and in a much harsher voice of authority he said “..you now what? scratch that..you do as I demand you got that.” It wasn’t a question it was a unwritten rule to anyone and everyone.

Blinking slightly she eyed his face and with a disgusted look she took a step back, turned on her heel and walked to the door. Reaching for the handle she stops and before turning it she looks over her shoulder to Gabriel who hasn’t so much as moved from his spot. “I’ll tell adrien happy birthday for you.” She said it bitterly, and without waiting for an answer she opens the door and leaves closing it behind her with a small click.

Over the years he has noticed Nathalie’s change in attitude and her boldness to say whatever she had the nerve to say. Of course there where times where he had to put his foot down on her, but if he had to admit he was actually surprised that the women had the balls to do such things. Above all else she was still here putting up with his demands and wishes.

Gabriel walked over to the window where he saw adrien getting in to the limo. Putting a hand on the window he let out a small sigh. “Pretty soon son...pretty soon your days of misery will be over and our family will be together like it once was.” Putting his hand back behind his back he walked over to the huge portrait of his absent wife and softly as of touching sharp glass he glided his fingers over.

;I’ve done enough waiting. I promise you won’t be doing it for long either.” On cue, Gabriel felt a sting in his chest. Placing a hand on his chest a small smile made its way to his face. It was a meaningless smile one that knows it won’t be staying that long, but deep down inside he knew that there was one lurking and waiting for the right moment.

His plan is going to work and those supposed hero’s will have no choice but give him what he wants. His patience had been enough at one point until desperateness took over. Now he has to be smart and if he executes this right than he will have those miraculous and the power that he so much as longed for. Fuck being patient, to hell with time. He was in charge now and nobody will say otherwise.

The miraculous are going to be his....

at any cost..


	2. Letting go pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the people that have read this and thank you so much too for the ones who left kudos 
> 
> Here’s another chapter for you guys enjoy ❤️❤️

Cold...

That’s the right word for it. 

The weather is cold. The floor is cold. Her room is cold. At the same time though it felt warm. Like ice cream, which she had just finished eating a moment ago. It gives off a wierd kind of comfort. One that a person themselves can’t replicate. 

Marinette laid on the floor staring at the ceiling. The events that occurred earlier in the day, surprisingly didn’t make her feel depressed, angry or even heartbroken. Well maybe the last one a little bit but how can you be heartbroken completely to something that didn’t have full heart in the first place. It’s not like she could get those emotions anyway. With hawk moth being as desperate than ever she had to make sure her emotions were on check, but it sucks sometimes when a part of you wants to go and throw a fit about things (like Chole). On another hand it’s better this way. It just means she has to be mature about certain situations.

Tikki did tell her that feeling those emotions are ok, she would just have to keep it short, but like she mentioned before, she wasn’t mad, depressed or anything like that. She was glad actually. 

Glad about the way that things turned out today. For if they would have never happened who knows what other embarrassingly stupid things she would make herself do. If she was completely honest though it hurts. Just a little though. She did wish that that the events could have token a better route but whatever fate had on her she was ok with it. Even Tikki was surprised at her for taking this situation calmly.

“Marinette?” Tikki said breaking the silence that has been lingering in the room since she got home.

“Yes Tikki?” Hopefully she wasn’t going to bring up anything. Even though she was calm about it, it still didn’t mean she wanted to talk about it.

“How are you feeling?” She asked making her way slowly as if she’s expecting an outburst that has been building up. 

“I’m fine I guess.” Her answer or her voice. One of them must have sent the clue that she actually meant it. So seeing no sign that she didn’t mean it, Tikki floated over and gave her left cheek a good squeeze. The gesture for some would be like their cheeks were being gently pinched but forget Marinette the gesture meant more than that.

“I’m proud of you. You know that?” Tikki said after a moment.

“I know. Thank you Tikki.” But clearly she didn’t show any sign of her not wanting to proceed with the topic, because after she said that Tikki broke the hug and hovered over her face. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” With a low groan she lifted herself off the floor and just sat there. She didn’t want to talk about it but if she didn’t with Tikki who was present and the moment or at least in earshot of the situation, then who else could she talk about it too. So turning around to face Tikki she gave out a low sigh and with a soft smile she said “Sure. I’m going to have to talk about it sometime right?”

Tikki returned her smile and made her way to her chosen. Sitting on her lap she gestured for Marinette to begin when she was ready.

Inhaling a little she began..

—————————————————————

The day started out like any other, but it wasn’t just any regular day, and for the oddly cold weather the sun couldn’t have chosen an even more prefect day to shine it’s warmfull rays. Also unlike any other Marinette wakes up happier and more excited than usual. Waking up exactly on cue with the alarm she gets up, hops off the ladder, gets her towel and robe and rushes to the bathroom. In there she showers, brushes her teeth, blow dries her hair and puts it in a high pony tail, but after looking at herself she takes it out and leaves it loose. After a little touch of makeup she rushes to her room gets changed and packs her stuff for school.

“Tikki today is the day. I’m going to finally give him the present in person.”she said holding the beautifully wrapped present close to her chest.

“Well...that’s what you said the past couple years and it always turns out with you backing out until you decide other wise and just mail it to him.” Tikki said while holding a chocolate chip cookie. 

“I know. I know. but this year it’s going to be different I’m going to actually give it to him and I will make it my ultimate life goal to give this present to him personally and not just by hands of either Nathalie or a mailman.” She said while gently and perfectly placing the gift in her bag.

Without another word Marinette opened her purse for Tikki to go in to and carefully getting her bag she made her way downstairs. With the excitement she was having she toke a croissant and with saying bye to her mom and dad she was out the door. Her luck though only makes it so far for things and as soon as one foot touched the pavement outside a scream and crashes were heard outside. 

With her ladybug instincts kicking in instantly she ran to a secluded alleyway and let Tikki out. “Ugh. Hawk moth is getting on my last fucking nerve.” 

“Tell me about it.” Tikki said fake yawning.

“Well let’s make this quick I got a goal to pursue. Tikki spots on!” After a glow of pink later ladybug was running on the rooftops looking for the new victim.

Upon getting there she saw that chat noir was already there dealing with the attack. Unfortunately though she saw who it was and it was none other than the stupid pigeon again. ‘Man..hawk moth needs to up his game if he really wants to get these miraculous’ she thought as she made herself present in the battle. 

After a not so challenging fight and a purified akuma later ladybug was just about to yo-yo herself away until chat caught her wrist. 

Looking over she saw that he wasn’t looking at her but looking at the ground. She thought she might have stepped on something until chat spoke up. 

“Umm ladybug I uhh..wanted to ask you something.” His voice was just above a whisper and for a minute she thought something was wrong until he looked up. He had the same color shade of her suit blush on his face and after removing his hand from her wrist he scratched the back of his neck. ‘Uhh why does that gesture look familiar?’ She thought while he worked up the nerve to ask whatever it was that he wanted.

“Go ahead chat you know I can’t stay for long.” And as of on cue with everything lately the first beep to her earrings rang. 

So seeing it was now or never he went ahead. “Oh..I just wanted to..umm ask you if you uhh..I don’t know if you could or wanted..” chat never studdered and when he did it was either to ask her something personal or to ask her on a date, and today was just not going to be that day or ever but baby steps.

“Chat just ask what your going to ask I don’t have much time left.” She said showing him her earrings. He nodded and just went for it. “I wanted to ask you if you could have dinner with me tonight?” 

She was honestly expecting that but just like all other times she would have to respectfully turn him down. “Chat you know I-“ before she could finish chat placed a finger on her lips. “I know what your going to say but m’lady it would mean the world to me if you could tonight it’s a special day for me and I would like to spend it with you..” and as of he swallowed a nail he finshed “..even it is as friends.” 

Taken aback ladybug just looked at him and deep down inside she knew she owed chat a lot, but today was just not the day. Alya told her she had made reservations at a restaurant to celebrate adriens birthday, of course that’s only possible if adrien has the permission to come. So letting out a low sigh she looks at him and softly she says “I’m sorry chat I have prior commitments and I’m not going to be able to do it this time. Maybe next time?” She said with a hint of hope in her voice. Unlike her though chat toke it a little more personal.

“You always say that.” He said now with a hint of anger in his voice.

“Well chat I have civilian stuff to deal with too.” Ignoring the next beep of her earrings.

“Yeah well that excuse can’t always work you know. I have them too and my schedule is more crammed than any other I know and I still make time to come save the fucking day.” He said now fully angry.

So without thinking to much on her next words she said and way harsher than she meant to “Well it’s our responsibility. We were chosen for this. We weren’t chosen to waste time to chase each other’s tails.” Noticing her mistake in words she was about to apologize before chat raised a hand to stop her.

“You don’t have to apologize.” He knows her like the back of his hand. “Your right though all this time my only duty here is to protect Paris and to make sure your alright.” And with a quick pause he lowered his hand and walked closer to her and in a low voice he said “I don’t know why I kept my hopes up for so long to something that was only clearly partnership. What I have felt for you since the beginning is clearly just a stupid feeling.” And when she looked at him she couldn’t read his face but she knew that he was meaning every word now and she would honestly be lying if she said that it didn’t hurt her.

“I will promise you something.” He said still holding on to the same expression “I’m going to stop pursuing you.” 

There it was.

The last three words that for some reason hurt more than she would like to admit. She didn’t want to show it though cause if chat could do it than so could she.

“It’s going to be the way it has to be. A partnership, a hero duo,...and I guess friends.” As if the word couldn’t hurt more chat took the chance on her silence to extend his baton and leave. 

Ladybug didn’t know what to do. She was shocked and hurt and she didn’t know why. ‘Isn’t this what you wanted?’ Came the little voice in her head. The erratic beeping brought her out of her thoughts and checking the time on her yo-yo she cursed under her breath. The one day she wanted to be early. With that she swung her yo-yo and left dropping into the nearest alleyway, de-transforming and heading on to school.

Little did she know that that day she broke the heart of a certain blond haired boy with green eyes, but what she also didn’t know was that he wasn’t the only one letting go today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letting go pt.2 will be posted either today or tomorrow but either way I hope you guys enjoyed it.
> 
> ❤️❤️


	3. Letting go pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part is up! 
> 
> I had time to spare so here you go thank you for the people who have read this and thank you soooo much for the ones who left kudos ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Enjoy!!

Marinette doesn’t know how much more luck she has to run off on because as soon as she came into class she had just made it with a minute to spare. Catching her breath she made her way to her seat next to rose. 

Being that this was her junior year and the only class since freshmen year that she got to share with adrien. It had to be one of her favorite classes to attend. She has done a lot to get over certain stuff around him. Mostly her studdering and clumsiness. 

Adrien sat in the front row still and being that this is liturature she the only few friends she had in class was adrien (of course), Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel. 

Going to her seat she put her stuff down on the table and after she did rose jumped at her with excitement. Rose for one hasn’t changed much. The only difference was in fact her hair. She let it grow out from her pixie cut. Her and Marinette had the same intentions with letting the hair grow, but unlike her she had pink steaks in her hair. She was really obsessed with the color. 

“So?...are you going to give him the gift?” Marinette might have made the mistake to tell the girls of what she was planning but it was just rose at the moment so what harm could it do.

“No not yet I’ll do it after class.” 

“Are you nervous?” Marinette was nervous but she didn’t want to admit it.

“No not really I just want to make sure I catch him after class so I can give it to him.” Marinette said with a frown.

“Don’t worry you will” Rose said with a wink.

That.

That right there. 

The wink.

The stupid little unspoken code that her friends made up. It was always followed by a set up. Marinette hated it because she was the only one who didn’t get to know plan behind it. Before she could say anything further though the teacher walked in signaling that class has started. Marinette didn’t want to think further about it so she just focused on the lesson. 

After class was over. Marinettes head was still in class mode that she didn’t so much as see when rose gave a little smirk beside her. Before she could react to seeing adrien making his way out of class, Rose instantly got up and in a too loud voice she said

“Adrien! Wait! Marinette needs to talk to you!” 

That was what the wink meant. She appreciated it though but not a good way cause now the whole class was staring at her. She was used to it though. All her years of being clumsy only meant that eyes would always be watching her. She looked at Rose who was already with Juleka and making their way to the door. Before she left though she looked at Marinette and and without speaking she mouthed the words. “You can do it!” Pumping a little fist in the air. Marinette smiles and mouthed back “thanks” before the girls turned and leave. 

Luckily for her though the class room was now empty leaving only her and adrien alone. He made his way up to her with a soft smile on his face. One that always sent butterflies in her stomach. 

“What you wanted to talk to me about Marinette?” He said a little worried. 

Seeing his face she instantly put her hands up to protest that what she wanted wasn’t anything bad. “Oh don’t worry adrien it’s nothing bad I just wanted to give you something...you know for your birthday.” 

Instantly adriens face went from worried to...sad? 

“Oh. You didn’t have to do that Marinette.” 

“I wanted to.” She said reaching for her bag. 

Adrien didn’t know what to expect in all honestly he wasn’t really expecting anything. The only thing he did want was to spend it with ladybug but...with what happened earlier his head just wanted the day to be over with, but this is Marinette and anything she gave him was made with love and good intentions.

Taking out the gift she handed it to him. He looked down at her and saw a beautifully green box with a black bow tied to it. It was absolutely stunning but before he could say anything a big bang threw their attention to the door.

At the door stood Lila. Her olive green eyes staring closely at the encounter. When she saw who they were she made the fakest smile that clearly read ‘watch your back later.’ She walked up slowly to where they were and without torturing them further she said “Hey adrien I was looking everywhere for you.” When she reached them she noticed the box in his hands. “What’s that?” She said pointing to the box. “Oh Marinette just gave me a birthday gift that’s all.” 

If Lila’s eyes could kill her, she promises she would be dead right know with the look she just gave her. It took all her ladybug power to not be intimidated by that look, but just then when Marinette thought she won the challenge Lila’s face went from killer to psycho. The most devil like grin made its way to her face it was a grin that was only ever mastered by her alone. It sent a chill down Marinettes spine and before she could react to it. Lila turned around to adrien and without anyone expecting it. She got hold of his face and pressed her lips against his. 

Marinette couldn’t believe her eyes for a second, but what she couldn’t believe farther more was the fact that adrien didn’t so much as pushed her away. The sight burned her and memories of her own came to her head. The view shattered her and after what felt like an eternity Lila broke the kiss. She looked at Marinette with a cocky smile then turning to adrien she said “Happy birthday adrien I hope you liked my gift.” She said now holding his wrist.

Before adrien could say anything though Lila pulled him after her heading for the door. After they were gone Marinette looked on the floor and noticed that adrien dropped her gift. She slowly bent over and picked it up. Tikki then toke it upon herself to come out of her bag and look at her.

“Marinette?” Tikki asked worried for her chosen. Something suddenly sparked in Marinette. Something she wished she would have noticed before. She got up opened her purse for Tikki to fly in. Tikki did so when she didn’t see any sign of anger or sadness on her face. Marinette shoves the present in her bag and headed of to her next class. 

The rest of the day was relatively slow but she didn’t care. After the last bell rang she quickly rushed out of school to the bakery. Before she did though she saw that she was one of the first students out. In front of the school was adriens limo parked and ready to pick him up. Gathering herself she toke the present out and walked up to the car. Knocking lightly on the window she waited for the window to come down. Before her was Nathalie, she wasn’t smiling or frowning just a little confused.

“Can I help you Marinette?” Nathalie obviously remembers her. All the times she made a fool of herself with adrien giving him stuff and winning fashion contests.

“Yes Nathalie uhh..” handing the gift to her “..you mind giving adrien this gift for me I would do it myself but I’m kind of in a hurry.” 

With a nod Nathalie toke the gift. “Thank you.” Marinette said as Nathalie closed the window. With that out the way she made her way to the bakery. With only telling her parents “hi” and “I’ll be in my room not feeling well” she rushed to her room and closed the latch. 

Without really putting much thought to what she was about to do, she slowly made her way to a poster of adrien. Tikki then flew out and hovered near her chosen.

“Marinette are you ok?” 

Without answering Marinette slowly and carefully toke down the poster. Tikki didn’t know what to do or say, and before she could think of something Marinette went up to another poster and toke that down too. 

“Marinette what are you doing?”

She still didn’t answer her, cause she feared if she did she would break down and that’s the last thing she wanted. Tikki didn’t want to push her further so instead she just went to her pillow and kept a watchful eye on her chosen.

After a while when Marinette was done she put all the posters in a pile to the corner of her room and covered them with a blanket. She then went downstairs and grabbed a tub of strawberry ice cream and a spoon and made her way back upstairs. After she closed the latch she heard the faint ring of her phone. She walked up to her bag and toke out the phone. Lighting up the screen she saw missed calls from alya, nino and even adrien. 

After looking at the messages she didn’t so much as flinch at the texts.

Alya: Hey girl where are you? I’m waiting for you outside remember?..

Alya: ok Mari this isn’t funny where the fuck are you?

Alya: girl if you don’t get your fucking ass over here I swear..

Alya: Mari nino me and even adrien have been calling you did you forget the plans we had for you know who?..

After what seemed like a million messages later. Marinette decided to text her something short but reasonable hopefully it was enough of an excuse.

After that she turned her phone off and instead of going on a chair or on her bed she decided to lay on the floor. She finished her ice cream and just laid there.

After Tikkis gestures and encouragement she finally decided to talk. 

She inhaled softly and began..

“Tikki I don’t honestly know what I’m feeling but I can honestly say...it didn’t hurt as much as I thought.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...sure I had a huge crush on him for years but today when I saw Lila kiss him...something just sparked.”

“Are you mad at him?”

“That’s the thing Tikki....I don’t know. Yea I’m happy so long as he is happy but why does it have to be her?”

“Well maybe you are misreading the situation. How do know he likes her?”

Tikki was right maybe she was reading to much in the situation to know what it actually meant, but one thing was out of question.

“Adrien will never see me more than a friend.”

“How do you know that?”

“Really Tikki? You were there at the wax museum you were there on the car ride back home. You heard him say over and over again that we are just friends and that’s all we are going to be and honestly Tikki.... I’m done pursuing him.”she finished in a whisper.

“So your letting adrien go?”

Marinette didn’t like the sound of the sentence but at the same time an odd sense of relief washed over her upon hearing it. With a soft exhale she looked up at Tikki and with a soft smile she said

“Yes Tikki it’s time for me to let go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the love square still going on?
> 
> Stay tuned.. ❤️


	4. Wish upon a candle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Another chapter here for you, but before you start I just wanted to tell you that this chapter wasn’t in my plans but it made its way in here and I’m happy for it.
> 
> Also I promise after this chapter we will finally move on from the day...with that said enjoy!!  
> ❤️❤️❤️

Mari: girl problems...ttyl

That’s all Marinettes message said and if Alya knew her best friend any better she knew damn well that that wasn’t what was wrong, and being that she was bailing on adriens birthday plans l she definitely knew that wasn’t the case. Although Alya was feeling unusually generous today so instead of pushing it out of her through a text message. She will just wait afterwards to talk to her.

Alya: talk later then 

Alya wrote the message and sent it. Seeing from which how Mari texted she wasn’t expecting her to answer right away. So instead of waiting for her reply she turned her phone off. It’s adriens birthday after all and although a part of her really wished for marinette to be here to tease, she was still going to make it worth the reservation.

“Where’s Mari?” Nino asked her when he saw her put her phone away.

“She’s not coming.” Alya answered a bit disappointment. ‘And I’ll see why later!’ She finished in her head.

“How come? Did she answer you?” 

Alya shrugged in response. Alya, nino and even adrien have been trying to get a hold of her for the past hour or so (or so was right) it was getting fairly late. She didn’t know what was up but the party has to continue right. She didn’t mention any of the reservations to adrien. She just told him that they wanted to take him out and to just dress well, not to flashy but not to plain either. Alya decided to wear a simple yellow dress with white spots. It was short sleeved and met just above her knees. It was freezing outside so she wore white leggings underneath. With a black coat and finally paired with yellow high tops that her sister bought her for her birthday last year, she was well suited for the event. Nino wore some washed out jeans with a white button up short sleeved dress shirt with some black and white sneakers and a black hoodie in hand. Simple but appropriate enough for the event. Adrien also wore some jeans they were dark almost reaching the black shade. He wore a navy blue collared shirt with a black sweater over it. With shoes matching the color of his shirt, Alya could give him props the boy knew how to dress up and dress down. At first when Alya asked adrien if he was free to go out. He seemed a little hesitant to say yes, saying that he already had plans but Alya just decided to keep the reservation just in case. It was from good instinct too because he came to her seconds before the bell in the morning to tell her that his plans had changed and he was willing to go. He didn’t seem happy at upon telling her but she reassured him that he will have fun.

“You guys ready?” Alya asked to the two boys. They both nodded their response. Before the trio could get going adrien ran off to his limo that has been surprisingly waiting there patiently since school ended. Adrien told something to Nathalie and with a nod of head adrien opened the door to the limo. He gestures with his hand for them to get in. “We’re not walking all the way there in this weather no are we?” Alya and nino didn’t think twice they hoped in the limo with adrien on after them. He didn’t know where they were going but he was pretty sure they didn’t want to walk all the way there. After they got in Alya leaned in to Nathalie whispered something in her ear with a nod she told gorilla something and with a grunt they pursued.

After a 5 minute drive they found themselves in front of the place Alya had Nathalie take them to. The trio got out the limo and after talking to Nathalie a little more adrien waved her off. The trio then made their way inside. 

It wasn’t all that fancy inside. Not that adrien minded he always went to restaurants and parties alone and they were always for business never for fun. So being with his friends he could be sent to the most boring business meeting and he will still find it entertaining.

As they made their way to the podium there was an already waiting server. Before she could ask anything Alya took out her phone scrolled down and punched a few buttons until she showed it up to the lady. With a nod she took hold of three menus and gestured for them to follow her. Passing families in booths and couples on dates the server took them to a secluded booth in the back that already had colorful balloons and streamers decorated around the table, and confetti thrown around the floor and table.

“You’re reservation.” The server said as she placed the menus down along with their utensils wrapped beautifully in a cloth napkin. The trio sat down with adrien on one side of the booth and nino and Alya together on the other. After odering their drinks and given a few minutes to look at the menu they ordered their food. After doing so the server wrote everything down and was off.

Adrien had admit even though he would much rather had spent his birthday with a certain blue belled eyed hero he was still happy to be here with his adored friends...well minus one. Which got him to ask.

“Did Mari text you back?” 

Alya suddenly remembered too and reached for her phone and lit up the screen to her phone. The excited expression easily came and left as she looked at her phone. Facing her phone to adrien he saw that nothing was there but a photo of her and marinette on the screen. They were both smiling hard in the picture as of having a lot of fun with the beautiful scenery of the Eiffel tower in the back ground. Taking her phone back Alya looked at her phone to see what he was looking so deeply at and seeing that it was the screen photo a smirk came to play on her face.

“Pretty right?” She said. ‘Well if I can’t tease Mari than I might as well do it with adrien right?’ She thought as she was closely observed him. 

“Y-yeah.” Was all he said embarrassed. Not for being caught staring but because he didn’t want to invade in her privacy. Noticing this Alya then decided not to proceed. Although a good part of her wants to go and smack adrien and Marinette in face to wake up sometimes she wouldn’t do that to him on his birthday. Like she mentioned before she was feeling awfully generous today. To much to her usual liking if she had to admit. So dropping the smirk now into a regular smile she lowered her phone and looked up at him. 

“So agreste? What made you change you’re mind on coming?” As she asked she raised her hands to place them underneath her chin giving him her full attention. 

Any excitement and hopes adrien might have had a moment ago suddenly left his face. He was really hoping Alya would t ask about his sudden change of mind in the morning. Alya noticed and soon her smile left replaced by concern. She reached out and touched his hand gently and with a sad smile she squeezed his hands a little so he could look at her. 

“Everything ok adrien?” Now trying to sound a little more cheerful to raise his spirits. She knew she shouldn’t have asked. With adrien you had to walk on eggshells most of the time. He was fragile, having to put up with a lot. At the same time though you had to have the nerve to ask him. And with her being Alya she didn’t give a flying hell, she wants to make sure he is ok. It’s his birthday damn it.

“Yes everything’s fine Alya. My plans didn’t work out the way I wanted but I’m still having a good time.” His response came out truthful to her he even said it with a sweet smile. So satisfied with the answer she took back her hand. Adriens answer for the most part it was true. He was having a good time and it wasn’t like he could tell her that he was rejected by ladybug on his birthday and that Lila had gave him an unpleasant time in the morning. Ladybugs rejection hurt like hell (like all the other times) at the moment but after he left he found himself with a odd feeling. Yes he was heartbroken he had been chasing after her for years now but just like that when he de-transformed to go to school. He felt....free? He couldn’t explain it really it was odd at the moment, but after he texted gorilla and Nathalie saying he was fine and at school he had a wierd feeling of joy. Sure he wasn’t going to have the plans he wanted but he was actually ok with it. It crazy that just like how his feelings came. they left. Of course he will always have a special place in his heart for her, but if his destiny wasn’t with her than what else could he do. His joy only lasted so long though and with the beautiful curse of having bad luck he came upon a not pleasant encounter with Lila after his first class. Suddenly as of the light switch snapped on he remembered. ‘Fuck fuck fuck’ he cursed in his head while mentally slapping himself. ‘I didn’t get to open marinettes present’ and trying to remember the last place he left it he mentally made a note to himself to stop by later to talk to her.

Lost in thought he heard the faint chatter of the couple in front of him and when looked up they were both staring hard at him concerned.

“Hmm?” He asked raising his eyebrows while giving them a smile to reassure them he wasn’t thinking of anything bad.

Rolling her eyes Alya asked again. “I asked if you’re having a good time?” 

“Oh. Yes of course...sorry a lot in my head right now. But nothing bad I promise.” Only half true he thought. 

“We can leave if you want too.” Said nino whike gesturing Alya for agreement. But before adrien could protest against it Alya beat him to it.

“OH HELLLL NOOO! I didn’t beat my ass to make reservations so you two can bail out half way” she said while shooting a finger at both of them. Shaking his head, adrien lefts his hands in surrender and then looks at nino whom also was doing the same. Satisfied she brought back her finger and furrowed her eyebrows.

“Very well then. One already bailed out, but I’ll have my beef with her later but you two...” Taking out her finger again she signaled both of them “..are currently under radar.”

Chuckling nino reached out and placed a hand on his girlfriends shoulder. “Damn babe calm down. Nobody is going no where. Don’t turn this into a hostage situation.” 

With that the trio laughed and shared more jokes until the server came to give them their food. 

After a lot of ‘mmm’s’ and ‘damn this is some good food’ later. Adrien got up thinkig they were done until out came a group of waiters and waitresses (including their server) with a cake in their hands. They came to their booth placing the cake down. The cake was simple it was white with what looked like splashes of green all over it. In the middle of it said ‘happy birthday adrien’ with the neatest cursive blue hand writing he has ever seen. It was a master piece of he said so himself. Just above it was one candle lit up and ready to be blown out. 

Mesmerized by the beauty of the cake he looked up and suddenly on cue everyone, including his friends started singing. It was a short but simple song, sang to anybody on their birthdays but what they didn’t know was that adrien didn’t get the experience as annually as them. When they finished he had tears in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. Anybody who took a picture right know would be able to see the hugest smile he has ever spread in his life. And that’s saying something. 

At the moment he forgot about the exchange with ladybug.

He forgot about the Lila problem.

He forgot about hawk moth.

He forgot about his absent and cold father.

He forgot about his lost mother.

Hell he even forgot he was chat noir.

Because at this moment...it was about him. And him alone.

Not knowing what he was supposed to do next he looked at the cake with the one little candle lighting up and then at everyone else around. Confused he looked at nino wondering what everybody was waiting for. 

“Blow out the candle dude and make a wish” he said with a soft chuckle.

Oh yeah he forgot. Many forgotten birthdays and he forgot the blowing out of the candle followed by a wish. Without lingering on the thought further he bent forward and with his eyes closed and lips near the candle he blew. 

As he blew he could have sworn he felt a gust of wind in his hair. It was warm and almost felt like it was giving him a heartfull hug. Getting teary again he opened his eyes and as soon as he did everyone started clapping. A gush of not-much-given love washed over him and for a moment he felt normal. Not living under strict rules. Not meeting anyone’s expectations. Not feeling like an agreste. 

“Congrats dude! I hope your wish comes true. Whatever it is” Nino said while handing him a knife to cut the cake. “Yeah me too.” He said while taking the knife from him. Cutting the cake in equal sections he gave his friends each a slice and even offering the servers a slice. After they nicely turned it down, he went on eating his own. He wasn’t experienced much with birthdays ever since his mother disappeared. Although with birthday wishes he knew about, he would be lying if he said he didn’t make one every year. He would seek himself a candle and with the little slice of cake that his chef would prepare he would light it up and blow it out. He knew birthday wishes had the same rule with any other kind of wish, from what he knew. 

Never tell.

It was like wishing on a white dandelion or on a shooting star. His wishes never came true though. And right now he wasn’t expecting any more from this one. Although you can always hope right? 

After finishing they chatted a bit more before deciding to finally leave. They paid for the meals and left a tip before leaving. The limo was already waiting for them outside and after offering Alya and nino a ride home they took off.

“Thank you Alya so much for this. I really enjoyed it.” 

Catching him by surprise Alya launched herself on him giving him a tight hug. He didn’t mind the slightest he rarely got them (without including Chloe). “You deserve more than that. We love you adrien.” Upon saying so nino joined in the hug too. “We will always be here for you bro.” At that adrien didn’t know he had started crying until Nathalie gave him a tissue. Cleaning his eyes, they released each other but before they could leave Alya quickly got hold of his wrist.

“Hold on agreste we got one more thing for you.” Without giving him a moment to answer she turned around and ran inside her apartment. Turning to nino he was about to ask what it was until he heard a slam of a door and foot steps coming down. Out of breath Alya handed him a perfectly wrapped box. It had red wrapping paper and a white bow on it.

Looking at Alya and then nino they gestured for him to go ahead and open it. He did so with curiosity taking over. Upon opening it he took out a picture frame. As he got hold of it his vision once again started to blur because in the picture was Alya, Nino, Marinette and him. They all had the brightest smiles of their lives. He remembers it like it was yesterday. They were all out going to the movies and hitting the mall. It might sound boring to some but to him it was the best day of his life. Placing a hand on the frame he noticed there was something carved on it. 

He couldn’t see well so before he could teach his phone nino beat him with it taking out his phone and flashing the light on it. Adjusting his vision he read the frame. On top it said ‘We Love You Adrien’ but what got him into tears for the hundredth time today was the fact that they all took the time to carve a message each.  
Alyas was carved on the right pane  
Alya: always here when you need me I mean it ❤️

Ninos on the left pane  
Nino: might have different families but you’ll always be my bro ❤️

Marinettes on the bottom pane  
Marinette: ALWAYS count on me to help and protect you ❤️

After reading them he looked up at them. He then noticed they have been crying too. He then gathered them in a hug again putting all the love in there he could. After a while Nathalie cut in.

“Sorry to break the moment but we have to get going now adrien” 

Breaking the hug adrien gave his friends a heartful smile. “Thank you so much guys this means a lot.” Putting the picture close to his chest they said their good byes. Alya and nino leaving inside adrien headed into the limo. Looking at the picture again he then remembered the mental note he made earlier. He looked at Nathalie and said

“Nathalie can you take me to Marinettes please I need to talk to her. It’ll be quick” he promised 

“Actually..” Nathalie then reached over to her bag and took out the thing he thinking about earlier. Surprised he took it and looked at her.

“Wait? How did you get this?” 

“Marinette dropped it off to me after school saying she would have given it to you personally but she was in a hurry.” 

Taken aback from her answer he stared at the gift. Not knowing to think he slowly and carefully tore the paper. When finished he was left holding a bundle of cloth. Unfolding it he was revealed with a black knitted sweater. Turning it around he saw his name artistically stitched in bold golden letters. Not knowing what he was doing next he got hold of his phone and searching through his contacts he chose the one he was looking for. After a few unanswered calls he decided to give up and just text her.

After he sent it he got hold of the sweater again and admired the softness and love she must have put into it. When he got home he ran up to his room when yelling Nathalie goodnight in the process. Reaching his room he immediately placed the framed picture by his computer and after doing so he went to his bed still holding Marinettes gift. He sat there looking at the sweater for what felt like a while that he didn’t notice when plagg flew out his shirt.

“Soo..? Are you going to keep staring at the sweater like you’ve never seen one before or are you going to feed me?” 

Ignoring his protest he got up from his bed then and went to his closet. He carefully put the sweater on a hanger and closed the door.

“It’s not just any sweater you know. She made with it her own two hands for me.” Placing his own two hands by his heart. 

“Yeah yeah whatever you’ve seen her making stuff like this before so how is this any different?” 

“Cause it’s especially for me plagg.” 

“So? People make you clothes all the time and I don’t see you staring at it like you are now.” 

“Well yeah but this is different. The clothes I model don’t come from the love or good intentions as this their only goal is to get it out there in the world. They don’t care about me but that..” pointing a finger to the closet “...that is special for me and it means a lot to me.” 

At this the destructive kwami just rolled his eyes and hovered in front of adriens face. “Alright alright I’ll admit it is nice....and it is black so I’ll give her this one.” 

Satisfied adrien then went to his bathroom getting himself ready for bed. After he was finished he put his pajamas on and went to his bed. 

“Oh yeah adrien?” Plagg asked in a hushed tone wondering if he was asleep yet or not.

“Yea plagg?” Giving him his attention. 

“What was your wish this year?” Sure the disastrous kwami rarely showed affection but he also knew that this time of year his chosen was delicate. So without wanting to be to cold he always made sure he was ok. Sure he hates emotion but he also loves his chosen even though he will never admit it out loud. 

“I can’t tell you plagg.” 

“How come?...wait..” flying closer to his face he looked at his chosen.

“Is it because it’s a fantasy with ladybug? If it is than thanks for not saying it I don’t think I can handle your gross hormonal problems. Although I do have to say that if it is, it’s a wasted wish if you ask me considering how things went today.”

Ignoring plaggs assumption he turned to face away from him. Sure he had fantasies of himself with ladybug doing lord knows what but he was never stupid enough to waste it on a wish. Especially from what happened today. His wish though evolved on a different matter a much more serious matter. It wasn’t the best wish nor was it the brightest. But after his friends today and seeing Marinettes gift he didn’t regret it. He didn’t want to say it out loud because he feared his bad luck curse would get hold of it. So instead he just laid there looking at the ceiling and turning to see if plagg was there he noticed the kwami went back to his bed munching on a wheel of cheese. 

Facing the cieling again he began to dose off. His day was wonderful (for the most part), but he wouldn’t have ended it in any other way. Falling asleep he kept repeating the same 5 words from that candled wish. The 5 words he so desperately wants. 

‘I want to be happy’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the people who have read, commented and sent kudos.
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	5. New eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Marinette woke up feeling oddly happy today. She stretched and pulled the blanket off of her. Filling amazing she started lifting herself up. For a moment she panicked while looking at her room. The walls were bare and not a single poster adrien around. Suddenly relief washed over her when the memories of yesterday came to her. Getting up she climbed off the latter and went to her phone. She didn’t remember putting her phone on the charger. ‘Tikki probably did it for me’ She thought as she diconnected it and lit up her screen. She had 4 messages and 10 missed calls. She didn’t want to read them so instead of clicking on them she swiped them off her screen. 

She felt fairly content this morning and she didn’t want to really bring up anything from yesterday. So looking at the time she saw she had an hour until school started. She looked over and saw tikki on her little pillow sleeping peacefully so without waking her and wasting anymore time she grabbed her towel and robe and went on down to the bathroom to shower.

In the bathroom, Marinette took off her clothes. She turned the water on and waited for the water to get to the right temperature. Before getting in the shower though she stopped in front of the mirror. Looking at herself she smiled. She let go of a huge part of her life and although it just happened last night she was already feeling like a new person. With one last look she went and hopped in to the shower. 

In the shower she slowly brings up her hands to massage her hair in the warm water. Relaxing in the tenderness of it. She then slowly let the water engulf her. Letting it take all her life with it. After a few minutes she conditioned and shampooed her hair. Followed by a moisturizing lather, she stopped the water and got out. Wrapping herself in her robe she threw her head down and wrapped her hair in the towel.

Going up to the mirror again she cleaned off the fog that blocked her view. With a big smile she then connected the hair dryer. After letting some of the excess water from her hair into the towel. She let it go and began making her way threw it. 

When she was done she was debating if she should put it up or leave it down. Going with the second option she moved on to makeup. Leaving it neutral she gave herself a winged eyeliner and some mascara. Topping it with a peachy lip gloss. When finished she made her way to her room. 

As soon as she got in her room her phone took it upon itself to ring. Heading to her phone she let out an annoyed sigh. Without answering she went straight to her messages and sent it to the one calling. Then placing her phone down she went to her dresser and picked out her clothes for the day. 

She decided on wearing a white long sleeved crop top. Some light blue jeans and white ankle high boots. She didn’t make the shirt having bought it at a vintage store but she did add the touch of the sleeves, making them white lace. She got dressed and got her stuff ready for school. Looking at the time she saw she had 20 minutes left, she looked over to see if tikki was awake. Eating a cookie tikki came over to her chosen with a sleepy smile. Marinette smiles at her and goes to her closet picking out a sparkly red purse to go with her outfit. She opens it gesturing for tikki to go in. When settled she takes her stuff and goes downstairs.

”How you doing sweetie?” Her mother asked as soon as she saw her.

“I’m great mom. Never better.” Truth be told she really was. 

Lookong at her daughter and seeing no sign that she was lying she smiled. She then gently raised her hand to gently brush her knuckles on her daughters cheek. “Alright then honey. You came in rather rushed yesterday. I just wanted to make sure you’re alright.” Placing a hand over her mother’s, marinette smiled “I’m fine mom. promise. I was just not feeling well but I’m fine now.” Her mother nodded and after a kiss to her mom and dad. She grabbed a croissant for the way and left. 

Not paying much attention to where or who was infront of her Marinette reached the steps to the school. Before she could place a foot on the first step she was immediately attacked by someone giving her a bone crushing hug. Surprised and shocked she let out a huge gasp. They didn’t let go though. Marinette was a little scared to let go and see who it was so she let it linger. Until of course it was getting a little too long. Seeing they weren’t going to let go any time soon Marinette decided to see who her attacker was. The only thing she could see was blond hair and suddenly all her senses came to a stop. 

_________________________________ 

Adrien didn’t know what he was doing until he felt her tense up. Just like that he came back to reality. He hadn’t meant to linger to long if he did but at the moment he really needed this because before he saw her, he was excited to come to a school this morning. So excited to the fact that he took a wrong step out of his bed this morning and landed face first on the floor. Luckily he didn’t bruise himself but it was enough to send him seeing stars everywhere. After getting up and ready (and putting on Marinettes sweater) he flew out of his room and went straight to the limo. He skipped out on breakfast telling Nathalie he will have something at school. 

When they pulled up to school he ran out and up the school stairs and made his way up to class looking for a particular bluenette. When he didn’t see her in class he went in search for Alya thinking maybe she was with her, but before he could leave the class he ran right into somebody on his was out. 

”Damn it! I’m sorry I di-“ he cut himself off because staring back at him were some olive green eyes. 

”Fuck adrien in a hurry much?” Lila said extending out her hand so adrien can help her up. Adrien being the gentle men by heart he helped her up no matter how much a small part of him wanted to leave her there. “Sorry Lila I didn’t see you.” After he got her up and seeing she was ok he decided to resume on his mission. Although before he could Lila got hold of his wrist. “Where do you think you’re going?” Turning around to answer her he was shocked to see she was already centimeters away from his face, and before he could take a step back she got hold of his face and brought her lips up to his.

Her lips were warm and soft and she smelled like vanilla bean coffee. If he had to admit it wasn’t as bad as yesterday’s but he also wasn’t going to stand there and take this like yesterday. Well ok he let that one slide because..well..just because, but today. Hell no. With his body also in agreement he gently pushed her off him. Her eyes were closed still and a smile made its way on her face.

”Mmm adri your lips taste amazing just like how I remembered.” 

Suddenly adrien felt anger starting to boil up he took a step back and in a bitter voice he said. “I’m sorry Lila I wish I could say the same.” With that Lila opened her eyes and just like that her smile faded. Looking at him Lila immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him into the empty classroom. Pulling him inside she turned around and closed the door. With her back turned towards him she spoke. 

“Look adri. I don’t appreciate being treated like this. And I sure as hell get what I want.” At this she slowly turned around and looked at adrien. He had a face that said both confused and angry but he was listening so she proceeded. “You’re the sunshine everybody wants. You’re the model that everyone dreams to sleep with...including me.” Slowly walking up to him she noticed his expression went to completely agitated now and if she had to admit the look on his face was slowly turning her on. Adrien was handsome having muscle in all the sweet heavenly places. She always had fantasies about him. Her touching him and him touching her. She also loved seeing new sides on him with this one being her favorite. She never knew he had a bad button and she wanted more.

Inching closer she continued. “I’m going to make a deal with you.” He then went from angry to intrigued much to her liking. ‘Man have I would like that look in other ways’ she mentally stated as she now took a step between them. “You..” placing a finger on his chest. “...need to take as your date to the hero’s ball.” Putting her full fist now on his chest she added. “And we have to go as a ladybug couple.” 

Adrien didn’t know what to say. Well he was going to go to the hero’s ball but he never thought he was going to end up going with Lila. The hero’s ball is in October they meant to make it into a sort of Halloween themed dance and with months of notice they were also told not to tell anyone what hero they were to be. Hints the whole identity thing being a game at the dance. He didn’t like the idea of it but if he wants her off his back then the hell with it. 

”Fine.” He answered looking at her like she was poisonous.

”Good answer.” She responded as she turns around while flipping her hair at him. 

Before Lila leaves the room she turns and blows a kiss to him. “I’ll be be waiting mon Cherie” and with that she exits leaving an overwhelmed Adrien behind. 

’How do I get into these situations’ he thought ‘fuck my stupid bad luck’ mentally killing himself he leaves the room. He made himself downstairs where he saw nino and Alya. Remembering his mission from earlier he ran on over to them but before he did he looked outside and saw marinette. Before he could think about it to much he ended up running over to her and embracing her in a love filled hug. 

For a moment he knew he had shocked her and he honestly didn’t care. He was waiting to long to give her an appropriate reply to her gift and that has been overdue now. Although he knew he was embracing a little too long cause he felt her tense up in the hug, so finally bringing himself to compose himself he let her go and looked at her. 

Ok for a moment his brain shut down cause before him was somebody he wasn’t expecting. Well yeah he knew it was Marinette but at the same time he wasn’t expecting her to look so gorgeous in his eyes. Her hair was down and with the length she let it grow to, it flowed in the rhythm of the wind behind her. And with the sunshining the warm rays it reflected off her milky skin revealing the light touch of makeup on her beautiful blue bell eyes and the cute uncovered freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her lips were plumped and with a touch of peach on them he found himself lost in her. 

Although the journey wasn’t long because she brought him back from the dream. “Uh adrien? Are you ok?” She asked with a chuckle. ‘Damn what’s going on with me’ With a light blush on his face and shaking his head to wake up he looked at her eyes. Once again he couldn’t answer her. ‘Damn has she always looked like this?’’ Not seeing a way to respond a voice came from behind him and answered the question in his head.

”Hey girl looking gorgeous as always but like what the hell? Where were you yesterday?” Alya said while pushing adrien out the way to embrace Marinette in another bone crushing hug. 

”Oh uh yeah sorry about that I wasn’t feeling well and I needed to go home I hope I wasn’t missed to much?” She said now facing adrien. 

Once again her beauty was trying to get hold of him but he resisted against it and just answered. “Uh no-I mean yes you were missed but we still had a good time.” Raising a hand shyly to scratch the back of his neck. He felt warmness in his cheeks again and he soon realized he was blushing again so he lowered his head to the ground to avoid his friends looks.

”Um like duhh Marinette what you think?” Alya said raising her hands in a dramatic manner. 

Giggling Marinette gave her a hug and soon the girls were laughing together. Seeing them laughing at nothing he couldn’t but help think how much his friends took a part in his life. He loved them all and he never wanted anything different. Nino made his way to him and seeing him staring at the girls he decided to tease the guy.

”She’s pretty huh?” Nino said elbowing him.

With a grunt adrien turned to look at him. “What you talking about?” 

’Damn his fucking obliviousness’ nino mentally cursed. So without answering he took hold of adriens chin and faced him to the girls who were still surprisingly laughing. Blushing adrien looked back at nino. “Well yeah they are pretty. They always are.” 

Shaking his head nino lowered his voice. “Dude I appreciate that you think Alya is pretty believe me I do, but I’m not talking about her and Marinette together I’m talking about Marinette alone.” At this adrien turned his head back and looked at the bluenette. She was stunning laughing away at the stupid stuff that Alya was doing to her. 

Looking at her though he couldn’t help but notice her resemblance. She looked oddly familiar now that he looked at her. And if he wanted to be deeper she reminded him a lot of a certain hero in a ladybug suit. ‘What if-‘ NOPE! Nonononono he wasn’t going to do that to himself and he surely wasn’t going to do that to her. So backing away from the thought he looked over and the girls were making their way over. 

”I see the sweater fit you perfectly” Marinette said while brushing her fingers on his arm. He knew it was a meaningless touch but that little touch sent fire through his body. Brushing it off he smiled “Yeah it’s perfect I really love it Mari.thank you” 

She smiled sweetly at him it was one that sent his heart shooting through the roof. Just before he wanted to comment on how she looked today the bell cut him off. 

The four friends made their way on to class. Each of them heading off in different directions expect for him and Marinette. Opening the door for her to go on ahead she let out a heart warming smile. With a ‘thank you’ she went passed him lightly brushing against his body. He felt her heat and he smelled her perfume. It was sweet and at the smile time delicious it was slowly making him drool. ‘Fuck get a grip on yourself’ he told himself as he followed behind her, going to his seat.

The rest of the day went smoothly. And as the day came to an end he made himself over to the locker room to get ready for his fencing class. 

Getting there he changed into his gear and went on out. Opening the door he came crashing into somebody. It wasn’t hard enough to send him flying (it takes a lot to do that to him) but for others it was just enough. Looking down he sees who he accidentally clammed into. 

Kagami was there laying back against the floor. Lifting herself up she was about to lash out until a hand was already above her ready to help.

”Hey sorry kagami I didn’t see you coming in. Let me help you up.” Taking his hand she let him lift her up. After dusting herself off she was going to look for her bag until adrien beat her to it. 

”Here you go.” 

”Thanks” 

”You alright?”

”Yeah I think so. It wasn’t your fault though I was the one not paying attention.” 

”Still I apologize.” 

Instead of coming up with a sarcastic remark she smiled. Something adrien knew she rarely did. The smile was beautiful on her. Reflecting the shine her eyes. He lost his breath for a moment looking at her. At this point he was more than alive with Lila but only to be killed by Marinette but with kagami he was more sure he’ll be in the grave. 

Returning the smile, she giggles a little a sound that made his ears want more. She passes him leaving him with the smell of her perfume. ‘Wait..’ he thought ‘since when did kagami ever wear perfume?’ 

Ignoring the thought he made his way to the lesson. He needed to get his mind out of things because lord knows if he didn’t he will pretty soon be in the tomb. 

After class he heads on to the locker room. He showers and gets changed. While he puts on his shoes someone lights taps his shoulder. Looking up he sees kagami. She had a bright smile again which made her look so gorgeous. 

”You did great today adrien TIL next time?” 

Taken of guard from he complement he looked at her but like, reallllyy look at her. She had a red dress on. Paired with ankle black boots. Her hair was the same making her look cuter than usual. She grew some too but not to much all to his liking. Seeing that he was checking her out kagami blushes. A gesture that adrien has never seen her do before. ‘She’s going to be the death of me’ he thought. 

Hearing her phone ring she reaches for it and sees her mother’s call. Before taking it she leans over to adrien and lightly places a kiss on his cheek. “See ya later.” She whispers. Then turns and leaves. 

Adrien doesn’t know what the world has against him now. And nor does he want to know but he does know one thing. ‘If it took me to leave ladybug to notice girls then I’m all in’ 

On his way home adrien mentally told himself. ‘If my flirting as chat is over then I should put it to use as myself.’ On that note he doesn’t know who the lucky bachelor will be but he does know that his chat noir personality won’t go unnoticed by the lucky one. 

’there’s one to complete me’ He thought. While somewhere on the other side of the city stood a certain bluenette on her balcony thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say...
> 
> I can say though that I have up to 14 chapters written and let me tell you things are going to get intense soon. Like mentioned in tabs it’s a slow build. So stay tuned...


	6. Closure for one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided that I will be posting every week from now on. As in every 2 days or even just once, but there will be a new chapter every week.
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> ❤️

The night had been really alluring to not take the chance and transform. It had been super peaceful. In fact way to peaceful for comfort. Nights like this usually were interrupted by an akuma attack. Although seeing by the fact that dissaster hasn’t signaled any alarms, hawk moth might just be human after all. 

Sitting at the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug was taking in the scenery. She needed a breather today from all the work she had been doing. Not to mention hawk moth and his desperate need to get hers and chat noirs miraculous. School was getting tougher and exams were slowly creeping up. They still had another year left for school but she made sure that her options for university and internships were open. 

With her legs dangling off the edge of the tower, she closed her eyes. The breeze was soothing her, almost like wrapping her in a comforting hug. Breathing in slowly, she thought about how her life has changed for the better. It’s been weeks now since the whole letting-adrien-go thing happened, and if she had to admit, it had to be the best decision (besides accepting to be ladybug obviously) that she has ever made. 

She has been surprisingly at ease around him. Talking to him without anything in her mind other than to make sure he was ok. At first the thought of confronting him after the whole ordeal, terrified her. Then after the encounter happened she found herself overreacting for nothing. He was still the sweet and kind boy she always knew and even though she no longer had a crush on him she couldn’t let herself go completely. He was still her friend. 

She can say though that after that first week Alya did notice her extreme change against the blond boy. She hadn’t questioned her about it on the spot, only because she wanted to gather enough evidence for it. Although when she did, the conversation went from teasing to tears. Marinette didn’t know there were tears hidden until Alya asked her the most plainest question but full of emotion. 

”Do you love him?” Alya asked her. The conversation had took a 180 degree turn. They got serious now. The question had token her off guard but her body caught it without a problem. She hadn’t realized she was crying until Alya had came over to her to hug her. “It’s ok Mari, it’s ok if you do. Love is delicate and our hearts choose what they want, whom they want. What happens from there is up to fate.” Marinette so much as nodded. It had been a relatively long day and after their talk Alya stood a little longer before it had gotten late and she had to leave. 

”Alya?” 

Alya turned to Marinette who was sitting on the chaise with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. “Yes Mari” The bluenette just looked at her with an expression Alya couldn’t quite read. She for a minute thought that the girl was at the verge of another break down until she saw how a tender smile crossed her features. When she spoke her voice couldn’t have gotten more heartfelt. “I love adrien and I’ll do anything in a heartbeat for him, as for you and nino. And yea I had a huge crush on him but at the same time the love I feel for him isn’t anything but platonic. You three are the bestest friends anyone would kill for. And well I love you guys no-OUF!” Cutting her off, Alya ran to her giving her a bone crushing hug. “We love you so much to Mari and if adrien can’t see how much of a wonderful girl you are there will be others out there for you who won’t be as oblivious I promise.” 

After a few more tears and hugs later Alya had went home. After that day, Marinette found herself feeling something different for adrien. It wasn’t another stalkish crush, it was love. Not obsessive or lustful. It was heartfelt and warming. The same kind she had for Alya and nino, heck even for chat noir. 

Thinking back on that, ladybug snapped her eyes open. She hadn’t realized she was so into her thoughts that the sun had finally sunk down and before her was a vibrant moon. She hadn’t thought much on chat noir lately and now that she was thinking about it, his behavior had been quite odd lately. Like always though they were in synchronized. There battles with hawk moths akumas were quick to start and quick to end. 

In fact now that she thought about it more, she hadn’t realized his change in well...in her. He hadn’t been flirting with her lately and if she had to be more detailed, she actually hasn’t heard him call her anything lately but ladybug. The thought on that actually gave her a wierd feeling inside, because now with more in-depth thinking, she doesn’t recall the last time she talked to him face to face. He was the one to suggest taking turns patrolling the nights, something about him wanting more time for civilian stuff. 

She didn’t think much of it at the time, but now it seemed odd. Although before she could think more of it a crash came to her hearing. “Ughh” ladybug groaned “right when I thought hawk moth might be human.” Taking her yo-yo she swung herself to the commotion. 

_______________________________ 

After fighting off and purifying yet another angry gigantitan, they handed over the baby to the parents. They hadn’t used their powers but ladybug had to get things repaired so she called upon her lucky charm. Chat was busy attending the parents so ladybug took the chance to go and refuel herself. Upon de-transforming tikki flew into view. Marinette shoved a cookie to her and went to keep an eye on chat to make sure he didn’t leave.

”Marinette what are you doing?”

”I need to talk to chat tikki so if you don’t mind can you please hurry so I can talk to him.”

Getting the urgency tikki chewed faster than she ever had and when she was done ladybug came back into view.

Chat hadn’t noticed she was gone, having he was still talking to the kids parents. When he was done they checked to see that everything was alright before leaving. When done chat stretched out his fist towards ladybug. “Good work” he said rather flatly. Ladybug noticed his tone and after what she was thinking earlier she had to know why. “Chat are you ok?” She didn’t lift her fist to meet his. She felt like it was fake and she needed answers. “Yes I’m good. Why?” 

Getting nervous all of a sudden, ladybug bit her bottom lip and started fumbling with her fingers. “Well cause I’ve noticed your weird behavior and I just...wanted to see if you’re ok.” When she finished chat dropped his fist, clearly getting the note that she wasn’t going to lift hers. He let out an annoyed huff and while still looking at her, he spoke in much harsher tone then he wanted. “Why do you care? I’ve been like this for weeks and now you decide to worry?” 

Guilt immediately invaded her. True, she was to focused on herself and getting things done that she hadn’t noticed the change in her partner. With the emotion taking over her features, chat loosened up a little. “Look ladybug. I know we have stuff to do and it’s getting late. We should get going.” He didn’t really want to wait for her speak so without a second a more he took out his baton and turned around.

Before leaving ladybug spoke out. It was in a hushed tone, but with his enhanced hearing he heard it clear. “Is it because of me?” He turned to look at her, she wasn’t looking back at him, her head was low and eyes on the ground. Clearly ashamed. 

Once again chat found himself loosen up a little. She looked guilty and as much as hated to admit it she looked cute that way. Shaking his head Chat let the thought slide. He let ladybug go and although it hurt to the bone, the process wasn’t as hard hard as he thought it would be. Yeah it did feel weird not calling her his favorite pet names for her, and it hurt too to not flirt with her with his cheesy cat puns, but he thought it was for the best. Walking up to her, he stopped inches away from her. Honesty is the best policy right? Well in this case it was more for closure. 

“Actually ladybug it has everything to do with you.” Shocked at his answer, ladybug raised her head up to him. He wasn’t smiling at her, to indicate that he was teasing. He wasn’t frowning in a way to indicate that he was furious with her. He actually had what looked like a forlorn look on him, and ladybug couldn’t but feel even more guilty. Seeing her expression, chat raised his arm to place it on her shoulder. She flinched a little but stood her ground. “Look ladybug. My behavior changes have everything to do with you and wether I know what your answer will be I’m just going to tell you,” taking his hand back chat turned his back to her. Saying what he was going to say to her was going to be much harder if he saw her expressions.

”You know I’ve always loved you. I loved you from the first day we defeated stone heart. I made a promise to love you from start to finish. I know we don’t know each other under the mask, but it never stopped me from the feeling I had. That day though...the day that I wanted to have dinner with you and you...rejected,” he had his back turned but he could sense how she tensed up when he said it. “That day something snapped. I don’t know how to explain it. Relief maybe? I don’t know. It was so sudden and it felt good.” Remembering the feeling, chat placed a hand on his heart. With courage now building up he turned to meet her, and with a soft smile he looked at her. 

”You will always have a special place in my heart and although I still hurts a little...I can finally tell you in person that I’ve finally let you go. I will always be your partner. A shoulder for your troubles.” Reaching out he grabbed her hands and with care and love he held them in his. “You can count on me for anything. Just know now that you don’t have to worry anymore about me pursuing you. And that the boy you like so much, will be lucky enough to have you....even though I can’t.” Without another word chat leaned in towards her and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. 

The kiss was full of emotion being that it was just on her cheek. She felt it burn, making the gesture feel more intimate than it had meant to. Moving away chat smiled at her. It was empty but full of a promise she has yet to uncover. She hadn’t said a word simply because she didn’t deserve to. She felt hurt. She didn’t know why.

Seeing her, he didn’t know if she was battling on trying to say something. Truth be told he didn’t want her to. Admitting he didn’t have feelings for her anymore was more than closure for him. Instead of letting her think further he moved in to give her a hug. Startled a little by the immediate gesture he was waiting for her to push him away. Instead she relaxed and hugged him back. A few minutes passed and he found himself ready to let go. 

Turning to leave chat extended his baton and hopped away. Leaving ladybug alone. Along her yo-yo out she swung out in direction to the bakery.

________________________________ 

Releasing his transformation, Adrien went straight to his bed. Throwing himself face first, he turned his head towards the destructive kwami who was eating away on a wheel of cheese. Turning his thoughts back on the conversation with ladybug, Adrien let out a giggle that shocked plagg out of his eating. 

Curious at his holders emotion, plagg flew over to meet him face to face. “What’s it with you?” Laughing now adrien sat up to properly face his kwami. “Just happy that’s all.” Taken aback plagg flew closer to his chosen and with a concerned face he asked “are you ok?” 

Smiling, adrien looked down at his ring, then looking up at plagg he rolled his eyes upon seeing plaggs concerned look. “Of course I’m fine plagg. It just....feels good.” Clearly not seeing his face plagg hovers closer. “You do realize you let ladybug go and your laughing about it right?” Once again rolling his eyes, Adrien gets up and walks over to the wall of windows. Looking at the moon he smiles, letting his thoughts be invaded by a blueish-black haired girl.

Looking back at his kwami he says “Plagg, letting ladybug go was the best decision I could have made. Yeah it was hard telling her that but I think my heart is being taken away to another girl.” Shocked plagg went over to his chosen. “What you mean? Well I knew you didn’t have a crush on her anymore but I only thought that was a temporary thing. Like what happened when frozer hit. I didn’t think you were serious.” 

”Well...I was and I meant it.” Adrien said while heading back to his bed and getting comfortable. 

”I see that now” Plagg said going over to his own bed.

Laying down adrien immediately heard the snores of his kwami. Rolling his eyes at his kwamis lack of interest. He stared at the ceiling. He let his mind wonder and once again going to the beautiful black haired girl from earlier. He knew it was late but he reallywanted to see if she was up. Picking up his phone he went to his email and typed a small message before sending it off. Smiling to himself he put his phone to his chest.

”Yea...I don’t regret anything and I meant it.” Smiling ear to ear now he said. “Cause my heart has chosen someone new.”

_______________________________ 

Blocks away from the agreste mansion, in an utterly quiet room a phone chimed. Waking up to hear her phone faintly chime. She got up groaning and picked up her phone. Smiling immediately when she read the message. 

Message from Adrien

Hey kagami! Are you up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I just have to say that I can’t wait for this to keep going and for the plot to finally show up. I also have to state that I already have plans for the 2nd part of the sequel and trust me it’s something I haven’t seen anyone write about yet so I’m very excited!!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone so far who have supported!!!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	7. Little break...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I was going to post this a couple days ago but I got caught into some things last minute. Anyways I watched descendants 3 on Friday and let me tell you I finally got inspiration for the fighting scene.  
> Also I’m sorry this chapter is a bit short but the next chapter is going to be good with a little surprise?  
> I can’t wait to write it.
> 
> Enjoy you guys!!
> 
> ❤️

It had been weeks, and slowly ladybug and chat noir are losing interest in fighting hawk moth. He has been making weak akumas. They were so weak that ladybug and chat noir found themselves not even using their powers. 

“Ugh! I’m so glad that’s over.” Chat said as they watched the miraculous ladybug healing the town away. Even though they haven’t been using their powers, ladybug still has to use her lucky charm in order to heal the town. 

“I know. Hawk moth is slowly losing his game. Hopefully we’ll catch him soon.” Chat let out a little chuckle. “Well I hope so too. I’ll give the bastard credit though, he hasn’t given up.” Ladybug looked at Chat, he wasn’t smiling or looking at her, she could tell something was wrong.

“Is something wrong Chat?” He still didn’t look at her, and after a minute of patiently waiting he just let out a sigh. “Well I’d be lying if I said no, but at the same time I don’t to talk about it. So yes something wrong but it’s not as bad as think....it’s personal?” 

Wow, ever since Chat had told her that he was done pursuing her, she never thought that everything else would change. He never talked about his problems to her anymore. He never flirted with her either anymore. Some times she even noticed him hesitanting when he called her ladybug, slipping out the letter ‘m’ as in trying to call her m’lady. She missed it, but at the same time she had to respect his wishes. 

“It’s fine you don’t have to tell me.” She places a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it a little to make him look at her. “You can tell me anything but if your not comfortable then it’s ok I respect it.” Taking her hand back she reached for her yo-yo. Swinging it to the nearest chimney she looked back at Chat and gave him a soft smile. He returned it and with that he swung off.

Arriving home ladybug released her transformation. She was about to lay down to sleep some when she heard Tikki. 

“Master fu!” 

Startled, Marinette looked down from her bed to see master fu smiling at her. “Master fu!” Marinette squealed “what are you doing here?.”

Master let out a soft chuckle and gestured for Marinette to come down. When she did, looked over to Tikki. “I have come here to talk to you.” His voice was smooth but the words sounded a little off. “Of course master what is it.” Of course with her being Marinette a million things stated going through her head. 

‘Is he going to take my miraculous, is he going to say I can’t be ladybug anymore because I’m not good enough after all. Does hawk moth know who I am. Is he coming after me. OH MY GOSH! Does he have chat noir!’ 

Looking at her face, master knew she was overthinking the situation so reaching out a hand he placed it on her shoulder gesturing for her to relax. She did and doing so she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “It’s ok Marinette everything is fine I just want to talk to you about something that I forgot to mention to you a while back ago.” 

Marinette nodded and did her best to relax. ‘If Master fu is calm I should be too’ She mentally stated. “What is it about master? Did me and chat do anything wrong? Do you have information about hawk moth? Oh do think he is retiring! That would be great if he-“ she got caught off by Tikki who was at the moment shutting her mouth up. “Shhh let master fu tell you.” Embarrassed Marinette blushed and shook her head for Tikki to let go. When she did she looked up at master fu. “I’m sorry Master you can proceed.” 

Master let out a small chuckle before proceeding. “Well like I stated before I have forgot to inform about something important. Every 50 years the guardians have a ritual to attend. We take all the miraculous and put them to a small rest. We give them time to heal and gain more strength.” At this he looked at Marinette and then at Tikki. “With hawk moth going berserk lately, the timing couldn’t have been more perfect.” When he finished Marinette at first was a little confused but then after processing the information she looked up at master fu, tears stared forming in her eyes. 

”You’re taking Tikki away?” She said it in the most smallest voice she could. Tikki then flew over to her chosen and gently hugged her cheek. “Marinette I’m not being taken away from you. I just need to rest a little bit to gain strength and power so you can defeat hawk moth.” Marinette didn’t like it but at the same time she knew it was the best thing to do for Tikki so she can gain power. “What if hawk moth strikes while she’s away?” 

Smiling, Master fu put his hands behind his back. “Hawk moth won’t be able to transform either. Once the guardian is starting the ritual the miraculous that he is in hold of go into hibernation whether he has them present or not. The connection is strong enough to do that, just not strong enough to find them.” Hearing this Marinette felt more relieved. She didn’t want hawk moth destroying things when she’s not able to transform. 

”Alright master whatever I have to do to make Tikki strong and healthy I’ll do it.” With one last word of good bye and a hug later Marinette took off her earrings and put them in the box that were first handed to her in. “She will be fine I guarantee you.” She smiled and nodded “I know she will.” Before master fu leave Marinette stopped him. “Uhh master did you get chats miraculous too?” 

Looking at her, he shook his head. “Not yet, I’m heading over to him now.” With another nod and wave later Marinette was left in her bedroom, and for the first time in 2 years the room felt quiet and lonely. 

_______________________________ 

After getting Chat noirs miraculous, master fu packed up his things. Heading over to the airport to went over to the departure board. It was amazingly very crowded today having it be a Wednesday. Looking at his plane number and time he got his luggage and made his way to a seat. Making his way through the crowd he accidentally bumped into someone making them drop somethings. 

Turning to the person he politely apologized and bent over to help her with her things. She respectfully told him to not worry about it but he insisted. When her things were picked up he turned to her and once again apologized and took out his hand to shake. She did so and while shaking her hand he looked over to her shoulder. 

At the moment he doesn’t know if it was because he was nervous for the fight or for the ritual that he hasn’t been in to in decades but he could have sworn he saw what looked like a peacock feather tucked in to her hair. She seemed to have token notice because she took back her hand and rolled her neck around. She immediately thanked him again and without waiting for answer she turned and walked away. 

Master fu doesn’t know what that was, and right know he didn’t really have time to think about it much so taking his luggage again he made his way to the seats. Waiting a little longer more he went boarded his plane. Taking one last look at Paris he muttered.

“When I come back hawk moth won’t stand a chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness this chapter.....anyway thank you to everybody and your support!!!!
> 
> Also I took some tabs away because some stuff is changing, but I’ll add some new ones as we go on.
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	8. Break over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Here’s a chapter for y’all with a little surprise at the end. Enjoy!!!
> 
> ❤️

The stinging...it has been going on for days now. He would do something about on any other day, but now it’s been days and he doesn’t know why he hasn’t came out. The feelings there. The power. The connection. He was confused.

“Ugh” Gabriel let out a groan of fustration. He had the miraculous book infront of him and without the guidance of a guardian...well let’s just say he was basically reading chicken scratch from a 2 year old. Nooroo hasn’t shown himself in 5 days and the constant crimes that have been going around in town made him make presumptions that ladybug and chat noir don’t have theirs either. 

Gabriel went over to his wife’s portrait and placing his fingers in the right places he pressed down the camouflaged buttons. A one person elevator took him down. Reaching the bottom, the doors opened and Gabriel stepped out. With his head low he let his legs guide him to the path they knew and mastered for so long. Without raising his head, his legs came to a sudden stop. He knew the reason, but still didn’t dare look up. 

He was ashamed and embarrassed in himself. He was a man of his word, and no matter what it takes he will fulfill that word. He felt disgusted and disappointed showing himself up to her like this, but he needed to see her. With all the courage left in him he raised his hand and placed it against the warm glass. 

He hasn’t felt her touch in years, and just but placing a hand he could so much as feel the heat vibrating from the long wanting touch. Daring himself to look up he rose his head. She still looked ravishing and you couldn’t so much as tell she aged, unlike him of course. He let out a soft chuckle from the thought. ‘What would she think of me know’ He thought. ‘Me, fighting two kids just to get their miraculouses for a wish that can alternate reality’ Amused at himself he let the chuckle morph into sinister laugh. 

”What would you think of me now.” Speaking to no one, he raised his voice even louder in frustration. “What woULD YOU THINK!” balling his fist he gently placed them on top off the glass again. He felt something warm slowly making its way down his face. Moving his hand he touched and his eyes widen suddenly as he realized he had been crying. He hadn’t cried in years, ever so placing is emotions to the side for adriens sake. Being alone with her and showing this weakness made him all but disgusted again. 

Cleaning off the remainder of the tears he took his hands and placed them behind him. Looking down at his promised he whispered. In a voice barely audible, in a voice only him and her could possibly hear or even understand. “I’ve made a promise to you. And I’ll do what it takes to make it happen.” Somewhere in the live parts of his heart he felt like he lied. Like he was playing a trick on her. Ignoring the feeling he whispered again. “I’ll make it happen even if in the process....kills me.” 

Saying the last words sent a cold shiver down his back. He doesn’t know why he said it but he felt the need too. Almost like she made him say it. Making him know that she will be waiting and no matter what happens she doesn’t want to be disappointed. 

Without overthinking it further he walked back over to the elevator. Going up he saw how slowly, she was going out of view but leaving the sense of the do-not-let-me-down promise down in his gut. 

He doesn’t know what’s going on with nooroo and judging by the absence of the two hero’s, he knows he isn’t the only one. He even asked Nathalie about the unexplained disappearance and even duusu hasn’t been seen. 

Sitting at his desk he looked back over the book. Skimming the pages for some sort of understanding, he stopped on a page of a particular fox. Looking at the picture he began thinking. He doesn’t know when was the last time he akumatized Lila. She had been more than delighted to help him. Accepting the offer many times. 

Leaning back in his chair he let out a soft sigh. He doesn’t know when the kwami is going to awaken but he will be more than prepared when he does. 

_______________________________ 

Days pasted, then weeks, weeks soon turned into months. Slowly Marinette began to worry. She knew more than well than to do so. Master fu would keep Tikki safe but the thought of not having her with her only deepened her worries more. It was 5 minutes before the bell rang and Marinette was impatiently waiting for the final countdown to end already. 

She hadn’t known her leg was impatiently shaking until a hand reached her shoulders. She let out a small gasp, and followed to where the hand lead. Green concerned eyes met her’s and she then remembered What they were doing.

Adrien’s class and her’s got together to work on a project. They’ve been working on it for a week now. Everyone had to pick a name out a jar to see who they would work with. Adrien just so happened to pick her name up. 

”Oh sorry adrien did you say something?” 

With concern still in his features, he smiled softly at her. It was the same smile that would have made her melt months ago. Now the smile only made her feel pity for herself for having him waste it on her. “Yea I asked if you’re ok. You were shaking your leg quite impatiently over there. Something going on?” 

Over the course of the months Marinette found herself admiring adrien. It wasn’t the obsessiveness admirement that she had before. It was the friendly admirement...best friend even. She learned so much about him. It was so much in fact, that she hadn’t known til now how much of her crazed crush got in the way of a beautiful friendship with him. 

Returning the soft smile she shook her head. “No, everything’s fine I just can’t wait to finally get out of here.” Upon her saying the words adriens face dropped and immediately she back traced her words to see if she said anything wrong. “I’m boring you that much, huh?” Marinette couldn’t help but laugh. ‘How could he think that?’ She mentally questioned. 

After a few more seconds of laughing, she looked up at him. “Adrien no, You’re not boring me, promise. I just need to get home for something that I have to do that’s all.” His face then lightened up and with a questioning look she only ever got from Alya he asked. “And may I ask what this important thing is?” 

Returning his look Marinette placed a finger on her chin tapping it lightly as if she was thinking about it. “And can I ask why you want to know?” Knowing him all to well he suddenly blushed. And with raising a hand he began rubbing the back of his neck, he shuddered. “Oh! I-uh...j-just wa-wanted to ask?” 

Squinting her eyes at him she stared at his face. The look only ever made him blush more. Softening her face she let out a soft chuckle. “Haha adrien I’m just teasing you.” Seeing him relax she shook her head. He was so easy to work up sometimes, and in other situations she would have found it cute, hot even. Although with those feelings out the window she just found them teasingly funny. 

The bell rang before they could continue the conversation, and with her intial mission coming up again she immediately crammed her stuff in her bag. Making sure she got everything she was about to make her way out when a hand got hold of her arm. 

Once again Green eyes were looking at her. This time instead of showing concern he was looking rather....nervous? “Hey Mari, uh I know you’re busy today but I wanted to ask if you were busy this weekend?” Confused at his sudden question, Marinette turned completely to look at him. It didn’t come out in a way you would ask for a date. Although she was still curious. “Umm I think so, why?” 

He looked at her and then at the floor. Was he blushing? “I just want to come talk to you about something.” Once again curiosity took over. “Oh uh about what?” Suddenly looking like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar he looked at her. “Dating advice?” Confused Marinette looked at him. He only ever asked her once and if she was being honest with herself, she totally crushed it. Although it has been a while since then. Was there a new contender? Didn’t he say he loved some girl? She wonders if it’s the same girl. “Sure I’ll help you. Whose the lucky lady?” 

Immediately on impulse his eyes sparkled at her and he let out a smile that reached one ear to the other. “It’s kagami.” Her smile only got bigger. She knew that kagami and adrien were talking. In fact believe it or not, she encouraged it. Kagami has told her that they had been texting for a while and she had been dying for him to ask her out already. Looking at her only made her think about how she used to be. 

”Wow it’s about time!” Marinette said as she went to poke him on the chest. He let out a dark blush, Marinette only giggled. “She told you about it?” Nodding her head she raised her eyebrow at him. “She has been waiting for you to ask her for a while now.” As if she couldn’t see him more guilty, he smiled sheepishly at her. Suddenly remembering her business she changed the subject. “Look I’m sorry adrien I got to go but text me for when you want to come over and talk about it.” Winking at him she got her things and dashed to the door. She didn’t see his face but she knows that for a fact he was blushing. 

_______________________________ 

Adrien got home and went straight to his room. He didn’t so much as see Nathalie so he figured he would be free. Well as free as he could be right now. It’s been months since master fu came to take plagg. He missed his little sinker a lot. Going to into his room he threw his things on the bed and went straight to the bathroom. It was going to be yet another boring day so like he has been doing for the past couple months now.

He goes home, showers, does homework, and goes to bed. Occasionally he would go to fencing lessons, Chinese class and photo shoots, he could also add in the piano lessons. On boring days like these though he would text his friends to see what they would be up to. They would invite him to go over but when he would mention it to Nathalie she would so much as reject immediately. He doesn’t know why but he knew better than to ask why, if it weren’t for the mandatory events and courses he attends after school he would so much as been dead in his room. People would only find his dead body when they needed him. 

The thought made him sad and his mind once again went straight to plagg. He knew he was safe but the felling of not having a certain ring on his finger made his heart ache. “I hope you’re ok plagg.” He whispered looking at the window. Master fu told him that when plagg is returned, he will be stronger than ever. At the moment the thought only made him cringe because that would only mean hawk moth would too, but now it only made him feel more determined to end all this. Once and for all. 

Going back to his bed he laid down. It was a little early still but he didn’t have anything better to do. Boredom slowly made him tired and before he knew it he was of to a peaceful slumber. 

________________________________ 

Later that night he got a visit from a green figure. The green figure quitely de-transformed so his kwami could unlatch the window. After doing so he transformed back, slowly and quietly he opened it and slipped in. Landing soundlessly, making sure to not awaken the sleeping boy. He made his way to him and watched him. With a small smile he placed a small black box next to him. Without another sound he left from where he entered. Closing the window behind him he whispered. 

“Take hawk moth down.”

Making sure he closed it properly he made his way to a bluenettes house. 

_______________________________ 

Adrien doesn’t know what time it was when a sudden crash woke him. “Must have been dreaming.” He told himself. He went to lay down again until another crash made him jump out of bed. Going to the window, his eyes almost popped out from his sockets at the sight before him. 

A girl from what it looked like was on the street with a whip in her hand. She had on a black lace body suit. In the front it made a deep v neck shape revealing her breasts slightly and part of her stomach. Her hair was dark and long and tied up in a high ponytail. Her face was what made the view somewhat unpleasant. She had dark makeup on and the darkest shade of red lipstick you could find. Her face looked to be scratched out, having only bright red marks everywhere. She was obviously mad cause she was lashing out words to the top of her lungs.

Wanting to hear what she was saying, adrien reached out to open his window. Just then he noticed that his window had been unlocked. “That’s weird.” He said under his breath. Once master fu had came to take his miraculous, the first thing he did was go and lock the window. Knowing that he wouldn’t be needing it unlocked until he got his ring back. Confused, Adrien just went forth and opened the window. 

What he heard was something he wasn’t expecting to hear at the moment. So he went and pinched himself good enough to make him squeak out a yelp. ‘Well that answers one question’ he thought as he went back to the window. Once again what came out her mouth was something that took process. 

”LADYBUGGG, CHAT NOIRRR?” She sang “WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU GOT SOMETHING IVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!” 

Panick suddenly got hold of him and before he could do a gesture he was so fond of doing he stopped himself. Feeling the naked finger, his heart dropped. If ladybug and chat noir can’t transform than what will this mean. Putting his hands in his hair, he tugged lightly and let out a frustrated groan. With a sigh of defeat he suddenly had an idea. 

With a certain brunette blogger in mind, adrien went to his bed to search for his phone. Although instead of finding his phone he came across a familiar small black box. 

With thrill overtaking him instantly he opened the box. Excited to finally see his long missed friend. Although instead of being faced with what he thought was his kwami, another god took its place. 

”Hello adrien, I’m Tikki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t wait for the next chapter!! Thank you to all who supported!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	9. Whiplash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *BEWARE GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND DEATH!*
> 
> This chapter is more of a filler. Still important though.
> 
> With that said here it is. Enjoy!
> 
> ❤️

Marinette woke up startled to a sudden crash. She didn’t know what time it was when she went to sleep. Having only gone home from school to see if master fu had finally came back. She wore herself out of course with all the pacing and worrying.

She lifted her head up and plopped herself up on her elbows. Looking around Marinette, was a little bit confused first until see remembered where she was. She couldn’t sleep in her room sometimes, mostly from thinking about tikki. So on most nights she would quietly leave her room and go downstairs. The couch was probably the best place to lay her overthinking mind.

Taking her blanket off she threw her legs off the side of the couch. Lifting herself up with a tired groan, she went to the window. She didn’t know what time it was, but from the looks of it, it was clearly still late. Turning around Marinette grabbed her blanket and pillow and dragged herself up to her room.

She was at the top of her stairs ready to open her trapdoor when she heard it again. A huge crash that came and sounded like it was just outside the bakery. Panicking, Marinette threw her door open and went straight to her window. The sight before her made her go pale.

A woman that looked to be in her late twenties was throwing things around with what looked like to be a whip in her right hand. She had bright red scratch marks all over her face making Marinette all but nauseous at the view. Looking at her closely made Marinettes stop. If this lady was out here making a scene with a power that clearly a regular human being couldn’t have, than that could only mean one thing. Placing a hand over her now empty earlobe, she started to feel bile rise to her mouth.

“Marinette!”

Turning around quickly she met the frightened face of her mother. “What are you doing! Get away from the window!” In a dash Sabine pulled her from the window and took her near her door. “You know better than to be in sight of an akuma!” Her mother’s voice was stern and full of worry. Pulling Marinette in for a hug, she embraced her tightly. Almost like silently telling her she will protect her no matter what.

The feeling made her heart drop. She didn’t like seeing her mom worry so much about her. ‘If only she knew about the stuff I used to do’ She mentally stated. Although the thought was bittersweet. “I’m sorry Mama, but how do you know for sure it’s an akuma?” Releasing her from the hug, Sabine looked at her. Any emotion of worry and protectiveness she had a moment ago left her face, leaving only disgust and anger.

”Your father and I heard the crashes earlier. We went to check on you and we panicked when we didn’t see you in your room.” Guilt suddenly washed over her. She should have probably let them know earlier that she likes sleeping on the couch sometimes. “Well we came downstairs and saw you sleeping on the couch so instead of bothering you we just left you there. We couldn’t go back to sleep so we turned the tv on. We thought we were both to tired still cause when we read the screen...well hawk moth is back.”

Puzzled slightly at the words, Marinette looked at her mother’s face. “What do you mean he is back?” Instead of telling her, Sabine looked around her room. She spotted what she was looking for and went to get it. Handing her, her phone Sabine said. “Look at the recordings from earlier. I have to warn you though they are...petrifying.”

Nervousness took over as she unlocked her phone and searched up the recordings from earlier. Instantly a one and only video popped up, and if that couldn’t draw the blood out of her any faster than the name of the person who recorded it, did.

**HAWK MOTH IS BACK**

_recorded by Alya Césaire_

Marinette began shaking. And as if sensing her, her mother placed a delicate hand on her shoulder. Looking at her, Sabine gave her an encouraging smile it seemed forced. She gestured for her to click it. Sucking in a breath Marinette clicked the video.

It started with the ending transformation of the akumatized woman. She was standing in the street confused a little at first but then it looked like she remembered where she was. Once again Marinette felt like throwing up just by seeing her face. She had bright red scratches, some for which looked to be fresh still. While others looked like gashes and scars that all but needed stitches in the past.

She rotated her neck and moved her shoulders, like a athlete would before a competition. Looking around she walked slowly before looking off onto her left in a dark alley way. Walking on over she stood just where the darkness and light met. She extended her right hand and in a single flip of her wrist a long whip started forming, and as it did so the woman started screaming in pain.

To Marinettes further added horror and disgust the whip looked to be attached to her skin. It started at her elbow and gradually spiraled around her arm. While it was spiraling some of it went under her skin and then out, making the woman scream louder. When the whip reached her hand, the whip separated 5 different ways and started wrapping each individual finger. When finished, all 5 ends met together to form one. The woman’s screams of pain have long since died down and while the long whip was being formed she looked back into the alley way. Her back was turned towards the camera but Marinette could feel her blood drain out of her again. By the way the woman’s body was looking. Her posture said nothing more than power and revenge. So much revenge.

With one smooth and quick motion the woman whipped out and got hold of something...someone? Satisfied, the women turned around and dragged out what she got a hold of. Much to her surprise it was a man. He seemed to be in his late twenties as well. With a well built body the man was dragged out shirtless, only wearing jeans. He had fair skin and chestnut brown hair. He was crying out of fear and begging forgiveness. The whip was tightly wrapped around him slowly crushing him.

“She won’t kill him right?” Marinette asked looking at her mother. Instead of soothing her worries Sabine just turned her to look at the video. That did nothing to ease her. Looking around again the woman looked up and saw Alya recording. A smile came up her face and Alya could be heard in the background grasping. Although before what seemed like Alya trying to end the video the woman spoke.

“LADYBLOG GIRL RIGHT?” She yelled, Alya probably nodded because the woman spoke again and this time her voice was mocking. “Well! Since your the only one who is recording this right now let me introduce myself.” Pulling her right hand she tightened the whip on the man. With a pleasing smile she looked up at Alya again. “My names whiplash. This fucking man right here.” Tightening her grip once again, the mans screams filled the air. “He thought he could get away with what he did to me for the fuCKING MILLIONTH TIME!”

Turning around she looked at the man. Her face was emotionless and dead. “I screamed so many times for chat noir and ladybug to save me.” This time her face saddened and a single tear came down her face. Looking at the man again the woman’s (whiplash) face darkened. “I’ve waited daYS AND MONTHS FOR HELP AND THEY NEVER CAME!” Standing up she looked at Alya. “THE ONLY ONE WHO CAME TO MY RESCUE WAS HAWK MOTH! AND HE GAVE ME THE POWER! HE GAVE ME FREEDOM!” At this the bonded man was choking out an apology. “P-p-ple-ase hon-hon-ey I-I-“ but before he could finish whiplash yanked her arm forward.

Marinette dropped the phone and immediately dashed to the bathroom. The biles long wait finally released. When she finished, she came out to find her mother sitting on the couch. She was holding her phone, tears in her eyes. Marinette walked over and sat beside her. “Are you ok?” Sabine asked placing a hand in her daughters hair. “Yes mama... I j-just n-never thought hawk moth would end up killing.” With a small smile Sabine held her hand. “People change honey. Some for the better and others for the worse.” Squeezing her hands, Sabine looked down at the video. “It’s probably best if we end it there honey.” Marinette knew her mother was trying to protect her innocent eyes but she needed to know. “No mama it’s ok I want to watch the rest.” Sensing her courage Sabine just nodded.

She started the video again, and the sight before her made bile want to rise up again. Whiplash was looking up at Alya and behind her was the bloodied mess of the man she had bonded. The body was sliced in pieces, with body tissue and organs splattered everywhere. Behind the phone she could hear Alya gag but never once did she move the camera from her. Grabbing her whip in her hand she spoke.

“LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR! IM DONE PLAYING GAMES! MY POWERS ARE BACK SO THAT MEANS YOURS ARE TOO! ILL DO WHAT I HAVE TO AT ANY COST TO GET. THOSE. MIRACULOUS!” Whiplash then turned around and jumped onto the roof tops of Paris. Before she left she looked over her shoulder and finished. “NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY! ILL BE WAITING!” And with a sinister laugh she was gone. And the video ended.

Marinette felt like she was trapped in a pit with no way of escape. She felt nauseous, hurt, angry, frustrated. So many emotions at the same time. An arm came around her shoulders. “It’s ok honey I’m sure ladybug and chat noir can handle this. They are strong and our faith in them will prevail. Hawk moth will be defeated and he will pay for the things he has done.” Holding her tighter Sabine let her go. “I think you should come to our room tonight honey. Just until this mess dies down.”

Marinette felt dizzy. So much stuff crammed into a long wanting wait. Looking at her mom she forced a smiled. “Ok mama I’ll be there in a few.” Sabine nodded and went to room. “Don’t take to long honey.” Closing her door, Marinette went to her room to get her blanket and pillow from before.

Before going off to her parents room Marinette dropped on her bed. So many emotions went through her body. Anger for hawk moth who suddenly thinks that killing is ok. Sorrow because no matter how bad a persons actions are they NEVER! deserve death for it. She felt determined to put the bastard in prison. She felt hatred, agitation, just so much of everything. “Ughhh” She had enough!

Getting herself up she went to the window. “Hawk moth I don’t know what your psychotic mind is thinking. But I will do anything in my power to bring you down. Tikki spots-“ The pit came crashing again. Grabbing her stomach she slid down the floor and began crying. How did she forget tikki wasn’t with her? How could she forget?! Not knowing what to do next Marinette went to bed again. She slammed her head on the pillow until a shock on her forehead made her wince. Moving her things her eyes caught sight of a small black box.

Without hesitantion she instantly opened the box. Thill, adrenaline, strength and even hope got hold of her now. “Oh my tikki! I’ve mis-“ before she could finish her greeting she rubbed her eyes. The blur infront of her is not the one she was hopeing to see. “Well it’s nice to see you again too.”

Confused Marinette looked down at the box and instead of seeing a pair of earrings. In its place was a sliver ring. Looking up again at the god and then at the ring, she waited for the god to say something. “I know I know, I’m just as confused as you are. Although I don’t know about you but I think there are bigger problems right now, don’t you think?” Finally making herself to blink she shook her head. “Plagg where’s tikki?”

Rolling his eyes he came to her face. “I’m pretty sure she’s ok. But right now we got bigger problems than that right now.” Snapping herself out of it Marinette took the ring out and carefully placed it on her finger. The ring at first was a little bit loose but as soon as it settled the ring tightened around her finger. Looking up at the destructive kwami she pulled out her hand. “Claws out is the summon” Nodding her head she called. “Plagg claws o-“

”Marinette, honey are you done?”

”Fuck I forgot. Plagg stay here I’ll be right back.” With affirmation from Plagg, Marinette went downstairs. “Oh mama don’t worry I’ll be fine I promise. I’ll stay in my room tonight I’m not feeling that well.” She fake held her stomach to seem like she’s in pain. “Are you sure sweety?”

”Yes mama I’m fine promise.” Kissing her mother and yelling behind her to tell her dad goodnight she started going back up to her room. “Alright sweety, stay away from the windows and anything you hear make sure to scream ok?” Turning to face her she smiled. “I will mama promise.”

Going in she closed the door and locked it. “Plagg?”

”At your service princess.” Marinette rolled her eyes and scratches underneath his chin. “I see where Chat gets his sweet side from.”

Getting up she pulls out her hand. “Alright, Plagg. Claws out!”

_________________________________

”So your telling me I would have to be ladybug this time?” Adrien repeated not sure if he heard the goddess right. “Yes adrien, I’m pretty sure the guardian had his reasons for this. And we can’t spend anymore time. We have to go.” Nodding his head in agreement adrien looked at the earrings.

A frown made its way to his face. “What’s wrong now?” Showing her the earrings, tikki understood his hesitation. “Alright hold on.” Holding the earrings in her paws, she whispered a few words, and in a flash of pink the earrings turned into two single rings. Handing it to him he looked at them.

”Place one ring on each hand. They will serve as if you had and earring on each ear.” Getting her idea he placed a ring on each had. “Alright just say tikki spot on, you know the rest.”

Nodding his head, he extended both hands out. “Ok tikki, spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry guys in the next chapter we will have some humor, violence, and a whole lot of adrenaline rush. Can’t wait! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented and supported!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	10. LadyNoir? Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letting you guys know now their is a lot of 2 and 3 parters in this fanfic. I didn’t really expect this chapter to be one but it was getting to long. The suits were also made in my preferred way. We already know how ladybug and chat noir look at the kwami swap but I wanted to change that.
> 
> *WARNING! some chapters from here and on will have little to very gruesome scenes this will be my final warning. Read with caution!*
> 
> Anyways...Enjoy!
> 
> ❤️

“ _Hello whiplash, my name is hawk moth. I give you the power to break anything in your way with your whip.”_

“ **Hello hawk moth, I know who you are. It’s been a while, I’m glad you came to my rescue. I also know what you seek in return.”**

_“Bring them to me. At any cost. I’m done waiting!”_

**“Gladly hawk moth.”**

*transforms*

________________________________

From what adrien knew, everything with ladybug was in a pink light. Pink transformation and de-transformation light. Her miraculous ladybug was a full blown pink spell. Even her lucky charm was a beautiful pink mess. Through his transformation though, instead of him expecting a blinding pink transfiguration. It was red and black.

It didn’t last long and when it finished he just stood there. If he had to be honest with himself, it felt good. The strength, the power, the enhanced abilities, everything. Although the little manly part of his mind was nagging at him to at least look at his costume. He wasn’t chat noir right now so it couldn’t hurt to look.

He wasn’t sure what to expect when he looked at himself. A little part of him (the excited to at least have some type of power, part) was expecting to see a similar arrangement like ladybugs but the other part of him (the nagging part) was hopeing to see something different.

He quickly walked up the mirror he had hanging in his closet. Opening it he couldn’t but so much as feel relieved. His suit was still skin tight (obviously), red was everywhere except for his arms and legs. From his elbow down, they were black. From his knees down they were black. Where there was red he had small, slightly larger than a quarter sized, black dots everywhere. And with a v neck that stopped just above his collarbone, he had a popped up black collar (similar to his chat noir suit). His mask was red with symmetrical amount of spots on each side. The boarder of his mask had a black outline. His hair wasn’t but a tad messy, not like when he was Chat noir. And the main detail....the yo-yo.

It sat patiently on his hip. He looked down, and unlatched it. He only ever used his baton, never in his life has he ever grabbed a yo-yo. ’ _Neither had ladybug but she still mastered it.’_ A voice, sounding so much like tikki, said in the back of his head. “Right.” He obviously knew ladybug didn’t know how to use the stupid thing at first. She had came tumbling from the sky, first day on the job.

Chuckling at the thought he began spinning the yo-yo. It was a simple first move but he wanted to make sure he knew how to at least spin it. The yo-yo gave a red glow as he enhanced speed. Gathering his will he looked around his room. Eyeing the basketball hoop, he tried aiming for it. He thought he was off by much until the yo-yo latched on the the hoop pulling him with a rough force.

His head hit the back board and he fell back on the ground landing on his butt. Luckily his room was big enough so that any noise that came out it stayed inside. Getting up he rubbed the top of his head. “So this is how Spider-Man felt huh?” He could almost feel tikki slapping I’m behind the head.

Grabbing his yo-yo again he went and opened his window. With a deep breath he spun the yo-yo. “Well let’s see if we can master this like Spider-Man, shall we tikki?” He felt a faint tug, that was the only encouragement left he needed. Letting go of the yo-yo he let it out the window and let it latch on to a near by chimney. With a small tug he was pulled out into the night.

________________________________

Marinette didn’t know what to expect when she looked at her suit. It was skin tight black leather, and with what looked like green ribbon braided on her sides. The sides met in her middle, braiding around her waist.

Turning around she saw a cute bow where the braids ended, and a strip of black leather hanging giving her the cat tail. The baton was still sliver and it stood glued to her back like a magnet. Turning around she noticed how there was no sign of a collar. The neck line just swooped down and stopped just underneath her collarbone. A little more and her cleavage would be showing.

Her mask was just plain black, and her eyes were covered with a vibrant green shield, just like chats. With her eyes being blue and the cover being green the color of her eyes almost gave a cyan hue. You couldn’t really tell cause the green was more powerful than her blue. Also, just like cats her pupils were in slits.

Looking at her hair Marinette noticed it was messy, and hanged down loosely, no twin pony tails in sight. With the cat ears finishing the look, Marinette got hold of the baton. Of course she had used it before but she never had used it, used it.

Of course with her being the clumsy Marinette, she accidentally let one of her fingers press a button. The baton was facing her face and with a sudden blow to her cheek she dropped the baton. “FUCK!” She cursed, way louder than she intended. Instantly she heard footsteps downstairs.

”Marinette! Honey, you ok?” She heard her mother call out. Slightly panicking Marinette ran to the trapdoor. “Yes mama sorry I just stubbed my toe!” She lied. She heard some more shuffling. “Alright honey are you ok?” She just loved her mother so much she hated making her worry. “Yes mama I’m fine promise.” After a little silence she heard her mother finally say. “Alright sweety try to have some rest. Have a good night, I love you.” Marinette let out a sigh of relief. “Good night mama. I love you too.”

After some footsteps and a close of a door later Marinette got up and went towards her trapdoor leading out to her balcony. Opening her door she quietly snuck out and gently closed the door behind her.

Grabbing her baton once again, she placed it away from her and pressed the button she knew would extend it. With a little gasp, she was shot up in to the darkness.

________________________________

“Alya! What the hell do you think your doing?” Alya was putting on her shoes. After a little struggle she went to the coat rack and grabbed her thickest jacket. She had called nino as soon as she finished the video. She didn’t know what else to do.

Her older sister was out. She was getting more recognition for her kickboxing, so it required more traveling. Her twin sisters were spending time with their grandparents out of the country. And her mother had extra shifts at the hospital. She was alone and nino had been her best and quickest bet.

”What do think I’m doing?” Hawk moth was back and that could only mean that ladybug and chat noir were too. She didn’t know why the hero’s and hawk moth have been out of the game for months, but she sure as hell wasnt going to mess the biggest battle yet.

”Are you fucking crazy?! The fucking asshole slaughtered someone just now, IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE! And you want to go after him?” Nino never rose his voice at her and if she had to admit, it made him look sexy. “I know what I saw nino but hawk moth, ladybug and chat noir have been gone for months. This could be my biggest video yet apart from the one I posted earlier.”

Nino knew better than to argue with her. She was so stubborn, once her mind was on something she would go through heaven and hell to get it. Sighing nino went over to his girlfriend.

“I know Alya, I know how much the ladyblog means to you, but I can’t have you running around the streets with a psychopath of a villian going nuts killing people. Hawk moth was violent before but now...Alya now its not just about what he wants, it’s about what he is going and willing to do to get it. You’ve been in the middle of so many attacks. Some for which were a close call. I don’t want to loose you.” His voice gentle and for a moment she thought he was at the verge of tears.

Looking up at him, she cupped his cheek in her hand. She knew that if something were to ever happen to her, Nino would forever blame himself for not being there to protect her. She loved him so much and she didn’t want to go against his wishes. She also didn’t want want to miss the opportunity of a life time with this battle.

Moving her hand to the back of his neck she tugged him down, lowering him just enough so his lips could meet hers. They stood that way for a while until she finally let go.

“Come with me.” It was more of a demand than a question. Lord knows she didn’t want to make nino worry but she also knew that his worries would be in much more ease if he was there to keep an eye on her. He stared at her for what seemed like a hell of a long time before he let out a sigh of defeat. “Alright I’ll come with, but you have to promise me to stay hidden and to not, I mean NOT go anywhere I mean ANYWHERE without me. Understood?”

Her mind was taking his plead seriously but her feet did otherwise. With a small dance of victory, she placed a quick kiss on his lips. “I promise, anything you want.” Grabbing his coat, they were just about out the door when nino cursed under his breath. Turning around to see what was wrong, he was just standing there with the door half way closed.

Looking at his face, he was slightly pale like he had forgotten something important. “What’s wrong?” He seemed a little dazed but he snapped himself out of it at looked at her. “Oh sorry I uh...I...I have to go to the bathroom. Can you wait a moment?” It looked urgent so she just nodded. “Sure hurry up grandpa.” With a small smile he dashed to the bathroom.

After a 10 minute wait, Alya was just about to go knock on the door when nino opened it. “Phew Nino!” Alya said disgusted and waving her hand in the air. “What the fuck you eat?” With a sheepish smile he shrugged. “You ready?” He asked putting the forgotten mission back in motion. As if sensing his reason she nodded. “Hell ya!”

With that they made their way out, closing the door the behind them. Reaching down the stairs a horrific smell reached their noses. “Goodness what the fuck is that smell?” Alya couldn’t stop it, the sight before her made her bend over and vomit. She forgot about the situation from earlier.

Nino came and rubbed her back, soothing her, calming her. When finished she gathered all her wit and turned around. Without looking or thinking to much about it she jogged away, Nino at toe. She wanted as much distance from the shredded up body as she could. She stopped a good few blocks away, thinking it was far enough distance to catch her breath.

When she did though, she immediately dropped to the ground and started crying. She didn’t know why but...no she did know why. The tears that flowed from her face were full of hatred and disgust. ‘Hawk moth has finally lost it.’ She thought. She kept sobbing until she felt strong arms wrapping around her shoulders. “Shh it’s ok, ladybug and chat noir will take him down.”

Letting her sobs die down she got herself up. “You sure you still want to do this.” The look she immediately gave him was one enough to kill any more doubt. With a nod he held her hand. “Let’s go then.” Smiling she tightened her grip on his and they started making their way into the darkness.

________________________________

Adrien didn’t know what to expect. From what he saw earlier, it was just a young woman lashing out at the world, whip in hand. He should have been more prepared before coming out. Hawk moth, ladybug and him have been absent for months. And sometimes when a villian waits and stays waiting, nothing good comes from it.

Into his own thoughts, he didn’t so much as see as when a black figure came crashing into him. Opening an eye he was expecting it to be the woman in lace from earlier, but what he saw on top of him took his breath away.

Her eyes bright green and her pupils in thin slits. Her long dark hair was loose and it tickled the side of his face. Looking at him wide eyed she immediately got off of him. “C-Chat?” Her voice was small and hesitant. He got up and stared at her. The leather skin tight suit hugged her curves beautifully. And her neck line was swooped down, any lower and you would be able to see...

‘Man oh man am I in trouble’ As the thought ran through his mind though he could almost feel tikki tightening him, almost like warning him to keep his thoughts pure. Shaking his head out the gutter he looked at her again.

“Ladybug?” He didn’t know why he asked, it just came out. Of course it was ladybug who else could it be. He just wanted to kick himself in the ass. Her confused look smoothed over as she heard his voice. Putting her baton behind her she walked up to him.

She didn’t say anything as she placed a hand on his chest. She gently moved it across and then down his arms. The touch was burning him, some places more than others. He had to close his eyes shut, looking at her would probably do more as than good at this moment. She probably saw him now cause just instantly her touch left and a soft chuckle came from her direction.

”What’s wrong kitty? Chat got your tongue?” Forcing himself to open his eyes, he looked at her. She was smirking at him with a playful look and at the moment he thought his heart was going down a roller coaster at 100 miles an hour. Finding his words he finally choked out.

“W-well I-I’m not the chat now a-am I-I?” His lips felt dry and his heart was beating so loud he thought that everyone right now, near and far would be able to hear it. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to look out into the city. “Well hopefully this is temporary. As much as I like the look, I think the chat look suits you purr-fectly better.”

If he hadn’t replayed her answer in his head he wouldn’t have so much as caught what she said. With a shit eating grin he crossed his arms and looked at her. “Did Ms. chatlady just make a pun?”

Realization hit her and she turned to ex.chat with wide eyes. “Please tell me I can control it.” She said it so serious but the look that she gave him just made him laugh. Catching his breath he looked at her. She was irritated now, her arms were crossed on her chest and her cheeks lightly flushed. Placing a hand on her shoulder he said.

“I’m sorry it’s just that you were serious and your face was just so adorable, but to answer your question I’m sorry to say but I think you can’t and also I appreciate your earlier statement too.” She looked at him confused as to what he was talking about he elaborated. “You said I look perfectly better in the chat suit.” He winked at her. It was odd doing so, he hadn’t done it in so long and she must of caught on too because he saw her blushing.

A sudden scream and crash caught both of their attention. He looked at ex.ladybug and she looked at him. Unlatching his yo-yo, he was about to swing off when a hand gripped his wrist. Confused as to why she wasn’t moving he looked at her. Her face was suddenly really pale and she had a look like she about to hurl. Worried he went to her. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

She looked at him and then in the direction of the scream. “You didn’t see did you?” If she was talking about the akumatized woman, than yea, he did. He never saw her hesitant to fight. What could be holding her back from frighting a woman with a whip? Hell they’ve done it before. Frightening gale had been a tough one, but with their synchronized fight dancing skills, they beat her.

From the look she was giving him, he feared he was missing something. “If you mean the woman with the whip than yea I saw her. She was outside in the street lashing out for us to come out.” He thought that was enough to ease her worries but her features didn’t change. Fearing for the worst, like perhaps mind control or more rhyming again, he frowned.

“What aren’t you telling?” He felt nervous and he didn’t know why. Hawk moth caused destruction but the miraculous ladybug would repair everything. Except probably one thing but the thought only sent shivers down his back. Looking at her again he noticed her eyes were shimmering. A single wet tear came down and before he could think further he embraced her.

He didn’t know what had her so worked up. “Hey it’s ok. Whatever it is we can handle it, we always have.”

Shaking her head, she started sobbing uncontrollably now. He felt the fear silently taking over. After a few minutes of holding her, her sobs had quieted down. She pulled back from him. Before he could ask if she was ok. The words that came out her mouth next came without warning. They hit him like a brick to the gut.

”Hawk moth killed someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will be posted soon. 
> 
> Thanks for the support everyone!!!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	11. LadyNoir? Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> ❤️

“Hawk moth killed someone.”

The words slipped out her mouth without warning. She looked up at him. His original color drained from his features. He didn’t say anything but just stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. 

Gathering her words, she was about to speak, to break the utterless silence, when he beat her to it. “What do mean? Are you sure it was hawk moth?” She wanted to answer, she really did, but the words weren’t making their way out her mouth. Instead she just nodded. 

”Well....how do know he killed someone?” He was demanding answers now, she could feel it. She knew why though. Hawk moth has always been a hidden cowardly scoundrel but now, he was a hidden cowardly scoundrel _murderer._

With a deep breath she looked over the rooftops to the direction the scream came from. If she was going to explain than she didn’t want to look at him. The shock and horrific images were still to fresh for her to look at him react. 

”Alya....she was the one who recorded everything. She got her right at the end of her transformation and at first the woman looked normal...like any other akumatized victim. She looked around and when she got sight of a man in a alley she went over,” The memory of the woman forming the whip came to her mind. She felt nauseous all over again. 

”S-she extended an arm and whip formed on her skin.” Closing her eyes tightly, the screams from the woman came flooding at her memory. The pain of her screams felt grim to her ears. “When she was done, she bonded the man up and after talking to camera for a bit....out of nowhere she yanked her arm hard and well...” With her eyes closed, she didn’t have to look at him to know that he was just as stunned at the sudden change. He didn’t even watch the video. If he did, he would so much as be spilling his guts out in front of her right now.

They stood that way, speechless for a few minutes until another scream pierced through the air. Opening her eyes she looked over at him. He wasn’t looking at her, but looking at the ground. He must have sensed her looking at him because just then he lifted his eyes to her. The pale look was still there. The shock was still there. Everything that she felt, she could easily see it on his face except one...fear. 

Taking his eyes of her, he looked on out. He spoke then but his voice and the words had two different tones. “He’s going to pay.” Confused at what he said or really what he meant, she walked up to him. Standing in front of him she looked at him, confusion written all over her features. “What do mean?” 

Rage...that’s what it was. It was all over his face. Anyone near and far could see it. And to smooth any further doubt, the words he spoke next settled it. “Hawk moth is going to fucking pay for this! The mans a lunatic and fucking desperate! Does he really think that he’ll get what he wants by blackmailing us with the lives of civilians?” Taking his eyes off her, he grabbed his yo-yo. 

“I know your scared, and believe me I am too. But Paris needs us, now more than ever. Peoples lives are in danger and who but us can save them? I ain’t going to lie to you....my fear was just that. What if when we defeat her...the miraculous ladybug can’t fix everything. Hell I’m scared for our lives even.” Reaching out he grabbed her hands. He locked eyes with her then. The stare was intense and for a moment she thought that just then he had transferred some of that courage and rage to her. 

”We are stronger together. And right now I don’t know about you but...I want to kick hawk moths fucking ass.” She knew he was serious but the way he said it only made her chuckle a little. Her fear had died down a little and now she felt stronger. Reaching behind her for her baton, she twirled it in her fingers. “Let’s get to it than.” 

With a knowing smirk he shot out the yo-yo. “Let’s kick some ass.” He swung out and right behind him she extended her baton and followed. 

*******

When they arrived the view beneath them was nothing but like a scene from a war movie. Except instead of there being soldiers, there were civilians. Some people were crushed in between and underneath car parts. Others were lying in odd angles on the road. Some missing all to little parts. There were about a good 10 people out splattered and she didn’t want to know how many more where out there. The smell that lingered in the air, smelled metallic. Like you were holding a block or iron underneath your nose. 

Of course for her the smell was more intense with her enhanced senses. A couple flies were starting to roam around. She waved them off and without looking at the bodies she looked around to see if whiplash was anywhere to be seen. A scream came from behind them, much to her horror and relief. With both hero’s in sync they went over. 

Jumping off the roof, they landed on the road. A scream pierced the air again. “Sounds like its coming from behind that car over there.” Bug nodded in agreement. Holding their weapons they walked over to the sound. They were half way there when a black figure stepped out. She looked to be struggling with something, but just then she yanked her arm in a motion so delicate that the only thing out of the picture, would be the splatter of blood that came with it. 

Turning around, whiplash saw them. Ladys heart dropped at the same time. She had more gashes than before. Some were bleeding endlessly and others were dry having them been messingly patched up. Her lips were busted and her makeup was a mess everywhere as if she went swimming after applying it. 

Just then a particular scratch on her face turned purple. Her face was emotionless as she stared up ahead looking dazed. Lady looked at her partner confused, he did the same. Looking at her closely, her face changed and a voice that didn’t suit her she spoke.

”ladybug? Chat noir? Is that really you? Or are you trying to trick me?” Her voice didn’t come out womanly at all. If anything it sounded like a man. Almost like...”Hawk moth” Bug finished for her. Whiplash looked at both of them. A grin played her face. “Well well well. I’ll be damned! You too switched miraculouses? Like that’s going to stop me.” 

Whiplash pulled out her right hand. In a smooth motion much to their surprise, she lashed out on the car she was behind of earlier and sliced the car in two. Looking at the two again she spoke or...hawk moth did. 

“You two have made me tired! Tired of waiting! Tired of failing! Tired of fighting! I’m sO FUCKING TIRED! It’s been a matter of time that I’ve been waiting to execute my plan. And now that I’m back, nothing is going to stop me from getting your miraculouses!” Instantly in a motion to quick for a regular person but not quick enough for them, she charged out at them lashing her whip. They dodged out of the way and landed on opposite sides of her. 

Angerier than before, she screamed in frustration, or at least that’s what lady thought until whiplash fell on her knees. She raised her left arm in the air and before lady could see what was going on. Another whip was forming on her left arm. She didn’t seem to cry out in pain for this one, instead she looked around and locked eyes with lady.

Rage in her eyes and puffs of smoke came out her nose. With the whip done, she got up and charged at Lady once again. She dodged out the way and landed with a backflip. Taking her baton, she extended it out a little and with her other hand she signaled for whiplash to come on over. With fury whiplash walked over and started lashing her whip at her. 

She could barely keep her own ground when she heard, “Lady move!” She didn’t have to look to see who it was. She moved out the way and just like that a huge chunk of a car engine came crashing into whiplash. It sent it her flying and crashing into a nearby building. 

Out of breath, she looked over and saw bug coming over, he had a pocka dotted bottle of some sort in his hands. Confused or a minute she realized then that he had used the lucky charm. “Look I have a plan,” He looked over at where he sent whiplash flying and then looking at her he placed the bottle in her hands. 

”When she comes charging, you have to cataclysm this over her.” Looking at the bottle she opened the lid. The smell was strong and nothing about it seemed like whiplash was going to take it lightly. She knew better than to ask questions about the lucky charm. So nodding her head she looked over to where whiplash was to last. Panick arose her again when she didn’t see the woman anywhere. 

”Looking for me?” They didn’t have time to turn when something hard and heavy blew at them. They flew in different directions. 

________________________________

Alya and nino were out of breath when they reached the scene. Looking around he couldn’t but just be shocked. Not even horror movies would be able to make a scene like this. They ran into an alley way. His thought process was interrupted though when the sound of gagging came to his ears. Looking over he saw Alya throwing up once again. She was leaning her hand on the wall of the building for support. 

Without dwelling much, he went over and rubbed circles on her back. Hearing her breathing under control now he asked. “You ok?” She nodded and closing her eyes she took another deep breath. “I didn’t think it was this bad” He knew what she meant and just when he was about to ease her, something came crashing in the alley they were in. 

Adrenaline and a fear mixer took over and without thinking about it nino grabbed a metall bar that just luckily happened to be near his foot. Extending it out infront of him he whispered for alya to get behind him. She didn’t protest, instead she obeyed. Nino stepped back slowly making alya do the same when a groan came from the thing that came crashing. 

The thing got up and dusted itself off. Looking around it got sight of him and alya. A knot formed in ninos stomach when the thing tilted it’s head, and started walking towards them. Holding the bar higher he started moving it in defense mode. “Back the fuck off, I’m not afraid to use this.” His voice was supposed come out more threatening but instead it came out in a regular tone. One you would use to warn a child than for a stranger. 

”Nino? Alya?” The thing asked. Ninos heart was pounding at a speed that he no longer thought was human. He felt Alya dig her nails in the skin of his arm, as it came closer to them. The moon gave some sort of light and to their added discomfort they were standing right where it shining. The figure stepped into the light and all of ninos fears drained out of him. 

It was lady..no manbug?? Confused, he heard Alya behind him gasp. With a look that sent shivers down both their spines he spoke to both of them. “What the fuck are two doing out here? Did you not see how dangerous it is right now?!” 

Ignoring his angry state, Alya stepped out and with a small voice and puzzled look she asked. “Chat noir?” With a soft sigh he nodded, much to ninos confused state. “Yes it’s me. Ladybug and my miraculous got switched. Now can you please answer my question and tell me why hell are you two out here?” His voice was a tad more gentle but still upset. 

For once Alya didn’t have an answer. The horror and gravity of the situation probably hit her. Late, but as least she knows. Looking at _manbug?_ he still didn’t know what to call him, the hero had his eyes closed and in a low sigh he eyed them both. “Alright you two are going to have to stay hidden. As you can see,” He was pointing out the alley. “This woman is really intense and I can’t have you two running around. You two got that?!” They both nodded. 

Before he turned to leave a black figure came and landed behind the hero. Nino, in defensive mode again immediately shot the bar in the air and grabbed alyas wrist to pull her back. The movement shocked both the new bug and alya. 

The figure stepped out into the light and nino once again all but wanted to slap himself. It was a woman with a black mask and cat ears on her head. Her hair was hanging loosely behind her in a messy way. The sight would at any other moment been angelic if it weren’t for the fury look she had. She walked up to nino and alya and with a look that could kill, she looked over at the bug man. 

”I already told them.” He didn’t flinch at her look, instead he looked at him and alya the same way. _’I’m surprised whiplash hasn’t dyed with that stare’_ Nino thought. Chat lady looked back at them, and with a clawed finger pointed at them she spoke in a stern voice. “Stay here and under no circumstances,” Now pointing to Alya for obvious reasons. “Are you to leave this spot.” 

Not daring to utter a word, both him and alya just nodded. Putting her hand down she looked back at manbug. “Whiplash got away. I was looking for her but there’s no trace of her.” Her voice was a tad calmer but still with a small edge to it. Sighing in defeat he looked at her. “We need help.” 

Nino looked up at them and when chat lady nodded ninos blood ran cold. “I don’t know where master fu is. I’m going to have to de-transform in order to call him.” Manbug nodded in agreement. With that she looked back at nino and alya. “I’m going to take you too home. I know I said to stay hidden but I just can’t have you here.”

She wasn’t asking for affirmation, much like demanding them. She got Alya and with one look at bug man he nodded and grabbed nino. 

Nino didn’t realize where they were until they landed in front of his door. Confused, he grabbed manbugs arm. “Wait uhh I thought I was going to go with Alya?” Looking over his shoulder at him manbug just said. “Stay here for now.” With that he left. Nino wasn’t mad that he left him here but he was worried that Alya might take a risky move. Even through everything she has seen, he knew she was stubborn. With a sigh of annoyance Nino went just went inside. 

_______________________________ 

Lady felt bad upon leaving alya at her place. She had forgotten what happened earlier, but she was running low on time and she needed to get whiplash. Taking out her baton, she called...bug? They haven’t exactly established names yet. The situation was all to sudden to do so. “Where you at lady?” 

”I’m going to hideout real quick I need to call master fu.” Getting her, he nodded. “Alright lady just meet me that the Eiffel Tower, we could get a better view from there.” Understanding she nodded too and ended the call. 

________________________________ 

Somewhere in the fallen city of Paris, a flash of blinding green light came. 

Taking off his shield, he called both chat and lady’s number. It took a minute for them to answer but when they did they had the look of both shocked and anger. Before he could introduce himself lady spoke first. “Who the hell are you?”

He was trained to come against any situation, but nothing in the world would ever prepare him from her outbursts. With a deep breath he looked at her. “I’m the new guardian,” Before he could keep going both at the same time lashed out. 

”What do mean you’re the new guardian?” Lady spoke

”This isn’t fucking funny!” Bug cursed 

”Where the hell you get the power from?” Both said 

”Where’s it the real guardian and what did you do to him?! So help me if you did something to him your fucking head is mine!” 

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration he looked at both of them. “Look, I know you two have questions and I’ll answer them soon but right now I need to tell you sorry for mixing up your miraculouses. After this I’ll change them back. But right right now we need to make a plan, I’m going to gather the others. Where do you want to meet?” 

He sensed their hesitation so he added. “Look master fu knew you two would be like this just please trust me that’s all I’m asking for.” That was the only thing they needed because just then they both nodded. Bug spoke first, “Meet me at the Eiffel Tower.” Lady spoke next, “I’m on my way there.” With an “Alright” from all three the call ended. 

” _Man_ fu was right. They’re tough.” With a smile he was off. 

********* 

Transformation is always easy, getting the team together for the first time is the hard part. Landing on Alya’s balcony he knocked on her glass door. Without hesitantion she opened it. A gasp came out her mouth and before she could say anything he held out his hand. Looking down she saw him holding a small black box she grew fond of. 

Taking it the box, she opened it and out came in a orange blur, Trixx. With an excited smile she then looked at him. “Who are you?” Her face was confused and she eyed him up and down, much to his discomfort. He wanted to but he knew that his identity was the biggest at risk, so instead of answering her he bowed in front of her. 

Turning around he looked over his shoulder at her. “I’m the guardian and for now that’s what you can call me.” With a wink, he jumped off and left. _’One down, 4 to go’_ jumping away he handed out the last 4 boxes.

After 4 more blinding lights later the hero’s made their way to the Eiffel Tower, where 2 switched up hero’s were waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long fight but the next chapter will not be part 3. It could be but other things are more important there than the LadyNoir situation. Also in the next chapter I’m going to have more surprises for you guys. I can’t wait! The roller coaster keeps rising.
> 
> Thank you for the support guys!!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	12. Welcome home..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING! RAPE AND ABUSE HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER!*
> 
> I’ve been working on this chapter for 3 days now! I didn’t want it to be a 2 parter so I cut unimportant things out. I just want the end of this fight to be finally over. 
> 
> I wanted to also tell you guys that in the final scene of this chapter I do recommend to listen to, Lovely by Billie Eilish ft. Khalid. This song helped me write that scene. It starts and finishes with these **
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ❤️

**2 years ago..**

_“Hey dad! How are you? I’ve missed you soooo much!”_

_“Hey babygirl! I’ve been good baby and, my oh my have I missed you too.” She giggled. “And may I say,” He gets closer to the computer screen. “Do you look ravishingly gorgeous! Just like your mama...although you might just beat her though.” He winked at his now blushing daughter._

_She waved him off. “Oh stop that dad you know I’ll never outbeat mom.” She frowned looking away. Sensing her mood change he looked at her. “Baby..why are you so hard on yourself? Your absolutely stunning. I’m actually surprised that your still single...unless of course there’s something your hiding?” He waggled an eyebrow at her._

_Rolling her eyes at him, she smiled. “Dad you know I would tell you if I did....your my best friend.” He beamed. They talked for a while longer until he looked over at his clock. “Wow baby, time flew. Don’t you have school tomorrow?” She shurgged. “Yes I do...I just want to talk to you longer.”_

_Her father, just a year and a half ago had been sentenced to 10 years in prison. He had been caught by the 2 hero’s, one night stabbing someone in an alley way. He had pleaded that it was in self defense but the judge didn’t buy it, so they punished him. “I know, I know baby. Don’t you worry though pretty soon we will be together forever. That is until you either go to university or....get married.” He winked, making her hide her beet red face. “DAAAD! Stop it!”_

_After the teasing was done she placed her hand on the screen. She always hated this part. A single tear rushed down her face as she looked at her father. “I can’t wait to see you.” Smiling at her he placed a kiss on his fingers and then brought it to the screen. “Me too baby. We’ve gotten this far. And always remember no matter how far or near, I’m always with you.” He said as he pointed to her neck, where a small golden heart was hanging._

_She squeezed it gently. She was about to say ‘I love you’ when a yell came from behind her father. He heard it too and just as soon as he turned a huge bulky man tackled him to the ground, taking the computer down with them._

_She wanted to scream, she really did but she knew that no matter what she did there was stopped what was about to go down. The 2 men started wrestling and just when she thought that her father had the upper hand the man came down on him and slammed his hands on his chest. It looked painless, until that is when the man lifted his hands._

_Her blood ran cold, her voice was gone, her legs gave out and her heart stopped beating. She saw as the bulky man lifted his hands with a sharp something following after. The pool of blood didn’t take long to come as the man came crashing over him again. When a muffled cough came as a response, the man leaned down to his ear._

_She knew he couldn’t hear him, so she felt like the words were for her directly. “Welcome home..” he couldn’t finish as one of the guards came and took the man off. Another guard came and placed two fingers on her fathers neck. She died internally as the words of the guard echoed in her head. “He’s died....” The computer went black._

_The next day, nightmares became reality as they got the call._

**2 years later...**

_“Julia! I’m leaving! Kevin is downstairs. I left pizza in the oven for you. Be good!” She heard her mother call out, followed by a close of a door. It has been 2 years since her fathers death and to her much added disappointment her mother didn’t waste a second more in finding a replacement. Man after man, coming and going. Soon enough Kevin would be added to that list._

_Getting up from her bed she went downstairs. Kevin was laying on the couch shirtless with a bottle of beer in one hand. He seemed to have into whatever it was that he watching until he heard her come down. He watches her, much to her discomfort but she ignores him as she takes a slice of pizza out of the oven._

_She heads back upstairs with food and a drink in each hand. Going to her room she didn’t so much as notice when a drunk brunette followed after her._

_Closing the door carefully with her foot, she jumps slightly when a hand stops the door. Confused, she sees as Kevin comes into view. Fear and anger boiled inside her. “What are you doing Kevin! GET OUT!”_

_He just raises an eyebrow as he looks around her room. Shaking his head he chuckles. “Seriously?” Pointing now at her walls. Just yesterday she had put posters of ladybug and chat noir on her walls. “How old are you?” Anger and embarrassment boiled hotter in her as she placed her food down on her desk table and stomped over to him._

_She shoved him back with all the power she had. “GET OUT OF MY ROOM!” For a drunk man, he didn’t even budge. Taking a step back she was about to give him another good push, when he in one smooth motion got hold of her wrist. Both startled and scared she tried to break from his grasp. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME GO NOW!”_

_She felt him slowly backing her up. She looked behind her to see that he was taking her to her bed. She’s seen this only in movies. Panicking now she started to kick. It was a lost cause when he all but dodged them. She was about to let out a scream when she felt a blow to her face. It was powerful enough to send her flying back to her bed._

_With a small whine she looked up just in time to see him slam himself on top of her. Closing her eyes shut, a grunt escaped her lips, he took the opportunity again to lock down her wrists. Her face burned and she felt how the tickle of a tear escaped her eyes._

_Looking up again she saw how hungry he looked at her, his eyes all but dilated. Her voice got caught in her throat as he leaned over to her ear. The smell of beer and cologne invaded her nose. “I’ve been eyeing you for a while now.” Eyes widened as he shifted one of her hands to meet the other. “You look just like your mother,” He hissed as he dragged his now free hand along her side._

_She tried shaking him off but he had her pinned tightly to the bed. Weighing out her options she all but landed on one. “HEL-“ She was just as quickly quieted when his free hand clammed her mouth. “Oh! Nononono you are not going to ruin this for me.” Tears welded at her eyes as she saw him lean over again, only instead of saying something he dragged his slimy tongue along her neck._

_“Mmmm...you taste like honey.” He uttered into her ear. He began licking her again. She sucked in a breath as she felt him bite her neck. Sobbing loudly now she felt him making his way lower down her neck. She died more and more as he went lower and lower._

_Meeting her bra, she screamed out a muffled cry that all but made him stop and come to her face. “If I’m going to do this,” He angerly whispered as he eyed her up and down. “You have to promise me not to scream or run, because if you do,” He added pressure to his hand on her mouth, causing it to close up her nostrils. Air was slowly shorting down. “I’m going to do so much more not only to you but...to your mother and trust me....you don’t want that.”_

_She must have nodded because as then, air came crashing into her lungs. “Good, now be a good girl for me and welcome me in.” Tears burned down her face once again as she felt him slowly licking her again. It burned when he made contact underneath her bra. It burned as his fingers lowered her pants dragging her panties along with it. She finally burned to ashes as he unwelcomed himself inside her._

_She cried internally for for hours, hours that slowly turned to days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. She called to two hero’s._

_They never came..._

________________________________ 

**Present**

Lady ran through the rooftops as she headed over to the Eiffel Tower. She didn’t know who this _New Guardian_ was but boy did she have some hell of questions for him. Reaching the tower, she made herself up to the meeting spot. 

Reaching the top she saw bug facing out looking down to the city. “Any sign of her.” She saw him slightly jump as turned to meet her. He relaxed when he saw it was her. “Nah, nothing. I don’t have a good feeling about this though.” _’Good,’_ She thought _‘Me neither.’_

Looking behind him, she walked over to look down at the city. The night was quiet, too quiet for her liking. Sighing, she held onto her arms. “Hawk moth really did this time, the last fear we had, he managed to make it true.” Bug was just about to console her when a sudden lash came between them and broke the railing. 

”Aww how pathetic! Your fears are only my command princess.” Whiplash hissed. Lady grabbed her baton but just as soon it was knocked out her hands. Whiplash twirled and came out her, but luckily was moved out the way by bug. “Where are the fucking others?!” 

Whiplash came charging at them again until another yo-yo wrapped around her ankle, making her trip. “Get the hell away from them.” Yelled a voice after. Whiplash got pulled and pushed off the edge. The voice, it sounded familiar. Lady thought for sure she knew who it was but her thoughts were soon cleared away as a woman in a yellow body suit came to her. “Ch-AAat!” She said as her eyes widened looking at her and her partner. 

”Uuh...what the hell happened to you two?” Lady ignored her question as a question of her own came out. “Who the hell are you?” Lady knew this girl had to have the bee miraculous but from what she knew the only other person whom she ever gave it to was Chloe and this girl before her looked nothing like her. Her blond hair was pulled back into two Dutch braids with a black ribbon. She had her bangs out and parted on each side of her face. Her suit was just yellow, and she had black Going from her elbows to hand and knees to her feet, it was simple.

”Oh! I..uh..I-I’m...reine? Y-Yes Reine. You can call me that.” She smiled sheepishly at lady. Eyeing her up and down lady just nodded. “Right..Chat and my miraculous got switched. Hopefully this is temporary.” She looked over at bug who just nodded in agreement. 

The exchange was cut short when Someone called out to them. “Lady! Bug! We need help!” Looking around she didn’t see where the voice came from until bug tapped her shoulder. “They’re up there.” He pointed. Without wasting anymore time she spotted her baton. Getting it, she went on over to where the rest were fighting. 

**************

6 she counted. 6 hero’s were here fighting. She all but recognized 3 of them. Them being, vipierion, Rena rouge, and pegases. The other three she had no clue. 

Now in battle, Lady felt more at ease knowing that there’s no way hawk moth was going to win. They dodged. They shoved. They fell. They jumped. Everything, it was just 8 against one. Realization hit lady when she looked over to her pocket. _‘The lucky charm.’_ She looked over to her partner. _‘Hasn’t been longer than 5 minutes?’_ Sensing her looking at him, Bug looked at her. 

He was confused at first until he saw her eye her pocket. His eyes widened when he realized what she was trying to say. Looking at his ring, he all but saw all 5 dots still on his rings. _’upgrade’_ He mentally said as a smirk formed on his face.

His smile was immediately cut short as he heard someone yell, “Poison!” Lady looked over and saw how Reine came and was about to strike whiplash with her power when rena came flying at her. Reine got up and saw her power gone. Looking over to Rena, she paled as she saw her paralyzed on the floor. 

Lady was about to go and get Rena out the way but was glued in her place as she saw Reine bonded in the whip. Crushing her slowly, blood began to trickle down her suit. “GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUSES OR ILL CRUSH YOUR FUCKING FRIEND!” Lady once again couldn’t move as behind her she heard someone yell, “SECOND CHANCE!” 

———————————

”Poison!” Lady looked over and saw how Reine came and was about to strike whiplash with her power when Rena came flying at her. Reine got up and saw her power gone. Looking over at Rena, she paled as she saw her paralyzed on the floor. 

Lady was about to go and get Rena out the way when she heard, “Reine! Move!” Vipierion came and shoved Reine out the way as a whip came slashing at them. Why did this feel like deja vú? Shaking the thought away she ran over to Rena rouge who was frozen on the floor. Grabbing her she took her to safety. 

______________________________ 

Bug was having enough of this. This has officially been the longest battle ever. He saw how Lady went and took frozen Rena out the way. Looking around he made a plan. “Monkey king! Strike her!” Monkey nodded, “UPROAR!” A little toy banana came flying at her, hitting her face. 

_’Wrong move’_ Bug thought as whiplash screamed in anger. Frantically now she began to lash out of control, not knowing who and what she was hitting. Bug grinned as his plan was going to work better than he thought. Looking around he saw lady had came back. 

He went up to her and whispered in her ear. “Remember the plan?” She nodded as she took the bottle out her pocket. “Good now...you know what to do.” In agreement, he went to Pegases. “Pegases teleport behind her and hold her down.” Seeing his plan he yelled, “CANTER!” A small hole appeared and before he knew it, in a flash pegases was holding whiplash down. 

Bug then saw how Lady came, and in one motion she jumped up and yelled out “CATACLYSM!” The bottle busted and washed over whiplash and pegases. They both screamed in pain but pegases maintained his hold on her. 

A pocka dotted highlight suddenly appeared as he looked at the girl. Bug went over and looked at one of her gashes on her face. Looking closely he saw something sparkle. Picking it out he saw how a small pendant heart come out her open wound. Relief washed over him as he crushed the small thing in his hand. 

A small purple butterfly flew out and in one motion, bug called out “De-evilize!” The butterfly popped into the yo-yo and in seconds flew out pure and white. Picking up the pocka dotted ashes he threw them up and yelled, “miraculous ladybug!”

All 8 hero’s watched as the wonder came and healed the city. None didn’t so much as see when a little girl took a step back from the soon to be fixed railing. 

______________________________ 

”NOO!” Were the words that came out of lady’s mouth. Before anyone could ask what was wrong she launched herself down the edge of the tower. Bug both panicked and confused he went on after her. Diving off he saw what Lady was after. 

He couldn’t see well, but it looked to be like a small girl, 15 at most. She had long red hair and a small black dress. Looking down bug panicked as he saw how close to the ground they were getting. He was far from reaching them and if he got them than who would get him. His worries were soon answered as something got hold to his ankle. 

looking back he saw pegases holding on to him. Without wasting anymore time Bug threw his yo-yo. 

______________________________ 

Lady felt as something wrapped around her ankle. Looking back she saw bug and his yo-yo attached to her ankle. Looking down again she so much as felt the fabric of the black dress in her fingertips. 

______________________________ 

“I GOT YOU!” Rena yelled out. In the nick of time Rena came back up to the tower to only find monkey struggling holding something up. In a dash she came to the rescue as she saw monkey slip. 

Holding onto his tail, she looked down. Her heart fell from the view below her. She saw monkey holding on to vipierion, he was holding on to the guardian, who was holding on to Reine who had her yo-yo tied to pegases waist. Pegases was holding on to bug and Rena’s blood drained as she saw how far low Lady was. 

Just then she heard someone yell, “SHELTER!” ______________________________ 

** _Broken_ , Was all she felt. Even after the healing was sent out. She remembered everything, and to her much added horror she didn’t regret any of it. It hurt like hell and nobody but her would understand. 8 she counted. 8 oblivious hero’s. She looked down the broken railing _‘Would any of them notice?_ A tear fell as she got up and carefully took a step back. 

The wind hit her back. It felt cold but warm at the same time. Her red hair flew everywhere, enfolding her as she slowly fell. She was inches away as she heard a faint cry. _‘It’s not for me’_ The thought made another tear fly out. She closed her eyes as memories of her dad embraced her. 

•••••••••••••• 

_“Hey baby, welcome home did you have a good day today?” He came and gave her a bone crushing hug. “Haha yes dad I had a very good day.” She didn’t but her dad always made it better._

_“Don’t lie to me baby, I know you didn’t I sensed it when you called me at lunch time.” Crud! Her dad new her to well. “That’s why I decided to make you your favorite.” He took her to the kitchen where he had some grilled cheeses and Mac and cheese. It was one of the few things he could cook and one of her most favorites. Getting on her tip toes she gave her dad a kiss on his cheek_

_“Thank you daddy you always know how to make me feel better.” He smiled at her. “I’ll always be here for you baby.” He touched her little golden pendant. “Near or far, you’ll always have me.” They both laughed away as they sat down to eat._

••••••••••••••••••• 

She slowly opened her eyes as she felt herself slowly rotate. Now facing the ground below her she saw as an image of her father with open arms came to view, slowly getting closer and closer. _“Welcome home baby...”_ With tears in her eyes, she reached out.

She couldn’t so much as hear as someone called out shelter. Or when her dress was cut out of lady’s fingers by a shield. Because right then and there she embraced her father. “I’m home daddy.” Were the last words that came out.**

______________________________ 

**Paris moarned that day..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the Spider-Man scene in here. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you for all the support!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	13. Closure for the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> ❤️

“Marinette are you ok?” Tikki asked as she made her way to her chosen. Marinette didn’t answer.

After yesterday’s tragedy, none of the hero’s were in the mood to talk. Seeing death was probably something almost every super hero has to experience, but it’s a completely different story when you did everything in your will to save their life only to have it snatched out your fingertips. Holding their lifeless body none the less is an image she would want erased from her memory.

Without moving her eyes from the skylight above her, she felt tikki trying to snuggle in her neck. Moving her neck slightly she let the goddess get comfortable. She was happy to have tikki back but the exchange was bittersweet. The new guardian had followed her home to switch back their miraculouses. The thought of him following her was unsettling but after their mini conversation she felt more at ease with the guy. 

——————————— 

_”Once again I’m sorry for switching up your miraculouses. I should have marked them or something before I gave them to you guys.” She didn’t say anything to him as she took off the ring and placed it back in the box. “Are you going to be ok?” He angled his head to the side to meet her eyes._

_Tears began to form in her eyes once again. As she let out a small sob as she left two arms embracing her. Sure she didn’t trust the guy 100% yet but he did show himself to be worthy of being a hero. Guardian maybe not yet but hero definitely. He stood holding her for what seemed like hours._

_When her sobs died down she backed away from him. She was tired, this fight had been the longest and toughest yet. Without uttering a word she went off to her bed. Getting on her knees she went to open the skylight window. Getting the message the new guardian went on over and climbed out. She was closing the window when his hand stopped her. Looking up at him, he smiled softly._

_“Marinette, I know the battle today was something no hero ever wants to witness. I’m new at this, but I can’t imagine how you and chat feel about this. I know your grieving, but remember you don’t want to be weak when the battle only just started. You don’t want hawk moth taking advantage of it.” Looking at her, he took his hand to lift her chin up._

_“Let this give you power in the best of ways. I know you must feel angry, frustrated, hell probably even worthless as a hero,” She flinched at that. With another soft smile he continued. “I’m just saying, I don’t know how you feel but with the events of today....don’t let them destroy you. Let them empower you. There’s more to you and chat than you guys think.”_

_Looking at him, Marinette could see the sincerity of his words in his soft amber eyes. She knew he was right, she needs this as a boost. She can’t let hawk moth get away with this, now more than ever. They needed to strategize, they needed to be prepared. Returning his smile, Marinette nodded. Satisfied that his speech helped her, he let go of her face and turned to leave._

_Seeing him leave made Marinette smile. She might not know who the male underneath the mask is, but if master fu entrusted him with the most valued possession of the universe, than she might just give the guy a chance._

——————————— 

Looking up into the sky, Marinette saw as the sky was giving a pinkish blueish hue, morning was peeking it’s way through. With a small huff of air, she closed her eyes. She felt the wave of tiredness suddenly invade her body. The New guardian was right, in order to beat hawk moth at his new game, she needs to be ready. 

Sure loosing someone in your own grasp is hard but she promised to herself, no matter what, she will do everything in her will to save every life she can. Including hawk moth himself. Yeah sure the mans gone crazy but nobody deserves death, no matter how big or small the crime or no crime was. 

As if feeling the burden, tikki inched closer to her face. Tikki for sure has the biggest role in all of this, and she promises that the moment Hawk moth is token down and sent behind bars, she’ll be giving tikki a whole bakery worth of cookies, and also give nooroo the proper attention. She didn’t want to know what unimaginable torture the poor kwami might have endured. 

Placing the thoughts to side for now, she leans in to the sleeping goddess. Marinette smiles as sleep washes over her sore and tired body. 

______________________________ 

Marinette abruptly gets woken up by a pair of hands. Still in a sleepy daze she looks over to her attacker. Confused she rubs her sleepy eyes and looks over again. Adrien was standing at the top of the ladder, both arms were on her legs. 

Embarrassed now, Marinette shrieks out in surprise. “A-adrien what the hell are you doing here?” She probably asked it to harshly but who could blame her, being abruptly woken up from your ex-crush is probably not a good way to start your day. With a hand scratching the back of his head, he looked over to the other side of the room. 

Confused, she looks over to where he was looking, only to see her mother giggling into her hands. With a blush now forming on her face, she looks back over to a sorry adrien. With hands now raised he was about to apologize when her mother beat him to it. “Sorry honey for the surprise, but he had came over and wanted to talk to you so I told him to come up and wake you up. Maybe then you wouldn’t be so groggy.” 

With her blush now darkening she pulls the covers over he head. “I-I can leave if..” He got cut off as Marinette shot out of the covers in one swift motion. Surprising herself even at her new boost of energy she looks over to her mother who was still giggling by the entrance. “No it’s ok adrien. You can stay. Although can you give me few to at least change out of pajamas and into a more presentable outfit.” 

Dropping his eyes, a blush forms on his face as he makes his way down the ladder. “S-sure yeah, take your time. And sorry I didnt mean to wake up like that. Your m-“ Holding her hands up to stop him, she shakes he head. “No it’s ok adrien, really. It’s time for me to wake up anyways.” Relaxing now, Adrien nodded and made his way out the door. Going over and closing it behind him, she let out a breath. 

Zooming out from her hiding spot tikki came into her chosens view. “Well that was a some alarm.” She giggled. 

”Ugh. Yea. Are you going to be ok?” 

Tikki looked back over to where she was hiding. She giggled again. “Yeah I’ll be fine. The real question here is if you are?” Oh yeah, she forgot about the events of last night. With a soft smile she nodded. Yeah sure she was still shooken up, but she needed to be strong. She promised to care for every life she could and that’s what she will do.

After settling tikki, she switched out into some jeggings and a plain black t-shirt. When finished she went on over and opened the door. “You’re good to come in adrien.” Pulling away and sitting at her desk chair, she saw as the blonde made his way up the steps. Coming in he looked around, with a shy smile on his face he looked at her. Returning the smile she gestured towards the chair beside her. Seeing the chair he takes it and sits beside her.

”Sooo..” She started, breaking the now awkward silence. “What did you want to talk to me about?” She would be lying if she said that the blush that formed on the blondes face wasn’t adorable. Looking at her, he started to fumble with his fingers. “W-well I was going to go and see nino but he said something about helping Alya with something. I think something happened with her neighbor, I don’t know I couldn’t really understand him.” Truth was, sure he didn’t understand nino but he knew the akumatized victim had been alyas neighbor.

Now that he said that Marinette remembered last nights encounter with Alya and the victim. 

**************** 

_The shield had long since faded away and Rena saw as all the hero’s went over to Lady who was holding on to something. Reine suddenly ran over to the side of the Eiffel Tower. She started throwing up and vipierion was there rubbing her back. The new guardian was with lady telling her things trying to calm her down about something and the others were just standing there with eyes wide open towards whatever it was that lady was holding._

_Walking up over, she saw as a puddle of blood was starting to form underneath her feet. Panicking now at the possibilities she walked faster towards lady. Looking down at lady’s arms, Rena all but went numb, as she saw the familiar red hair. Dropping down to her knees she took the mess of the girl out of lady’s hands. She didn’t know what any body was saying to her, she didn’t want to know. She saw as something wet fell onto the only skin the girl had. And before she knew it she muffled out a cry._

_An arm wrapped around her shoulders, as she finally broke down into a loud sob. Lifting her hands she touched the vibrant red hair. Stroking it softly, as if the girl could still feel. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember back when she would play with her. When they would talk hours and hours about nothing in particular. Back when the red head’s smile was glistening in the sun. Back when her father was alive._

_Breaking down again, she felt as someone slid something in her fingers. Opening her eyes, she saw as bug took back his hands. Opening her hands she saw as a little golden heart laid in her palms. The little golden heart that she witnessed the father giving to the red head for her 5th birthday. Looking down at it she saw as the words engraved on the pendant glowed in the moonlight. ‘Always here, baby.’_

_It had to be the longest night for the hero’s._

***************** 

”Marinette?” She was lost in deep thought until she felt someone shaking her shoulder. Snapping herself out of it she looked over to the blonde. “I-I’m sorry what did you say adrien.” He had a solicitous look on his face, one that she hated people doing for her. She didn’t like people worrying about her for reasons she can’t say out loud. “I just asked if your ok. You were lost pretty deep in thought there.” 

Smiling to ease the blonde she nodded. “Yes I’m fine. Don’t worry, the things that happened last night just have me shaken up that’s all.” His concerned look instantly turned around to a face that looked like he was about to hurl. Confused at his reaction she placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you ok? You look like you’re about to hurl” He nodded as he closed his eyes tightly, it looked painful as she watched. 

”Sorry....I just remembered the video Alya recorded last night and I just..” He couldn’t finish his sentence as he was holding down a gag. Understanding what he meant, she rubbed his back. Opening his eyes he looked over to her. She all but gave him a soft smile. “I understand. Hawk moth is getting to desperate if he is willing to risk lives like this.” Lowering her eyes she remembered the words the new guardian had told her. “We have to be strong,” looking back at the emerald green eyes, “we can’t be weak.” 

He knew what she meant for the guardian had told him the same speech. Of course either knew that, so instead of saying anything he smiled and nodded in agreement. Looking at each other for a minute, she broke the silence. “Sooo since nino wasn’t available you decided to come over here? 

Putting the last conversation behind him, he chuckled softly. “Yeah I guess so. I...I just didn’t want to be alone.” The events from last night had him skaken up too and he couldn’t bare to be alone with Plagg as comfort. He needed someone to talk to. Calling nino only made him sad when he told him he couldn’t right now and asking kagami made him mad when she said her mom wouldn’t let her. With his options narrowing, he landed on Marinette.

They talked about little things here and there while playing games together. After going downstairs for a late breakfast meal, brunch as they call it, they made their way upstairs again. They got more comfortable as they now sat side by side together on the chaise. Marinette leaned her head on his shoulder, making the contact burn on his skin. She sighed out as he responded with a light chuckle. “What’s wrong?”

He looked down at her head as she slowly raised her head to meet his eyes. There was something weird in the way that she was looking at him and for a moment he felt his body go numb. Her eyes sparkled making his breath hitch a bit. She broke eye contact a bit after, blinking and backing away. As she did so he mentally slapped himself. _‘What the hell was that about?’_ He was still mentally arguing with himself, as she got up and paced around.

He was soon brought out of his self conflict, when he noticed her. She looked to be holding something back. Now completely focused on her again he got up and went to her. He placed to hands on her shoulders, making her stop in her tracks. Looking into her eyes again he tried his best to not get fixated on them. “You ok there Mari?” 

She looked to be fighting with something, he surely didn’t like seeing her like this. Taking his hand he lifted her chin up so her eyes would meet his. “Tell me what’s bothering you Mari.” His voice was low, slightly above a whisper. It sent a shiver down Marinettes spine. At this point they were inches away from each other, but neither one minded. Looking into his eyes, marinette then closed her eyes as she gathered her gut to spill her inner turmoil. 

”It’s ok if-“ 

”Iusedtohaveahugecrushonyou!” She blurted out. She didn’t want to look at him. Although her crush on him had long since died, she still didn’t want to see his face of denial and overbearing words of friendship. His hand was still on her chin and it did nothing to soothe the now rapid beating of her heart. Not daring herself to open her eyes, she slowly peeked her right eye open. 

He wasn’t looking her but at the floor and for a slight moment she thought that she might just have found the wrong moment to tell him. That is until he lifted his eyes back at her and without warning he embraced her into a tight huge. A gasp escaped her lips as he tightened his hold on her. She let her shock die down as she relaxed in his embrace and returned the hold. They stood that way for a while until he broke the hug. 

Looking at her he smiled. “So that’s why you’ve always acted weird around me.” A blush formed on her face as he chuckled. “Y-you understood that?” He giggled, nodding he answered. “Yes I did and thank you for telling me Mari.” Relaxing her now burning face, she smiled shyly. “I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now, but I never got the chance to.” Pushing back a stray hair behind her ears for her, she chuckled at the contact. He would be lying if the sound didn’t make his heart flutter. 

”Better late than never I guess.” She giggled again at his response. She thought that admitting this to him, would be hard, but seeing his reaction and the coolness in all of it, she was happy to have it out of her finally. An all to familiar smirk stretched on the corners of his lips, leaning in closer to her face he teased. “Soooo...how long had this crush been going on for?” He waggled his eyebrows at her, which she responded with an eye roll. Pushing him away from her, they laughed away as the teasing went on. 

Night started to fall again, much to their annoyance. Adrien went and embraced Marinette for the hundredth time today. “Thank you Mari for letting me be with you today. I really needed this.” Returning his hug, she smiled into his neck. “Any time adrien. Your one of my friends and I’ll be here for you whenever you need me.” While she smiled into his neck of the other end adrien frowned. He didn’t know why the words hurt, but it did pain him more than he cared to admit. 

Backing away, Marinette headed over to the door. Making sure he had everything he went on behind her. Taking a step down, she stopped him. “Oh adrien I forgot...tell kagami I said hi.” Oh right kagami. How could he forget about her. He felt guilt wash over him as he looked up to Marinette. With a fake smile on his face he bobbed his head. “I will. Once again thank you Marinette. Have a good night.” 

Before he could hear her response he found himself lost as he looked at her. Her eyes were pools of blue, shining and begging him to go and dive in them. Strands of her long midnight hair escaped from her back and tickled his face as they hanged. His eyes slowly left her’s has he shifted over to her lips. They were rosy and plumped, moving to whatever words she was saying. A sudden thought of how her lips might taste got to him as he snapped himself out of it. _‘What in the serious hell.”_ Looking away from her, he took control of his breathing again. 

”Adrien are you ok?” Bringing his eyes back to her, he smiled shyly. “Y-Yes s-sorry I...I’m just tired that all.” Truth be told he was tired. Maybe that could explain his weird behavior all of a sudden. Understanding him she nodded softly. “Right. Well you go and get some sleep ok?” Returning the smile he turned to go down the remaining steps. “You too Mari.” Waving good bye he left. Saying goodbye to her parents in the bakery he made himself to his awaiting ride. 

______________________________ 

**Meanwhile in a secluded area...**

Looking around, she saw as someone came walking up to her. Relief washed over her as she saw the villain. He looked exactly the way she remembered him. Extending out her hand in greeting she nervously introduced herself. ”Well hello there. Im guessing you remember me. I’m....” 

She was cut off as the villain came and slapped her hand away. Taking her hand back, she rubbed the spot he hit. “Hey what the hell if you don’t like shaking hands than that’s fine. You didn’t have to do that though.” The villian didn’t so much as flinch at the girl. Eyeing her up and down, he examined her. 

Looking at the villian eyeing her down she backed away. “Look sir I knew you said this was for ladybug business or whatever but I’ll have you know I don’t do that. And whatever ‘ladybug’ business you meant I thought you..” With two fingers the villain shut the girl up. “Yes. It is ladybug business but I’ll have you know now too, that it’s not that.” The girl nodded as the villain took back his fingers. Wiping his fingers down his suit, he proceeded, “Good. Now that that’s settled I wanted to ask you something. The real reason for why I’m here.” 

With a curious look she looked at the man. “And what is that?” 

A smirk came upon the older mans features. “What do you want as a reward for getting ladybug and chat noirs miraculous?”

A laugh came out the girls mouth before she could stop it. She didn’t mean to but the question was so hilarious. After a few minutes, her laughter died down. Catching her breath she looked at the villian. “Are you being serious?” The villian, now looking annoyed just nodded. 

Stepping closer to the villian, she looks up to him. Her look all but sent a shiver down his body, the own devil should be scared at this point. Keeping his composure, he waited until she spoke. “I want the girl, underneath that mask to suffer. I want her humiliated and if possible even...” A devil like grin crossed her features as she leaned closer. And in a low voice she whispered. “Dead.” 

Anybody would be a fool to underestimate this girl. They would be an even bigger fool if they admitted to not be scared of her. Ladybug will not know what will be coming her way. Extending his hand out now to her, he said, “Let’s make that a deal.” Taking his hand in hers, she shook it. “Deal.” 

While they discussed their plan they didn’t so much as notice as two purple eyes observed them, listening to their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support!!  
> I also wanted to let you guys know that I’m writing another fanfic. It’s called ‘Blood can run cold.’ Let me know what you guys think. It came out of the blue and I’ll be updating it every week since this one is my main one still. Thank you once again everyone!!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	14. Coincidences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> ❤️

“Good morning girl! You’re up and early today!” Marinette looks up in time to see the brunette come up to her. School had been canceled last week due to the whole whiplash crisis, and many people found it unsafe to be outside in fear that hawk moth might just loose his mind again. Marinette didn’t mind so much. A break from school is alright with her especially since her job as ladybug has been getting more and more stressful.

Luckly tikki has explained to her that Chat noirs and her powers are going to gradually get stronger soon, and defeating hawk moth will hopefully be a peace of cake. That is only of course as tikki stated ‘Both your powers are going to amplify slowly, let’s just hope that hawk moths doesn’t at the same time.’ _Or ever for that matter._ Marinette repeated that sentence over and over in her head since then. 

With hawk moth on a rampage, who knows what the guy will do with more power. Paris at this point is living on tooth and nail, looking left and right, and front and back. People are keeping close watch of their families, making sure none of them go berserk. Hawk moth did teach Paris something the day whiplash hit. 

He’ll use _anyone_ at this point. 

“Girl are you ok?” Marinette was dragged out of her thoughts as her best friend placed a hand in her shoulder, shaking her lightly. “Y-yeah I’m fine, sorry. Just thinking about...all the work we have to catch up to for school...you know since we missed a whole week and all.” Wow the lie came out flawlessly but now that her brain spit it out for her, Marinette hasn’t given school a single thought since they announced last week that classes were canceled.

The major thought it was best since many people were in moarning and Paris had suffered the unimaginable. Luckly though the fatalities were less than expected being that whiplash stormed out at night. Who knows what would have happened if she were too have struck in the day time. Thinking about it made Marinette feel guilty all over. 

Looking down at her hands, Marinette rubbed the tips of her fingers. The feeling of the black fabric came to her senses as she remembered the moment it left her fingers. Never in her life has fabric felt so...uncanny.

Squeezing her shoulder now, alya looked at the bluenette. “Mari you got this. School hasn’t been a problem for you. Well of course if you count the countless times you came in late and your not-so-sorry excuses, other than that school is a piece of cake for you.” 

Alya was talking, yeah sure, she wanted to listen, she really did, but something caught her attention. Looking at alya, she noticed the brunette wearing a regular orange t-shirt with some blue jeans and her signature wearing sneakers, but what caught her eye was the sparkle of a sliver necklace underneath the brunettes shirt. Alya never wore jewelry, and when she did she made sure it was a show stopper. 

Puzzled a little, she shifted her eyes up to the girl. Alya wasn’t talking anymore, but just staring at the her with a worried expression. Shaking the thought away, she faked a smile. “Are you sure you’re ok?” Alya slowly stretched out her question while carefully eyeing the bluenette down. Honestly Marinette didn’t know anymore, she hasn’t been able to talk to the guardian, let alone, even seen the guy. And now as she can see, he clearly let the others keep their miraculouses. 

After the whiplash incident, hawk moth had sent out 2 more akumas that week but they were very microscopic compared to that of whiplash. They caused little chaos and didn’t kill anybody along the way. Much to her and chat noirs relief. Although during the attacks Ladybug hasn’t seen none of the hero’s. She had just started to wonder if the guardian took back their miraculouses and only gave it to them when most needed. Like master fu had done. 

But unfortunately the view before her did more than just answer the question. She had to talk to the new guardian and soon too cause every time she thinks she might just do it, he either isn’t there or she has a bigger problem at stake.

”MARRRIIINNNNEEETTTTEEEE!” Ladybug instincts quickly kicked in as the bluenette raised her fists and glared daggers in all directions. The movement was quickly answered by a burst of laughter. Looking around she saw alya leaning against the railing of the stairs, holding her stomach as more laughter erupted her. Clearly seeing there was no threat of danger she walked up to the laughing girl. 

”Ma...rin...nette..y-hahaha” Another burst of laughter came out as she was trying her hardest to finish the sentence. Not getting the situation, Marinette just stares at her as the girl lets out the rest of her surpriseingly long laughter. After a few more minutes, Alyas laughter turbed down into a giggle. She lifts up her head and looks at Marinette. She had tears in her eyes and her makeup was smirred a little one the side. 

Sheepishly now Marinette awkwardly smiles. “Ummm what was so funny?” With her giggles dying down alya steps infront of the clueless girl. “Oh Marinette. You have so much on your mind sometimes. And I often wonder what just might be up there,” With a finger she poked Marinettes forehead. “You get to distracted Mari. Don’t think to much. One problem at a time, alright? I need my friend with me sometimes and it’s hard to mess with you if you don’t pay attention.” 

Marinette knew she was right. Yeah of course her problems as a super hero can only be discussed with Chat noir, and as civilian form she had more than enough friends and family to help with any issues. With a sigh she smiles genuinely at the brunette. “You’re right alya. Thank you.” They hugged then but only to be interrupted a few seconds later by a DJ. “Yo dudettes what’s up!” 

Before alya could turn around to meet her boyfriend Marinette grabs her shoulder. “Makeup.” One single word, is all what it takes for one to know exactly what they mean. With a nod the brunette dashed over to the locker rooms, heading over to the bathrooms. 

”Hey ‘Nette What’s wrong with alya.” 

”Hey nino and nothing she just needed to fix her makeup real quick.” 

“Oh ok, well in that case I guess it’s the right moment to ask you something.” With his hand scratching the back of his head, Marinette looked at him. “Y-yeah sure. What’s up?” Getting closer to her he spoke in a hushed secretive tone. 

”Do you know what hero alya will be for the hero masquerade ball?” Stepping back, she eyed ninos face. The masquerade ball is only 2 months away and Marinette has been working on alyas and her dress for months now. You are only allowed to tell one person who you are and you are to ‘supposedly’ stick to that same person throughout the whole dance. Finding a different partner would only mean that the two were ‘destined’ to be. 

Alya and Marinette surely aren’t destined for each other and according to alyas words she wanted to go with Marinette just to make sure the girl was at least trying to find a guy. And also cause she wanted to make nino search. Telling nino now just who she might be, isn’t going to be fair. What can she say, she likes seeing guy come head over heels after her best friend, it’s cute. 

With an evil smirk, she stared at nino. “Oh come on ‘nette please! I’ll give you anything...within reason of course.” He winked at her. Caught off guard she punched nino in the arm. “OW! Damn ‘nette, some arm you got there.” 

”Yeah and I’ll use it again if you don’t take your head out the gutter.” Rubbing the spot she hit he proceeded. “Please Mari I just want to make sure it’s her and not some other girl.” Weighing her options, she tapped her chin. “Ummm...as much as I love you and alya together I just don’t think it will be fair if I told you that. She’s a sight to with hold I can tell you that.” 

Clearly not satisfied he nudged her arm. “Pleaseeee mariiiiiii..” She knew nino and she knew more than well just what he was trying to do. Taking his arm she looked at his amber eyes. “Nino you are to wait til the ball. You’ll know it’s her I’ll guarantee it.” Stopping his pleading he eyed the girl in shock. “Ok Mari, damn I forget sometimes how your bad side looks.” 

Letting go of his arm she steps back. “Sorry nino, I can’t stop it sometimes. It just comes as...” She trails off as a thought occurs. _‘Just when have I ever been mean to nino?’_ The thought was quickly washed away as alya emerged from the locker rooms. “Hey babe! Sorry I took so long I needed to fix my makeup.” Coming up to nino she gave him a quick peck on the lips before looking at Marinette again. 

”You alright there Mari? I promise you girl if you keep zoning out like that someone can so much as mug you and you’ll still be la la land.” Taking her eyes off of the baffled boy she looks at the equally expressed brunette. “Oh I’m sorry. Don’t mind me I’m just a little tired I guess...w-what to head to class now?” On cue the first bell rang. With some ‘goodbyes’ and ‘see ya laters’ later the trio separated to their perspective classrooms. 

With her mind lost in thought again, she made her way to her classroom. “Marinette Wait!” Someone calles out to her as she was opening the door to class. Turning around she saw adrien coming running over to her. Stopping in front of her he was out of breath, bent over, with hands on his knees. She smiled as she saw him struggling to take out what he wanted to say. 

With his breathing on check now adrien stood up straight. “Sorry Marinette I had to run on over to make sure I’d catch you before class.” Giggling now she looked at the blonde. “You’re good adrien but whatever it is, you could have still told me after class too or even during lunch. You didn’t have to purposely kill your self to make it here.” 

Sheepishly he scratched the back of his head. A all to familiar gesture he would do when he was slightly nervous or embarrassed. “Oh, yeah of course. It’s just...a little important. I mean it’s not life or death or anything but I needed to ask you for...advice? You know for...kagami?” Laughing now, Marinette places her hand on Adriens shoulder. “Really adrien? I told you just be yourself and like I said you don’t have to purposely kill yourself for this.” 

Seeing him relax slightly, only made her giggle once more. “Come adrien, I don’t know about you but it will be sad if we are tardy and we are only 3 feet from he door.” Nodding in agreement adrien got in front of her and opened the door for her. “After you m’lady.” Marinette stopped in her tracks. 

_____________________________ 

Adrien didn’t know what he said that made her stop like that, none the less stare at him like she seen a ghost. Sure he only ever said that to ladybug but now with his new found interest elsewhere, he decided to use it for more gentler approaches. He eyed her carefully as she just jerked back and closed her eyes. Slapping himself out of it he forced himself to salvage the awkward moment. 

With a slight bow this time he forced a smile as he widened the door for her. “After you m’lady.” He repeated as he looked at her face. Saying it again probably made her feel more at ease as she just smiled and walked in through. With his heart beating miles per second at the smell of her perfume, he followed on after her. 

Class went by smoothly as the teachers went over a weeks worth of missed work. Soon enough the bell rang to go to next class. Placing his things quickly in his bag, he caught sight of the bluenette. Catching up to her, he got hold of her wrist. Slightly startled she looked back. Meeting her eyes, he fixated on them for a slight second until he reminded himself why he was going after her in the first place. 

”Sorry Mari I just wanted to apologize fo-“ 

”Nonononono what? Why are you apologizing for?” Still holding on to her wrist he felt as the skin to skin contact made his palms sweat. “I-I j-just....uhhh..” True he didn’t know what the hell he was apologizing for, but yet again here he was stupidly apologizing for something he didn’t even know the reason too. Taking her wrist out of his hold, she cupped one of his cheeks, making him blush at the sudden gesture. 

”Adrien I don’t know why you’re apologizing for but if it was for earlier, don’t worry...I’ve been out of it lately and little things seem to take me off guard, so I’m the one whose sorry, if I did make you feel awkward.” Shaking his head as a response, she chuckled. “And also about the kagami thing...I think you should invite her to the masquerade ball. You two would be a beautiful hero couple.” 

Right. The ball. Backing away from her touch he lowered his eyes to the floor. “About that..” How could he possibly tell Marinette that he already had a date. No scratch that, a _fixture_ would suffice. If only he would have stood his ground, if only he had the gut to tell Lila that he wasn’t anybody’s toy to be forced or pushed into stuff. The thought only made him think of his father. 

Looking at Marinette she had nothing but a confused look as she angled her head in an all to adorable manor. Not able to take the situation any more serious, he chuckled. 

”What’s funny?” Shaking his head he lifted his hands up to his hair. “Nothing...it’s just that...I’m starting realize some stuff and just thinking about the reasons for why I’m in them, makes me laugh.” He didn’t know if she understood or if she was just trying to be supportive but either way he didn’t care, as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. 

Returning the hug, he held on to her as the bell rang signaling they were now late. Giggling now they both separated, awkwardly standing in front of each other. Looking at her, he saw as a pinkish blush colored over her cheeks making her look even more stunning than usual. “Wellll..” She started as she looked back, behind her. Realizing now what she meant, he looked over the railing downstairs at his awaiting classroom. 

“Right. Well detention doesn’t sound all that bad if you ask me.” Smirking now she shoved his shoulder. “Right, well some of us actually have more important things to do other than accompany a certain model in detention.” 

”Well... I’ll promise to make it worth you while?” Giving her the pleading puppy dog eyes, he puckered out his lower lip. With a sigh of defeat, she poked his nose. “Fiiinnnneee, what other choice will I have?” With a small victory dance, he smiled at her. “Can’t wait to see you then m’Lady.” He winked at her as he grabbed her hand and laid a small kiss to her knuckles. 

Waving away at the now shocked girl he went downstairs to his long abandoned classroom. 

______________________________ 

Marinette stood in shock as Adrien went to his classroom. Still standing there she was soon snapped out of it as tikki hovered over her face. “Marinette?” Looking at tikki, she just stood there as the thoughts came whirling through her head. 

Only chat ever called her m’lady. Only Chat had ever kissed her hand like that, as ladybug and as Marinette. But as the thoughts came, another one came in mind. She knew adrien was a ladybug and chat noir fan so...he might just have got them from that? Right? It’s just a coincidence that he is acting like that. Nothing to think to much about.

Looking at the goddess, she nervously smiled. “Right. That’s all it is. Just mire coincidence.” Agreeing with her tikki flew back to her wielders purse. 

”If only you knew.” Tikki whispered as the oblivious girl made it through the rest of school and detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to upload this chapter 2 days ago but as you guys know life comes and does what it wants. Anyways my birthday is this weekend and I’m finally excited to celebrate. I’ll probably upload another chapter on Friday but if I don’t than Monday will do. 
> 
> Thank you to all whom supported!!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	15. Two parted deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s give Lila her own chapter. Shall we.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ❤️

**Weeks ago..**

Glimpsing over to her ringing phone. A private shone on the screen as she lifted it up to answer. “Hello?”

”Hello, good afternoon am I speaking to Lila Rossi?” A women or man, she couldn’t really tell was at the other end of the phone. Their voice was to muffled to make out, like they using a voice disguiser. 

”Yes this she. To whom am I speaking to?” Surely she thought that hawk moth would be contacting her soon again to confirm their meeting spot. He had called her a couple days prior to ask on a ‘ladybug’ issue. An issue that she hoped would be work for only a venomous women like her to accomplish. 

Ignoring her question the stranger proceeded. ”Lila I have intel that you are to be meeting a certain ruffian? Is that correct?”

Lila had made sure that no body but absolutely **no body** was listening to their conversation when hawk moth explicitly told her to check her surroundings. Being the person she is, she had thought that being sneaky would work to her advantage. Apparently she was wrong. ”I asked to whom am I speaking to.” She repeated more sternly. 

”Just know that I know about this meeting, I also know what’s going to be asked of you, and I since I’ve been watching you for a while now....I know what you want.” Lila could feel her body go numb as the stranger on the other end spoke. She had never been put on the spot..well yes it’s happened before with 2 oddly similar looking brats but she made sure to take care of those problems. No body and she means **no body** will be making her feel low and used. 

Looking for an opening, she decided to keep playing at their own game. Just to see where this was heading. She switched herself back to the sassy and bitchy attitude she normally has when facing a certain bluenette. Lila smirks as she innocently examines her nails. “And just what do you think I want?” At first she really thought that whom ever the fucking creep was, that they might just have been playing around with her but Lila once again went numb when the stranger corrected her. 

”How does ladybugs head sound to you?” The offer came out in the most calming and innocent way possible. Lila though could almost hear the smirk on the other end as of saying _I’ve got her attention now._ She wasn’t new to these schemes though and her more than anybody would know that there’s always something in exchange, something greater and more valuable. Something more desired, especially if a life is at the line. 

With her heart pounding hard she slowly licked her drying lips. “And just what do you want?” She wanted her voice to sound more collected but it came out a little squeaky. Much to her disgrace. 

“Lila all I want from you is to be....deceiving? From what I know, your practically a pro at it. Hawk moth wants you because you have a unique personality. But I want you, because you are just what I need to send a small harmless little lesson to the guy.” Liking the offer, Lila chuckled softly. “Oh really? And just what is that?” 

For the third time today, Lila stood frozen in place as the stranger on the other end calmly spoke. “That he can’t mess with me. You more than anybody should know how that feels.” It was cold and emotionless and as soon as the words flowed through the wireless connection, the line soon cut off signaling that they had hung up. 

Putting her phone down, she stood there puzzled and shocked as she replayed the conversation. _‘You have to be deceiving’_ is what kept replaying in her head over and over again. She knew for a fact that hawk moth wanted to talk to her and that he clearly needed something done. The bastard is to much of a coward to come out the dreadful hole he lurks in. Having her doing the dirty work is both poltroon but delightful at the same time.

Going to her bed she got hold of her laptop. Opening it, the first thing on the screen did nothing but send her blood boiling. 

**LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR?....SAVE THE DAY AS WHIPLASH IS DEFEATED!**

She knew that hawk moth had sent out an akuma sometime during the night. She had been to tired to check, let alone even care for the matter. Now it is currently 10 in the morning and seeing the countless pictures that were posted, Lila couldn’t help but chuckle. “The bastard actually lost it this time.” A good amount of cilivians had been murdered from the attack, including the akumatized victim themselves. 

”Fucking ladybug can’t save everyone I guess.” Looking at more pictures, she stopped as she eyed one in particular. The chaos with whiplash had been to intense to let anyone be outside. But from the looks of it some people who could, took advantage of some of their places and took pictures as well as recorded videos. No body knew how the hero’s defeated the rabid lady but from the looks of it nobody knew either that they had help, let alone had their miraculous swapped. 

Lila looked as a flawless picture of ladybug as chat noir blew up on her screen. The picture had been taken from afar but with the good phone quality you could easily make out the picture as if it were taken close up. She was talking to who must be Chat noir in a ladybug suit, on top of some rooftop. Lila stared as she skipped over to another picture. The next one was of chat noir now as ladybug. His blonde hair was settled nicely as his eyes were staring off in to the distance. His body was nice and toned, and with the suit being skin tight, Lila stared as his muscles highlighted through the shadows of the moonlight. 

“Damn” She whispered as she kept staring. Looking at the hero made her remember of another equally concupiscent blonde. Touching her lips she closed her eyes as she remembered the blondes soft lips on hers. They had been deliciously soft and even though they didn’t taste like anything at the moment, she would still give up her whole world just to go back and slither in her tongue, even if it is for a few seconds. 

Remembering it only made another memory come to mind. A satisfying smile emerged now she let the memory replay. Throwing herself back on her bed, she let the memory invade. 

Nothing in the world would equal to he amount of pride Lila had at Seeing Marinette. She had been so devastated and heartbroken when she kissed adrien. She knew what she was up against when she did it but then again she doesn’t regret a damn thing. As the memory faded out another one came to her mind. With her eyes snapping open she stared at the ceiling as she recalled the memory. 

********** 

_Pulling Adrien out the room Lila started heading downstairs when the blonde haulted. Looking back over to him she saw as he stared furiously at her. “Let go of me Lila.” Adrien never spoke like that ever, much to her pleasure. Liking the new attitude, Lila obeyed as she ungriped his hand. The look the boy had only made her breathing start to heave. “Wha-“_

_“Lila leave me alone please. I’m having a hard day as it is and I don’t want to lash it out on you.” Stepping around her, he left as he went downstairs to his next class, leaving the mist of his cologne behind._

_‘What do you know. The model has more sides than he cares to show.’ With a victorious chuckle, she was starting to head to her next class when someone roughly yanked her shoulder making her turn fully around. “And just what the fuck do you think you were doing?” Lila saw as another blonde stood before her. Her hair was down in messy beach waves and her blue eyes stared daggers as she stood there. ‘This bitch has some nerve’_

_“What does it look like I’m doing. I’m going to class.” Her voice was snotty as she squared up the blonde. Her anger boiled hot inside her when Chloé didn’t step down. She knew that Chloé had a somewhat crush on the model, who doesn’t, but she also knew that she had a mouth and wasn’t scared to use it. Standing taller and straighter she stepped closer to the blonde. “Do you have a problem or something?”_

_Without flinching the blonde leaned even closer, the movement made Lila fight against the need to take a step back. “With tramps like you. There’s always going to be a problem. I saw your little play in there. And even though I don’t like Marinette either, what you did was bitchy and if I may add I don’t think adrien enjoyed it so much either.”_

_Looking down the railing she saw as Adrien wasn’t no longer in sight. Focusing back at the blonde before her, she saw as she had taken a step closer, making her only a breath away. “I know your games and I could care less about you, but with Adrien you leave him alone. He isn’t a fucking toy you can just shove up your dirty ass to enjoy. Not that he’ll let you anyways.”_

_A good bloody nose would make the bitch straighten up but the thought was quickly wiped away as the bell rang. With a quick flick of her long blonde locks, Chloe walked around Lila shoving her roughly on the shoulder as she walked pass._

_‘Man oh man did this bitch have some balls.’ Gritting her teeth at the encounter she turned to head back to class. Doing so she quickly caught sight of Marinette leaving the classroom. Maybe it’s not just her she needs to watch over._

********** 

**Present..**

Lila stood outside the agreste mansion has the gates opened slowly. She told the guard that adrien and her had a project they had to work on for the weekend and if they didn’t work on it than they would fail. Of course it was only half true but they didn’t need to know that. 

Going in, Lila walks on over to the front doors. They open up revealing the usual assistant. “Good afternoon Lila. Adrien should be in his room. You have only two hours to finish this project. I’ll get you when the times up.” With a nod and smile Lila walked passed the lady and went on up stairs. 

_*nock*nock*_ Lila has only been here a handful of times and somehow each time she comes over the place gets bigger and bigger. Lila heard as some footsteps approach the door followed by it being unlocked. _‘Good there’s a lock’_ Smiling now Lila steps back as the door opens. Adrien has his hair tossled around as if he just woke up. With some sweat pants and a white tank top he was looking back as he answered. “Yes natha-“ 

Lifting his head up to her now emerald meets olive. Confused, he eyes the girl down. “L-Lila? What are you doing here?” Grabbing her bag in her arms she lifts it up to the blonde. “I thought you could probably help me with some homework?” Flashing her best smile at him she looks over as the blonde just stares at her. 

”Who let you in Lila?” Her smile fades as she dramatically places a hand on her chest. “You wound me Adrien. Can’t I ask for some help on my homework?” His arms were placed on the door frame in way that made his biceps pop out his bare arms. Stopping herself from drooling she looks back to his eyes. 

”Sorry Lila but I can’t help you right now.” Adrien can speak to her in which ever way he wants but she will definitely not take a ‘no’ for an answer. “Excuse me? I came all this way to ask for your help and you just blow me off?” Raising an eyebrow at her, he examines her face. “Why didn’t you just call me to make I could do it.” 

”Well maybe because I knew you would be free today.” 

”So you’ve been stalking me?” 

”No I haven’t been stalking you. Almost everybody in school knows your schedule by now.” 

”As true as that is, I don’t see why you still couldn’t have texted me or called me to make sure I was still available. I could have had plans today with my friends or something.” 

”Well seeing that you are still in your comfortable clothes I can tell that you aren’t going anywhere soon or had any plans for that matter. It’s fucking 3 in the afternoon.” 

”Still Lila you could have at least let me know.” 

”ughhh...well whatever I’m here now. Are you going to help me or what?” 

Looking over his shoulder he sighed. “Give me a couple minutes.” Without hearing her answer he turned and closed the door. _‘What the fuck has him so worked up?’_ Eyeing her watch, she taps her foot as she waits for the blonde to finally welcome her in. 

10 minutes later and the door opens revealing a more presentable looking model. His hair was combed neatly back and with a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, he steps aside for her. “You can come in now.” With an innocent smile she steps in. 

His room was huge and nothing seemed to have been misplaced. “What were you doing?” Placing her bag down on his bed, she eyes his laptop. Skype was pulled up and a plate of fruit was settled next to the keyboard. “Nothing.” Going over to his computer he logs out and turns the computer off. 

_‘Bad mood are we now? Haha I can fix that.’_ Carefully she takes her books out her bag. Sitting now on the bed she makes herself comfortable. “Lila what are you doing?” Grabbing a pillow she placed it behind her back. “Getting comfortable. What’s it to you?” 

Shaking his head, he points over to the couch. “No Lila let’s go to the couch.” She somehow knew he would act like this. Good enough she had everything planned out. “Please adrien I have excruciating back pain and I need a comfortable place to lean back on.” Squinting his eyes at her, he glares at her. 

”I hope your not lying to me Lila.” With a fake shocked and hurt expression she looks at the blonde. “Why would I do that?” 

”I’m just saying Lila. Don’t lie to me.” 

Lifting her hands up in surrender she bows her head. “I promised I wouldn’t lie again remember?” Obviously it wasn’t true but what he doesnt know can’t hurt him right? 

Rolling his eyes he sits at the end of his bed, sending an extremely long distance between them, much to her disliking. _‘If I want my plan to work I have to get him closer.’_ “Whatever Lila, lets just get this over with so I can get back to what I was doing.” Nodding she takes her books. 

They ‘worked’ for what seemed like a while. Lila wasn’t paying much attention as the blonde did his best to help but also keep distance between the two. With step 1 and 2 crossed out it was time for step 3 and 4 to come to motion. 

Leaning over to get her book, she quickly faked a sting to her back. “AAAHHHH!” The scream came out more convincing than she planned as the blonde hurriedly came over to her rescue. “What’s wrong Lila?” He came over and placed a warm hand to her back, the touch made her body heat up, more in some places than others. 

“M-my b-back!” She painly choked out. “What do you want me to do?” Hidding her smile she choked out again. “J-just help m-me up.” With his other hand he puts it underneath her, wrapping it around her waist. Carefully he starts lifting her up. With step 3 in motion, she was about to do step 4 when a nock came from the door. _‘Fucking damn it I forgot to lock the door.’_

Her back was already back against the pillow when adrien quickly runs over to the door. “Yes Nathalie........Yes........can you call her mom........her back.......ok thank you.” Her anger was to heated to even make out any of the conversation the blonde and assistant were having. 

Eyeing her watch she realizes it had been 2 hours already. “Fucking bitch.” She curses under her breath as Adrien comes back over to her. Plastering a forced fake smile she looks up at the blonde. “I’m sorry Lila about your back. Nathalie is going to call your mom and my body guard will give you a ride home. I hope you fell better.” Surely she was angerly disappointed but she couldn’t show him that. 

With the same fake smile she nods her head, and through gritted teeth she thanks him. “Thank you adrien I really appreciate it.” Helping her off the bed, he accompanies her down the stairs and into the limo. “Feel better ok? And here Nathalie wanted me to give you this heating pad. Place it under you when you lay in bed.” 

Taking it she plasters the same forced smile. “Thank you adrien and remember I can’t wait for the ball.” 

With a low sigh he nods. “Right the ball. Just get your rest ok. Your health is more important.” 

”Oh don’t worry I’ll be good by then.” Eyeing her, he slowly smiled as he closes the door for her and backs away. With a small wave the limo takes off. 

Out of sight, Lila throws the pad to the side. “I might not have had my chance now. But I’ll have it.” Here phone chimes as the limo comes closer to her stop. Unlocking her phone she sees a voicemail had been sent to her from a blocked number. Curious she plays it and puts it near her ear. 

**“Lila, your training will start tomorrow.”** It was short and simple and Lila knew just what the message meant. With a smirk she eyes her phone. 

”If being deceiving helps me....than why not use it both ways?” 

The limo came to a stop. Taking her things she thanks the driver, while faking her pain. Seeing him out of sight she stands up straight and normally heads over inside. Going in her apartment, she throws her stuff to the floor as she throws herself on the couch. 

On a far rooftop, glowing green eyes disappointedly watch as the girl sleeps away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, I was going to post this on Friday but once again...ugh life. 
> 
> So I don’t know if anybody knows but where I live we were affected by a bad thunderstorm and everything was fine until I hear a big crash followed by my power going out. Well I thought everything would be fine until I go outside and I see a utility pole on the ground. So of course being the curious and stupid person I am I go near the thing to look and see the damage, when I hear another explosion. Well long story short a transformer exploded which caused me to have no power for 2 days, and the heat just made things suck even worse. But hey, I’m here and living right. haha anyways...thank you to everyone who took the time to read this and for also supporting the fanfic.
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	16. Double hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> ❤️

“UGHHH! I can’t believe I fell for her lies again!” De-transforming, Adrien fustradedly storms over to his bed. Slamming himself on the mattress he shoves his face in his hands. “Kid you’re to naive. You should have known better than to worry for her. Although...you could look at the bright side of this.”

Face still stuffed in his hands he groans. ”And what would that be?” 

”That you got her out your hair. And now you can go back to your disgusting mushy conversation with your girlfriend, while I eat my cheese.” 

”She’s not my girlfriend plagg.” Adrien corrected.

”Yet.” Corrected fully the kwami. 

Rolling his eyes from his hands. Adrien throws himself back against the bed. Being sweet and helpful doesn’t always work, sometimes you got to put your foot down. A thought of his father came to his mind, making Adrien all but groan louder. If he can’t stand up against his own father than how is he suppose to stand up against anyone else. 

Dropping the internal conflict, he let out a tired sigh as he closed his sore eyes. He hadn’t been able to rest the way he wanted today, a chance that he rarely got once in a loooong while. He wanted to talk to his friends and maybe even take a nap. That of course had been his plan until Lila showed up. 

_*Ding*Ding*Ding*_ Opening his eyes, he lifted his head towards the computer. _‘Fuck’_ He mentally cursed as he got up and headed over to the device. Clicking the video call, a face suddenly took up the whole screen. 

”Hey Adrien, I thought you were going to call me back?” 

Mentally slapping his forgetful brain he smiled as he awkwardly waved at the girl. “Oh hey kagami. I’m sorry I had a last minute problem, but I handled it.” With a smile shared between them, they talked for the remainder of the day. Talking about somethings to nothings. 

The sun had long since gone, and Adrien wondered just then what time it was. Clicking the screen he realized it was 2 in the morning. Time certainly flies when you’re not paying attention. Looking at the screen he sees as kagami eyes something off the corner of the screen. A small gasp escapes her lips as she turns to look behind her. 

”Damn it adrien. I didn’t know it was this late.” Giggling at her effort to whisper. Adrien mouths out an apology. Her face was down and strained with the need to sleep, making him feel guilty for keeping her up passed her usual time. But then Adrien decided to take advantage of the opportunity to finally ask what he was meaning to ask for a while. “Hey kagami?” 

”Hhm.” She seemed like she was awake enough, so he just went for it. “W-would you like to go to the park with me tomorrow? You know...as a...date?” With his hand scratching the back of his head, he smiled brightly as the girl stared (awfully to long for comfort) at him dumbfounded. “K-kagami?” 

Blinking slowly, she stared at him as her lips parted slightly. “Umm..I-I...s-sure, I would love too.” Calming his racing heart, Adrien nodded. “Is 2 ok for you?” 

Bobbing her head up and down, (cause she didn’t trust herself to speak right now) she nervously smiled as they ended with parted goodnights. 

______________________________ 

Morning came in all to quick as kagami heard the ring of her alarm go off. Tired still, she got up and turned the thing off before it woke her up fully. With feet dragging on the floor, she plopped back down on her bed. Sleep began to envolpe her again as her head made contact with the comfort of her pillow. 

Kagami doesn’t know how long she had been asleep when a rough shake shot her awake. “KAGAMI! Wake up now. You are late in getting up.” _‘You can be late in waking up?’_ Then again she forgot who she was. _‘Right..you can be late for anything’_

Her mother was still at the foot of her bed, she was neatly dressed in a black kimono and hair was tightly and evenly pushed back into an elegant bun. “Kagami, I won’t ask you again.” Exiting the room, kagami heard as the clock of the door followed. Going back to sleep was really tempting but she knew better than to disobey her mother. 

Lifting herself up, she grabbed her phone and checked it as she searched for her towel. She only had 2 messages, one from Marinette and another from Adrien. 

**Marinette: Hey kagami! Adrien told me what happened and I’m really excited for you both. I’m here if you need me ❤️**

_‘What happened of what?’_ Confused, kagami clicked on Adriens text. 

**Adrien: Good morning kagami! I can’t wait for our date today?**

Wait! What! Date! The events of last night came crashing as she remembered her late night conversation with adrien. Never again will she stay up late again. Placing a palm to her forehead she breathed in and out. 

Well, she already accepted so the only thing left to do now is ask her mother. Placing her phone back down she went off and took a quick shower. 

Coming out, kagami went and met her mother downstairs. “Finally you get up. I starting to wonder what happened to you.” Sitting at the table, the chef came and placed her breakfast infront of her. After a while kagami finishes her food and pushes the empty plate to the side.

_‘Now or never’_ Breathing in, she gets up and stands on one side of her mothers chair. “Is there something wrong kagami?” For a blind mother, she didn’t need eyes to tell her something was wrong with her. Gathering her gut, she asked. “Mother I wanted to ask for permission to go on a date with adrien this afternoon.” 

Turning slightly to face her daughter, Tomoe couldn’t believe her ears. “On a date you said?” 

Without loosing her composer, she answered with confidence. “Yes mother, a date.” 

”And who gave you permission to have a boyfriend?” 

”He isn’t my boyfriend yet mother.-“ 

“Yet you said?”

”Yes mother I said ‘yet’. This is our first date and-“ 

”Kagami I Let you have friends. I let you go on ‘sleep overs’ whatever those are. I let you go out and this is your way of thanking me?! By going off and hooking up with boys?!” 

”Morher what are you saying. Adrien isn’t just some boy. You know who he is. We’ve been with him and his father lots of times.” 

”Kagami people aren’t always what they seem.” 

”Mother, just because your friends were like that, it doesn’t mean that mines will. Besides, Adrien is good hearted and he’ll never do anything to hurt me.” 

”Pfft...Kagami take those rose tinted glasses off your eyes. One minute they say ‘they’ll never hurt you’ and the next they leave you with a 9 month problem and off to fend for it and yourself.” 

Tears formed in kagamis eyes as the words flowed out her mothers mouth. “Adrien would never do that.” She whispered as her mother defeatedly came and embraced her daughter. “I know what I mean kagami. Everything I tell you and teach you, is for your own good. Even though I know this adrien kid, it doesn’t mean I trust him.” 

Letting go, tomoe stepped around her silent daughter. “Once again kagami. I forbid you to date that boy. That’s my final word.” Leaving now, kagami stood in disbelief and heart broken as she heard her mothers footsteps fade. Closing her eyes tightly, she angerly clenched her fists. 

______________________________

“Nathalie, I need you to reschedule Adriens photo shoot for tomorrow. I have a new winter line coming soon and I need him to-“ AN agonizing sting suddenly came to Gabriel’s chest. The sting wasn’t like anything before, this time it was strong and if anything it felt like he was being electrocuted back to life. 

”Mr. Agreste, are you ok?” Breathing heavily, he stared at his assistant. “Y-Yes, we will carry this on later.” Understanding his duty, Nathalie nodded as Gabriel turned around and opened the secret entrance to his lair. 

Going down, he lead his way over to the darkened room. Another powerful sting come to his chest making him almost loose his balance. “N-nooroo!” 

”Flyingbout of his shirt nooroo observeres as his master sat in his knees on the floor. “W-what is h-happening?” With eyes wide nooroo hovered closer to his abductor. Nooroo knee better than to spill secrets about the miraculouses but he also knew that this wasn’t going to be a secret much to hold. 

Surrendering, nooroo lévela with Gabriel. “Your powers are growing master.” Shocked at his words, Gabriel snaps his look back to the purple kwami. “What are you talking about nooroo.” 

”Master, I mean that your powers are increasing. You’ll see when you test them, by what I mean.” Letting the words sink in Gabriel hurriedly made his way to his usual room. “Nooroo dark wings rise!” Transforming, Gabriel felt as the negative emotions became clear as glass. 

Grabbing a white butterfly, Gabriel placed in his hands. “Well what do we have here. A heart broken girl. Go on my little akuma and evilize her!” Letting go of the butterfly it flew out as it searched for its victim. 

A couple seconds later and a purple framed mask appears. “Well hello there date crasher. Your mother doesn’t want you to date a boy because she thinks all boys are the same. Well I give you the power to annihilate every boy in your path. Let’s see how the world will be without them. Remember though I ask one thing in return.” 

”Yes hawk moth. I’ll get you those miraculouses.” Transforming her, date crasher leaves, shooting and eliminating any male in her path. 

______________________________ 

”Kagami? Your fencing lesson is starting in 5 minutes.” Going in the kitchen, Tomoe couldn’t feel her daughters presence anywhere. Slightly worried, Tomoe called out to her robot maid. If anyone or anything were to know where she was, it would be her. 

”I’m sorry madame but Ms. Kagami left a couple minutes ago.” Confused, Tomoe tried to remember if kagami had any prior engagement, but the only thing she had scheduled today was fencing. “Are you sure it was her you saw leaving?” 

”Yes madame I’m positive.” Dismissing the robot, Tomoe angerly clenched her cane. “How dare kagami disobey me again! Going after a boy who doesn’t deserve her. No boy deserves her!” Outraged at her daughters behavior she called out for her car. 

______________________________ 

”That’s it date crasher. Eliminate every boy. Ladybug and chat noir will have to surrender now! HahahaAHHH” An electrifying sting came to his chest once more. Placing his hand over his brotch, he was about to de-transform when he felt something flutter in his hand. 

Peering down at his palm he saw as a white butterfly rested there, ready to be transformed. Puzzled, he was about to wave it off when the sting once more hit him causing him to whimper in agony, and fall to his knees.

The purple framed mask appeared as he saw the through the eyes of datecrasher. Doing nothing but disappear boys of all ages. Not his best villian but anything is better than nothing. Adding to his bewilderedment, not only could he feel date crashers sadness and broken heart but he felt something more. Removing the framed mask from his victim, he instead started to focus on the other emotion. Maybe...just maybe. 

There.. _Rage and disappointment._ That’s what it was. Lifting his hand, he decided to just test out the theory. Covering the creature he summoned the power. “Disappointment and rage. Emotions that only a parent can feel,” Just then a flash of black emerged. Opening his hands, his eyes widened as he saw the newly evilized butterfly. Instead of the regular purple the butterfly sat in a black power making it almost blend in the rooms darkness.

Never has his powers ever expanded like this. The only time he was ever to akumatize more than one person at a time was with catalyst and if two people were holding the same object at once. As the reality of his new increased powers sinked in, his heart on the other end started to flutter. 

Looking at the butterfly he let the creature fly away. “Go my akuma and evilize her.” _‘I can’t bring my hopes up, I can’t bring my hopes up.’_ he repeated his rant over and over again. Crossing his fingers, his prayer were answered when a black framed mask appeared over his vision. “Hawk moth. We meet again.” 

Heart beating a mile a second he did his best to composedly grant the powers to his added victim. “Hello incarcerator. I grant you the power to incarcerate anyone of your choosing. All I ask is for one thing in return-“ 

”I’ll bring you the miraculouses if you let me incarcerate my daughter.” 

Chuckling, he agreed to her offer. A couple seconds later and her transformation was set, making hawk moth more than thrilled. Smirking at himself, hawkmoth laughed out loud in the silence of his room. 

“Ladybug and chat noir don’t stand a chance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The climax is coming soon! 😁 
> 
> Thank you to all the supporters!!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	17. Pain not passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally excited to tell you that the climax is soon to come. The next two or three chapters will be parters sooo...can’t wait!!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ❤️

“Hey girl, I was looking for you at your place but your mom said you went out. She didn’t know where you went but I figured though that I would find you here. What you up too?” They day was just perfect, anybody would be a fool to not take advantage of the weather today. So far the climate has been nothing but freezing and bone shattering. Having a beautiful warm day here and there until the spring, wouldn’t do any harm.

Leaning back on her arms, Marinette looks up at the clear very blue sky. Letting her body intake the warm and calming rays of the sun. “Well you always know where to find me. I’m always either here or home. I got nowhere else to be.” Besides being at the Eiffel Tower or running around on random rooftops fighting a certain villain, in a red and black pocka dotted suit, but alya doesn’t need to know that. “Welp, I’m not your best friend for nothing.” Taking a seat beside her best friend, alya copy’s her and relaxes in the suns peaceful glow. 

“Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Adrien called me this morning.” Snapping out her relaxing state. Alya turns her head to the side and stared at her friend bewilderedly. With a raised eyebrow and her chin tucked in, alya waited for her to continue. A few minutes passed and she still sat there staring, wether she said it without meaning to or she just said it as if it weren’t a big deal. You can’t just drop something like that and expect to not be questioned further by it. Scooting closer to the clueless girl, alya lightly nudged her. 

Opening her eyes, she turned her head to meet an awfully close and yearning looking alya. “Aaannndd..?” Mouthing the word profoundly, she waited for an answer. Getting what she wanted, Marinette laughs at her friends keen desire for detail. “It was really for nothing. He just wanted to tell me that he finally asked out kagami and he was going to go out with her this afternoon.” 

With alyas mouth, mouthing out a knowing ‘o’. Alya scooted back over to her initial spot. Slanting her head, she saw as alyas face turned somewhat..disappointed? Confused at her best friends change of mood, Marinette reaches out and places a hand on her shoulder. “You ok there alya?” Raising her hazel eyes to meet her blue ones, she gave her a poor smile. “Sorry I just…it’s just that I always had a ship for you two and..I don’t know..some part of me really wanted you both to some day work out.” It’s true, alyas always put her best efforts to always trap her and Adrien in the same room. 

Sharing her smile, Marinette pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you alya. Even though we didn’t work out, I’ll find someone who will suit me and who I will suit them. There’s someone out there for everyone.” Alyas sad smile instantly turned into a mischievous one. “So you say, huh?” Backing her head a little she shoots her a quizzical look. “What do you mean by that?” With an I-don’t-know look, she shrugged and wonders her eyes everywhere. Not changing the look on her face, she grabs alya by the shoulders and makes her look at her in the eyes. “Alya. What. Did. You. Mean. By. That?” Surrendering, alya laughs is face as she pushes her away.

“Damn girl, calm down, your too easy to work up. All I meant is that, now with the sunshine out the way, you can aim towards the other shining light.” With the same quizzed look returning, Marinette cocks her head in confusion. “What other ‘shining light’?” Shaking her head at her oblivious friend, alya drops another hint. “You know with the sun down and gone you can now look for your glowing blue moon..” Clearly she was still not making any sense as the noirette just furrowed her eyebrows. Rolling her eyes, she dropped the answer. “I mean luka, Marinette.”

Sucking in her breath, Marinette then chokes on her saliva. “W-what?!” 

Smirking at her friends sudden reaction to the name, alya raises an eyebrow with a teasing look. “You know…with adrien being the one to blind you from any other guys, you kind of just saw luka as a friend. Hell you even told the dude you weren’t interested and you left him while you went and ran after adrien. But now with him out the picture..” Alya trailed off as Marinette’s eyes widened. “Wait Wait Wait WAIT! You mean to…go after luka?” 

Tucking in her chin in, alya looks at her with a serious look. “Marinette how stupid can you be? Of course that’s what I mean.” Marinette doesn’t answer, instead she saddens her looks and turns her head away from alya. Noticing her change in mood, alya scoots closet again and wraps her arm around her friends shoulder. “Hey..why the sudden change? Do you not like luka anymore or something?” Leaning her head on alyas shoulder, she just puffs out a sigh. “It’s not that alya..it’s just that..I’m not sure if he likes me still.” 

Moving the noirette away from her alya stares at her like kid would do when seeing a moving toy for the first time. Alya couldn’t believe her ears, ‘has she really not have been paying attention to anything!’ Taking her other hand alya smacks her own forehead over and over again in annoyance of the girls oblivion. “Oh my goodness Marinette. Of course the dude is still into you. Have you not been paying attention to Juleka when she tells you that her brother tells you hi and that he’ll like to hang out again some time?” If her actions didn’t get her mad before than surely the look she’s giving her now, would do the trick. 

“When does Juleka tell me that?” 

“Really Mari? She tells you that almost every time we see her. But of course you wouldn’t be paying attention with the blonde taking over you like some parasite.” Embarrassed and ashamed Marinette blushes lightly as alya proceeds with her confrontation. 

While hearing alyas furious wrath, Marinette thinks she hears faint screams. Confused, she lifts a finger up to alyas mouth. “Shh alya I don’t know if its me but I think I hear...screaming?” Jerking her head away, alya was about to protest when she hears it too. “Wait…I hear it too.” Looking at each other they slowly get up and walk out to the street.”Do you see anything?” Looking left and right alya shakes her head. “No, I don’t hear anything.” 

Eyeing each other again, they shrugged as they turned back around. “I’m not sure what that was. I hope th-“ Out of nowhere something black and heavy drops right in front of them. “What the hell!” Grabbing Marinette, alya pulls her away as they slowly back away. “Uuugghhh..fuck!” Groaning some more, the black figure gets up.

______________________________ 

Getting up, chat noir dusts off the imaginary dust off his suit. Intaking his surroundings, he eyes the two girls backing away from him. “Well nice to see you two this morning.” Looking up from where he was thrown, Chat frowns. “Look girls, I know it’s a beautiful day and all but you two need to get out of here alright. It’s not safe.” 

Breaking from alyas grip, Marinette walks up to Chat noir. “Chat, what’s going on?” Sure Chat noir is a little unruly sometimes but for him to look somewhat hazy about the situation. Well of course ladybug was the one to always be able to get them out the battles and chat mostly just did the distracting and used cataclysm when needed, but like he said before, he has ideas too. So seeing him like this only made Marinette wonder if hawk moth lost it again and sent out another whiplash. 

Looking at the two girls, Chat softened his features. “Look it’s nothing that serious ok. I just need you two to find a safe place to hide while me and ladybug defeat the akuma. Ok?” Nodding their heads in unison, chat smiled as he took out his baton. “Good. This will be over before-“ Chat gets cut off as a car comes crashing into the park. 

“LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR!” 

Coming into view, a petite girl in a rosy pink body suit and colored roses crowned around her head, sang as she grabbed another car and flung it out in alyas and Marinette’s direction. Taking Marinette by the waist, the girl gasped as chat cornered her behind a concrete column. Breathing heavily, Marinette looked around looking for alya. Off to the side, behind another column, alya stood in shock as something else came flying at them, making the sturdy column crumble a little at that contact. 

More crashing was head followed by screams when Marinette realized chat hadn’t moved. Wiggling a little out his hold, she started to feel worried when Chat didn’t budge. “Chat?” He didn’t answer.

Wiggling more roughly, she impatiently waited for him to answer. “Chat! What are you doing, the akuma is going to get away!” With her constant struggle to unhook him she couldn’t hear as he whispered a reply. “What did you say chat?” Lifting his head to meet her eyes, she froze in place, his words doing nothing but make her stop breathing. 

“That’s not the akuma I fought.”

______________________________ 

After safety taking her home, Marinette transformed and went to where she last saw the victim. Dropping down, she looked around as she defensively spun her yo-yo into a shield.

“Morning ladybug.” Recognizing the voice, ladybug didn’t turn as she returned the greeting. “Morning Chat.” 

“So…I reckon you know what the deal is this time?” Nodding her head as a response, she examined the area. “Do you know what they do?” 

Shrugging he tossed his baton across his shoulders. “I only know incarcerator. She’s a similar version to ikari gozen, the only difference is that she is a full blown human with out the horse half. She shoots, you get caught and your trapped in a tight metal cage.” Noting the tip she gestures towards the mess in the park. “And what about this one?” 

Sighing he shrugs once again. “I’m not too sure. I hadn’t seen what she does. I was protecting some girls when she struck. I can tell you this though…I don’t have a good feeling about this.” Well she doesn’t either. 

Taking off, the duo head towards the area with the most commotion. Upon landing they saw as the victim from earlier in the pink suit, shot out at a couple making the male disappear. 

“I guess we have another pixelator case in our hands.” Looking at Chat, she worriedly eyed him as she looked down at her yo-yo. Hawk moths powers have clearly grown, but neither she or Chat have yet to see any change in theirs but in their time limits. “Ladybug?” Gazing back up to her partner, he merely smiled. “Hawk moth might have gotten his powers boosted but we can still take him down. This is nothing compared to whiplash. We can defeat them.” Give it to chat to always find the right words to lift her spirits.

With a determined look, she smiled as she squeezed her yo-yo. “Let’s kick some ass.” Smirking at her found confidence, he twirled out his baton. 

“Hey! Pinkie!” Ladybug teased. “Just what do you think your doing?” 

Stopping in her tracks, the girl spun around to meat her competitors. “Oh ladybug, chat noir. Nice of you to drop in and join me on my date.” Raising her hand to her head, she plucked out a rose and brought it down to her nose. Inhaling the floral perfume, she devilishly smiled. “You know…roses represent passion and love.” Spinning the rose by the stem, with her other hand she grasped the bloom letting the petals unattached to her gloved fingers. Opening her hand, she looked at the hero’s. “Have you ever been in love?” 

With her heart now pounding in increasingly dangerous speed, ladybug swallowed. Out the corner of her eye she could see chat tense up.

“Have you ever loved someone so much that you would do whatever was needed to be with them.” 

Ladybugs breath stopped as chat let out an understanding scold. 

“You would even break rules and boundaries.”

At that ladybugs legs started feeling numb as she remembered Chat. He was always so willingly to show her his identity. Always so willing to show her just how much she had meant to him. Always risking his life, his miraculous to save her. Always putting his trust blindfully to a girl he didn’t know under a pocka dotted mask. Silently sniffing, she blinked away the tears that were threatening to escape her tear ducts. 

“You know…my mother didn’t want me dating this certain boy. She thinks that he is like every other boy in the world. A player. A liar. A fake.” Extending out her hand, she aimed it towards Chat. “Of course I have to prove her wrong.” Gently blowing, the pedals rose off of her palm and like daggers came towards chat. Ladybug being much quicker, she spun her yo-yo into a shield destroying the pedals at the touch. 

Laughing, the girl twirled her short hair as a specific rose turned purple, making the victim stop. “Well well well. Ladybug, chat noir. What a pleasure.” Stepping forward, ladybug stood her ground. Not willing to be Intimidated. “As you may or may not have noticed, my powers have amplified.” Angerly breathing, ladybug could feel as chat calmly placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Unlike you, I’ve mastered the ability of my powers. I don’t have limits. I never had them. And as you may have seen already…I’ll go to heaven and hell to get what I want.” Lifting up the emotionless girls hand. He plucked out the only bare thorn stem. “Thorns on a rose are usually to symbolize a balance.” One by one the lifeless girl picked out the thorns and piled them on her palm. “A balance between, pain and passion.” 

With the thorns all gathered, the girl looked at the hero’s. “I haven’t tried the thorns yet.” Extending out the hand once again, the purple started to fade as the girl came back to her surroundings. Apparently, she must have been aware because just when ladybug thought she could take an advantage of the situation, the girl blew making the thorns strike right towards her. 

A horrible pain came to ladybugs chest as she felt her breathing weaken. Opening her eyes, the attacker stood over them with a wide grin on her face. “I’ve finally won ladybug.” Lowering her eyes she saw as a limp body lay on the ground just centimeters away from her. “C-Chat.” She tried to yell but her voice was merely a whisper. 

Laughing the girl stepped over to chat and got hold of his ringed hand. “Let’s see who the boy under the mask is, shall we?” Ladybug wanted to scream. She wanted to stop her. She wanted to call out her lucky charm and use whatever it was that her luck brought to her. But she couldn’t as her body laid there paralyzed, facing in the direction of her predicament. Blinking away the tears welded in her eyes, she painfully watched as the ring slithered off his finger.

Green blinding light shielded away as the revelation of human boy came to view. Closing her eyes tightly she fought the urge to look, that was abruptly interrupted as the villain came and got hold of her face. “I just want you to remember something,” Squeezing her jaw she roughly made her open her eyes. “If whiplash being the best creation hawkmoth has made, couldn’t bring you down. It’s sad that a miserly undangerous villian like me could take you down with just one blow.”

Lowering down to her ear, ladybug broke as she whispered. “Your nobody without your team. Without them, you’d probably be a pile of diced up sausage.” Backing away, she let go of ladybugs jaw, roughly letting it hit the ground below her with a nasty crack. 

Grabbing her face again, she devilishly smiled as she cupped ladybugs earlobes. “Your done ladybug.”

Closing her eyes tightly, she sobbed as she waited for her earrings to be pulled off. A sudden metallic bang came to ears as she felt her attacker fly off of her. “GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!” With another bang, ladybugs senses were starting to come back as she lifted her neck. Looking up, she saw as a blonde was fighting with a metal pole to the villain. Ladybug couldn’t see his face as he was facing away from her but she all but knew that it was Chat in his civilian form. 

Gaining back her mobility, ladybug weakly got up. Unhooking her yo-yo she spun it. “HEY!” Turning around, the villain widened their eyes. “YOU THOUGHT YOU WON?!” Swinging her yo-yo, she wrapped it around the villain, pulling her making her slam face first to the concrete sidewalk. “IM LADYBUG BITCH!” Latching her yo-yo around the girls waist again, she tugged as she sent her flying on the other side of the street.

The movement was poor though as the villain found a loophole and escaped ladybugs bond. Taking her yo-yo back the villain got up and wickedly smiled. “I’m not done yet ladybug.” Plucking out another rose, she blew the pedals away in a harsh manner making the pedals go all in every direction. Shielding herself, she thought she destroyed all of them when a warning came to her ears. “LADYBUG WATCH OUT!” 

Instead of pushing her out the way, the blonde ran and took the blow for her making the blonde paralyze. “Like I said ladybug, I’m not done yet.” 

Looking down at her partners civilian form, ladybug sobbed as she pushed back a blonde lock covering his face. Seeing him made her hands freeze. Her breathing stop. He lips dry. Her eyes widen. He thinking block. Because before her in her hands laid none other but adrien. 

With the news being to quick to gather, she let out another sob as she was trying to find the boys pulse. “Admit it ladybug, I’ve won.” 

Through tears and gritted teeth, ladybug looked up. Fear struck her as the villain held out chats ring. “I wonder what would happen if I put this on, while being hawkmoth.” Holding the ring, she innocently started dragging the ring over her finger. Ladybug held on to Adriens limp body, crying into the nook of his neck. “I’m sorry Chat.” Waiting now for the doom to finally come, she heard as something dropped behind her. 

“SECOND CHANCE!” 

In a cloak of blinding green, time reversed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the support. We have soooooo..much more to go!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	18. Amplified pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the little delay. Here’s another chapter. Enjoy! 
> 
> ❤️

“Viper, do you see ladybug or chat noir anywhere?” Rena yelled out while running on top of the rooftops. She had just managed to escape from Marinette and chat when they were to caught up on their own conversation. Finding a good place to transform was the hard part. After what seemed like forever she found a place and after a good flash, she was up and running. She trusted Chat enough to take care of Marinette and to make sure she was in a safe place.

”I know where ladybug and chat are, but all of you have to go to the agreste mansion, now..”

”Wait what? Aren’t you coming with us?” Rena questioned.

”No, I have to go help them.” 

”Help them where? Last time I checked the akuma was at the park.” 

”Just trust me ok.” 

In other less urgent occasions, Rena would be stubborn but getting the need, she just nods. Vipierion has the strongest power out of all of them (excluding ladybug and chat noir of course) and if he needs to go help them than who is she to stop him. “Alright viper, we got it.” With no other word, he hops away going towards the Eiffel Tower. 

“Hey fox, where’s the snake slithering off to?” Reine asked, golden braids flying behind her.

”He’s going on a separate mission.” Rena answered, cold wind crashing against her face making it numb.

”Shouldn’t we go with him.” Monkey butted in.

”No, cause we have a mission of our own.” At this point no body ever asked further questions about what needed to be done. After the whole whiplash chaos, the guardian told them explicitly that if something needed to be done a certain way than they needed to obey. Chat and ladybugs miraculouses are on the line and right now no body has room for error not even vipierion. 

Reaching the mansion, the 5 hero’s come to stop at a nearby rooftop. A short silence was delivered until a sudden scoff sound comes and interrupts it. “And just what are we doing here? I know the mansion is incredible and all but-“ 

”Shut it Goldy.” Rena cut-in sternly. Rena swears that sometimes Reine acts like Chloé and if she didn’t know better she might just think that it was her. Although right now whatever the blond was about to shoot back, was quickly swallowed down as a huge truck came flying over knocking down the not so sturdy iron gate of the agreste mansion.

”KAGAMI I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!” A voice roars. Following after, emerges a giant tall women in a red suit. Rena’s breath heaves as she eyes the akuma. In her swatted position, Rena turns towards the team. Her face was pale, either from shock or from the cold breeze. 

”What’s wrong fox?” Reine asks. 

Eyeing the whole team, she turns back to look at the mess the akuma is creating. “I was at the park when Chat came crashing down.” Breathing in slowly to relax the rapid beating of her heart. “The akuma came to where I was and she was throwing cars.” 

”Aaand? It’s nothing different to what she’s doing now.” Monkey pressed on, while waving both arms towards their surroundings. “Yeah, so why the pale face?” Pegases finished after. 

”You guys don’t get it. There are two akumas.” 

A laugh bursted from behind everyone, and one by one each pair of eyes landed on the guardian.

”You’re telling me..that hawk moth made two akumas?” Nothing about the situation before hand made Rena think it was funny. So with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms, she frustratedly bobs her head. She thought for a moment that with a more affirmative answer, he would shut up and take the situation seriously. She was just not expecting more laughter to follow. 

”And just what the fuck do think is funny?” Her patience was running really low and she would give anything to just shove her foot up his mouth right about now. How much she wished that nino were still carapace. The thought only made her sadden. 

********** 

_”Morning babe.”_

_”Huh..oh morning to you too baby.” Nino awkwardly stretches an arm around his girlfriends shoulder._

_”Nino?”_

_”Hmm?”_

_”Remember whiplash last night?”_

_”Yeahh, what about it?” If she didn’t know her boyfriend better, she would think that he was hiding something. With a raised eyebrow, she pressed on._

_”Well..you know..there were superhero’s helping..” She trailed off hoping that he would get what she was trying to ask._

_”Wait…what superhero’s?” Stopping In their tracks, Alya turns to her boyfriend and blinks. Either he was really good at lying right now (which he really sucks at) or he really isn’t the new guardian._

_”What you mean what superhero’s? Weren’t you there?” Instead of getting a reaction that would give him away. He just furrows his eyebrows at her._

_”Alya what are you talking about?” The hell with it._

_”Nino, weren’t you carapace last night?” She wanted to ask him last night, but she had more common sense than to ask during an akuma attack._

_”Alya what do mean? I wasn’t carapace last night. Wait a minute..” Taking a step closer towards his girlfriend. “Was someone else the turtle?” The question only made her heart beat faster. She had trusted the new guardian last night thinking that it had been her boyfriend. As it turns out, it wasn’t even him._

_”Y-Yes someone was the turtle last night. I thought it was you in a new suit. But…if it wasn’t you than that must mean..” Being able to steal a miraculous was possible?_

_”Alya, baby. Look at me.” Grabbing her by the shoulders, she looked up at him. “Look don’t start jumping into conclusions ok. If the guardian chose a new guy to be the turtle welder, than that’s fine. Just trust him ok. Promise me you will listen to him and do as he orders. Me and you both saw the severIty of the situation yesterday. And only the real guardian knows why he picked him. You just have to be the best Rena rouge you can be.”_

_Yeah, she knows now how crazy hawkmoth can get and if nino wasn’t bothered by the fact that he isn’t carapace any more than neither should she. “Alright babe. I promise.” With a warm smile, Nino pulled her in for a hug._

_”Thank you babe.”_

********** 

The sound of laughter brought her back to reality. Leaning against the wall for support, the guardian did his best to compose himself.. 

”I just don’t see how hawk moth can release two akumas at once.” 

”So you’re calling me a liar?” 

Raising his hands up in defense, he rapidly shakes his head. “Oh nonononono I didn’t say that. I just meant that maybe it could have been something else. Like maybe…Volpina? She could probably be making visions, so people might think that there are more than two akumas.” The suggestion did sound reasonable but something else nudged at her. 

”Well if that’s true…” Reaching behind her she takes out her flute. “Than how come they are throwing real things at people. The minute something touches a vision they immediately turn into dust.” Rena wasn’t really expecting an answer. The look alone that the guardian gave was an answer enough. 

”KAGAMI!” 

All 5 heads turn as they come back to the reality of their situation. Taking out his shield, the guardian stepped forward. “Alright look. I’m not sure what this whole mess is but Ladybug, chat noir and vipierion are on their own mission right now. One akuma or two, either way there is one out. Either that or hawkmoth is just playing games. But what I do know is that we can’t let him win.” 

Hearing his confidence made the team stand with pride as weapon after weapon was being unlatched and presented. 

”Let’s do this…for Paris.” 

”For Paris.” All 4 repeated in unison. 

______________________________ 

With the thorns all gathered, the girl looks at the two before her. “I haven’t tried the thorns yet.” Extending out her hand, she blew making the thorns strike right towards them. Grabbing a all the trash bin lids that he picked up long the way, he threw them out in the hero’s direction. 

LADYBUG, CHAT. LOOK OUT!” 

Looking and catching a lid in time, ladybug shielded herself away from a thorn. “Thanks vipierion!” 

Dropping down, vipieron came to them. “Ladybug, Chat noir. You two need to be careful.” 

”You’ve used second chance on us.” Chat clarified. “Yes I did and she almost got hold of your miraculouses.” 

If she wasn’t angry enough earlier than she definitely was now. “Well I would like to see her try.” Taking out her yo-yo, she summons her lucky charm. 

”lucky ch-“ 

”Oh no you don’t!” Interrupted a voice as a car came crashing towards her. Sending the hero’s flying in different directions. “If I’ve token your miraculouses once than I can surely do it again.” Picking out another stem she laid out the thorns. “I just need more in my favor.” She blew. 

LADYBUG!” 

At the sound of her name, ladybug had just managed to get up from the hit when a sudden sting came to her leg. Her senses instantly became weak and before she knew it, she landed face first to the ground. 

”Well well well. What was it that you said? You would like to see me try? Well guess what..” She lowered herself “I didn’t have to try.” Reaching towards her earlobes, she pulled an earring off. Pink light started to illuminate as she reached over to the other one. 

”I won now.” 

”I don’t think so.” Turning around, vipieron stood hand holding his wrist. Holding it up he yelled. 

”SECOND CHANCE!” 

______________________________ 

”I haven’t tried the thorns y-“ 

”Ladybug, attack now!” Yelled out vipieron. Without a second to lose ladybug shook out from her faze and extended out her yo-yo, making it wrap around the girl. Bonding her down, ladybug checks her flowered crown. 

”There’s to many flowers. Chat you’re ganna have to use your cataclysm.” Agreeing Chat extends out his hand. “Hahahaha you think it’s this easy?” Stopping in his tracks, chat looks at the bonded girl. 

”Well I mean..yeah? You are bonded down.” 

”Hahahaha…well I’m sorry to break it to you. But it’s never this easy.” With an evil smile, she blew. 

”Chat your cata-“ A thorn came and struck them both on the neck. With the yo-yo undoing it self, she walked over to the hero’s. “Poor poor kids. Don’t know when to stop playing.” 

Reaching down she takes off ladybugs earrings first. “I’ll take these.” Blood was starting to ooze out from where the thorn struck. Bowing down to chat, she took his hand, slowly sliding off the ring. “Finally. All my work has paid off.” 

”You’re wrong again. SECOND CHANCE!” 

______________________________ 

”I haven-“ 

”Shut the hell up already!” Throwing out anything he had, he gave ladybug and chat noir time to escape. Seeing that they were out of sight. He hopped away. 

”AAAHHH FUCK YOU STUPID SNAKE! LADYBUG, CHAT NOIR WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!” 

Taking in a breath, vipieron met where the hero’s were. “Man thank you, vipieron. I’m not sure what would of happened if-“ 

”She would have gotten your miraculouses. This is my fourth time and she takes them each time.” 

Placing each hand on her ears, she pales. “Did anyone see our identities?” 

He shook his head. “No, no body was around and it happened to quick to see anything.” 

Nodding slowly, she just smiles. “Thank you vipieron. I’m not sure where we would be without you.” The small exchange was cut short when a cough interrupted them. 

”Well sorry to intrude into whatever it is that is going on here but we need to make a plan to stop little miss rosy pants.” 

”Oh, y-yeah…ermm..Sorry” Shyly moving away from each other. She quickly thought of a plan. “Use your lucky charm.” Chat suggested.

Taking out her yo-yo, it slipped out her hands as her body carelessly hit the floor. “M’-..ladybug!” Chat cried out as he cupped her limp body. 

”Fuck! Not again!” Vipieron cursed under his breath. 

”SECOND CHANCE!” 

______________________________ 

”I-“ 

”The hell with you already!” Throwing things at her again, he gestures for the hero’s to escape. 

Now in safety again, he brings his hands up to his hair. “Thank you vi-“ 

”Use your lucky charm.” 

Sighing she takes out her yo-yo. “Done this already huh?” 

Nodding he answers. “Yupe, and for some reason your lucky charm gets cut short each time, so sorry if I’m rushing you but it’s urgent.” 

Smiling she agrees. “Alright then, LUCKY CHARM!” 

In her hands landed a pocka dotted fox necklace. With the hint in her hands she looks up at the 2 before her. “Alright, we are..what are you two looking at?” 

Neither answered as both boys were staring at her like she was some sort of ghost. “Umm..hello? What is it?” Whatever it was that they were staring at had her more annoyed than the akuma it self. And that’s saying something. 

Ignoring their looks, she hangs the necklace over her neck. “Alright while you two stop looking at me like you’ve never seen me use a lucky charm before, I’m going to go get Rena. We’ll need her for this.” 

Both boys silently nodded as she just rolls her eyes and swings away. 

”Tell me that wasn’t just me who saw it?” 

Vipierion shook his head slowly. “No, I saw it too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I might post part 2 sometime this week, hopefully. I’m not going to be able to post next week because I got a lot on my schedule next week but like I said to make up for it, I’ll do my best to upload part 2 this week. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support! 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	19. Amplified pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 you guys!!! Enjoy!!!
> 
> ❤️

“YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME!”

”Oh you know we can stop you!” Taking out her flute, she brought it up to her lips. “Feed your wrath on this baby.” 

”RENA, NO WAIT!” 

Looking behind her Rena caught glimpse of a yellow figure before something came crashing into her making her fly out blocks away. “Fuck you reine.” She groaned under her breath. 

Getting up from the ground, Rena looks around at her surroundings. Bending her legs to leap over onto a roof of a nearby building, a hand stops her. “Rena rouge hold on.” Taking a quick look at the fingers, Rena started to boil. 

”What the fuck is wrong with you Rein…e?” Before she could continue to lash out at the supposed blonde she expected to see. Rena held her tongue, and took a step back. Taking her flute from behind her, she held it defensively out infront of her. 

”Rena don’t use your power just yet. I need you to come with me.” Taking out her yo-yo, ladybug threw it towards a chimney. “Chat noir and vipieron are taking care of an akuma by the Eiffel Tower. I need-“ 

”Who the fuck are you?” She interrupted. The alya inside her knew for a fact that this wasn’t ladybug. Usually when someone is akumatized into ladybug they never get the color sequence right. Even Volpinas illusions couldn’t master the pureness of her colors. So it is much of a surprise that inside of black and red poke a dots, she is yellow with back and slightly red dots. They were almost burgundy. 

”What do mean ‘who I am’ it’s me ladybug.” A little tug in her heart wanted to believe her but she knew better than to trust unknown hero’s. “Well, let’s see about that.” Bringing the flute up to her lips Rena plays some notes. “No wait!” Taking her yo-yo, ladybug wraps it around her flute. With a tug, it rips out of Renas hold. 

”Hey, give that back!” Lifting up her fists up, she growls lowly and dangerously. “You think I need a my flute to defeat you.” Inching closer, ladybug beings to spin her yo-yo. “Rena what’s wrong with you!? It’s me ladybug!” 

”Yeah sure you are!” Throwing a kick, ladybug easily blocked it. “I can assure you it’s me.” Throwing another high kick with a backflip combo. She breathlessly questions. “And Just how do you think you’re ganna do that?” 

Reaching back ladybug got hold of her flute. “Because it really is me, alya.” At the sound of her name, Rena’s face dropped. Of course only ladybug and Nino knew who she was under the mask. She couldn’t think of another possible contender who would use her civilian self as a reassurance. Eyeing her up and down, Rena catches glimpse of the red and black poke a dotted fox necklace around her neck.p>

Dropping her guard, she slowly stands straight. “So you’re really ladybug?” Rolling her eyes, she sternly nods her head. “Why you keep asking me that. Of course I’m ladybug.” Then something hits her. “Wait, is there another ladybug running around or something?” 

Furrowing her eyebrows, she tilits her head to the side. “No there isn’t. None that I’ve seen or course.” Confused slightly, ladybug throws Rena her flute. “Than why are you asking me if I’m ladybug?” All sorts of expressions crossed over the brunettes face then. Some with confusion, others with shock, some even with excitement. 

Taking ladybugs hand. Rena guides her over to a building with a huge window display. “Take a Look as to why I asked.” Raising an eyebrow, ladybug turns her head to the window, she immediately pales. Before her wasn’t the red and black heroine she has grown used to seeing. Instead in its place was a yellow and black suited heroine. Red ribbon was replaced with yellow and black collar that was normally around her neck, vanished. 

Her lucky charm was intact from the change and taking out her yo-yo, she realized that it had maintained its normal red and black hue as well. “Oh My Gosh! Does that mean..aaahhhh!” Squealing now, Rena’s fanfirl excitement started to seep through. “Your powers are getting stronger.” 

Looking back at the window, she smiles. _’Well hawkmoth seems like you’re not the only one with amplified powers.’_ Looking at her neck, she eyes the reminder. “Right.” Swinging our her yo-yo, she wraps an arm around Rena’s waist. “We need to get to chat noir and vipieron now.” Nodding in agreement, ladybug swings them over towards the Eiffel Tower. 

______________________________ 

Chat noir knew he had messed up the minute he challenged the akuma. Vipierion even warned him. But being the distracting soul at heart, he did it anyways. Flying in the sky, after being hit with truck. He landed on the other side of the city. 

Lifting himself up from the ground, he dusts himself off as he takes out his baton. “OH NO YOU DON’T.” With the baton snatched out his hands. Chat looks in time to see the lady in all red shoot something at him. He didn’t have time to dodge out the way when he felt the blow to his stomach. 

It took him a few seconds to realize he was still breathing and alive. Deciding to peek open an eye, he instantly saw bars all around him. He was caged all around him, but with a small laugh he held out his hand. “Really? Caging me was your best idea? CATACLYSM!” His hand ghosted over the bar slightly, and with a light touch the cage disintegrated. 

Looking around for his baton, chat saw it as it laid out on the open and slightly sketchy road. “YOU REALLY THINK THAT WAS MY PLAN?” Turning around, Chat once again didn’t have time to process as another blow came to his core. Panicked, he looked around only to see himself caged up again. 

”Oh you stupid chat.” Coming down, she took chats baton into her hands. “I’ll be taking this.” Turning around, she hopped on to a roof. “Don’t go anywhere now. I’ll be back for you.” 

”NO WAIT, PLEASE!” He knew better than to try to reason with hawk moth, but with no baton or cataclysm. Well he could just as well be defeated. Luckily for him he knew that at least his identity would be protected, that is until the akuma comes back to finish her job. 

Letting out a low sigh, he slumps down to the ground. “If you can hear me plagg, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I really tried, I hope you can forgive me.” He felt a light tug on his ringed finger. Either it was for comfort or for disagreement, either way Chat smiled at the gesture. 

”Chat stuck in a cage?” Turning around, Chats worries drained out as he saw the guardian standing in front of the cage. “Guardian, thank goodness you’re here.” Putting the shield behind him he eyes the cage. “Used your cataclysm already huh?” Chat nervously smiled. “Yeahh..” 

He nodded as he took out his shield. Giving it over to Chat, he gestured for him to hold it before him. “Wait! You can’t do this. What if you need it later.” The guardian just smiled. “Chat…there’s a lot of things you’ve got yet to learn.” Confused at the guardians words, chat questions. “What do mean?” 

He smirked. “You’ll see soon. SHEL-Umphh” 

Chat saw as the guardian was abruptly shoved out the way. “OH NO YOU DON’T!” With a metallic sound, the lady in red stormed over to the guardian. _Fucked_ was all Chat thought as he held the guardians shield. If he couldn’t help him, than who will? Looking up at the sky at whispers. “Ladybug, please hurry.” 

A scream snapped chats attention. He almost hurled at the sight. The guardian laid bloodied and defeated at the foot of her feet. 

”I AM INCARCERATOR! AND EVEN THE GUARDIAN CAN’T PROTECT YOU NOW!” Leaning down, Chat heard a loud snap, followed by a pained scream. “GOOD LUCK USING YOUR POWER NOW!” With an evil laugh, incarcerator looked over at Chat. “Your guardian is useless now.” She threw something then at chats cage. Looking down, chat couldn’t hold down the bile that formed in his mouth. In front of his cage lay the arm of the guardian, jade bracelet illuminating under all the blood. 

Composing himself, Chat furiously growled. “You’ll pay for this.” Evil laughter snapped his attention. “Oh..so you say?” With a sway of her hips and a devil like look, she walks up to his cage. Chat corners himself the best he can. She leans in as she hauntingly whispers. “I’m not the one stuck in the cage.” Chat spits at her face. “We’ll see about that.” 

Wiping the saliva off her face, she laughs once more as she turns and leaves. Anger started to boil once again in him as he watched her leave. Looking down he boiled even hotter when he saw the guardian laid out on the ground, blood pouring from his ripped wound. 

”I need to help him.” Chat growled under gritted teeth. Taking the shield in his hold he held it over his head. _’I wonder...’_ with all the power in him he summoned. “SHELTER!” Opening his eyes, he wasn’t surprised to see that nothing had happened. Just more disappointed. Trying again a couple more times, he finally gave up as he dropped himself to the ground. 

Lifting his hand, he fought with all his gut to not call down his transformation and feed plagg. He was risking so many things and not to mention the fury of ladybug if he did so. “Why did I have to be so stupid! I just had to use my cataclysm on-“ A sudden familiar surge came to his hand. 

Confused and slightly scared, Chat raised his hand. A faint purplish orb covered over his hand. He didn’t know what to think besides one thing. _”Chat there’s a lot of things you have yet to learn.”_ Grinning now ear to ear chat says. “I see.” 

Adrenaline started bubbling in stomach as his touch contacted the cage. It was weak but it was enough to cause the cage to elapse. Taking the shield in his hand, he looks down at the guardians slaughtered arm. 

”Incarcerator she said?” He scoffs. “Never pick a name that’ll condemn you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so for the people who don’t know, ladybugs are more toxic varying the color they are. The more toxic color being yellow. Which is the brightest color they can be. I’m so excited as to what that could mean for our duo hero’s 😁😁😁 
> 
> There is a third part to this and I’m super excited for the chapter after cause...I got a little surprise for you guys. 🤨🤔🤭🤫😉
> 
> Thank you for all the support I really, really, REALLY appreciate it!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	20. Amplified pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I’ve written so far. Darn hand was starting to cramp. 
> 
> Anyways..enjoy!!
> 
> ❤️

“OH LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR! WHERE ARE YOU!” Sing-songed the akuma. She slowly picked out flowers from her beded crown. Crumbling the pedals in her palms, she blew them wildly in all sort of directions. One by one the pedals hit running civilians, making men disappear and women paralyze to the ground. Children screamed as they to got struck and even barking dogs were hit and put down. 

”I’M GETTING BORED!” 

A couple blocks away, ladybug hid with Rena in an dark alleyway. “Well ladybug. What’s the plan?” Facing the brunette, ladybug takes off the black and red spotted necklace. The only thing she knew was to get Rena. But what next?

”The only clue I got was this.” Holding the necklace out, Rena takes it into her hands. “Well I don’t see how this is going to help. Incarcerator caged up monkey and Pegases. I’m not sure where Reine or the guardian are at. They probably escaped. Unless of course you want me to create another me.” Ladybug thinks for a moment. 

”So incarcerator cages up people?” Chat hadn’t gaven her enough information earlier and from what vipieron stated, flower queen here is a tough one. “Yes. From what I’ve seen that’s the only thing she does.” Ladybugs eyes suddenly widened as an idea emerges. 

”That’s it Rena.” Snatching back the necklace, she hangs it back over her neck again. “What?” Ladybug goes over to the corner of the building. 

The streets were now mostly empty. Not counting the countless women paralyzed to the ground. No men were laying around. _‘That’s weird’_ She thought to herself. A hand full of civilians were we still out and about finding places to stay hidden. Stores were probably either to packed or closed to let them enter. 

Peeking her head out the alley way. She looks around, trying to locate the akuma. Things had gone strangely quiet. “Well...What’s the plan?” 

Still focused on trying to locate the akuma. Ladybug does her best to not fully step out the alleyway. Sound of glass breaking comes to her ears followed by a couple screams. Shifting her eyes to the direction of the noise, she smiles when she sees the akuma dropping down to the street. “An illusion would work good here.” Before rena could question any further, a sudden rumble emerged from the ground. Startling both of them. 

”KAGAMI! WHERE ARE YOU!” Turning around ladybug sees a tall women. She looked like she was dipped whole in a bucket of red paint. ladybug turns back and looks down at Rena’s flute. 

Her original plan was to make an illusion of chat noir and have the akuma chase him while she snatched the crown from the flowered girl but..that could only work to a certain point. She had really no idea yet of the full power of the flower crowned akuma. And judging by what she sees, she doesn’t really want to know either. Being caged and paralyzed are enough on her plate. 

“KAGAMI!” At the sound of the name ladybug felt a slight thrill bubble in her stomach. If one akuma was looking for kagami and the other thinks that love is being forbidden, than that could only mean one thing. 

”Rena, you need to make an illusion of Adrien.” 

______________________________ 

“Why didn’t you take chat noirs miraculous?!” 

”First kagami and then your jewels.” 

”That is not how things work here!” Hawk moth growls. “You go back and take his miraculous or I’ll make you go.” There wasn’t anything to negotiate with. It was mainly a demand. Either way the miraculous we’re going to be in his hands. One way or another. 

A muttered answer came as a reply as incarcerator changed courses. _‘All this time and all it took was for two akumas to take them down. Nooroo really did it now.’_ Chuckling at himself, he was about to change to his other akumas view when an all too familiar voice came to his ears. 

”Kagami, is that you?” 

Ordering incarcerator to get closer, the image of a blonde haired boy came to sight. Hawkmoths eyes widen as dread overtook his features. 

”If you can hear me kagami, I’m here.” Adrien was waving his arms back in forth to get the girls attention. Without a second more to waste hawkmoth ordered incarcerator to go get chats miraculous while he switched to date crasher. 

”A-adrien?” Date crasher questions. “You’re here.” She was about to take a step closer to him, when hawkmoth makes her halt. 

”Do not take a step closer to him.” He orders her. 

”But he came for me.” 

”You take a step towards him and your heads mine.” Making her stay put and on guard for any possible tricks, he cuts the connection out. Turning around, he meets face to face with Mayura. 

”Do you need my help now hawkmoth?” 

Instead of answering her, he balls up a fist and connects it with her face. The miraculous although damaged, she was still protected but the blow was still hard enough to knock her off her feet. Looking up at him, she was at a lost for words as a tear started to shed down her cheek. 

”How many times have I told you and the body guard to keep an eye on adrien?” Scrambling up to her feet, she dusts herself off as she looks for the words to answer. “Many times sir.” 

He was breathing hard now, she could almost see the angry puffs of smoke escaping from his ears. Nostrils flaring with anger. “If that’s so..than WHY IS MY SON OUT IN THE OPEN TALKING TO MY AKUMA!” 

After whiplash had been defeated, Gabriel had gave strict instructions that Adrien had to be accompanied home and locked in his room until the attacks were done. The thing is, she remembers all to well leaving adrien in his room before hand. 

”Sir, Adrien was placed in his room before the attack.” Not buying a word, Gabriel slams another fist to her jaw. Making her tumble back down to the floor. “That doesn’t explain to me what he is doing out there.” 

lifting a hand, she rubs on the now slightly sore spot. Something started to boil within her. Something all to familiar to her. 

Jealousy. 

She hated it. Looking back at hawk moth, she spits out a ball of blood that had formed in her mouth. “I don’t deserve this treatment. I’ve done so much for you.” 

A little chuckle bubbled within hawkmoth as he looked down at his assistant. The light chuckle formed into a full blown laugh within seconds. “And what do you expect from me? A thank you? A thank you for...I don’t know...helping me get two miraculouses that YOU agreed in helping me get, even if your life depended on it? Thats what you want?” 

She didn’t answer this time. All sorts of emotions formed in her. Piercing her lips shut, hawkmoth notices as he leans over to her and places a finger underneath her chin. “Whatever treatment I give you, you deal with, Alright. What I’m doing...No, what WE are doing is for Emilie. Not for you. You have no place here but just as my assistant. Got it?” 

Jerking her head away from his touch, he slowly shakes his head as he takes her by the shoulders and makes her look at him again. “You are at this moment to go upstairs and check to see if adrien is up there. If he isn’t there. You...and all the employees in this house have another thing coming.” Snatching away her miraculous, he shoves her like a bully would to a small child. “I swear sometimes you are useless.” 

Ignoring his remark, she unsteadyingly gets up and walks out. Stepping out she looks up. Her eyes land on ahead to the glowing gold cubicle. Tears start to wash over her face as she painfully walks over to the unconscious blonde. 

Placing her hand over the warm glass, she quietly and angrily starts to whimper. “I’ve done so much for him.” With her teeth gritted tightly and her hand clenching into a tight fist, making her knuckles white. Her mind overfills itself with memories of her comforting and supporting Gabriel. Serving him on hands and knees to both him and Adrien. 

They picked at her brain and her now growing headache in such a hurtful way that it only made her sob harder. “And yet..he still has eyes for you.” 

Looking at the blonde, Nathalie looks down at her reflection. One that is over the blondes face. Her eyes were swollen and puffy from all the crying. Her once waterproof makeup couldn’t even hold back the pain of her washed tears. “You’re not here and you still make an effect on people.” Dropping her clenched hand from the glass, she places it up to her face. “I’m so tired of pretending that this isn’t hurting me.” 

Pushing herself back from the cubicle. She slowly heads over to the elevator. The doors opened, she steps in and the doors close. With the lair slowly out of sight, she stares at her new reflection on the glassed door. 

_“You have no place here but just as my assistant”_ Lifting a hand to her hair. One by one she carefully and slowly takes out the bobby-pins holding her tight bun. Her hair loosely hanged over her shoulders, framing her face in beautifully and menacing way. With the corner of her sleeve she wipes away the smeared and tear washed makeup. 

_“Whatever treatment I give you. You deal with.”_ The elevator stopped as it emerged into the office. Unbuttoning her vest, she folds it and places it in her bag. Going over to the stand up mirror Gabriel kept hidden in a closet, she opened it. The unfamiliar image coming to view. 

_“I swear sometimes you’re useless.”_ The corners of her lips quirk up as she oberserves herself. 

“I’m useless huh.” She puffs. “It’s my turn to show you what place I deserve.” 

______________________________ 

”WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHATS GONE!” 

”I told you already. Chat noir escaped. And he took the turtle with him.” 

”UGGGHHHAAAAHHHH” Slamming his fist at a wall, hawkmoth beats the wall over and over until small crumbles started rolling off. _’How! How could he escape! He had used his power already...unless...NO! He couldn’t have. Nooroo said that...ughhhh!’_

”Looking for me?” Snapping his eyes back through the black frame. He grits his teeth in frustration as he sees Chat with his baton, twirling and spinning it in between his fingers. “You’re not that good at hiding things. Didn’t you know that cats have a sense of smell too. It’s not as strong as dogs but still useful.” 

”How did you get out?” 

”Oh you mean from your little cage? Well let’s just say that I... _cat_ amplified?” Taking out her hand she shoots out towards Chat. He dodges out of the way as another shot comes his way. “What’s the matter hawkmoth. Don’t like my puns? Seems kind of ironic judging by the names you give your victims.” 

”SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!” 

” _Meow_ ouchh! Temper!” 

After shooting a couple more times. Incarcerator looks around to see that chat had brought her to the park. “And just what do you think you’re planning Chat?” Spinning his baton, he shrugged as his eyes shift from side to side. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Aiming to shoot again, a voice suddenly cuts her short. 

”Mother?” 

Turning around, incarcerator looks as a small girl with short bluish black hair emerges from behind the bench. “Mother..is that you?” Taking her aim slowly away from chat, she eyes her daughter up and down. “Just where have you been kagami?” 

”Mother..Whatever it is that you’re doing, you need to stop. I’ve done my mistakes too and I’m sorry. Can you please..just calm down?” 

”NO INCARCERATOR ITS A TRAP!” Hawkmoth warned. Incarcerator stops to think. Surely never in her life has she ever heard kagami so pleading and soft. It only made her wonder if hawkmoth was telling her the truth. Only one way to find out. 

Aiming her fist towards her daughter, she smiles. “Sure I’ll calm down. As soon as you’re protected.” Shooting out, the shot only goes through her and hits a tree making her daughter nothing but orange dust. 

Turning back around to where Chat had been, she growls in frustration when he was no longer there. “Ughhh!” 

”REINE NOW!” In a flash ladybug comes down and thows a punch to incarcerators gut making her fly inches away. With her back against the ground, she was getting up when a sting came to her chest. “Pleasure beating you again hawkmoth.” With a wink, she turns to ladybug. “He’s all yours ladybug.” 

Taking her glasses, ladybug breaks them in half. A black butterfly emerges. “Time to de-evilize!” After purifying the akuma. She let it fly away as she looks at the remaining members. 

”One down. One to go.” Taking off her spotted necklace she throws it up in the air. “MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” In orbs of pink and red, healing was sent out. Ladybug stood confused as women were still laying on the ground and buildings were still destroyed. 

Reine was the first to speak what everyone else was thinking. “Why didn’t your miraculous ladybug fix everything?” She didn’t know why, and the only other answer she had was one she really didn’t want to suggest. But once again Reine speaks out for her. “Are they...dead?” 

”No, their not.” Turning to meet the new voice. The 4 remaining see the guardian and the 3 other missing members. The guardians arm was tied up sloppily with a rag around his neck, dried up patches of blood covered his body. 

”What do you mean their not dead?” She willed herself to ask. Not there was a worse outcome than death. “Have you defeated the other akuma?” She shook her head as an answer. “She saw that the adrien illusion was fake. She ran off after that.” 

“Alright well once you defeat her. Than everything will get fixed fully.” 

Taking out her yo-yo, she rubs a finger over the magical weapon. “I’m gonna have to go somewhere and recharge in order to use my lucky charm.” At the sound of her words, a small white light illuminated from the yo-yo. Confused she had the sudden urge to throw it up in the air. 

Doing so made the effect better as a yellow spotted bottle formed. It dropped in her hands. Looking at it, she opened it. She wrinkled her nose in disgust and she quickly closed the bottle. “Well what is it?” Rena asked. 

”It’s vinegar.” Looking at the team, they all including the guardian looked at her with confused looks. “And just what do you think you’re going to do with that?” Reine asked once again, trying to clear the confusion. 

“Salt and vinegar chips don’t sound bad right about now.” Slowly everyone turned to look at monkey. “What?” 

Deciding to ignore him, she looked around waiting as one by one things were being highlighted out to her. Getting the picture she smiles. “Alright guys.” 

”Ahem!” Reine coughs while crossing her arms. Rena rolls her eyes. 

Closing her eyes, she sighs. ”Sorry, guys and lady’s. The adrien illusion didn’t work. So I have a better plan.” One by one she orders each hero to their positions and responsibility. “Remember, I might just not need all of you guys. But we are better prepared rather than expecting surprises.” Each one nods and head to their assigned places. 

Lastly she looks at Rena and Pegases. “Rena since you’ve already used your power. I’m going to have to ask you to go recharge again and take Ms. Tsurugi to the Eiffel Tower.” Rena didn’t ask further questions as she went to the women, told her to wait for a moment and headed off to recharge. 

“Pegases have you used your power yet?” He shook his head as a response. “I thought that according to my earlier encounters it would have been a 30 to 40 percent shot of me actually succeeding. On the other hand I had a 70 to 80 percent chance it was going to be needed for something more important.” Ladybug smiles as she starts stating her plan. 

“According to your plan, it seems that you might be 13 to 17 percent successful.” She looks him over, then turns to the Eiffel Tower. “Well..May the odds be in our favor.” 

Taking out her yo-yo, she swings it out. With Pegases on toe, they make their way to Paris’s treasure. 

______________________________ 

”Viper, is your second chance ready.” Chat whispered out as they hid behind a bush. “It’s always ready.” Showing him his wrist, chat nods. 

”Let’s just hope that ladybugs plan works.” Chat states as he pokes his head out to look out towards the tower. “Ladybugs plans always work. You should know that.” He didn’t mean to sound defensive or harsh but he did mean what he said. 

”I never said they don’t work. I just meant that they are crazy most of the times, sometimes even risky.” 

Vipierion scoffs. “Easy for you to say. You’re not the one to always make the plans out. You just go out and distract.” 

Getting up Chat pulls viper from the shoulder. “And just what is your problem? Don’t forget I was the one to get us out the whiplash incident. Not ladybug.” 

”Yeah because the guardian made a mistake with your miraculous. Ladybug still did a good job as chat noir.” 

A low growl sounded from behind chats throat. “I have good plans too and their just as good as hers.” 

”Pfft..pleaseee If your plan is to just jump around and make stupid puns than by all means don’t waste your time. Without ladybugs lucky charms or plans, you would be useless alone.” 

”Oh really? That’s what you think?” 

”It’s exactly what I think. Your cataclysm might be powerful but it’s ladybug who fixes the stuff not you. Let me remind you, from all the times I’ve seen the videos, it’s ladybug who always tells you when to use your power and where. Like you’re not smart enough to figure it out yourself.” 

”Look man. Just because you fucking have second chance it doesn’t mean you can come and insult my powers. Let me mind you that mines and ladybugs happen to be the strongest of all.” 

”I wouldn’t have had to insult your stupid power if you hadn’t insulted ladybugs intelligence. You can be smart and famous in civilian form all you want. But with the suit, the world just sees you as a sidekick. Maybe even ladybug.” 

Chat steps back. He eyes Vipierion up and down. “You know who I am?” 

Viper knew what he said and he meant to say it too. “Yes.” Simple and short. 

”Great. With both of us knowing I guess we can’t stick around together.” 

”Still doesn’t change the fact that you’re still the sidekick and ladybug’s the leader.” 

Chat slowly nods as he takes a step back. ”Well I guess I will have to prove you guys wrong.” 

”And just what do you mean by that?” 

Chat takes out his baton. Extending it out he waves Vipierion off with a middle finger salute and leaves. “Chat! We still have to wait for ladybug.” It was no use as his sentence rang out in the cold air. 

”Fucking chat is going to get himself killed.” 

______________________________ 

”At my signal pegases, you are going to make a portal for me. Got it?” He nods in understandment. 

Taking out her yo-yo, she looks around spotting every member in their designated spots. She was taking precautions. She can’t mess up now. 

latching onto something. She lowers herself to the street below. “ROSE QUEEN!” She yelled out. “IM WAITING FOR YOU!” 

”WE’RE BOTH WAITING FOR YOU!” Dropping beside her, chat steps down. “Chat what are you doing here?! You were supposed to-“ 

”I don’t always have to take orders from you ladybug.” He snottly remarked. 

Turning to face him fully, she pushed his shoulder back. “What the hell is your problem?” 

He backs away from her as he twirls his baton. “Nothing. My eyes just opened up to some things that’s all.” 

Ladybug wanted to tell him now was not the time for useless arguments when a dart came flying past her head, missing it by mire centimeters. “Looking for me ladybug? And by the way the names date crasher.” 

She spins her yo-yo. “We’ll deal with this later.” Instead of saying anything to her. Chat willed himself forward and started attacking the akuma head on. 

_‘Just what in the actual fuck has gotten into this cat?’_ Ignoring him, ladybug throws her yo-yo making it wrap around the akuma. Her luck was running a little low though today as chat distracted her slightly making her miss one of the akumas arms. 

”CHAT GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!” Just like a couple minutes ago, he ignored her as a blow came to his core making him fly into the bush he was supposed to be hiding in with vipierion. She angrily huffs out as she does her best to keep the akuma bonded. Vipierion emerged about to call out his second chance, she gave him a look that made him stop and nod. 

The odds are really going to be in her favor. Looking up, she eyes the guardian. With sweat now dripping down her face she looks at date crasher. With her free hand she picked out flowers from her crown. She blew pedals and thorns but ladybug dodged them as she ran in circles, making the yo-yo wrap more tightly around her. 

”YOU THINK BONDING IS GOING TO HOLD ME DOWN!” 

Gritting her teeth, she slowly shakes her head. Blood was starting to show on both her covered hands on the girls body. Indicating the sting was tight enough. “NO, BUT A QUICK WASH IN SOME HEAT MIGHT.” 

Taking advantage of the girls slight confusion. Ladybug jumps up and before her foot could land on the girls body, she calls out. “NOW!” 

Out from hiding. The guardian emerges. His body was a bright shade of red with green and yellow streaks on his sides. His mask was glowing red with fury. His arm was not completely fixed but he still pressured on. Taking out his red shield he placed it beneath him as he came down on the girls. “REVERSE FIRE SHELL!” 

Instead of his usual green hexagonal shield. The shield came out inverted in a blazing fire wall covering both ladybug and date crasher. 

With the temperature rapidly rising, ladybug reached over and opened the bottle, pouring all the contents over the girl. She screamed in agony. “Ever wonder what vinegar and heat does to flowers?” 

She didn’t answer as she continued to scream. The akuma hadn’t flown out yet, much to ladybugs disappointment. Shaking the bottle empty, ladybug watches as the flowers quickly start to rot. Fixated on trying to defeat the akuma, ladybug so much as didn’t realize the hellish heat she was in. 

Grabbing her ear, she speaks through the ear piece. “Now pegases.” In seconds a hole emerged from the shield making cold air blast both ladybug and the girl in the face. “Need a hand?” Grabbing Pegases hand, she steps out. 

”Chat! I need your cataclysm.” 

Ladybug stood looking around. All members were there present except for one. They all looked around with her. Questioned looks on their faces. “Chat?” 

”Well, well, well. What do we have here?” 

Looking up towards towards the tower, ladybug observes as chat squats on top of a metaled beam. She extends a hand out towards where the akuma is. “What are you doing up there chat? Come down here a destroy her crown.” 

He puts a finger over his chin as if he were thinking about. “Hummmm...let me see. I thought you had everything under control? Why do you need me for?” She couldn’t believe her ears. 

”Chat what the fuck is wrong with you. I need cataclysm to destroy her crown. I can’t touch it without being paralyzed.” 

She let’s out a sigh of relief when Chat jumps off and walks over to her. “Thank you Chat. Now-“ 

”Hold on hold on hold on. I wasn’t coming here to help you. I was just coming here to see you do it.” Ladybug furrows her eyebrows. “Do what?” 

He points towards the now conscious girl. Blood shot eyes stared back at them as he continued. “I want you to destroy it without my help.” 

It was all in his tone. A challenging tone. “I told you I can’t without being paralyzed.” He puffed. “So what? You just wanted me to wait by the bushes with your snake buddy and have you order me around?” She took a step back. 

”Can you please tell me what your problem is? Did I do something to you?” He stepped closer to her. Making them inches apart. “The real question is ladybug...do you have a problem with me?” Her confusion only grew as she scanned his face. 

”I don’t have a problem with you Chat.” He scanned her face. Probably trying to see any sign of lying. 

Seeing no sign, he stepped back and turned his eyes on Vipierion. With a silent look, he turned and went inside the fired igloo. “Cataclysm.” 

At his touch the crown turned to dust as the purple butterfly emerged. 

”Time to de-evilize!” Taking the butterfly, she purified it. Taking the empty bottle she threw it up in the air. “Miraculous ladybug!” In a sworn of yellow and white, healing flew threw the Paris air repairing buildings and reappearing missing men. Women started to slowly get up from the ground and children where scrambling away to find their belonging parents. Even her suit changed back to its initial color. 

”Where am I?” Turning around ladybug looks down at the victim. Who indeed was non other than kagami. She was walking over to her when Chat cut infront of her. “Hey there kagami. You’re alright now. Hawkmoth akumatized you but everything has been fixed and you didn’t hurt nobody.” 

Kagami smiled at him. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused.” 

”Dont worry about it. Like chat said. Everything’s been fixed.” The heat had probably fried her brain a bit because she could have sworn she heard Chat growl at her. She chose to ignore it. 

”Kagami?” Ladybug moved out the way so Ms. Tsurugi could get to her daughter. “Mother.” Kagami got up. 

”I’m sorry for everything I’ve do-“ 

She got cut off as her mother embraced her. “Please kagami. Forgive me. As I was the one to make the mistake. I shouldn’t have said the things I said earlier. You are a smart girl and you know better than to make regretful decisions.” 

They stood hugging for a while longer until Chat offered to take them back home. Ladybug stopped him before he left. “Tomorrow we are having a meeting. It’s at 7.” He didn’t answer. Just extended his baton and left. 

Whatever problem Chat had, could be dealt with tomorrow. Right now all ladybug wanted to do, was take a warm bath and head straight to bed. After telling the others great job, she left heading to her sweet home. 

Another days work resolved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth amplified.  
> Ladybug amplified.  
> Chat amplified.
> 
> 2 akumas were released. 2 cataclysms were used. And 2 lucky charms were hinted. 
> 
> Tension is rising. Ladybug will resolve it...right? 😶
> 
> Nathalie’s part was inspired by queen of mean, from descendants 3. 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	21. Your side. My side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title speaks for itself.   
> Another long chapter for you guys though. Btw it’s my favorite chapter. 😱😭
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> ❤️

The next day Marinette expected to wake up to some kind of alert notifying that school had been canceled. Instead she woke up to 15 missed calls (majority from alya, others from nino, and 2 from adrien.), 35 unanswered messages, and 2 voicemails. All from which we’re from alya. Looking at the clock Marinette tiredly sighs as she opens up the voicemails. Her inner ladybug had the feeling to head there rather than the messages first. 

**Alya:** Girl, please answer the phone. I need to talk to you. ASAP! 

**Alya:** Marinette please. Whenever you open this can you please call me back. I really need you right now. 

Taking the phone away from her ear, Marinette immediately calls up alya. She answers within the first ring. 

”Marinette! Finally, you call me.” Her voice wasn’t ecstatic or sad. If anything it sounded flat, emotionless even. That was enough of an alarm to Marinette. 

”Hey alya, what’s going on? Sorry I didn’t answer, my phone must’ve been on silent.” Some light movement came from the other end followed by a long silence. She would be lying if she said it didn’t make her uncomfortable. Out of nowhere some sniffing and what sounded like sob came. 

That was her cue. “Alya I’m coming over.” Without waiting for an answer, she hung up and rushed to put her clothes on. 

”Marinette, What’s going on?” A sleepy tikki questioned. Trying to slip her sock on while also trying to stick her head through her shirt, wasn’t a good idea. When a muffled answer came. Tikki giggled a little then came and helped her welder with her crisis. 

”Tikki did you turn my phone off?” Pulling her shirt down, she went to her closet and rummaged again til she found her shoes. 

“Yes I did Marinette. You needed rest. As soon as you came out from your bath, you went straight to bed. Your phone at the same time started to ring. I thought alya was just going to give you an update on what happened yesterday. So I just silenced it. Is there a problem?” 

As soon as she put her shoes on, she grabbed her bookbag and started cramming things in. “Yes tikki there is. I appreciate you looking out for me but as a future reference if anyone calls me more than twice. I don’t care if the world is about to explode, you need to let me know. As ladybug I need to make sure that not only Paris is safe. But my friends and family also. Alright?” 

Tikki gives her a small smile. “Sure and I’m sorry. After everything yesterday. I thought rest would be best for you.” Marinette shares her smile until it fades to a sad one. 

”We need to go. Somethings going on with alya and judging by how she sounded. I don’t think it’s good.” Tikki nods and without any further words she dashed into Marinette’s purse. Checking to see she had cookies stored for tikki, she grabs her bags and heads downstairs. 

”Well look what the sun blossomed.” Sabine teased when she saw her daughter already downstairs. “Morning mama, morning papa.” Rushing to get her croissant wrapped up in a napkin. She hangs her bag on her mouth as she wraps another one in a napkin. Whatever alya might be going through, maybe a croissant might ease her up a bit. 

Taking each one in each hand, she heads for the door. “Whoa whoa whoa there. “ Tom stops her. “Where you think you’re going honey? School doesn’t start yet. You still have 40 minutes.” 

Not knowing how to explain with a bag hanging in her mouth, she spits it out. “Alya called me and she didn’t sound good. I’m going over real quick to see what’s going on. I’m taking her a croissant to ease her up a bit. Hopefully.” 

Picking her book bag back up. Tom opens the straps and offers to help her slip it on. “Well alright honey. Just make sure you’re careful. And tell Alya if she needs anything, she can count on us.” She smiles as she carefully slides each arm in. After securely putting the bag on, she gives her dad a quick peck to his cheek. 

”Thanks papa. Bye mama, see you guys after school.” With that, Tom opens the door for her as she dashes off in direction of alyas apartment. 

______________________________ 

Getting there was fairly easy. Alya luckily only lives a couple blocks away. She stood infront of the door ready to knock and as her hand lifted the door flew open. 

”Marinette!” Without giving her a moment to think, alya throws herself on to her and embraces her like her life depended on it. She’s never seen alya like this. Not even when whiplash ended up being the 15 year old neighbor she grew up taking care of. 

Marinette hugged her back. “What’s going on alya? Are you ok?” Instead of answering her, she hugs her tighter. Sobbing soon followed making the brunette shake under her hold. The sobbing soon became uncontrollable as she slowly fell to the ground, pulling Marinette down with her. She didn’t ask anything futher as she held her sobbing best friend. 

Minutes passed and alyas sobs started to die down making them turn into little sniffs. She took it as a cue to finally ask her what was going on. 

”Are you ok now to talk?” The brunette nodded slowly as she broke the hug and got up slowly. Helping her, they went inside. 

Soon inside Marinette instantly noticed something was off. The couches were in the same spot, the tv was too. The kitchen looked like someone rushed to get food ready, leaving dishes and left behind food on the counter. But something was nagging at her and she didn’t know what. 

”Sorry for the mess. Didn’t have time to clean.” Her voice sounded just like it had when she answered the phone. Except now It sounded more distant and husky, like it had been poorly used. 

”Alya please tell me what’s going on. You’re scaring me.” Another tear shedded down her face as she got up and went to a small coffee table. Then Marinette understood what was so out of place. Pictures. 

Pictures were normally the thing to make any place a home. That title was officially given to alyas place. They usually had pictures of big moments to small moments. Even insignificant everyday in life moments. Marinette looks around the apartment, no pictures were in sight. The ones that would be on the wall were taken down. The ones on the counter were either flipped down or removed completely. Leaving only a handful out with the back board facing out making them invisible. 

Going over to alyas side, Marinette looks as she flips the picture up. It was a picture of the twins. They were at the park, each one on a separate swing. A huge bright smile on their faces. The picture sent a shiver down her spine. 

”Promise me you won’t tell no one.” The question was just above a whisper but still loud enough where she could hear her. Although she heard her, she still couldn’t help herself by saying “Huh?” 

In a blur, alya dashed to the windows. Closing each one, securing the lock and pulling the curtains over it. When finished she came back to Marinette, her face now looked like how a friend looks at you before they spill very juicy information. Or how a spy looks at you before they give you classified information. 

”Swear to me with your life that you will not and I mean NOT! Tell a soul about what I’m going to tell you.” Involuntarily her head nodded. But alya wasn’t satisfied. “Swear to me.” 

”I-I swear I won’t tell a soul.” Examining her face once more. She takes a step back and with a sucked in breath she begins. 

”I’m Rena rouge.” 

Marinette froze. Not because she didn’t know but because she didn’t even hesitate to tell her. _‘If only you knew.’_ She mentally stated. Even if she did know, she still had to act surprised. 

“W-what?!” Ignoring the question, alya proceeded. 

”Yes I’m Rena rouge but that’s not what’s going on here....Yesterday, I know you know about the two akuma attacks. Hawkmoth somehow gained more power and released two akumas at once. Anyway after the battle was done, I came home only to see my sisters acting weird.” She began to cry again. Before she could take a step towards her though, alya lifts a hand to stop her. 

”I was still transformed, so I played it off. Telling them I was just looking for alya, because she wanted an interview with me. The twins just stand there and stare at me like they’ve never seen me before.” Bringing her hands up to her hair, she pulls lightly. 

”I didn’t see so much into it until the twins said my name.” She turned and sat on the couch. “I just laughed and said ‘What! No! I’m not alya. I’m Rena rouge.’ But they didn’t seem to be convinced as they came up to me and devilishly smiled at me.” Wiping a stray tear with the back of her sleeve. She looks up at Marinette, who was still standing by the coffee table frozen in place. 

”In unison they said, ‘We know you’re alya. And we know you’re the fox welder. We’ve been keeping an eye on you. And..” She trailed off as she broke into a sob. Marinette came to her, embracing her while rubbing small circles on her back. Encouraging her to go on. 

”A-And soon we’ll find out who ladybug and chat noir are. And their miraculous will be mine.’ -sniff- that’s not the worst though.” Pushing Marinette away gently, she gets up, walking towards the glass covered doors. 

”They come to me and grab my hand.” Lifting her hand to her chest, she shuts her eyes as she remembers the encounter. “They pull me down to their level and whisper in my ear. ‘We’re always watching you alya. Your friends...your family...everyone around you will suffer. Whiplash was just the beginning....Ladybug and chat noir don’t have a chance with what I have in store for them. Feel free to send them the message.’ After that...they turned to dust. And the threat came true.” 

Walking over to the kitchen counter. She picked up her phone and with some clicking and scrolling she turned it to Marinette. She took it in her hands and her eyes grew wide as she took in the picture. 

In what looked like the hospital room, laid the twins side my side. They had tubes going in and out their mouths and noses. Their eyes were glued shut by the swelling and bruising of their lids. And with a closer look she could see bright red gash marks on their necks leading down into their gowns. 

Without asking her, alya came and swiped to the next picture for her. If the first picture didn’t make her blood drain, than this one definitely did. 

The picture was clearly token before the hospital. For the apartment looked the same as it did now only that the twins were side by side laid on the floor in only their undergarments. They seemed to be passed out as they laid there, blood oozing out from the gashes on their stomachs and necks. 

Turning the phone back to alya. She didn’t look as her as a million emotions dragged inside her. All in one voice telling her and begging her to get hawkmoth for this. 

”Did you read the message?” Coming out of her thoughts for a second, she looks at alya. “What message?” 

Flipping the phone back to face her. She zooms in on the picture. Sure enough on Ella, in careful motion the words ‘we’ll find you’ we’re spelled. And on Etta the words ‘miraculous mine’ were written. It looked like they had token their time. Even though you still had to have a careful eye to be able to read it. The thought of them even doing such a thing made Marinette’s blood boil. 

Until a thought came to her. “Wait, you said that as soon as they told you that, they turned into dust?” Alya nodded. “I didn’t see anyone leave but that’s what my power does too. As soon as you touch my illusion they turn to dust. And I know who you might be thinking of.” 

”Volpina.” Alya came and took her phone from her. “That’s what I thought. But there’s one problem with that.” Marinette looks up at her. “Which is?” 

”Volpina has the same powers as me. You blow your flute and an illusion comes up. You touch it and it turns to dust. Only this time, it was an illusion sure but they touched me and they turned to dust after they were done.” 

Alya had a point. It couldn’t have been volpina because she had the same powers as Rena. It couldn’t be Mayura because hers are just sentimonters and they from what ladybug knew, they didn’t turn to dust. Hawkmoth for sure couldn’t either cause he has the ability to give powers not make illusions. 

”Marinette?” Raising her head, she looks at the brunette. “I appreciate you being here. As soon as everything happened yesterday, I tried calling any hero I could. But of course everyone had already gone and de-transformed by the time that happened. I called nino but he didn’t answer me -sniff- he still hasn’t and I’m worried about him too...

...I went to his place as soon as I left the hospital but nobody was there. My mom rushed over to the hospital with Nora and my my dad. I tried calling you but you never answered either. Adrien was a lost cause too. His calls went straight to voicemail. -sniff- never in my life have I ever felt so alone like I did last night...I couldn’t sleep because I felt like I was being watched the whole time. I’m a mess Marinette!” 

And for what seemed like the millionth time in a row she broke down and cried. A huge wave of guilt hit Marinette as she made her way to her shattered best friend. With muffled ‘sorrys’ And ‘I’ll never do this to you again’ apologies the girls got up as one of their phones chimed. 

Checking to see whose it was. It was settled when it was Marinette’s. “Hello.” 

”Marinette where are you?” Came the worried voice of her mother. “The school called me and said that you weren’t in class.” Checking the time, she groaned at herself. After explaining what was going on with alya. Sabine understood and gave her the free hand to let her stay. 

”Your parents are the best Marinette.” She smiled. “I’ll forever be thankful for them.” A small smile came to the brunettes face. Swollen eyes tired and exhausted from lack of sleep and crying. 

Pulling the girl up, Marinette dragged her to her room. “What are we doing?” 

”Weeellll...since you haven’t slept. And I wanna bet that you haven’t aten either.” She stopped in her tracks. “Shit!”

”What’s wrong?” Alya asks as she looks at her friend. “I brought croissants with me. I must’ve dropped them when I first came.” Alya giggles. “It’s alright girl. I wouldn’t expect less from Ms. Klutz here.” 

Marinette giggles at the nickname. Taking alyas hand, she guides her back to her room. “You still haven’t answered my question though. What are we doing?” 

Taking clothes out from her drawers, Marinette places them in a bag she knew alya used when spending the night at either her or ninos place. “You’re going to pack some clothes and come stay with me.” 

”Wait what!?” Alya stopped Marinette. “I can’t go anywhere Marinette. Why you think all our pictures are put down. That villian knows where I live. What if they try to attack my mom, dad or even Nora.” Marinette places a hand on her shoulder. 

”Alya it’s ok. Your mom, dad and Nora will be at the hospital until the twins wake up and they won’t be released until they’re safe and sound. Right now your parents are the ones worried for you. You’re here all alone where everything happened. You need to come home with me. Fresh home cooked food. Warm bath and some well deserved sleep.” 

”What would I do without you.” Alyas eyes welded up with tears once again only this time their was a smile on her face. “Well judging by what I see. You would probably start hallucinating about food. Then you’ll probably eat the couch and before you know it you’ll probably be-“ 

”Ok ok ok I get it.” Alya said in mid laughter. “Let’s get out of here before instead of eating the couch I’ll end up eating you instead.” The two laughed as they got alyas things together and headed out. 

”Fuck!” Cursed alya under her breath. “What happened?” 

”Usually when Nora comes, she takes my keys with her. Making me sometimes wait outside for her.” Marinette giggled. “So how are you going to lock up now?” 

A wicked grin crossed alyas face. Pulling marinette back in, she steps in something before going in. Looking down, Marinette makes a face, alya giggles. “Well at least you thought of me.” 

”Yeah and at least I wrapped it in a napkin too.” Laughing again alya pulls Marinette in and locked the door. Taking the bags, she pulled Marinette out the glassed doors leading out to the patio and closed them behind her. 

”trixx?” At the sound of her name. A small orange ball of fur emerged from under alyas hair. “You know what to do.” With a nod the little fox phased through the glass. Locking it and passing through again. 

Marinette smiled as the small fox comes forward. “You must be Marinette.” 

”And you trixx.” Taking out a finger the fox takes and shakes it. 

”Wow I’m surprised you’re taking this pretty chill. When I first saw her, I was thrilled but also speechless.” 

”Oh errmm- I-I guess with ladybug and chat noir being hero’s and hawkmoth granting people powers. It kind of knocked the surprise of me in whole.” 

”Yeah you’re right about that. By the way. Now that I think about it. I wonder why ladybug hasn’t chose you to be a superhero yet.” 

”Oh..ha ha, w-what makes you say that?” 

”Well for starters you’ve never been akumatized. You’re always helping people out. And nobody seems to have a problem with you. Well with exception of Chloe.” 

”And Lila.” Alya rolls her eyes. “Marinette I’ve told you about her. She isn’t against you. I’ve asked her personally myself.” 

”Alright. But still, ladybug has her reasons to not choose me and if I’m completely honest. I don’t think I would want it either way. It’s to much work and responsibility. And I don’t have what it takes to be a hero. I’ve let people down before and being a hero needs to be earned.” 

”Marinette what on earth are you talking about? You are the living embodiment of a hero. And it hurts me that you speak of yourself in such a manner. You’re much more than you think you are. Everyone makes mistakes and rather than letting them slide they learn from them and that’s what you do. I don’t know about you but....if you weren’t so clumsy and shy I would think that you were ladybug.” 

Instead of overacting like she would have, Marinette relaxes and smiles at her. “Thank you alya. Ladybug is brave and really skilled. And even though I’m not part of the group...I’m very glad that you are.” Alya smiles brightly as she embraces her friend in another bone crushing hug. 

”Thank you Marinette. It means a lot. Now..” Taking her necklace out, alya smiles. “Let’s do this. TRIXX LETS POUNCE!” 

In a wave of orange light, Rena rouge took the place of alya in seconds. Taking the bag in one hand, Rena offers Marinette her other. “Ready for a quick ride?” 

Taking her hand, Marinette smiles. “Ready when you are.” Without further warning, Rena grabs Marinette by the waist and leaps onto a nearby rooftop. 

”You’re doing alright?” Marinette does a thumbs up. Rena giggles, getting another gasp out of the girl when she leaps again heading over to the bakery. 

______________________________ 

Ladybug swung through the air as she headed over to the Eiffel Tower. The day with alya was mostly spent by her sleeping the majority of the day and eating. She didn’t mind, alya needed the care. When time came for the meeting, she let alya go first before she took the time to transform and head off herself. 

Reaching the Eiffel Tower, she drops down and sees that the whole team was there. Except the guardian who left a message on her communicator stating that he was attending personal manners. She relaxed a bit. _‘Everything might just be fine after all’_. They all gathered around her waiting for her to speak. 

”Alright guys.” She heard a cough somewhere. She rolled her eyes slightly. “And lady’s. I wanted to have a meeting today because we have some things to discuss. We know that hawkmoth has been out of control lately. First whiplash and although the akumas after weren’t that bad, these last two akumas were something different. Simple and not as threatening but they still did damage.” 

”So what are we going to do?” Monkey questioned. 

”Well...I was thinking, maybe training?” 

They all shared glances. All except for chat who was just staring at his feet. “That would be nice.” Rena reassured sad smile on her face. “We could use the practice. The akumas are only getting stronger. Lack of creativity but still life threatening.” Once again everyone but chat agreed. 

”Chat?” He raises his head. “What do you think?” 

He shifted his eyes at everyone and they lastly landed on her. He shrugged. “If that’ll help us be more prepared, than by all means.” 

She smiled at him. He didn’t smiled back. She didn’t want to admit it but, it hurt. Shaking it off, she sucked in a breath. 

”Alright. Now that everyone’s on board, follow me.” 

”Wait hold on. We’re doing this now?” Reine cut in first. 

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at her. “Uhh duhhh. You guys had the time to come meet me here. You guys have the time to come train for 2 hours. Is there a problem?” Reine just lifts her hands in defense. 

”No no it’s ok. I can schedule my appointment for another time.” Setting her off to the side, Ladybug looks at the rest. “Anybody else?” They all shook their heads. Chat just eyes her with an emotionless face. It sent shivers down her spine. 

”Alright then. Follow me.” 

She yo-yo’d away, leading in the direction of a secluded and abandoned construction site. Landing, each one came on after her. 

”Don’t tell me this is where we’ll be training?” Reine asked while kicking off a rather large chunk of drywall. 

”Yes it is. And no body worry. I had my eyes on this place for a while. The structure is sturdy and well sustained. No collapsing will occur.” Ladybug assured them. 

”It’s not the building I’m worried about. It’s the amount of tetanus shots I’ll be taking after this.” Monkey complained. Pegases bobbing his head in silent agreement. 

”Ok look. I know it’s not the best place but I needed to find a secure and secluded area for us. We need to train away from everything if we want to defeat hawk moth.” 

”What are we going to do first?” Vipierion asked, taking place by ladybug. 

”Ok as you all know, me, chat and the guardian have had our powers boosted. So we don’t detransform after we’ve used our powers. For the rest of you, y’all are still on the first stage. Which means, you all have to perfect the in and out method.” Each one listened carefully as they did as ladybug instructed. 

”Rena, you and Vipierion fight. Make an illusion and then go and recharge. Vipierion you take count on how long she takes. And then switch.” They nodded as they went and chose a spot to start. She assigned the same thing to Reine, whom she partnered with monkey. And Pegases, whom she partnered with Chat. 

”So this is your plan? Just practice this rather than showing them how to defend themselves?” _’You’ve got to be kidding me’_ She turns around. 

”Is there a problem with showing them this first? Their identities are more sacred.” Chat rolls his eyes. 

”Yeah ladybug we all get it. We all understand how important our fucking identies are. But what use is showing them this if they can’t defend themselves properly.” 

Rena then chose to speak up. “Actually ladybug. Can I say something?” She knew what it was but Rena didn’t know that. She nodded. 

Rena explained everything that happened after they had left yesterday. Including showing pictures from her flute. Showing her the message that hawkmoth left for her. Rena cut the twins faces out the shot. 

“You see what I mean. She got attacked and they know her civilian form. At this point our identities are fucked.” Chat said while staring daggers at her. 

She could care less though. “What do mean ‘Our identities are fucked?’ They are still important. What if they’ve used their powers and they need to recharge?” 

”What if they can’t recharge because they can’t defend themselves?! Or better yet, what if they get attacked in their civilian form?” She had enough. 

”Just what the fuck is your problem? You’ve been acting weird since yesterday and I still have no idea if I did anything wrong to you.” He steps closer to her. 

”Answer me one question.” She stood her ground as he came closer to her. “If I’ve been your so called ‘partner’ from the beginning than why is it that you always take the full credit when I do so much as you do. Without my cataclysm, you’d be fucked in so many situations. Probably even dead.” 

She gulped. She never meant to make it look that way. She always thought Chat was ok with it. Then again he did seem over the edge with her lately, ever since..she looked at him. “Hold on. Are you acting like this with me because I turned you down that day?” 

He shook his head as a light chuckle rolled from is mouth. “Oh ladybug. It’s funny how you think everything’s about you.” He took a step back. Facing the team, who were now looking at them, he clears his throat. 

”Alright look. Ladybug is obviously to self-centered to think about how this arrangement could affect everyone.” 

”Chat what you saying?” Ladybug tried to pull him back, he jerked away. 

“So I’m going to be the one to ask. What do you guys think?” Chat looked around the group. As always Reine stepped forward. “I don’t think I like this arrangement to much. It’s disgusting here and to dusty to see.” Chat nodded and gestures for someone else to speak up. 

”Well I don’t find a problem with it.” Vipierion spoke next. “We’re just training.” Chat scoffed. “Anyone else?” Chat continued on ignoring Vipierions looks. 

”I guess I would like a much better environment.” Monkey suggested. Chat then turned to face ladybug once more. 

”You see now what I mean. You just asume stuff. We are a team and we need to be in agreement always.” 

”The reason I picked this place is because it’s secluded and no one will see us here. What if hawkmoth sees us through his civilian form? He already knows who Rena is. I don’t want to repeat what happened with master fu with one of us.”

”Well I’ll have you know ladybug. If you would have consulted me first before going around and looking for places I would have helped you with it. I happen to know places that aren’t full of debis and rust.” 

”Well it’s too late for that now. We’re here and we’re just gonna have to deal with it.” Stepping infront of Chat she claps her hands. “Alright everyone back to training. We’re loosing precious time here.” 

”Soooo...you’re just going to ignore the ones who spoke up?” She was starting to loose it with him. “I’m not ignoring them chat, I’m just saying that it’s too late for that now. We’re just going to have to deal with what we have now.” 

”So you’re saying to just deal with it because it was your idea?” 

“What is it that you’re trying to prove here chat?” 

”What I’m trying to prove? What I’M trying prove? No ladybug, the real question is, what are YOU trying to prove? I’m trying to make it comfortable for everyone. But like always you’re acting against it.” 

”Because we don’t have the fucking time chat! You’ve seen what hawkmoth can do now. Now with even more reason we need to be aware and be on the look out 24/7. Being comfortable is the least of our worries right now.” 

”Alright being comfortable is off the chart but I still think we need to practice our defense strategies better than the stupid ‘in’ and ‘out’ method.” 

She pinches the bridge of her nose. “Chat, for the last time. We. Are. Not. Doing. That.” 

”Alright ladybug.” He takes a step back. “If that’s what you think than..” Taking his baton, he swings it in her direction. It was so unexpected that the baton came and connected with the side of her arm. Just above her elbow. 

”Chat what the fuck!” Unlatching her yo-yo, she forms a shield. “What’s wrong with you?!” 

”You see! You need to be prepared for anything!” Holding his baton tight he angles it in a way where her yo-yo gets tangled and he pulls it from her hold. With a shocked expression on her face, he takes the yo-yo and holds it in her hands. 

”You can’t even defend yourself from me.” He throws the yo-yo at her feet. “You still think identities are more important?” 

She was going to answer when someone yells out, “Ladybug, chat noir watch out!” Looking in the direction of the warning, she eyes the problem. Without further thinking she snaps her yo-yo back on and takes the winged creature in her hold. 

Without saying anything, she lets the creature fly back out. Purified this time. She then looks at chat. “We can’t afford to get akumatized chat. Not again.” 

He looks at her. This time his eyes were full of an emotion ladybug has never seen before and she couldn’t describe it either. “Then I guess I can’t work with you.” 

Staring at him she was about to protest against it when Rena comes up. “Chat we need you. You’re one of the leaders and now more than ever we need to stick together.” 

”Oh really? You need me? For what? To give examples of bad suggestions. Is that what you need me for?” 

”Uh ladybug?” Taking her eyes off chat, she looks over to monkey who was pointing at something in the air. Raising her eyes, she sighs as she captures another flying creature. 

”Chat. If we are going to do this, we need to stay calm.” He shakes his head while he snickers. “What are you snickering about?” 

With his baton twirling in his fingers, he steps back as he looks at everyone. “You said IF we’re doing this.” She shifts her eyes to everyone with a confused look. “Uhhh yeahhh..” 

He extends his baton. And ladybug then knew what he meant. “Well I guess IF isn’t going to cut it this time.” 

”Chat! Wait! What are you doing?! You can’t leave me to train them on my own. I need you.” He looks at her and then at the team. He looked to be thinking about something until he nods at himself and steps down in front of her again. 

”You’re right ladybug. What kind of partner would I be if I let you train them on your own?” His voice sounded mocking in a way. But ladybug ignored it as she just takes a step back and looks at the team. 

”Alright team. Let’s-“ 

”Whoa whoa ladybug.” Chat interrupts. “I didn’t say I was helping you train them. I said I’m going to _help_ you train them.” She furrowed her eyebrows. 

”Chat, that’s the same thing.” 

He leans forward. “You wanna bet?” 

She didn’t answer, too confused to think about what he meant. Facing the team he clears his throat in a professional manner. “Alright team. Ladybug said she wants my help to train you. I’ll help....in my way.” 

She snaps her eyes towards him. “Chat what are you doing? I already said-“ 

”I know what you said.” He said flatly and coldly. “Who here wants to practice...in a much more better environment?” 

She couldn’t believe it. Was chat noir really ignoring her orders? She wanted to say something, she really did. But she couldn’t because just then monkey spoke up. 

”I mean like I said before...a better environment wouldn’t hurt.” Chat smiles. “Alright. If that’s what you wish, than that’s my command. Join me and I’ll ensure you get the environment you desire.” 

Monkey looked to be thinking about it and just when ladybug thought he wasn’t going to take part of it, reine comes forward and drags him by the arm to chats side. 

”Better environment and hears suggestions. There’s nothing to think about. Chat never treated me wrong and you ladybug always seemed to have a problem with m-errm people. People yeah. So now we’ll just get the treating we deserve.” Again ladybug stood shocked as she looked at the rest of her now tore up team. 

”I think I’ll go too.” Pegases said. “Don’t get me wrong ladybug. You’ve treated me right but I just feel like I belong better on that side.” He didn’t wait for her to answer as he hung his head low going towards monkey. 

”Well ladybug. I guess you’re even now. I’ll stay with reine, pegases, and monkey. While you keep the snake, fox and turtle.” Extending his baton he looks at his team, whispers something and they all nod as they one by one leap and go in the same direction. 

”Chat why are you doing this?” With his back towards her he looks over his shoulder. “I’m not doing nothing ladybug. You brought this among yourself. Since your on the north side of town, this can be your side. I’ll take the south. Your side. My side. Tell the guardian I said sorry but that’s it.” 

She was left speechless as he bolted up and hoped onto the highest beam. Looking up, 4 pairs of eyes stared down, one pair in particular glowing back at her. In unison they leaped and headed off in the same direction. 

A hand came to her shoulder. “What do we do now?” Turning her head, she looks at Rena. Another hand comes to her other side. Vipieron gave her a small encouraging smile. She shared the smile with a bit of hesitation. 

”Well...if sides he wants...than sides he’ll get.” 

That night parises hero’s split. They weren’t at war much more in disagreement. But as far as the world knows. This is the least of their worries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wanted to let you guys know that I’m not going to upload any chapters until halloween. Which is on October 31st. The reason being is because I want to write the masquerade chapters for you guys (little spoiler 😉). And it will be 2 chapters. I can’t wait to have them uploaded for you guys and I might just upload a small preview for the second part to this fanfic. It starts out scary and a bit gruesome. I’m not sure yet though. I don’t want to spoil anything for you guys. 
> 
> Anyways...I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and Can’t wait for the next 2 in a couple weeks. Thank you for all of the support!!! 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> ❤️🐱🐵🐝🐢🐞🐍🦊🐴❤️


	22. Getting ready pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the first part to our most wanted Halloween masquerade party! The real party starts in the next chapter. I am having technical difficulties right now. I was going to upload this yesterday but for some reason I was having trouble. Let’s just hope I get the second part up for you guys today.  
> Either way, Enjoy!
> 
> ❤️

After the incident from the last 2 akumas. Hawkmoth hasn’t been heard of in days. She would be lying if she said the silence wasn’t making her nervous. Even though akumas haven’t been seen or heard of training with the team she’s been left with, is what she’s been preparing for in case he did strike again. 

”Who would have thought that villains take vacations.” Tikki optimistically stated. With hawkmoth out of the face of the earth for the past couple days, it has been making Marinette fairly quiet. She’s been so lost in thought into what hawkmoth might be planning into, that she has had close to death accidents. 

First one being when she walked in front of a speeding car. If it wasn’t for Adrien shoving her out the way, she would probably be a pile of broken bones right now. Second one being when she misstepped at the top of the stairs of the school and only tumbled a couple steps when alya had caught her. After that, all her friends just decided to babysit her. 

With that said, before and after school her friends would be assigned to different areas of school just to keep an eye on her. Alya and nino would sometimes wait for her after school just to walk her home but when they had last minute runs after school, one of the other girls would accompany her. At first the thought of her friends babysitting her at every corner bugged her but as the days passed and all the close calls were avoided. She couldn’t be more thankful for having them. 

Tonight was her turn to patrol. She hasn’t seen chat noir in almost a week now. She’d be lying if she said that it didn’t break her heart to see her partner leave. She has tried video calling him and even sending him messages through their communicator. But just like talking to him in person, it was no use. The last message he had sent her was to tell her the areas in which he would take. She all but agreed. 

”I don’t like this silence tikki.” She murmured. Given with all the hero movies she had watched with alya. Silence was never good. It usually indicated something big was coming. Followed by the hero’s downfall. 

”Don’t worry Marinette. You guys will be able to take down anything that comes your way. You already showed that with whiplash and when he sent out two akumas at once. At this point you can take anything down.” Hugging her cheek, tikki gave her a good reassuring squeeze. The hug was meant to hold promises but even tikki had her doubts. She couldn’t tell Marinette that though. Giving her welder ‘what if’s’ isn’t going to do her any good. 

Bringing her hand up, she patted the little goddess. A sad smile on her face. “Thank you tikki. I..I just hope you’re right.” 

In a low voice so her chosen wouldn’t hear she whispered back. “I hope so too.” 

_______________________________

“Hey kid, are you alright?” Plagg wasn’t much of a nurturer. But he wasn’t cold either. He knew his welder has been more down than usual. Being chat noir would ease his pain, but lately not even that has cheered him up. 

”I’m fine Plagg.” Adrien answered coldly. Folding his arms over his chest, the kwami hovered in front of his chosen. “Kid, even though I spend half my time eating cheese and sleeping, also not to mention transforming you. I’m not blind to notice that you’re miserable. And not like ‘my dad locked me up in my room’ miserable.” 

Ignoring his kwami, Adrien Opened his drawer, took out a shirt and headed over to his bathroom. “Fine, don’t talk. I’ve met cheese with better communication skills.” Dashing over to his cheese pile, he plopped a slice in his mouth. “And it’s saying, eat me.” He spatted out with a mouthful of cheese. 

Rolling his eyes, he closed the door behind him. Leaning against it, he began loosing himself in thought. He knew that he has been off. Ever since he made the decision to leave ladybug, he hasn’t been himself. Everyone has even noticed it, well everyone except his father. He went so far as to snap at Nathalie the other day to get his attention. Instead though of his father giving a damn, It only turns into a lecture from his father. He could have cared less though. 

His anger has died down a lot over the days. He even thought he was being over dramatic that is until he got a message from ladybug. He only got through the first sentence when he felt his anger boil again. He wanted for her to admit she was wrong. That part, he got, but what he didn’t get was for her to see him more than just a regular hero member. He wanted her to state him as head leader too. Their were partners of the same whole. The yin and yang. 

But no, instead he got, ‘The team needs you, I need you.’ Nothing else. At this point he was just mad at ladybug for everything. Without him, ladybug would be dead and hawkmoth would have won. He was mad at his father for giving him more of a colder shoulder than usual lately. At Nathalie for trying to soothe his pain by offering more extracurricular activities. To get ‘his mind off of things.’ He has chat noir for that, but of course he couldn’t tell her that. 

He needed to relax though. He had close calls with getting akumatized when he had the little encounter with ladybug. Ever since then, he looked up ways to just calm his nerves. The extra activities have helped, as much as he hated to admit it. Taking a deep breath, he pushed off the door and went to his shower. 

Turning on the water, a knock came to the door. Groaning, he turned it off and went to the door. Swinging the door open he was stunned to see the women standing there. His first thought was that his father had finally fired Nathalie but looking closer he got the shape of her glasses and the red color of her long bangs. It made her look a lot younger than she should. Rather than her usual business suits, she wore a white button up blouse with a blue skirt.

”N-Nathalie?” He asked confused. It could also be a sister, daughter even? Hold on...I don’t remember Nathalie ever being pregnant. Or having time off..

”Yes adrien. If you are going to pamper. I suggest you do it quickly. You have fencing class in 20 minutes.” Turning on her heal, she made an elegant stride to the door. Trying to process what he just witnessed, he called out after her. 

”Nathalie?” She stopped and looked over her shoulder. “You look great.” A slight curve of her lips quirked as she continued for the door. “Thank you adrien.” She responded closing the door after her. 

”Wow, your father is really missing out if you ask me.” Came Plaggs voice.

“I thought you only had eyes for cheese.” Not bothering to look up. 

”Kid, just because I only have eyes for my precious cheese doesn’t mean I don’t know beauty when I see it.” 

“I’d be damned. Never would I have thought to see the day that you would see girls instead of cheese.” 

”Alright you’re getting carried away. I said she’s beautiful not that I took interest in her. Besides I’m a god and someone has hold of my heart already.” 

Packing his fencing gear, Adrien smirks at Plagg. “Let me guess. Your sugar cube?” 

Seeing a kwami blush was probably another thing adrien never thought to see possible. Dodging his question the kwami changed the subject. “Hurry up kid, you need to get to your class. And if you ask me, I personally love the smell but if you want to keep your girlfriend on your good side. I suggest you shower.” Smelling his shirt he wrinkled his nose at the mixture of sweat and slight cologne. 

”Ekk you’re right.” Dashing to the bathroom he quickly undressed and showered. With 5 minutes left to spare he checked his phone to see if it was fully charged. Battery was good but what also got his attention was the missed calls and messages. Clicking them he saw that it was from Lila. He ‘accidentally’ silenced her calls. Blocking them would be too suspicious. 

**Lila: Hey adrien! I just wanted to let you know that I can’t wait for the ball next weekend. Your fathers assistant told me that my dress is ready. Are you free so I can come over?**

**Lila: Adrien it’s past 10. I know you’re awake. Is it ok for me to come over. I am asking this time.**

**Lila: Are you ignoring me? You can just say no. I still have to come over to try the dress on.**

**Lila: I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.**

”Yeshhh who needs a girlfriend with friends like that.” Adrien shook his head as he shut his phone off. “I’m going to the ball with her. But after that I’m keeping my distance.”

”Sure thing pal. That’s plans been in motion since the first day she was akumatized into volpina.” 

“As much as I hate to admit that you have a point. Let’s just consider this as my first step into completing that promise.” Hiding inside his sweater pocket. Plagg made himself comfortable as his welder got his bags and made himself to his waiting limo. 

Opening the car door, he froze when a soft voice greeted him. “Hey adrien.” Surprised, Adrien took a step back looking at the person inside. Of course his bad luck couldn’t give him a break. 

”Oh, hey Lila.” Scooting to the side, she patted her hand in offering for him to sit. “Well what you waiting for? I ain’t gonna bite. Well...not yet that is.” She gave him a small wink. Adrien groaned in annoyance. _Can this girl ever get a hint?_ Taking a step back, he instead offered his hand to help her out. She looked up confused. 

”Aren’t you going to the dress fitting?” She all but smiled. “Oh of course, but I called Nathalie and she told me it’s ok to accompany you to your fencing classes. The fitting will all but take like 10 minutes. So I can go with you.” At this point Adriens smile was all but fake. The ‘model smile’ Marinette would call it. 

”Great.” He forced himself to say through gritted teeth. Taking his seat next to her. He gestured for gorilla to start driving. 

”Soo...Nathalie told me your suit is ready for the ball. I’m so happy we’re both going as a ladybug couple. Personally I think I’ll look much better than ladybug does. But of course that’s my opinion. Unless...someone wants to prove me wrong?” Leaning in closer. She was practically almost sitting on his lap. 

Scooting a bit away from her, he awkwardly smiles as his insides pray and beg for him to get to the school already. His prayers were answered when the school comes into view. At this point though his back was too squished into the door that he couldn’t reach over to get hold of the door handle. 

”I was thinking...after the ball next weekend, I wanted to know if..you know..” Placing her hand on his chest. She spidered her fingers up to his neck. Cold sweat was starting to form on his forehead and back as her touch came closer to his jaw. 

She couldn’t finish as the door opened to suddenly. Thanks to his chat noir reflex’s the surprise wasn’t so much on him than it was for Lila, who was hanging upper body out on the sidewalk and her other half still in the car. 

”I was wondering why you..were still in the car?” All in red, kagami stood puzzled as she looked down on the brunette. “Lila?” At the sound of her name, Adrien swooped down and helped her up. “Are you ok?” Clearly forcing a smile, she dusted herself off. 

”Yes, never better. Hello kagami.” 

”Hello Lila. I’m not sure as to what’s going on but I know that you know that adrien has a class right now and he can’t talk.” Never has he been thankful for kagami’s straightforwardness. 

”Oh of course. I apologize I just wanted to talk to him about the ball next weekend. You know adrien and I are going as a couple.” 

”Really, cause it looks to me that he is just honoring his word. Now if you can excuse us Lila, we have a class to get too.” Grabbing hold of his hand, she pulled him into the school. 

”Honoring his word huh? We’ll see about that.” Small grin on her face, she slipped back into the car. 

Back in the dressing room, Adrien threw his bag in his locker and slammed the door shut. Kagami stood in silence watching him. “I can’t thank you enough for taking me out of situations like that.” 

She shrugs. “Having a rough skin is what you lack. If you had it, maybe people wouldn’t be rubbing on you all the time.” He express enough on how much of a point she had. 

”Anyway, why are you taking her to the ball. You clearly look like you’re choking when you’re with her.” 

”You know why. And like you said, I’m honoring my word.” She shakes her head. She disapproves but at the end of the day, it’s adrien and he did have a point. 

”Right well, you should get ready. Class is waiting.” Going out the door, Adrien sat on the floor watching her leave. 

”You know she’s jealous right.” Zooming out from under his shirt, Plagg came into view. 

”What are you talking about.” 

”Ughhhhhh...please tell me you’re not that oblivious.” The look he had on his face was answer enough for him. 

”She clearly doesn’t like the idea of you going to the ball with Lila but because you’re ‘honoring’ your word, she can’t do nothing about it unless you grow thick skin and fuck Lila off.” He raised his eyebrow. 

”If that’s how she feels than she would have told me.” The kwami flattened his look. 

”Kid, sometimes I’m not sure if you’re in denial or if you’re truly fucking stupid.” 

”How sweet of you Plagg.” Ignoring the kwami, he put his gear on and went to his long awaiting class. 

_______________________________ 

The whole week did go by..kind of..smoothly. Lila had been over the top the past week. Kagami has been acting rather cold lately and to his much needed stress his team complained that they wanted some time off this week. 

Giving them Friday and Saturday off he told them that if they wanted to join than they were glad too. The ball was set for Friday and school had announced that they would have half a day to let them get ready. 

Knowing that everything on his part was ready, he took it upon himself to transform and take a breather before the headache of a party he was ganna have to deal with later. Propelling his baton in his hands he looked around for any sign of help. 

A billboard of his most recent ad caught his eye he didn’t so much as see when he came face first to a wall. Pealing off he landed on a wooded floor. He was a bit disoriented when some footsteps approached him. 

”Chat noir?” Asked a worried voice. Shaking out of his daze. He got up and looked over at the civilian. 

”Chat noir I asked if you’re ok.” Came the soft voice of Marinette. Of course he had to fall on her balcony. 

”Y-yeah I’m fine. Got a little distracted. No worries though. Good to see you again.” Bowing down to her, she giggled at his foolishness. A small giggle he would so much as kill for. 

”Right well if you don’t mind I’m ganna go back to work.” Heading over to her trap door, she slid one foot down when chat asked after her. 

”What you working on?” 

”Well I’m not so much as working as I’m fixing. It’s a dress that I’m going to wear for a ball that’s going on tonight at the grand Paris hotel. You know...the grand hero’s masquerade.” 

He nodded in acknowledgment. “Yeah I’m familiar with it. A lot of people are going that I’ve heard of.” She smiled softly at him. “Well if you don’t mind, I need to get back to work. It was nice seeing you again chat.” 

In a dash he leaned on her grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss to the back of her hand. “It was nice seeing you again too Marinette.” Letting go of her hand he jumped and propelled his way home, leaving a blushing Marinette behind. 

_______________________________ 

”Are you ok Marinette?” Tikki worriedly asks when her chosen hadn’t spoken a word since chat left. 

”What?” 

”I asked if you’re ok. You’ve been sitting there holding your hand for a while and you still need to get ready. Not to mention getting that piece of gum out your hair.” 

Reaching back behind her head she felt the sticky ball of bundled hair. “Tikki, I tried everything. Peanut butter, oil, placing an ice cube on it. Nothing’s worked.” 

”Well you do have one last option.” Tikki sheepishly offered. Marinette looks over at her kwami with sad eyes. She has grown to love her long hair. It’s a challenge most of times in brushing it and letting it dry, but for the most part she has loved it and enjoyed all the different styles she was able to make with it. 

Walking over to her working desk she opened a drawer and took out some scissors she’s used to cut her bangs over the years. Going to her mirror she reached behind her head with one hand and scissors in the other. 

”It’s ok Marinette it’s just hair. It’ll grow back.” Tikki’s right. It’s just hair. It’ll grow back. She kept whispering herself that as the scissors took down the first chop. 

_______________________________ 

”Adrien, your father would like to see you in his office before you leave.” 

”I’ll be right there Nathalie.” With a firm nod, she left closing the door behind her. 

“Wow well don’t you look great.” Straightening out his tie, he took a step back to look over himself. His suit for the most part was ladybug red. His dress shirt was black along with his dress shoes. His hair had been pushed back with slight gel and with a touch of his most recent cologne. He was ready and top notch. 

”Thanks Plagg. I’m just not feeling this tie.” Hovering in front of him, Plagg observed him then decided towards it and pulled his tie off. Unbuttoning his top buttons he let some of his chest show. Flying back he looked over at his masterpiece and gave him an approving nod. 

Looking at himself in the mirror he furrowed his eyebrows. “What’s wrong?” 

”I’m just wondering when ever did you get a fashion sense. During all of my photo shoots you would be out and about not even bothering to come and join me.” 

”Please are you kidding me? Who do you think gives you your chat costume everyday?” 

”You do have a point there.” Making sure there wasn’t any lent on his suit he pulled out his phone to send out a quick text to Lila. Grabbing his mask he headed downstairs stopping by to his fathers office. He only knocked twice before Nathalie opened it to confirm it was ok to enter. 

”Father, Nathalie told me you wanted to see me.” Looking up from his computer. Gabriel eyed his son up and down. 

”Where’s the tie your suit came with?” 

”I didn’t think it looked right, so I took it off.” 

He observed his son once more again before he softened his gaze. “Years of modeling and I see you have finally learned something.” 

Adrien could feel the light stir of Plagg in his suit. He made a mental note to thank Plagg later with some cheese. 

”You can go on then. Your bodyguard will pick you up at 11. Make sure to tell Ms. Rossi that.” Adrien nodded turning on his heal and left. 

In the limo he shot nino a quick text letting him know that he was on his way there. It only took a few seconds when nino answered back to tell him he’ll be waiting. Holding his mask he stretched out the elastic band over his head. The material of the mask was soft and comfortable. 

It covered half his face with the ladybug design anyone unless blind, could still tell it was him. _I’m surprised nobody noticed me when I was ladybug._ He mentally snorted. All too soon the limo came to a stop, he sighed when he knew just where they were. 

Opening the door he slid out. “Adrien!” 

Behind him he felt as arms wrapped around his mid section. “Hey Lila.” Letting go she placed herself in his view. Her mask was just like his and her hair had been curled and placed into two pigtails. Symbolizing ladybugs hair. 

Her dress was strapless and with a sweetheart neckline, she had the small peeks of lace ruffles that covered just enough of her breast much to Adriens relief. With the dress being mermaid style it hugged her curves perfectly giving her the goddess look. That is if her personality wasn’t such a downer. 

She had black strapped heals and with manicured red nails to finish her look. He couldn’t lie but say she looked beautiful. 

”Well what you think? Isn’t beautiful? Didn’t I say I was going to look better than ladybug or what?” 

He awkwardly smiled at her. “Y-yeah?” 

Raising her eyebrow at him she angled her head. “What do you-“ His phone took the cue to save his life again. 

”Sorry Lila give me a second. Hello?” 

”Hello, Adrien?” 

Checking the number to see who he had answered too. He placed it back to his ear. “Oh hey alya. What’s up?” 

”Look I know you probably are already at the party but-“ 

”Oh I’m not there yet. I just came to pick up my plus one.” Lila furrowed her eyebrows. 

”Really! Thank god. Cause me and nino are stranded. Marinette didn’t want to come with us cause she didn’t want to ruin whatever surprise she had for us so if it isn’t a bother. Would you mind picking us up please.” 

”Sure I’ll be right there.” He answered in a heartbeat. 

”Great. I’m at ninos.” 

”What was that about?” Lila asked crossing her arms. 

”Oh nothing. Alya and nino needed a ride so I was their best bet.” Opening the door for her, she slid in. 

”Oh well, that’s great.” She said through gritted teeth. “Just great.” 

This is going to be a long night. 


	23. Getting ready pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys my computer broke down and with the beautiful luck I was blessed with these passed days, my phone just so happens to act up too. 😒 Anyways, here is the second part for you guys. On a different note I’m not sure if any of you guys speak or understand Spanish but I thought it would be nice to include some of it here since I am Hispanic. The first song requested is in Spanish.  
> I do recommend listening to it while reading the part.  
> It’s by Karen Mendez called “?” The question mark is literally what the song it called. If any questions about it just comment down below. The song does reflect a lot about the relationship between chat and ladybug. The song does merge with another one called Closer by Usher. Damn this is a long note.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> ❤️

Getting out the taxi car her parents insisted on getting her. She shyly made her way up to the hotel. She hadn’t told alya about the encounter that she had with the gum earlier on through the day. Surely she wasn’t going to tell her either that she had cut her hair because of it. 

”Name please.” The doorman stepped in front of her to ask. 

”Marinette. Marinette dupian-cheng.” Finding her name, the doorman smiled and nodded. The other doorman helping opened the door for her. Gesturing for her to enter. 

”Thank you sir.” She said as she passed through. Looking around, her breath got caught looking at the hotel. It was decorated in its usual shades of gold and silver. A long huge chandelier hung low but still high to where people wouldn’t bump into it. Underneath it was a bronze statue of ladybug and chat noir in a battle position. Her yo-yo was extended out to where it looked to be touching the chandelier. 

The view was both bittersweet to her. Just recently the people of Paris have noticed that the hero team had spilt. It was probably too late to redo the statue. She was so caught into her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed she was blocking the entrance for other people. Apologizing she stepped back and let them pass by. 

”Beautiful right?” Looking next to her she hadn’t realized anyone coming to stand next to her. He had on black slacks and a buttoned up turquoise dress shirt. His mask was scaly with patterns of green, black and white. He looked oddly familiar. Instead she smiled and nodded in agreement. “It’s gorgeous. I’m just surprised Chloe is doing all of this. I thought she hated the hero’s.” 

”Chloe is a complex soul, but she means well.” 

”Pfft..have you met her? And have you seen everything she’s done?” 

”Everyone has their flaws. Even for her. Love might just be one of them. Who are we to judge?” 

The stranger clearly had a point. Her stubborn side told her to ignore him and just think that chloe is some kind of robot with no soul. Although the more pure part, probably her ladybug side, thought that he was indeed right. 

”You’re probably right. She’s indeed a complex soul.” _One of many._ She thought. 

Looking at her, he smiled at the small faces she was doing. Even though she cut her hair, those bluebell eyes don’t fool anyone. Stepping in front of her he extended out his arm for her to hold. She looked up at him confused. 

”I have a feeling you came here without a date. A pretty lady like yourself shouldn’t be left to wait. Would you do me the honor and make me the luckiest guy here and accompany me for the time being? If you want too that is.” 

Looking at his face and then back to his arm she debated with herself wondering if it was the right move. She didn’t know this guy, or at least she didn’t think so. His eyes although lime green gave her a feeling that she has seen them before. And his hair was black and pushed back slightly with gel. 

Without realizing it she reached out and took his arm. Giving her a small warm smile he pulled her in closer and looked into her bluebell eyes. “You look gorgeous, as always.” She could have sworn her heart stopped beating. 

Pulling her gently, he guided her into the crowd of people. Girls wore all kinds of dresses. From silky satin too puffy gowns. Nobody was really dancing yet. The party had just started and so far the DJ was just putting slow instrumental music to greet guests. She wondered if the music would be wack or if this DJ actually knew how to set the mood. 

“Would you like some punch?” Focusing back to the stranger. She saw he already pouring punch into some cups. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast and she most certainly was thirsty to say the least. 

”Y-yes p-please.” _Wait! What the hell, why am I stammering?_ Cursing herself mentally, he chuckled while pouring her a cup of fruit punch. 

Handing her the cup, to her surprise she took it ease. She really had thought that it would have ended on the ground and all over her dress by now. He giggled at her confusion. 

”You’re cute when you over think things. Life is all but a melody. Just go with the flow. Don’t think so much about it.” Looking up into his green eyes, she blushed as his stare bore into the inner most parts of her mind. 

”May I have this dance?” She furrowed her eyebrows. “But the DJ...” looking in the DJ’s direction she noticed that the initial DJ was no longer there. In replacement stood a kid about her age it looked like. He had on a green slacks and yellow dress shirt. His mask was green and with a cap to finish his look she had no doubt for who it could be. 

Coming back to the stranger offering his hand she took it and let him guide her to the already crowded dance floor. The time kept ticking by and as midnight approached the hotel little by little got more and more filled. Kids from all over Paris were invited to attend what would soon be the most memorable night in history to Paris. 

_______________________________ 

”Hey adrien, I’m sorry to interrupt you guys but I’m still trying to find marinette. She hasn’t answered me in hours and she said she’d be here at 8. It’s about to be 11. Have you seen her?” 

Looking at his watch he frowned. “I mean even if I have, I wouldn’t know. Everyone is wearing a mask. Do you know what she’s wearing? I could help you look for her.” 

”That’s nice of you but what about Lila?” 

”I’m pretty sure she wouldn’t mind.” 

”Right well I’m not sure what she could be wearing. All she told me was that she was going to come as chat noir. So I’m guessing she’s wearing a black dress of some..sort..fuck I’m not sure. Just try and look around for her please.” 

”Sure I’ll help you and don’t worry if she is here she’s probably looking for you too.” 

”I sure hope so.” 

Going in separate directions adrien decided to take the dance floor section. To his surprise he hadn’t noticed how many people were dressed as ladybug and chat noir. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. Still looking around he felt as girls rubbed on him trying to lure him into dancing with him. Politely turning them down he continued his search for any girl in a chat noir suit or dress. 

With his luck so far running low he kept searching when a loud bang sounded in the room startling everyone in the hotel. 

Cutting the music off, the DJ turned in the microphone. “Hey hey hey everyone! How’s everybody tonight?!” Everyone roared and clapped in excitement. “Nice nice. Well as you all know, tonight has been really lit. And as many of you may have noticed it is officially midnight.” 

Adrien looked at his wrist watch and was surprised to actually see that it indeed was about 12 am. He cursed under his breath. Damn time sure flew, how long was he looking for Marinette? His father is going to kill him. “You guys may have also noticed that there are only grown kids here. Ages 17 to 18.” Glancing at the people around him he did notice that they did look to be old enough to be at that age. “Now with that said...ACTION!” 

In a flicker all the lights in the hotel shut off. Leaving the room pitch black. For a minute screams sounded and people started to slowly panick until a small light rose from the crowd. At first it was barely visible until it started getting stronger. In swirls of neon green and bright pink shown brightly forming a silhouette of a dress. A figure of a mask also emerged shaping what had to be the girls face. In the same neon green her cat ears glowed in the darkness of the room. 

Adrien stared mesmerized while he heard the small whispers of “ahhs” and “o’s”. Slowly he could also see how a glow formed from the DJ’s table shining brightly in blues and oranges. “It’s time for our glow in the dark party.” Shutting the microphone off, he played the mix he was so much as was dying to play all night. 

Everyone cheered in excitement as the music blasted. Everyone slowly turning on their glow in the dark necklaces and bracelets. No light but the ones coming from the jewelry was shown. Which was making his search even more impossible. Reaching into his pocket he took out his own piece of glow in the dark jewelry. 

It wasn’t going to make his search easier but at least it’ll help him watch where he was going. It didn’t help him as much as he thought it would when he accidentally bumped into someone almost making them loose their balance. Quickly and much to his surprise he caught her before she hit the ground. One quick look and he realized it was the same girl with the glow in the dark dress. 

”I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bump into you like that!” He half yelled knowing that she would probably not hear him over all the noise. “It’s ok!” She yelled back to his surprise. Making sure she was stable he let go of her hand and proceeded with his mission on getting out of the dance floor. The music just then again died down. 

”Alright my people. I know I know you guys are having fun but there has been couple people making music suggestions and right now I decided to take them. Starting with the most requested. Not only that but we will at this moment require a ladybug and a chat noir couple to step forward for me please.” 

Looking around adrien saw how everyone moved back to form a circle in the middle of the floor. Nobody had stepped forward. “Come on now guys I know there’s a lot of ladybug and chat noir couples out here.” Yet nobody stepped out. 

”Alright then. Just know that you guys made me do it.” Every eye was on him as he signaled something to somebody behind him. In an all too unpleasant blur a huge light shown above him. He was in a haze that he didn’t see how everyone around him stepped back. When his eyes finally adjusted he looked around. His eyes widened when he realized that he was now in the center of the ball room, and he wasn’t alone. 

_______________________________ 

Marinette was being such a klutz today. First she steps all over the the guys feet. Then she bumps into 3 people making them fall forward. Apologizing she then trips herself only to be caught by the stranger. Holding her by the waist they danced until a loud bang sounded. 

Her ears were still ringing when all of a sudden all the lights turned off. She panicked a little not sure where the stranger had gone. She didn’t realize either that her dress was starting to glow. The ringing had died down enough for her to hear people around her commenting on her dress. Luckily it was so dark in the room that nobody noticed the blush that formed on her face. 

Music started playing again and to her surprise people started glowing up hidden jewelry. She was fixated on how the lights were shining that she felt how someone came and rammed into her side. Preparing for impact she closed her eyes tight. Someone then caught her by the wrist. 

Lifting her up she saw how even on the dark the stranger who caught her had a ladybug mask on. Blushing she fixed herself up while she felt him saying something. She could hardly hear him but from she could figure out he was probably apologizing. With her mind talking for her she yelled out “It’s ok.” Hoping it was what he was looking for. Just then he let go of her and left much to her disappointment. 

Shrugging the feeling off, she then started to look for a way out of the dance floor. Much to her luck the music died down again. Whatever it was that nino was saying she couldn’t hear as someone was trying to start a commotion right beside her.

Getting a little annoyed she was about to step in when a huge bright light shown above her leaving her a bit disoriented. Looking around, she saw spots floating everywhere she didn’t see how everyone slowly stepped away from her leaving her in the middle of the dance floor. 

When the spots finally left she looked up and realized where she was standing. She also noticed the other person standing on the other end not so far from her. 

”Alright everyone!” Nino exclaimed. “Now that we have our ladybug and chat noir...hold on..” Taking a closer look he chuckled. “Well everyone I guess we are paying an homage to the time we had Ladynoir and Mister bug.” Cheering for them, Marinette couldn’t do anything as she stood frozen and glued to the floor. 

Her luck really couldn’t have run out now. 

_______________________________ 

Adrien awkwardly stood at the other end. He didn’t really know what to do. The girl wasn’t moving and she really didn’t look to fond about being pulled out like this. So instead of making the situation more awkward he took a step forward. She still didn’t move. 

Running on brave mode he continued slowly until he was about a foot away from her. Up close he could see her more closely. Her dress for the most part was black contrasting into red at the bottom. It was slightly puffy but not so much to where it was overwhelming and undanceable. Her selves were off her shoulders laying loosely on each side of her arms above her elbows. 

She had a V cut neck line the traveled down to her mid section. Exposing her milky skin. It showed just enough of cleavage but not a lot to where you could see everything she had. Her hair was midnight blue waves cut down into a pixie cut decorated with cat ears. Her bangs laid snuggly over her black mask framing her bright blue bell eyes. 

Never had adrien seen anything so beautiful in all his years. Not trusting himself to speak he stretched out his hand towards her. She blinked twice before she looked down at his hand and then back at his eyes. Smiling at her he nodded. “May I have this dance?” He asked surprising himself at how smooth it came out. 

With a small curve of her lips she nodded taking his hand. Seeing the interaction nino took the cue to start the music. Many people stood puzzled as they never really heard this language before. Some from knowledge recognized it as being a Spanish song but didn’t really understand the lyrics. Others didn’t care as they just let the music sink in and watch the couple dance on the dance floor. 

Behind his mind adrien knew the song was Spanish. He studied many languages and although Spanish wasn’t really one of them but he still knew a good amount of words to get through it. Step by step he fell in rhythm of the music. Taking the comfortability of the moment he took it upon himself to twirl her. 

She followed his steps letting him twirl her away. Looking at her twirl he stood fixated on her seeing how her dress flowed. Coming back to her he noticed how her thigh peaked out of the side of her dress. Only then did he just realize her dress had a slit to it making it all but more alluring. Catching sight of her strapped black heals he caught her in his hands. Cautiously and slowly he slipped his arm around her waist and gently lifted her as he twirled them. 

Lost in the beat of the music she let him. His touch sent familiar tingles down her spine making her all but melt in them. All too soon the song was coming to an end and she all but just wanted to keep dancing with him. Feeling the same urge, Adrien glues her against him. Something about her just made him feel whole. A feeling he only ever felt with one other person. 

The minute she thought the song was going to end the beat mix’s in with another making the song smoothly switch over. Lights started to flash on each side of the stage and slowly everyone started to cheer in excitement. Usher’s voice started to ring out the speakers. Making everyone turn into heat. 

Slowly Adrien grabbed his mystery girl by the waist and pulled her closer to his body. Feeling the warmth of her body did more to him than he cared to admit. Her perfume was all to familiar and her bright doll eyes were to much to bare. Dropping his head to her shoulder he leaned his head in her neck inhaling the sweet smell of her skin. 

Feeling the heat herself she let him lean against her as she herself admired the smell of his oddly familiar shampoo. Lifting his head he leaned his forehead against hers. Making them a breath apart from each other. He felt drunk and no matter how much a part of him wanted to separate from her before he did something stupid, he just couldn’t do it. 

She was only a breath away from him and without even knowing her name he felt like he had known her for a life time. His body wanted more. His skin wanted to burst from the urgency of it. Leaning in a little he could get the slight pinch of mint from her breath. It smelled sweet and delicious. 

She could feel her heart pounding through her chest it was practically now beating out her throat. Trying to swallow down the lump she could feel how he was trying to lean in. Some small part of her wanted to back away because kissing a stranger was just not on her bucket list today. Although another and much greater part of her wanted to lean in. 

She felt like she knows him. His touch was all too familiar to her. His smell was all but a blurry memory. Licking her lips a little she leaned into his movement. Their lips were at this point brushing against each other when they were rudely torn apart. 

”And just what in the fucking hell do you think you’re doing!” Looking over she saw how a brunette with a red dress and a similar mask to the guy, was standing in front of her with the most disgusted and furious face she’s ever seen. 

”Bark up another fucking tree you slut cause this ones already taken.” The music was loud enough that not many people heard the confrontation much to her relief. Not knowing what to say Marinette turned around and ran into the crowd of people instead. If she would have known that he had a girlfriend she wouldn’t have done anything she had done. 

She felt like a fucking idiot. She knew she should have back out but instead she stood there looking like a deer in headlights and took his hand. She knew better than to be so naive. Walking and shoving people out the way Marinette finally found her way out the dance floor. Looking around she walked over to where she assumed would be the restrooms. 

Accidentally bumping into someone for the millionth time today she apologized without looking up. 

”Hey you’re the one that was dancing on the dance floor just a moment ago right? With that cute boy?” Looking up she saw how a blond girl in a yellow gown stood before her. Her hair was braided on the sides stopping midway with soft curls coming over her shoulders. Her dress was laced up to her neck and a yellow mask covered her sky blue eyes. 

She just nodded not wanting to talk about the whole ordeal. “I thought you were amazing. And that dress, man you just have to give me the name of the person who made that. It’s utterly gorgeous!” 

”C-Chloe?” Instead of telling her to fuck of like she thought she would do the blonde just softens her smile. 

“Some people may think of me to be as annoying as her but unlike her I actually have a soul.” She winked then making Marinette smile. “My names Cayla.” Extending out her hand Marinette took it. She was going to introduce herself when the blonde just put a finger up to her lips. 

”Its ok you don’t have to tell me what your name is. I just wanted to let people know who I am. It’s not everyday you get to meet new people like this.” Taking her finger back she smiled kindly at her. In the dim lights that were coming from the small hallway Marinette could see details she had in common with Chloe. 

She could as well be chloe’s clone but you could still tell the difference. “Well anyways, where did you get this dress from?” Looking down at her dress she smiled at herself. 

”I made it myself.” The blonde raised an eyebrow at her. Such an Audrey move. “You made this?” She nodded. 

With a small smile she stepped back. “Hmmmm...you have exceptional hands there.” Walking away the blonde flicked her hair back in a much chloe manner. Marinette giggled while shaking her head. Turning back to go in the bathroom she checked every stall. Seeing that she was alone she told tikki it was clear. 

”Some party that’s going on huh?” She said with a smirk on her face. Marinette rolled her eyes. She really didn’t want to talk about it. Going to the sink she washed her hands and let the warmth of the water drench her hands. 

Draining with the rhythm of the water she couldn’t so much as hear as a loud crashing sound came from outside. Lost into her thoughts she couldn’t hear tikki screaming at her. Pinching her welder back to reality Marinette cursed at tikki. 

”Ouch!! Fuck tikki what the hell was that for?” 

”Sorry Marinette but you weren’t listening to me. I think there’s an akuma! There’s crashing and screaming outside!” Listening closely she could hear as there was screaming and a lot of banging outside. Trying to open the door she panicked when she realized it wasn’t budging. 

”Something’s probably blocking it from the outside. Tikki spots-“ Marinette didn’t finish her sentence when another crash came making Marinette fly off the ground and slam inside a bathroom stall. The blow was hard enough that her head hit the side of the toilet knocking her out cold. 

Not knowing what to do for her unconscious welder. She screamed out making it seem like it was Marinette. Tikki’s panick only worsened when all the bathrooms sinks bursted making the bathroom floor flood all to quickly. 

She screamed out the only name she knew would hear her. 

”CHAT NOIR!” 

_______________________________ 

**Minutes earlier**

”Lila what the hell was that for?” Astonished at his defense for the tramp. She stared into his eyes. “What do mean ‘what the hell was that for?’ She was all up on you. No respect for your personal space.” 

”Oh you don’t say.” Walking passed her she stood there confused. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Now talking to nobody but thin air. 

”Whoever the fuck she is. She’ll pay.” She whispered under her breath. Looking around she went the direction she hoped was the direction Adrien had went. 

Looking around adrien wasn’t so positive as to which way the mystery girl had gone. Reaching the end of the crowd he saw he was by the entrance when he saw it. A women who looked to be about 40, she had what looked to be a hospital gown on. Her hair was matted on the sides of her face and red blotches of what he hoped was paint covered most of her gown and face. 

She was walking up to the doormen when one of them came to her probably asking her if she was alright. She looked at him and in one movement she lifted her hand and dug inside the mans body. Adrien stood in shock as the women threw his body to the side and looked at the other doormen. Lifting her other hand, he saw how something metallic and clawed pointed at the man. 

Adrien didn’t need no more information to know that it was indeed an akuma. Turning around he started yelling at the top of his lungs. 

”STOP THE MUSIC EVERYONE RUN TO THE BACK THERES AN AKUMA!” The people who did hear him looked at him like he was crazy. Others didn’t know whether he was kidding or if he was saying the truth. So he yelled again and this time with all he had. 

”STOP THE FUCKING MUSIC RUN TO THE BACK THERES AN AKUMA NOW!” This time the music stopped and everyone stared at him. 

”I SAID-“ A huge car then came crashing to the side of the building. Adrien was thrown to the side he landed on his back, the wind got knocked out of him. Trying to get up he heard as more crashes came and people screamed. Dust was falling on his face making his vision a little foggy. 

Looking around to make sure nobody was around him he transformed. “Plagg claws out!” In a flash of green, chat noir looked around letting his night vision help him find any people in trouble. 

Taking people out from fallen pieces of debris he made another sweep to make sure he got everybody. Until he heard a faint cry. _“Chat noir!_ Turning to where the scream was coming from he leaned against a wall and heard the screams coming from behind the wall. 

Calling out to his cataclysm he was going to touch the wall when he felt a sting to the side of his hip. Turning his head he got glimpse of the women in the hospital gown. She smiled as she dug her clawed metallic object deeper into his hip. 

He winced in pain as he felt the object scape against his bone. Lifting his cataclysmed hand he pressed it against the metallic object. Turning into dust the women dropped to the floor unconscious. Chat saw as the small purple butterfly flew away taunting him to try and get it. 

_“Chat noir please help!”_ Snapping out of the butterfly’s taunting spell. He got up and gritted his teeth at the pain in his hip. “No! I need to save her!” Raising his hand he called out to his other cataclysm. Small purple butterfly flying near by. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger guys 😭. I’m even more sorry that I have to let you guys know that I will be taking a small break from this fanfic so I can catch up with my other one. I’ll have a nice long chapter ready for you guys for when I come back. I’ll make it up to guys I promise. 😉
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!!  
> Thank you for all the support!!!
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	24. Hate isn’t my word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m back!! Sorry for the small break, hope you guys had a wonderful holidays! I’m so happy to be back and writing for y’all again.
> 
> Ok so before I write my actual note, I want to start off by saying that when I first wrote this, Ikari Gozen had came out. I saw her character and I was intrigued by her. I had a particular story in mind based on her miraculous but then for some reason I dropped it and wrote this.  
> I’ve been thinking of starting another story based on my previous idea but then when I saw the ending of season 3...well let’s just say, I can resume that initial idea. I won’t start a new story but I will merge it with this one. I feel like it fits perfectly to my many, many, ‘what if’s’ and I’m excited to give this story yet another twist. 
> 
> Anyways, on to my actual note...I’ve been working on this for a while now. I’ve had it written for 2 months now, I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect before posting it. And let me say.. I’m proud of them. These next 4 chapters are by far my favorites. The climax to this story is here and it is harsher and by far not in any way how I envisioned it to go, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. 
> 
> Brings my merge all the better.
> 
> _-Remember breathing can sometimes just be a simple word...-_
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> ❤️

_______________________________  
  


**“THEY TOLD YOU NOT**

**TO DANCE WITH DEMONS,**

**BUT MY LOVE,**

**YOU WEAR**

**REBELLION WELL.”**

**~eyecandypictures**

**Ariana**

_______________________________

**MOMENTS BEFORE...**

“Hey Nino..has anyone came up to you at all throughout the night?” Leaving his post with an endless mix, nino turned to meet a fairly worried Alya. Which could only mean one thing. As she bit down on a recent perfectly manicured nail.

”Marinette still hasn’t came to you has she?” She shook her head. “I’m not sure as to why she hasn’t. It’s not like she doesn’t know what I’m wearing, she made the damn dress. And besides we agreed to meet at the entrance. Not many people came dressed as Rena rouge for her to have overlooked me.” Eyeing everyone around them nino indeed noticed that the majority were in fact dressed as ladybug and chat noir. Only a handful were dressed as the other hero’s.

“Do you know what she was going to wear?”

Bringing a manicured finger up to her lip again she thought about it for a second before she answered. “I mean the only clue she gave me was that she was coming as chat noir but..fuck!” looking around again she gave out a small puff of frustration. “That information doesn’t help our case much now does it.” Throwing her arms around them to emphasize her point. Nino nodded understanding her.

”Well...did you think about calling her?” With a small look she fished out her phone from her bra and with two taps, nino instantly heard the phone ring. Only for it to go to voice mail on the second ring. He didn’t have to look at her calling history to know how many times she’s tried calling.

”Wellll...what about her home phone? Maybe she’s at home and she just decided to ditch.”

”Nino, honey, everything you’re suggesting for me to do I’ve already done. Her parents called a taxi for her and saw her leave. They don’t really know what she had on because she had this big red cloak on when she left. I called them 30 minutes after I was standing outside for her. I don’t to worry the poor couple.” Absorbing all the information she was telling him. He didn’t know how else to lend a helping hand other then just an ear.

“Well let’s see, if she hasn’t came to you and you don’t know what she’s wearing...” He shrugged.

”What’s the shrug for? Don’t you understand that if Mari isn’t here yet and she hasn’t spotted me out at all throughout the night. Don’t you wonder what could have possibly happened to her? I mean what if the taxi dude kidnapped her? Or what if he killed her and she’s down dead in a ditch somewhere? Or what if..”

Still rambling on, on ‘what if’s’ Nino took the opportunity to dip down and catch her worried lips with his own. A small gasp escaped her as she took the moment of surprise to compose herself to properly kiss her boyfriend back.

”Baby don’t worry about her ok? She’s ok trust me.”

”How do you know she’s ok? Did you talk to her and didn’t tell me? So help me nino if you did and didn’t tell me you are-“

Once again nino shushed his worried girlfriend with a soft kiss. He didn’t want to let her keep getting worried over nothing. So he just pulled her in closer by her hips and deepened the kiss. Time could tell how long they were standing there. Tongues slowly rubbing against each other. Teasingly giving dirty promises. Not that either one cared. They could stay like this for hours for all they cared.

Getting picked up in a limo and feeling giddy at first over his performance as a DJ tonight with a some what fully healed arm. Left him little room to fully admire his girlfriends attire.

Her dress for the most part was sunset orange, hugging her curves in a mermaid style kind of way. He had little to know about men’s fashion let alone women’s. She had a very low strapless v neck and at her mid section she had a white ribbon that wrapped around to her bare back and formed into a fox tail. Her mask was just like Rena’s except for the white outline. She looked stunning. Much for ninos control.

“You know baby,“ He said parting from the wet kiss. “I didn’t get to properly tell you how gorgeous you look tonight.” With his forehead against hers, he could feel her warm breath against his kiss swollen lips.

”Same goes to you handsome.” She whispered back. She wasn’t fully relaxed, he knew that. He also knew that she was stubborn and more than likely to slip off again and try to go hunting. It happened twice already tonight and he wasn’t about to let that happen again. Especially now that he has her in his arms like this.

Lowering down to her ear, he whispered in the most softest voice possible. One that he knew turned her into a melted mess. “May I have this dance my queen?” Kissing her earlobe.

The song was slow and soft paced. Much to her liking. Feeling the chill down her spine she nodded and held his non wounded hand. Taking her out to the dance floor, he held her close admiring the warmth and the alluring smell of her perfume. His bandaged arm left him little to no room to fully grab her, but if it didn’t stop him from DJing, it most certainly won’t stop him from holding her.

His exposed fingertips brushed lightly on her bare back as he pulled her in closer. With his other hand he smoothly ran it from her elbow to her soft hands. The movement was meant to be innocent but it left nothing to his imagination as the small invitation earned him a faint gasp from the beauty in front of him. Smiling, he tightened his grip on her.

He could stay this way til days end. Kissing her soft lips and feeling her warm soft skin. Only one thing was setting the moment off and it was the horrid gut feeling he had all day. His day started out that way and he couldn’t help but lean into it. A part of his mind wanted it to be some sort of gas or even a bad reaction that finally caught up to him from the Chinese food last night. But then as the day wore off he just thought that they were nerves from DJing tonight, but as then the day kept fading out and the feeling all but worsened.

Something about holding on to alya like he was, made his guy tighten. The feeling of the moment, bittersweet. The only other time he had a feeling like this was when incarcerator and date crasher attacked. He had torn his arm in a gruesome way that time. A memory that has yet to heal unlike Alyas.

Also like him, alya has gone through so much shit. Finding out that her neighbor had been sexually abused and raped, then committing suicide shortly after being cleansed of being akumatized. Her sisters having been almost torn apart and almost left to die in her apartment by a yet to know villian. Then to top it all off, he ended up in the hospital the same day it all happened, with a mangled arm.

Holding on to alya a lot tighter, he switched positions by placing his good hand on her back and his bandaged one on her hip. She took the new placement and wrapped her naked arms around his neck. He rubbed soothing circles on her exposed skin in the process. She had been through so much. And yet again she was a warrior. Not letting any of the situations bring her down. No wonder ladybug had chosen her as a hero. He couldn’t imagine anyone else taking up that role.

He dropped his chin into the hole of her neck. Just simply relaxing in the embrace.

”Nino, baby, are you ok?” He heard alya whisper into his ear. Vibrations of her voice relaxing his every worried nerve.

He hummed her a small reply as he softly swayed at the sound of the music. He didn’t know what the feeling in his gut was telling him and he didn’t by any means want to focus on it. All he knew at this very moment was that the world could by all means burn, explode, or disappear. He didn’t care so long as he was in the arms of his one and only queen.

“I love you baby. Til my last breath.” The words came out smooth but as they did he couldn’t ignore how the feeling in his gut shifted.

”I love you too baby....til my last breath.”

_______________________________

Luka didn’t know where Marinette had gone. The last place he saw her was at the dance floor looking all but mortified. From what he heard on the mic and from the flash of the spotlight on her, he could only think that she was being called to something she wasn’t by any means taking all to well. He could only see her by small glimpses. People kept crashing and bumping into him. Making his view all the less possible.

The next thing he knew, a foreign song played and then shifted off to a much more romantic tone. Some shoving later and the song soon came to an end. Next thing he knew was a running figure off to his left and when he finally broke through to the front. Looking over at the dance floor, she was no longer there. A guy in a ladybug outfit it seemed, was there looking rather flushed.

If he didn’t know better and from the look of things he placed two and two together. Marinette indeed danced and this must have been the jerk to take her. He was talking to another girl who also had a ladybug costume on. Seeing from things, things didn’t end right.

Clenching his fist he decided against going over and giving the guy a piece of his mind and send off to the direction he saw the figure go, praying in all the heavens above that it was indeed Marinette. Minutes had passed by and his search had all but failed. By then he just decided to go off and wait by the food table. She would end up over here one way or another.

”Hey there.” Off to his right stood a fairly tall blonde in a black and gold dress. Her hair was bundled up in an updo and small curly hairs poked out giving her an elegant but subtle look.

”Hey.” He wasn’t in the mood to fully have a conversation with someone. His only mission being to find Marinette.

”So..are you going to help me pour some punch into my cup or what?” The voice wasn’t by any means snarky. If anything it sounded teasing and flirtatious. Being the good natured gentleman he was. He fought the idea of that being possible. Instead he took the hanging cup from her slim manicured fingers.

”Oh sure. I’ll pour some for you, sorry about that.” Gently pouring the red fluid into her cup. He made sure there weren’t any wet spots on the outside as he handed it back to her. She smiled dreamily at him and took her cup.

”I don’t think I’ve seen you around before. But I’m pretty sure you know me. _Everyone_ knows me.” With a flick of her hair and a small twirl of her dress. She beamed at him.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips looking at her. She hadn’t took her mask off yet but he already knew who she was. He never personally met her, but from Marinette’s remarks and stuff on social media. He can automatically tell who it was.

She wasn’t as bad as Marinette described her. Yeah maybe a bit self centered and too into herself but nothing to overbearing. Shining her a bright smile he politely made his way to excuse himself.

”Well as much as I would love to stay. I’m sorry but I do have somewhere else to be. It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Bourgeois.” Taking her hand, he placed a light feathered kiss to her exposed skin.

”I’ll see you around.” He finished off. Taking his own drink, he left a baffled and red beaming chloe behind.

 _“It only takes the right words”_ Speaking to no one in particular he kept sipping his drink. Until hell broke loose.

“STOP THE FUCKING MUSIC RUN TO THE BACK THERES AN AKUMA NOW!” Were the last things luka heard before a huge crash came and everything turned black.

_______________________________

“Honey, come quick! They have a movie marathon tonight! Commercial free too! Nothing could possibly top this right now.” Tom exclaimed, telling his wife while washing the recently used dishes. Sabine snickered at her childish husband.

”Well we wouldn’t want to miss that now would we?”

”You’re kidding right? It starts soon, are you sure you don’t want help with the laundry?”

Taking the pink laundry basket, she gave Tom a loving face. “I told you honey, I’m good. You helping with the dishes is plenty of help for me.” Taking the small stairs to Marinette’s room Sabine opened the trapdoor. The small inviting smell of both perfume and cookies always stirred her fondness for her daughter.

Placing the laundry basket down near her daughters chaise. Sabine was inches within leaving when something pink and spotted caught her eye. Walking over to her daughters work desk, she saw how a perfectly small pink polka dotted notebook laid across the desk in a non invasive way.

With her curiosity nipping at her she willed herself to open the notebook. At first when looking through the thing, she thought she would stumble upon another sketch book, but as she read, Sabine’s mind could only but escalate.

”What is this speaking of almost finding out her identity and sneaking out?” She whispered you herself in the cocoon of her own confusion. A whole lot of emotions came over her all at once. Anger. Confusion. Sadness. But most of all, betrayal. Has she not been nothing but supportive to her? Giving her all the trust in the world. Something not even her own parents gave her.

At this point her aches so much. She broke down in silent sobs. Completely unaware of the flapping black butterfly up above her. Her sobs were the only thing she remembered when everything went black.

”Verity Queen, I’m hawkmoth and I bestow onto you the power to reveal the truth. In exchange I require the miraculous of the ladybug and black cat. Can I count on you?”

Wiping her face from shedded tears. Sadness still in her features. ”May their secrets be secrets no more!” In a transformation of black bubbles later, verity queen emerged in a skin tight white suit. Hair pushed back by an elegant gold crown.

”Sabine honey, Are you finished yet? The marathon is about to begin.” Came the excited voice of her husband. His big frame coming into view seconds later only to gasp when looking at his once beloved wife.

”Honey? I-is that y-you?” Instead of answering she sadly smiled at him. She saw nothing but pain and betrayal before her.

”Tell me husband,” In the softest of voices. “Did you have any acknowledgement towards the mishaps of our daughter?”

His eyes widened. “Mishaps? What are you taking about? Sabine, honey, please calm down.” He said inching forward. Trying to calm his akumatized wife was something he didn’t think he’d be doing one day. Then again being akumatized himself was something he didn’t think would happen to him either.

Knowing what he was trying to do. She lifted the white book currently in her hands out towards her husband. ”I command you to tell me the truth this instant!” Tom lifted his hands in surrender, confusion spread all over his face.

”H-Honey I know not what y-you’re talking about.”

He looked genuine saying so. Didn’t mean she trusted his word. Good liars were out there. ”Wrong answer.” Opening her book a beaming white light blinded him into a spell.

”Now tell me husband. Did you have any knowledge of our daughters secrets?” With eyes white as blank paper. Tom shook his head, much to verity queen’s disappointment.

”Seems like she had us both fooled.” With another sad smile she walked over to the open skylight. Leaving tom in a blinded mess. The power of her truth telling spell spilling out his lips.

One last look behind her, she leaped out and stood on top of their rooftop. ”Well Paris,” Cold breeze brushing through her body. “May the truth set you free.” Running over rooftops she made her way into the night. Causing chaos to get attention of two certain hero’s.

_______________________________

“Ugh! I can’t believe him! How dare he walk off on me and not even ask me to a dance! Stupid bitch! Ahhh!” Frustrated and angered, Lila stormed off to the opposite end of the hotel to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror she saw how a small purple movement caught her eye.

Smiling knowing all to well what it was. She walked over towards it. “Perfect.” Exposing out her earring once more. She reached out for it in hopes to get it in her earring. Instead of doing what she wanted it to do, it flew out of her reach and left.

”What the hell! Where the fuck you think you’re going? Get back here and transform me!” Angered more than before. “HAWKMOTH!”

”Sir? Why didn’t you transform Ms. Rossi?” Nathalie asked while listening to hawkmoth giving orders to his purple demon.

”There’s a much more broken soul, one that I’ve been craving to arise. And this one is no joke.”

Taking the butterfly to a nearby abandoned hospital site. The winged spell morphed.

”Hello Feticidia. I’m hawkmoth and I give you the power to abort souls. Nothing can replace the small soul stolen from within you but may this be revenge for the ones who took it from you. In exchange I acquire ladybugs and chat noirs miraculous. Do you accept?”

With gouged curette in hand, she slowly lifted her puffy teared face. ”May my revenge be as cold and heartless as their dead bodies.”

_______________________________

**PRESENT..**

Chat noir stood leaning against the crumbling wall wincing in pain. Plagg had done his best to patch up the wound, but no matter how he turned the pain only intensified. He could feel pelvis rubbing against his muscle. The feeling was teeth grinding.

 _“Chat noir please..”_ If it weren’t for him being chat noir. Normal ears would have never caught them. The small voice was sounding more and more weak and chat couldn’t stand but do everything in his power to help them. So far everyone has been helped and as much as he wished for there to be another hero here to help him, he couldn’t just sit around and wait. Gathering everything he had left he raised his small powered hand. Purple butterfly completely forgotten.

He had meant to place it low so he could somehow squeeze in with little effort and let them out. But with him trying to get himself steady, he misplaced his powered hand over his head and without realizing a small hole formed above him. It wasn’t big, just big enough for him to squeeze in through.

”Fucking damnit!” He cursed under his breath. Now he has to find a way to climb up the wall and get to the pleading voice without killing himself further in the process. Which was unbeknownst to them but at this point it was the only thing that was keeping him on his feet.

______________________________

”Marinette, please wake up.” Tikki was slowly loosing her voice from all the screaming she had been doing. Who knew kwamis could loose their voices. The world had many surprises. The water had risen fairly quickly. At this point it was almost toilet seat height. And from the couple times she had to dive in to help Marinette the water was full 8 wonders of cold.

She had managed to see chat noir make a small hole with his cataclysm which made the small goddess sigh in relief. Why had he made the hole that high? Who knew. All she knew right now is was that she was in good hands now.

Pipes were still spurring and with the small pieces of boards tikki managed to pick up, she placed them under Marinette’s head to keep her from drowning. Every few minutes tikki made sure to check her pulse. It was feeling more and more distant.

”Errahhhh!” Clawing up into view tikki saw how chat noir struggled to get up and out the hole. He splashed in the cold water with a hard thump. Plagg is not going to take this too well. She sure hoped he was keeping adrien warm, something she wished she could do for her chosen. On cue tikki dove under the water and hid under Marinette’s dress when he finally managed to get up.

Ignoring the cold ass water. Chat got up shivering. ”H-He-Hello? I-Is anyone here?” Getting his shivering under control. He took a quick glance around. One brief look and his eyes landed on the girl. He ran to her taking in the way her black soaked dress floated in the water. He instantly knew who it was and his heart sank at the memory. The bathroom was in a cold pool at this moment already submerging the whole toilet. He had to work fast.

Forgetting about his throbbing aching pain, he lifted her head. Checking her pulse he sighed in relief when he felt the faint beat. Her skin was wrinkled from sitting in the water and she had a cut on her forehead followed by a bruise threatening to show on her left cheek. Not to mention her mask was still on, he didn’t dare bother removing it.

Moving her wet bangs to the side he realized the red coloring in the water. Tilting to see her head, a bright red gash sat on her left side. Which reasoned for the water coloring. It looked to have been oozing for a bit. It would barely be oozing now, if it weren’t for the water that was still splashing in on it. It didn’t by any means look to just have happened. Confused he looked around the still flooding bathroom. Now reaching little past mid thigh.

”IS ANYONE ELSE IN HERE?!” He yelled out. “ITS CHAT NOIR! I’M HERE TO HELP YOU!”

No answer.

“ITS OK IF YOU’RE SCARED. I JUST WANT TO HELP YOU GET OUT.”

Still no answer.

With a frown chat slowly picked the wounded girl up. He needed to give her warmth and get her on higher grounds. Her exposed skin wasn’t helping his situation and neither was the slight pain on his right hip.

Ignoring himself completely, he placed her on top of a still intact sink that much to his luck happened to have a bathroom stall door laying across it. He laid her down making sure she was fully on the board. Checking her pulse once more, he made a quick sweep of the place. Making sure nobody else was in there with them.

Nobody was there, he stood confused wondering how was it that she could have called for help if she looked to have been wounded for a while. Let alone the way her skin looked. Ignoring it for the moment he put another thought into his head.

”I’m ganna have to recharge if I want to get us out of here.” Without a moment to waste he called down his transformation and shot plagg a slice a cheese. Plagg took it without question. He knew it wasn’t the time to complain. And you better believe he had ALOT of complaining to do.

”Sorry to rush you plagg but we need to get going.” Rubble was falling from the nearby wall he used to come in by. The longer he stared the more hopes he had that by looking the wall will hold up longer.

”How’s your wound kid?”

His adrenaline was coursing so he couldn’t feel a thing, neither did he want too. Another pipe burst making the water now little past the sinks. “It’s fine, that’s none of my concern for the moment. I need to get us out of here before she gets hypothermia. Hell pneumonia is a possibility at this point. Not to mention the building could collapse at any minute. Agh! Either way it’s life or death right now.”

Completely agreeing the destructive god finished with a final gulp. “Alright ready!”

”Great, Plagg claws out!”

Now recharged he placed his hand on the wall about to call his cataclysm when a soft groan resonated. Forgetting his mission he ran to the girl in a heartbeat. Both excited and horrified when he saw her. One of her eyes were blood shot red and for a moment he thought the girl might have had lost an eye.

All fear subsided when she stared wide eyed at him.

”C-chat noir?”

”The one and only.” He smiled, not really reaching his eyes.

Tightening her eyes shut, at the pain and numbness in her body. ”Ouch, my head. What happened?” Reaching for her head, chat gently grabbed her wrist before she got to touch it.

”I’ll explain later I promise. But right now I need to get us out of here before we become a pair of squished pancakes. Or before you freeze to death. How you feel?”

Moving her limbs she shook her head. “Not the best of feelings but I’ll be alright.”

He nodded. “You think you can get up?”

She wiggled her legs then her toes. “I’m pretty sure.”

”Alright, I’m ganna need you to get up and carefully walk above the sink. When I call my cataclysm I’m ganna destroy the whole wall. You’re going to jump to me and I’ll take us out quickly. It’s going to be quick so make sure you’re ready ok?” Glancing around, her heart sank.

Was she in a bathroom? If so, it wasn’t pleasant. The stalls were no longer there and pipes bursted through the walls flooding the room second by second. The water was high and slowly getting more filled as the seconds passed. Many questions stormed through her. How did she get here? What happened to her? Why did her head hurt? Only one answer could be for all of this. Akuma.

Reaching his eyes again she nodded. The urgency in following every detail is crucial at this point. She didn’t want to mess anything up. But it did leave her wondering. Why not just walk with him instead of walking over the sinks.

With that in mind, she was lost in thought when he left her side to go to blocked door. Taking the risk she purposely rolled off the board to go after him. She instantly regretted her decision when ice cold water rushed through her lungs. It made her feet buckle and swerve in a way she wasn’t expecting. She did know the water was high. She was just not expecting for the water to be that that high let alone that cold which only ended up knocking the breath out of her also. The second she was down she was immediately pulled up by strong arms.

”Fuck, are you ok?” Coughing she nodded the best she could.

”I...wa-was...nt...c-c-cold...w-wa-ter.” She stammered. Chat gave her a worried look then looked above her head. Stepping away he seemed to be looking for something until he came back to look at her dress.

”Look you have a nasty gash on the side of your head and if I don’t wrap it with something you’re probably going to bleed out. That’s why I didn’t want you going in the water. I think you reopened it when you fell in. May I tear a piece of your dress to wrap around your head? I’ll pay for the damage later, I promise, I just need to wrap that for you.”

Now realizing her mistake and why she had an immense headache. She nodded as sign of permission. Slowly taking her almost numb cold leg, he grabbed the edge of her dress. His touch was warm and at the moment her body was really craving for it. Any touch, any body, any warmth.

With the slit to her side, her milky leg exposed itself in the process. She fought the blush that was threatening to show as chat in a rapid motion ripped the edge of the black fabric. Not for a moment letting his eyes linger. Much to her both relief and...disappointment? What the hell!

Now was not the time for such thinking! Besides as far as she was concerned, chat had only eyes for ladybug. That is, he had, before the whole splitting ordeal happened.

”I promise I’ll pay for this ok.” She speechlessly nodded as he positioned her closer. Taking the fabric he tenderly wrapped it around her head in two rounds, ending it with a knot to the back of her head. It wasn’t tight but it wasn’t loose either. It was strong enough to hold any sudden movements. Not once did he pull or tug on her hair making her wonder just what strong hands beg to hold.

”There we go.” She thought he was done when suddenly he embraced her. She didn’t complain but it did surprise her. “Sorry I hope you don’t mind. It’s just that if you don’t warm your body in some way your heart can stop from the cold.”

”It’s ok.” She whispered. And fact was it was ok. He was warm and it was exactly what her body needed. They stood there for a couple minutes. Letting his top half warm her the most he could. Thanks to his suit and the magic, he could give her more than he bargained for. Breaking the embrace he stepped back.

”Alright I need to get you out of here now. Hypothermia or possibly pneumonia is still possible and trust me, it’s no shit.” Going back to the blocked door he called cataclysm. Shivering she stood up to her numb feet. Her feet felt sleepy but she fought the feeling away and carefully balanced on the board. She stepped on each mangled sink until she got to the last one. It wasn’t easy with heels especially now that she was in knee deep water. Giving chat the look to let him know she was ready.

He got it and stretched out his left arm for her to jump to him, he placed his powered hand on the wall.

Time toke it upon itself to go in slow motion. The second his hand was centimeters from the wall, Marinette jumped into his arm. Cold water burning every inch of her exposed skin once more. Chats body was hot to touch, even if he was in ice cold water.

The blocked wall crumbled into black ash and within seconds fell. The roof made a loud groan before it let go making chats grip on her tighten. Taking his baton he extended it and time once again had it on them. They separated the minute their bodies hit the floor. Rolling out of reach from each other. The hotel slowly collapsed. Hugging them in dust and fog in the process.

Marinette looked up. Everything was blurry. “Chat!”

”It’s ok I’m fine are you ok?” Her heart eased. “Yes I’m fine. (Cough) There’s a lot of dust!”

”Try to rip another piece of your dress to cover your nose while I get to you. Hum for me so I can locate you.” She must not have fallen that far but yet again she sounded like she fell a mile away.

Humming out a small tune while trying to rip a piece of fabric. She managed and wrapped the small fabric around her stinging nose. She couldn’t get up as much as she wanted. Her legs were so cold and aching that the only thing to get her to move would be the mire rush of adrenaline. Her soaked dress didn’t help her case either. Taking her heels off she massaged her feet still humming.

A warm leathered hand touched her cold shoulder. “Finally, gotcha.” Bending down he picked her up bridal style, excess water dripping from her dress. She wrapped her arms around his neck absorbing as much of his body heat he would let her get. They were near the exit when a slicing noise pierced the air. Chat winced and fell to his knees.

”Chat, what’s wrong?” Ripping away the small fabric on her nose that separated her and the dust.

”I’ll tell you what’s wrong.” Answered an unknown voice. Not knowing what to do, Marinette hugged chat close as a dark figure came forth. The fog and dust were minimal near the exit, and with the small lights still flickering, she could get a good glimpse of the intruder.

She had what looked to be a hospital gown on. Her hair was heavily matted and stuck to her face as if she were sweating in the heat for hours. Dry and some wet red splotches covered her hands and gown. Marinette shivered at the thought of what it could possibly be.

”I’m owning up to my end of the deal.” Walking up to them she yanked chat noir by the hair.

”Agh!” He groaned in pain. His grip never failing to loosen in on her. Even as whatever attacked him, was being pulled out.

”Leave him alone!” She dared to say. Completely forgetting she the fact she wasn’t her alter ego. “You’re hurting him!”

Her breath caught in her throat the minute the women bent down and looked straight into her wounded blue eyes. Yellow eyes so piercing and yet so familiar. She looked to be clearly in her late twenties, face so pale like it hasn’t seen sun in ages. She smiled. Emptily. But she smiled. A smile so dead, it held more threat than promise.

”You think they cared about hurting me the minute my body was tied to that rusted stretcher?” Voice raspy. Sounding mistreated and overused.

Eyes wide she didn’t feel when chat shifted and extended his baton at the women. Sending her flying in a direction either knew nor wanted to know.

Panting now, chat ran out. Running a few away and only stopping when he knew they were a safe distance away. In a torn up department tore he took cover, gently placing her down. He leaned against the wall hand placed above his reopened wound. The akuma had the decency to strike him in the same spot as before. Marinette didn’t know that though.

“Chat noir, you’re hurt!” Crawling to him she looked at his wound. She couldn’t help the tear that rolled down her cheek.

”Hey,” With his other hand he tilted her chin up to look at him. “I’ll be fine.” Wincing he made an effort to move, she stopped him.

”No chat, You need help and I’ll go get it.” Wobbingly she got up. “Stay here and don’t you dare go anywhere.” Grabbing her wrist he pulled her to him.

”I’m fine I told you. Besides you can’t go back outside it’s dangerous. Let me do it I’m the one with the suit not you.” She furrowed her eyebrows.

”Chat you’re hurt! You’re not going anywhere until I find someone who can watch you.”

”I said I’m fine see..” Trying to get up, Marinette pushed him back down.

”And I said you’re staying here.” For a brief moment chat stared. Caught completely off guard by her sternness.

Seeing that he was staying put she carefully walked away only to stop by a blanket rack. Picking one up she threw it over to him. He took it without a word. She smiled at him before turning and jogging out of sight.

On her way she grabbed clothes to change out from her current wet ones. Tikki flew out the second she was alone.

”Marinette!” The small goddess dashed to squeeze her welders cheek. “You’re ok! I was so worried!”

”Thank you for helping me tikki. Who knows what would have happened if I didn’t have you with me.” Squeezing the goddess back, Marinette proceeded with taking her damp clothes off along with the soaked mask. When finished she gave tikki a small knowing look.

”Ready tikki?”

The goddess nodded. “Tikki spots on!”

Healing her wounds, ladybug walked out from the lounge room in direction she knew she left chat at. Seeing him still slouched against wall made her heart break. They weren’t in the same team anymore but no matter what happened. She never will stop caring for him.

”Chat!” Lifting his head he groaned when he saw her.

”A girl found me and told me you were in here hurt. I took her somewhere safe to hide.” Taking his hand, he yanked it from her grip with a small growl.

”Chat I’m trying to help you.” He shifted.

”I’d rather bleed out than letting you help me.” She flinched at his words.

”Chat what the hell are you talking about? Why do you resent me so much?” He didn’t say anything.

”Please let me help you. You’re bleeding bad and I can’t stand to see you hurt.”

”Why? Cause without me you wouldn’t be able to finish the job?” His words cut her more than she cared to admit. Instead she chose to ignore it for the time being and instead focused on getting his wound under control. She needed supplies. They were in a department store after all.

”I’ll be right back. I’m going to go get some supplies.” He didn’t say anything once again. She left in search for the supplies she needed.

Coming back she instantly noticed how he was trying to leave but only managed a couple feet. She shook her head and dropped the supplies beside him, making him jump in the process. She dropped to her knees taking his hand that was covering his wound. He tensed for a moment and in some occasions this would be the moment in which you would retreat before getting bit from the rabid animal. But it’s just chat noir being stubborn and much more of a dick than usual.

She didn’t say anything letting him trust her by his own means. Luckily it only took a few more seconds. Moving his hand, her breath hitched at the sight. He had a very deep wound that was slowly bleeding more and more it was exposed to the air. Not knowing how else to get to his cut she dared herself to reach for his bell. He grabbed her hands.

”What are you doing?”

”I-I’m t-trying to get to your wound easier. I can’t treat it right above your suit.” Squeezing her hands, he took a moment to reason it. When he couldn’t find a good reason why he shouldn’t trust her he slowly let go of her hands. She took that as his permission.

Slowly reaching his bell, she tugged on it. She didn’t even know if there even was a zipper on the damn suit she just figured since it looked to be one. Luckily for her it budged and rolled down smoothly. The sound of it echoing throughout the whole empty store.

Once down she opened his suit exposing his bare sun kissed chest to the cool air. She didn’t miss the way his breathing heaved. Or the way his goosebumps crawled throughout his skin making her want to hug him close and warm him up.

Biting her lower lip, she bit the idea down and threw it in the dark parts of her mind along with the rest of her provocative thoughts she had through out the night. Continuing to attend the main reason for why she had striped him. She trailed her spandex fingers down his graciously formed abs to the area in which he was wounded. Doing her best to ignore how ripped he was. The chat suit held nothing to the imagination.

He hissed when she peeled the leather. “It’s a lot worse than I thought.” Beside her she took the hand sanitizer cleaned her hands and reached for the hydrogen peroxide which from the looks of it many people had rushed in to take. In search for medical supplies everything was mostly gone. This being the lonly thing she could find beside the countless amounts of bandages and pads.

Luckily for her in being ladybug she found behind a counter a first aid kit. Which supplied her with medical tape and the things she needed for addressing stitches. Because lord could only know right now how much he needed it.

Drenching a cotton ball she held out a chew toy for him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

”Wrong toy I know but this is going to hurt especially when I stitch you up. I’m trying to be considerate here.” He moves it away.

”I’m fine.”

She shrugged. “Alright fine, but if you need it, it’s right here.” Placing it beside him. He scoffed.

Without wasting more time she placed the damp cotton ball lightly over his wound. Carefully trying to clean it up as much as she could before stitching it. She knew he was trying to be tuff and trying to suck up the pain. She wasn’t blind in noticing a couple times him eyeing the chew toy.

So slickly while getting the first aid kit she purposely hit the toy making it roll closer to him. Thinking he was slick back he gripped it. She smiled. Getting the thread ready she laid everything out ready to be administered.

”Alright chat I’m ganna need you to lay down for me.” He gave her a puzzled look. “Look I can’t stitch you up sitting. I need you to be laid down to do it.”

”Why do you need to stitch it? Why just not put a fucking Batman bandaid over it or something?”

She had enough.

”Look chat noir I’m trying to fucking help you. So help me if you don’t lay down right now I’ll knock you out myself and do it that way. Do you understand?” He didn’t flinch but he did listen and carefully laid down. Satisfied she sanitized her hands once more before picking up the needle.

”Ready?” Looking at chat, he nodded. As stubborn as he was being he placed the toy in his mouth. Slowly breathing she carefully wove the needle in. She wished she had something more to offer to help the unbearable pain. She just hoped that the cold was enough to numb him from pain. He tensed up a couple times and when catching him, he had his eyes shut tight, teeth sunken in the toy. Pain written all over his face.

Oddly enough stitching was almost the same as sewing. Difference being your stitching on an actual person rather than for a person. She was extremely nervous about doing this. Luckily her miraculous granted her bravery. Minutes passed and she was finally on her last stitch. Tying it up she cleaned it up once more before placing a maxi pad over it. He gave her a weird look.

”What? It’s clean see.” Holding it up to show him. “And they didn’t have big enough bandages. Besides no one will see it from under your suit.” Placing it with medical tape, she gave him one last look through before she gave him the good to go.

Carefully sitting up he winced. Of course he was still in pain but nothing close to how he was before.

”Thanks.” He didn’t look at her nor did he want too.

Either way she smiled. “Anytime chaton.” He shot her a look. Blue eyes full of sincerity and warmth. He licked his lips and looked away from her. Not wanting to see the hurt in her eyes again. Too much anger and resentment was left inside of him still. That hadn’t changed. No matter how much in his heart he wanted to just embrace her and ask for her for forgiveness. He was stronger than that.

Slipping back into his suit he sucked up his pain. Letting their current conversation distract him. ”Just because you helped me doesn’t mean we’re good.” He didn’t intend to sound so cruel. But whatever it took to get the point across, worked for him.

”Chaton what did I do? What did I do that made you hate me so much?”

That stung him. Even worse than the stitches. More than his anger.

He turned to her. “Hate you?”

”Yes, hate me.” She spat out. “You abandoned me. Separated the team. Chose your part of the city. You flee from me every time I’m close. That signals me nothing more to me but pure hate. What changed?” She asked with a final whisper. Tears now welding in her eyes.

He couldn’t bear seeing her this way. Now matter how much anger he had towards her. Reaching to cup her cheek. He swiped a shed tear away with his thumb.

”LB, hate is the last word I would use to describe how I feel for you.”

_________________________

INSPIRED SONG

[ **Fleurie-Breathe** ](https://youtu.be/JQVop3-OOXc)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big climax is here, I will be posting the 3 part battle soon. Trust me..you won’t be disappointed...
> 
> Thank you for the support. 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️


	25. Battle of the Miraculous pt.1 SILENCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version of the battle. 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER! These next 3 chapters are going to get rather too gruesome. If you’re squeamish, I don’t suggest reading vipieron’s section. There’s been so many infamous crimes throughout the years. This one is by far one of the worst of them all, in my opinion. Rating has changed because of this. Another warning will be put out.**
> 
>   
> Enjoy
> 
> 💔

_______________________________

**“DAMAGED PEOPLE ARE**

**DANGEROUS.**

**THEY KNOW HOW**

**TO MAKE HELL**

**FEEL LIKE**

**HOME.”  
**

_______________________________

It’s crazy what time can do to people. One minute you can be talking to your friends, while watching your boyfriend DJ. The next thing you know your being held by strong arms cold breeze hitting your bare exposed skin.

”Mmm.” She groaned out. The hold the person had on her only tightened.

She didn’t remember much. All she knew was that she was extremely cold and there was a horrible pain to her right ankle. The cold air did its best it could to numb it for her. So the only thing she could feel was the slight tickle of her blood trying to circulate again. Something has happened and she was to afraid to find out what.

She was half way awake when they came to a stop. Whoever was holding her, shook her slightly to wake her fully. Then carefully placed her down. She didn’t want to be laid down so instead made the wrong move to try and get up but only cursed out loud when she up weight on her ankle. It hurt so bad now and she really wished the cold air could of numbed it better.

”Alya, you should transform. Your suit will heal and protect you.” Raising her head. She was met with amber eyes staring worriedly at her.

”Guardian?” He smiled warmly. A smile all to familiar.

”Trust me.”

Feeling the warmth pool into her body, she nodded feeling her camouflaged necklace. “Trixx?”

The foxy creature came flying from her hair. “Alya.” She said worried look on her face.

”Let’s pounce.” She whispered. Sucking her into the necklace. Alya felt the warm hugging of her suit engulf her. The feeling of what felt like warm water crawl on her skin, hugging her ankle. In a snap to quick for her to register, her ankle was repositioned making her yelp at the sudden pain. Later soothed with a soft touch.

”Better?” The guardian asked after a couple minutes. He was crouched beside her, hand rubbing her back. She softly nodded.

”Never better.” He chuckled.

”Always the fighter.” Extending his hand for her, she took it. Her leg felt like nothing had happened, in fact, it felt better than ever. Hopping back and forth on each leg to prove her point, the guardian stood back, observing and smiling.

”What ever happened? Did an akuma strike?”

His smile faltered. “Unfortunately yes. It struck at the hotel. I was able to get the majority of people out including you. A-and Nino..Many are hurt and were taken to the hospital.”

”Is nino ok?”

He slowly nodded. “Yes he’s fine and safe. I made sure of it.”

”Thank you.” She bit her lip. “He has been through so much. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something something else happened to him.”

”Hey,” He softly raised her chin. “I’m pretty sure he feels the same way.” A slight warmth went through the air. It made Alyas stomach coil and as much as she wanted him to step back and give her space. She couldn’t bring herself to tell him. His touch was delicate and loving.

“A-And what akuma was it this time?” Changing the subject before she made a stupid mistake. She didn’t want to hurt nino in any way. She loves him to death and if this motherfucker doesn’t stop throwing his charm around. She’ll have to throw him over the roof. Not that she has been thinking about it before or anything. 

”Right well I’ll give you one word...Feticidia.”

She a took a moment to think. Alyas eyes suddenly widened. The guardian saddened his look.

”Hawkmoth clearly lost it.”

”You say it as if it’s a new thing.” Rena forced out a chuckle. It was empty and humorless. It was obviously not a new thing nor was it good.

 _“RENA ROUGE! CARAPACE!”_ Someone yelled out!

The hero’s whipped their heads over to the needy civilian.

”AKUMA! AT THE EIFFEL TOWER!”

They nodded. “THANK YOU SIR. WE’RE ON OUR WAY! SEEK COVER TIL EVERYTHING’S OVER!” With a thumbs up, the hero’s fled in the direction of the said akuma.

”Ahem..” Rena forcibly cleared her throat.

”Sorry did you say something?” Totally clueless.

Rena wickedly smiled. “Carapace huh?” She repeated with a smirk.

He raised his eyebrow. “What you mean? I told you I’m The Guardian not the so called carapace.”

Alya’s smile slightly faltered. “Well I guess you should’ve corrected people the moment you could. They all still think you’re...Umm...carapace..” She finished in a whisper. Teasing face faltering completely.

He stopped at a nearby rooftop. “Rena?”

She stopped, few feet away. She sniffed. “I-I’m sorry. It’s just that....he really loved being a hero..and it’s kind of hard to know someone else took that place. We worked so well together.”

He gave her a tender smile. A smile so sweet and warm. A smile that she knew all too well. One that would always melt her heart. Amber eyes so gentle and loving.

Yet, the most sensible part of her mind was telling her to not get fooled, and confuse dreams with reality. Damn why did he have this effect on her! She hated it! Shaking her head a little, she took a step back. “We should probably..” In the distance a bright white light shone. Bright as daylight. Rena shielded her sensitive eyes.

”What the hell is that?” Raising his shield to block the sudden light.

”I’m not sure.” Trying to take a peek. She couldn’t see anything but what looked like a small figure of a person. Did hawkmoth..“Hawkmoth probably struck twice again.” The guardian suggested out loud, finishing her thoughts.

”Wait, the akuma back at the hotel didn’t do this?”

”No, not from what I saw. She was just attacking with this blade thing.”

”Then whose this?”

He shrugged. “I have no idea but I can tell you...I don’t like the feeling of this. Stay close ok.”

She snapped her neck towards him. ”Why? As long as I have my miraculous I’ll be fine. We need to go and help people. We can’t just stay here and protect ourselves when there’s people down there needing it more than we do.”

She was right. People were probably getting hurt and some in more desperate need of help than others.

”Fine let’s go.” She was turning to leave but he caught her wrist.

”Try to stay close ok? I’m serious.”

”Again..why do I need too?” She snapped back. Now clearly annoyed. Nobody had the right to restraint her like this. Of course she understood that the akumas were far more dangerous than before but that didn’t mean she had to be glued to this...to this...’stranger’.

He cupped her cold cheek. Making her raging thoughts holt.

”Because I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something happened to you.” Not being able to control himself any longer he pulled at her wrist. Soft lips crashed into his. Kiss so soft and longing. Full of promise and protection, he couldn’t help but deepen it.

Rena fought at first but as the seconds ticked by she loosened up and finally gave in, wrapping her arms around his neck. Only then realizing the familiar soft eyes. Remembering the soft soothing circles that would crawl at bottom of her back. The soft wet lips that always made her legs turn to jelly. Drawing him in for more she desperately kissed him back.

They separated at the sound of more screaming. Lips swollen from both kissing and from the cold. Forehead against each other, enjoying each others warm breaths on their cooled skin.

”N-Nino?” She silently whispered. Voice so fine. She was pretty sure the wind took it.

Biting his lips, he gave her another small peck. ”Remember what I said. Stay close.” Letting her go he jumped off the roof. Rena felt the warmth of something trailing her face. When had she started crying?

Cleaning her eyes she cleared her mind a little before following after.

______________________________

”MAY YOU BE SHAMED FOR YOUR LIES!” Beaming her unseeable light. Reine threw her stinger, hoping it would catch the enraged women. She failed miserably when it came back wracking her in the forehead.

”Damn it lady! What’s the use of such a bright light?”

Taking her book she aimed it in her direction. “Well let’s find out.” Opening it, white light flashed out hitting reine straight in the gut.

Once blue eyes now white and empty. “See my darling. Not so useless after all.”

She walked up to her, stalking her, picking at her twin braids. “Now tell me,” She whispered in her ear. Voice smooth as silk. “tell me your inner most secrets?”

Touching the top of her head, verity queen grabbed her pinned accessory. “I command you to spill.” She hissed taking her bee comb. Reine’s transformation faded. Leaving a girl, yellow dress muddied and torn. Blue eyes hiding under a thin coat of fabric.

”My names Cayla,” She whispered. “I was chosen by the guardian to be the new queen bee.” Voice robotic and lifeless. Verity queen smiled. “That’s it child my sweet. Keep spilling.” Voice so hypnotizing.

Small tears fell from the girls eyes as the uncontrollable spell possessed her. Making her spill secrets, not even she had the gut to admit to herself.

”My mother is Audrey Bourgeois. She had me and left me in New York. Years of visiting and she made me believe I was her niece. Until I came to Paris. Spitting image of chloe.” Even through she looked calm and collected, her inner self screamed. She wanted to stop. She wanted to beg for her miraculous back. She wanted the memory gone.

In a flash of her own battle, the memory of that day came and attacked her.

**********

_“Welcome to Paris!” Yelled an overexcited blonde. Her hair was placed in a fairly high pony tail. Bangs parted to the side. Familiar sky blue eyes staring at her. Same height. Same face. She kicked the scary thought away._

_”Wow mother told me you were beautiful but..” Looking at her up and down. She wrinkled her nose. “Lets just say you have potential.” Cayla was used to people commenting on her clothes. They weren’t that high end. She didn’t really care for stuff much. Awkwardly smiling back, Chloe pulled her in direction of a limo._

_”I have the whole day planned for us. First we will go to my hair stylist cause lord knows how much you need it. Then we will get our nails done because long nails are so in this season. Then...”_

_She held her hand up. Stopping her insane cousins yapping. “Actually Chloe. As much as I would love to do all that good..stuff, I actually want to get my rest. It was a long flight.”_

_”Oh my of course how forgetful of me. Beauty rest is the best. Some need it more than others.” Yelling out to the driver their new plans, the limo shortly after pulled up to the hotel._

_”Here you go, my daddy, the mayor of Paris, offered to give you one of the best rooms. On my request.” Taking the sliver card she thanked her before going to her room._

_”John whooy take Cayla’s stuff upstairs...” She heard Chloe yell out before the doors slowly closed in. She took the moment to breathe, elevator music slowly calming her. She annoyingly chuckled. “It’s going to be a loooong year.” She groaned out, elevator doors chiming. Opening up to reveal her floor. With her carry on in hand she dragged herself down the hall. Only to hear small voices around the corner._

_”I can’t do that to her...I won’t...” Tip toeing closer, she furrowed her brows. The voices were coming from the door that read AUDREY BOURGEOIS. Curiously, she leaned her ear against the cool metal._

_”What do you mean you can’t tell her?” Said a male voice, whom she assumed was the her uncle, the mayor._

_”It’ll break her heart.” Someone else answered. Female. Probably her aunt? If so she never heard her so broken. The women was always snarky and fierce._

_”Oh really? How do you think I felt when you came back 2 years later to tell me you had a baby with another man?” Whoa..hold on...Audrey had another baby? She never told her. And why would she keep it a secret? Who was it? Ok as juicy as this was, maybe now is a good time to leave._

_Except her ear had a mind of it’s own._

_”I was lonely and depressed. I didn’t know what I was doing.”_

_”Don’t give me that bull shit! You knew perfectly well what you were doing the minute you got on that plane. YOUR DAUGHTER WHO WAS FAIRLY A NEWBORN! YOU LEFT HER! FOR WHAT? To have sex with another man in another country and have his baby just 3 months after having Chloe?!”_

_”I..don’t know what to do!” Sniffing._

_”Well you’re on your own. Poor girl grew up her whole life thinking she’s your niece. Telling her, her mother had died soon after giving birth...at this point...you probably should have.” Footsteps approached the door and cayla quickly made her way down the hall and hid behind a corner. He left leaving silent sobs of both Audrey and cayla behind._

**********

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!” With a loud smack to the side of verity queens head. Monkey grabbed cayla and took her behind a hidden dumpster.

”Hey, are you ok?” White eyes lost in spell.

”My father had to sell his most valuable possessions in order to feed me. He doesn’t know I know that.” She carelessly confessed.

Monkey didn’t know what to say other than sitting her down and hoping she would stay put until lady bug sent out her healing. “Ladybug will cure everything soon. I promise.” He assured her, jumping away. Leaving cayla still lost in her own spell.

”I’ve never had friends and those who did get close. I chase them away for my own benefit.” Her inner self crying at the realty of her own truth. Maybe she was more like Chloe than she cared to admit. The reality stung. Bad.

She sat there. Miraculous forever gone in the hands of the enemy.

______________________________

”What do mean _hate_ isn’t..” Placing a clawed finger to her lips. Chat shushed her. Blue sad eyes looking and stabbing at his very own vulnerable soul.

A white bright light shot threw the sky, lighting everything around them. Chat moved his hand, turning to look.

”Akuma.” Ladybug whispered. He nodded his head in agreement. Reaching up he got hold of the window railing. Slowly getting himself up.

”Let me help you.” He held up a clawed hand. “No I’m fine. I can do it.” Slowly grunting he straightened up and got his baton, extending it out in front of him using it as a cane.

”I think you should lay this one out. You can-“

”I CAN fight and I will. I told you I’m fine. I let you stitch me up, now let me be.” Green eyes glowing in both frustration and anger.

”A-alright. But..if you need help, you can count on me.” She suggested.

Smashing his baton at the window, glass flew without warning. Nothing hit her and she saw the slight look of concern on his face. He looked to be battling with something until he turned his face away from her.

”Don’t hold your breath.” Bolting out the window he left without another word. Surprising both himself and her at his sudden movement.

”What did I do kitty.” She whispered out to the cold night air. Slowly taking her yo-yo to follow.

______________________________

”Monkey?” Rena yelled out the minute she saw him on the rooftops.

Stopping mid air towards his landing he turned his head. “Rena! Guardian!”

She pointed out to an alley way. He nodded. Meeting there was both a relief and nerve wrecking. Questions written in their expressions. “Have you seen everyone else?” Guardian asked. Monkey shook his head.

”Pegases was helping me along with reine but...I haven’t seen her in a while. Chat, bug and snake are no show and now I found you guys.”

”Right well...let’s hope they show up soon. What about the akuma? What’s the deets?”

”Well from what I could see, it’s a smaller women, she’s dressed in a white suit, gold crown thing. Has a book in her hand and when she opens it white light beams out. Not exactly sure on what it does but from the looks of it, I think it hypnotizes people into saying things. Not really sure though. Helped a blonde girl saying weird things.”

”Blonde girl?”

”Yea, she had a torn, dirty yellow dress on. Messed up blonde hair. That light got her good though.”

Fuck! Reine is down and hawkmoth more than likely has her miraculous. He should really listen to his gut more often.

”Don’t dwell on reine so much. Listen to me and avoid that light the most you can. Got it?”

”Look I know you’re the guardian and all, no disrespect when I’m saying this but I really shouldn’t be listening to you. But at the same time I’m fucking scared of you so I’m going with my gut on this one. I’ll tell pegases to watch out.”

The guardian nodded. Something is always better than nothing. Taking his stick, monkey jumped away.

”Why did you say to not dwell on reine so much?”

He lowered his head. Of course alya caught that. “Rena look, this akuma is probably one of the strongest ones we’ve faced so far. I think they got reine, and more than likely got her miraculous too.” Alya gasped.

”What makes you think that?”

”Because the girl monkey described sounds awfully a lot like her.”

Alya reached up and gripped her miraculous. Hawkmoth wasn’t joking around anymore.

That’s good...cause neither were they.

“So what do we do?”

He took a minute to think. A feared idea emerging in his thoughts.

”I’m afraid we’re ganna need reinforcements.”

______________________________

Monkey came back next to a hiding pegases.

”Did you find anybody?”

”Yes I did.”

”Well are they helping or what? This lady has gone strangely quiet. I don’t like it.”

”Obviously. The thing is nobody has seen chat noir, ladybug or vipieron. Who knows where the hell reine went. The guardian said to avoid the light as much as possible. So for now it’s just you and me.”

”Don’t forget me.”

Beaming them, neither boy remembered anything after that.

Neither remembered the moment verity queen told hawkmoth she captured them. Neither remembered when their miraculous were taken. Neither remembered being tied up. Truth spilling from their lips.

______________________________

Ladybug swung in the cold night sky. It was getting awfully cloudy and windy now. Midnight had since passed. She didn’t like the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

Close behind chat noir. She saw how he was fighting against his own pain. Gritting his teeth at the force of each landing. Only relaxing when flying in the air. People would see him from afar and not even realize he had been wounded.

But since she was there. There to see the pain on his face every time she wove the needle. There to feel him tense up against her hand. There to hear him whimper at the grit of his own teeth against the toy. It hurt her. It ached her heart to the last drop. And now she couldn’t help but keep a close eye on him.

Bright lights flashed on and off. The same light they saw at the department store. They didn’t have to look at each other to know what each thought. They just continued in the same direction.

Paris wasn’t looking in the best of any way. Some buildings were barely holding up. Closer look and she could see how they had been blasted through. Some people were crowding in small groups. Each hiding behind crumbled walls, dumpsters or flipped cars. For it being almost 2am. People surely were stupid enough to round out about at these times. 

As they leaped by, people silently cheered upon seeing her and chat noir. Pumping their fist. Yelling silent cheers to show support. They threw their salutes and continued forward. Not stopping for even a single breath until they reached their destination.

______________________________

***(DISCLAIMER! Any squeamish people! This is your final warning!)***

Luka didn’t know what got him in this situation. All he knew was one minute he was looking for Marinette, next minute he woke up in a pile of limbs and hard bodies. And now he’s fighting one of the most confusing akumas he’s ever seen. That’s including the ones he wasn’t even present for. Well except for Mr. Pigeon but, still applies.

She kept picking this purplish blade like object, which could only mean for the akuma to be there. She charged at him like a rabid beast and when he dodged them it only infuriated her even more.

”You’re a stubborn child.” She hissed.

”And you’re insane. Why don’t we tell each other stuff we don’t know.” He shot back.

She smirked. “Something new, huh.” She laughed out loud, stepping back into the darkness. He held his arms up in defense.

The building they were at wasn’t that far from the hotel. Didn’t mean it was safe from the collapsing hotel building. It had fallen a short while ago. Dust was everywhere and no matter how spot on his eye sight was. It didn’t fail to misguide him in a step, making him fall forward.

He was caught. Just not in the way he wanted. “Well. Well. Well.” He kicked her, hard. She grunted at the pain but then chuckled.

”You know..” She started out. Now leaning back against a nearby wall. Weapon in hand. “If my baby were alive. He’d be like you.” Purposely now, she dragged the blade on the cement wall, he raised his hands covering his ears at the torment sound.

”W-what are you talking about?” He dared himself to ask. Trying to block out the teeth grinding noise.

Luckily she stopped. Only not for long. “I was pregnant...not by will...but not by force either. I was forced to give it up though...already six months in and you would think people would have more sympathy.” She continued to scratch the walls. “But...no, they didn’t. Forced and tied on to that rusted stretcher...oh did I not mention I was kidnapped at 14?”

Vipieron furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t dare say a word. “I’m 26 now, still at the hands of my abductor. Or at least I was...I learned to cope with my fate 2 years in from being taken. Bowing down, supplying and shedding every part of myself to him.” A tear slid down her face.

”My family had a long line of impossible pregnancies. Infertility. Some from medical history others from genetics. Either way, every generation had the blessing of baring the miracle child....only..I wasn’t that child.” She banged the curette against a metal railing. Making vipieron jump.

”My brother...well my twin, was born first. By a couple minutes. Not only in him being the first born gave him the loving rights of our parents, it was also in him being a male. Funny how you would think having twins from infertility would be a blessing.” She leaned back against the wall. Breathing in all the harsh memories of her childhood. Even though akumatized she could still feel her inner feelings stir.

“For generations there had been only females. Not one lucky enough to bare a boy. Some tried but only got resulted miscarriages...word broke out quickly and soon enough I was forgotten. Never wanted. Second pick. Always bLAMED! ALWAYS SHOUTED! ALWAYS ABANDONED! NEVER LOVED! I WAS DONE!”

She walked up to him. Yellow eyes baring in the depths of his soul. “So I ran away. Far. Not looking back. Only to have been picked up on the side of the road.” She backed away.

”He gave me food on our way to his house. Telling me he was a surgeon of some sort. Never occurred to me that would backfire on me...Long ride out he took me to his house. The house that soon forcibly became my new home. 11 years, closed in, never to be looked for again. Not that I minded anyway. He showed me more interest than any other person. That is until I became pregnant..”

At this point vipieron didn’t know what to do. Keep listening and let her calm down enough to take her akuma. Or just attack now that she was vulnerable.

He went with his first option.

”I told him I was pregnant. At first he didn’t care, or at least it seemed that way. Which made me happy because then I could have the baby and love them in ways I never had myself. Hold them in ways I was never held. Kiss them in ways I was never kissed.” She broke into strained suffocating sobs. Holding her curette close.

“Months past and I got bigger. My breast swelling. Back aching. Bladder emptying every few minutes from the pressure it was feeling. I was internally excited but that only lasted so long.” She looked up at him. Fondness in her eyes. Rage quickly shielding them.

”Six months in. Or at least I thought it was six, I’m not sure. I was put in his car. The same rust bucket I was first picked up in. He didn’t tell me where we were going. The only thing I knew was the bad feeling I had in my gut.” Her breathing heaved, making vipieron step back some.

”He took me inside an old collapsed building. Not a word was said to me as he took me out and lead me inside. Once in, I was pushed back against a rusted stretcher. Strapped against my will. At first I thought it was another of his kinky desires. So I obliged. In fear he might enrage on my unborn child. As always though...I was wrong.”

She held up the curette. “Next thing I know I get shot with a needle. Fall asleep.” Tears stinging her eyes. “I wake up to an empty feeling. Something I hadn’t felt in months. I look down and see a bloodied mess. Belly almost flat.”

Vipieron felt nauseous at this point. She continued. “I follow the trail with my eyes only to land on a dirty metal table.” She started walking again. “Lifeless laid the body of my baby. Tools sprawled out without care. Umbilical cord cut and left on the floor. I was still to hazy from waking up but at that moment my adrenaline kicked in. I reach up, I was no longer tied down.” She touched her wrist at the memory.

”At that moment I didn’t care about anything else. I don’t care about my wounds. My cuts. Or my stitches. I stood up on shaky legs to get my lifeless baby. Observing his features. Only then did I notice it was a boy. I cried, holding his little body close. Not letting go.”

“I reached behind him to find this.” She held up the curette again. “It was stabbed behind him. Only then did I notice something else.” She looked at vipieron. “His fingers...were cut off..his toes abruptly chopped off.” Now would probably be a good time to pounce. If only his curiosity hadn’t got the best of him.

“All his fingers...tiny..iddy bitty fingers...” She repeated. “I called for help. Nobody...NOBODY. But hawkmoth came to me.” Without warning she threw her curette. Piercing it in vipieron‘s right shoulder. Blade caught between his humerus and scapula. Unknown muscles to him tearing as the blade dug deeper. Slumping down he wined, unable to move his now lifeless arm.

”I killed everyone who caused me despair. Everyone whose hurt me. Only..I never found _him._ ” Walking to his slumped figure she pulled the blade without care. Low key delighting herself at his pained cry. “And now..” She whispered close to his ear.

“I’m paying my end of the bargain.” 

He didn’t let her get another shot. Grabbing her wrist and as hard as he could, he head bumped her. She fell back at the sudden force. Forcibly taking the pinned curette with her. Groaning from the impact, he weakly got up and with his unhurt arm he got hold of his bracelet.

”Oh no you don’t.” Grabbing her curette she shot it in his direction. Gabbing it at his free hand against his stomach. He screamed out once more.

”Oh you sweet boy. Thinking you can outsmart me because you’re in a suit. That’s not how things work here.” Taking the curette handle she wiggled it in further. Making him cry in pain. She gave a maniacal laugh.

”Hawkmoth warned me about you. But look at it this way.” She whispered against his ear once more. “I can see what the pleasure in cries are now...and it doesn’t help that you’re handsome either. Damn if only I were younger.”

She sinked the blade deeper and fully. “I’ll let you on a little secret tho.” She grabbed his lifeless hand, toying with the green scaled bracelet.

”The bad guys finally won.” Slipping his bracelet off. His transformation wore off. Revealing a broken pained luka. She gave him another wicked smile.

”It’s a shame really. I was starting to like you.” She held out his bracelet. “I’ll forgive you though, because you gave me this nice bracelet.” Yanking out her weapon from his pinned hand. He fell forward, hand and core slowly gushing out red fluid.

”You haven’t won yet, hawkmoth.” He strained out.

She coaxed her head. “Well I guess this bracelet here means otherwise huh?”

”Doesn’t mean you’ll win. You’re more fucked than ever.” She laughed. Laughter echoing and bouncing off the nearby walls.

”Oh baby, it pains me to say really...but as much as you want to convince yourself otherwise. I’ll keep going back in time to make sure I capture this exact moment I played your pathetic game.”

”G-game? Game of what?”

”...The game of your survival.” Turning all to quickly she picked up a sharp piece of metal and threw it in his direction. Piercing it centimeters away from his heart. 

_”Arghh!”_

”Just in case you get any ideas.” 

Running out into the cold night. Miraculous in hand. She ran. Meeting a proud Hawkmoth and strained Mayura on top of the Eiffel Tower. 4 miraculous at hand.

4 left to come...

_______________________________

”Guardian! Where’s the rest of the team?” Ladybug desperately asked.

“ _Our_ teams.” Chat corrected.

”Chat, now is not the time.” She scolded.

”I’m not sure. I told them to be careful and avoid the light as much as possible. Didn’t think they would actually hide.”

”Well we need to get everyone together. The akuma is hitting hard and we’re ganna need _everyone_ “ Talking mostly to chat now. “to work together.”

”Ladybug’s right. If anything happens, not that something will. I have the box with me. I’ll get more backup if anything. I’ll go with Rena to try to find monkey and Pegases. Ladybug you and chat go and find vipieron. Stay close and watch each other’s back.”

”Alright...Wait, what about reine?”

”Yeah well...I wouldn’t hold my breath on that to much.”

”What you mean...” She gasped.

”Yeah well all we can do now is hope for the best. Right?”

”...right.”

He gave her a hopeful smile before leaving. She turned to chat. Only to groan in frustration.

”You've got to me fucking kidding me!” He wasn’t there. Not the best of times yet he didn’t seem to care.

She threw out her yo-yo. Something was nipping at her gut. She was pretty sure she wasn’t the only one feeling it. It was eating at her, in more ways than most.

Why did she have the sudden nerve wrecking feeling that this was hawkmoth’s way of being silent before the storm..

_______________________________

**_MEANWHILE.._ **

“Finally...FINALLY! Ladybug! Chat noir! I’ve finally got you in my grasp. Feticidia, Verity queen, your akumas are dismissed. Mayura...come forth.” Taking their akumas, both women unconsciously fell to the ground.

“Yes hawkmoth.”

”Our plan is finally set.”

Knowing what this meant. She de-transformed. Stepping forward, tablet holding hand outstretched. “I’m ready.” Hawkmoth let out an akuma. Letting it morph into the screen. 

”Catalyst. I welcome you back. Again, and for the final time I grant you the power to boost powers.” In black bubbles, Nathalie transformed once again into catalyst. She placed a hand on his cane.

“Hawkmoth, I am catalyst and once again I boost your powers. Welcome back..scarlet moth.” In a heep of red bubbles, hawkmoth’s purple and silver attire, transformed into bright red. Color of blood.

”Bring the boys over.” He ordered.

Bringing the still hypnotized boys over. Hawkmoth handed catalyst the boys miraculous. “Scarlet akumas, come and evilize these so called hero’s.”

Flying out from his cane, came two sterling red akumas. They morphed into the once pure glasses and head piece.

”Place it on them.” She did as was told. Placing each miraculous on the boys. Red possessed kwami’s emerged.

”Singe, Cheval, I am scarlet moth and I command you to follow my very orders. Transform and fight against your so called hero’s. Join me...in battle of _sang_ and bones.”

”Yes scarlet moth.” They spoke in unison.

“Xuppu, showtime!”

”Kaalki, full gallop!”

Now in red attire. They stood along side scarlet moth. “Sir, what will you do with these two?” Nathalie asked Pointing at the unconscious women.

”Give them the other 2 miraculous. I sense hurt in them still. Hurt that has already brought me pride and joy. I can only reward them. And to make sure they succeed, let’s...cheat..a little.” With a wave of his fingers he called over his accomplice. 

From within the hollow darkness two powerful golden eyes opened. Even through the darkness the power of her smile sent a shiver through everyone’s back. 

Catalyst took the miraculous and placed one on each women. Each waking at the new power bursting through them. Kwami’s emerging. Confused at their surroundings.

”Scarlet akumas, go and evilize them.” Sucking in the power. Both kwami’s turned. Not realizing the damage they are soon to commit.

”Kwami’s of the bee and snake miraculous. I command you to transform your new owners. Catalyst, boost our friend here her powers.” 

”Yes scarlet moth.” Agreed the 3 empty and lifeless voices.

”You say ‘pollen, buzz on.’”

”You say ‘sass, scales slither.’”

Each women took the new information and transformed. Catalyst granting power on her own side. 

”Voplina, I will now boost your powers. May this help your illusions to be more sustainable.” Volpina smiled. Once olive green eyes now blazing red. 

One by one the anti hero’s stood alongside of scarlet moth. The army now complete. 

Looking beside him, scarlet moth stood and laughed.

He laughed.

And laughed.

He let his laughter linger in the silence. 


	26. Battle of the Miraculous pt.2 SOUND

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER! For those who haven’t caught on in the last chapter...this chapter will set this straight. Squeamish people, I’m sorry. Another warning will be put out.**
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> 💔

_______________________________

**“HELL IS EMPTY**

**AND**

**ALL THE DEVILS**

**ARE HERE.”**  
  


**~William**

**Shakespeare**

_______________________________

“I can’t see them anywhere.”

”Fucking damn it. I was kidding when I said they might have ditched and hid but as I’m thinking about it. I might just consider it as a possibility now.”

”Well where ever they are...” Rena paused. Was that a laugh?

”Was that a...laugh?” He asked. Confusion all over his face. Mirroring Rena’s face.

”I-I’m not sure. Sure sounded like one.” Listening deeper, Rena tried her best to capture it. Things had gone strangely quiet. Too quiet.

”I don’t think I like this silence.”

”Really? I thought you’d like it.” Answered an uninvited voice.

Stepping in front of Rena. The guardian held his shield up. Separating them from the unwelcomed.

In the shadows stood the silhouette of a man. He couldn’t make anything out but his build.

”Hold on there.” Pushing his shield down, Rena stepped forward. Was she seeing something he didn’t? Well duh! Of course, she had night vision.

”Monkey! What the hell, we’ve been looking everywhere for you. Where’s pegases?” At the mention of his prior self, pegases stepped forward.

”Oh thank god. We were just thinking you might have just ditched us.” Rena chuckled. A sound sounding bland and slightly uncertain.

”So are you guys stepping out or what? Y’all creeping me out.”

He should have seen it coming. He really should have. Except he didn’t and now that was something he will forever blame himself for.

”Uproar!” Rena wasn’t fast enough. One minute she was looking at an insane monkey and then the next minute she was in front of hawkmoth or rather scarlet moth. Point was, this was the last thing she remembered.

”Vixon, I am scarlet moth. Follow my command and fight by my side.”

”Yes scarlet moth.”

______________________________

”Where did you take Rena rouge!”

”Oh don’t you worry. She’s in good hands..hahaha!”

”Errrahhh!” Throwing his shield, he called upon his power. Closing pegases in a shell.

”Too bad you can only use your power oncCCeee ahhhh..” Something sharp came to his lower stomach. His vision instantly went blurry. Figures of strange characters and objects danced around him. Giving him a painful headache.

”And too bad you can only use your power with your shield.” Whispered the voice back. The pain in his lower stomach intensified, making him drop to his knees.

”Great, now, let’s see where you have that pretty little box. I heard from a really good source that you went to go get it.”

Walking over to his powered shield. Anti-monkey tried taking it. It wasn’t budging. “Great, hey turtle. Take your fucking shell down will you.”

”I’d rather die than let you take it.” He knew he said the wrong answer the minute ‘monkey’ eyes glowed a furious red. He didn’t care. He almost died protecting once. He’ll do it again anytime, any day. Hawkmoth will never win. Even if his life depended on it.

Monkey snarled. ”Death?..Well so be it.”

 _”So be it.”_ He whispered back.

_______________________________

***(DISCALIMER! Any weak stomach people. Not by any means is this just blood and bones..this is my last warning!)***

Chat honestly didn’t know just what the hell he was doing. It’s true what they say, anger _does_ blind you.

The minute he lost ladybug and the guardians eyes. He took the moment then to slip away. It wasn’t exactly his brightest idea. Then again his ideas weren’t always per se...tame.

He was about a mile or two out when his ears picked up on something weird. He backed up against a wall and carefully looked around. Quiet..that’s all he heard. Strange, weird quiet. Quiet didn’t always mean a good thing. That was rule number one in being a hero.

”C-chat noir?” A small voice beside him whispered out. Carefully, baton in hand he turned to meet the small voice.

To his surprise though it was an older male. He looked to be around 50ish? Maybe younger. Grey hair surrounded his pale features. He wasn’t at all dirty nor did he look hurt. If anything he looked to be in the best condition anyone could possibly be at this moment. He still wanted to be helpful anyways.

”Yes? Are you ok? Need help?” The old man broke into a sob. An uncontrollable sob. As awkward as the situation was. Chat didn’t just want to be rude and leave. Everyone deserves to vent.

Seconds which felt like minutes ticked by. The older male kept crying. Sobbing in the silence of the fallen city. It’s a miracle chat hadn’t grown impatient. He just stood there, waiting for the man to explain what it was he needed.

”I-I d-did something horrible.” He admitted finally. His eyes down in shame.

Chat furrowed his eyebrows. He wasn’t expecting that. He placed a hand on his shoulder. “Look, everyone has done mistakes. You’re not-“

”I’m not perfect, y-yeah I know.” The man interrupted. “It’s just that...my mistakes are unlike any others. Probably more so than hawkmoths.”

Now chat was more confused than before. Mistakes were mistakes, right? Then again at this point no one could possibly out do hawkmoths. The man is insane. When caught, he can already see him being locked up for life. What could this man possibly be beating himself down for? He paused..

”Did you...kill or rape someone?” His voice went from a calming tone, down to a low growl. The man flinched a little. He obviously heard it.

”Is killing still applied when the person had yet to see the light of life?” He asked eyes never leaving the pavement.

Now it was chats turn to flinch. What kind of talk was this? Murder is murder. No matter how cold or how brutal things were. And what did he mean by ‘had yet to see the light of life?’

”What do you mean by that?”

The male had yet to raise his eyes. But the moment he did. Chat couldn’t see anything. Of course it’s kind of a weird thing to say. Almost everyone had eyes. Either they had two, one or none. But...at this moment. At this precise moment.

He saw nothing.

The once-uncontrollably-sobbing male smiled. Eyes still puffy from the prior break down. “There’s no law against cold murder, if life had yet to impose.”

Again chat just stared at the insane man. He didn’t understand what was going on. Nor why he was saying stuff like this. Wasn’t he crying a couple minutes ago? Was this man ok? Maybe he judged to soon.

”My son would’ve been like you.” Smiling, he outstretched his hand towards chat noir. Chat hesitated for a moment but stretched his arm out anyways.

Opening his hand, the old man dropped what felt like a couple little things into his black gloved ones. They felt very light and kind of mushy, still warm. He wrinkled his nose a little at the thought.

The older mans hand was still lingering over his. And for a moment, chat thought he might have changed his mind and take it back, but instead the man smiled again. The same empty, bland smile as before.

”I do what I do to help. Not to destroy. You of all people know how that feels.” Slowly and hesitantly. His hand moved away.

When his hand was fully out of view, chat looked at his hand. He furrowed his eyebrows once again.

Raising to take a closer look. In his hand laid about 3 small tube like things. And as predicted they were mushy and coated with pink like goo. It smelled weird. Almost like a mixer of rusted metal and iron.

Upon his confusion and investigation. A laughter rose from the man in front of him. Chat looked up to the man but he was no longer facing him. Back turned, head down, head slightly shaking at the rhythm of his own laughter. His arms were tightly pressed against his sides. Fist clenched, knuckles white as snow.

”I didn’t mean too...I swear. It just sounded really good when she told me, I couldn’t do anything but wait.”

”Ummm...sir? I’m sorry but I’m not following.”

”The minute she told me about the baby..I just had to look it up. Years of being a surgeon and I wouldn’t have ever guessed..”

”Guessed what?” Now fully regretting the idea of holding whatever this was in his hand.

He chuckled again. Silent and psychotic. “How the savory doesn’t just stay on the outside...”

Quickly dropping the objects in his hand, chat ran to the nearest wall and threw up. His stomach twisted. His throat burned. His face burned and cracked under the cold. Never in the years of being a hero and fighting hawkmoth. Has he thought he’d face a situation like this. This was indeed worse than hawkmoths crime.

”I couldn’t help it. I saw them. Read of them. Until I held one. That was the moment I knew...I-it was...most enjoyable.”

”Shut up.”

”He was small. Not even breathing..”

”I said Shut. Up.”

”Since it was dead already, I thought it would be ok..”

”This is your last warning to Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Chat snarled. Raising on his two feet.

”I just had one taste..It was-“

Chat pounced on him. Like lion on raw meat. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence you _Disgusting, Fucking_ psycho!”

The man held chats gaze. Not even bothered by the fact of being pinned to the ground by the most feared and honored hero. Smiling a little. Brown eyes holding everything but regret.

” _So delicious..._ ” He slurred. Voice coming to a low whisper as chats body pinned the man further against the concrete.

”my life...was not..thing...taste..baby...soo..good...again..”

The fucking nerve of this man. Chat was so disgusted. All he wanted to do was call upon his cataclysm and destroy him here and now. That is..he would have.

”Chat?” A soft voice dropped in. He didn’t need to look up to know who it was.

”Chat noir! What the hell, have you lost your mind? Get off that poor old man!”

Right, like he’s going to do that. He’s not taking a hair off this deranged man.

”Chat noir, did you hear me?” Touching his shoulder, he tensed, making his hold on the man sharper. He was finally turning purple, a shade more and the man will finally be dealt with.

Something then wrapped around him. Making his arms slam together. His body was lifted up. The man once purple, now regaining his original pale color.

”Nooo, Get the fuck back over here.” He angerly commanded. He didn’t need to look to see who had done this. The thought only sent anger down his arm to his powered hand.

”Oh my sir, are you ok?” Concern written all over her face. He wanted to throw up all over again.

”Of course ladybug. Just a...little misunderstanding.”

”I’m still very sorry. I’m not sure what’s gotten into him. Are you hurt?”

He shook his head. “No darling I’m fine. I did seem to have lost a couple of small treasures of mine. Could you help me find them please?”

Ladybug smiled and nodded. “Of course I’ll help you. What do they look like?”

”Ladybug don’t you dare help this fucking maniac!” Chat lowly growled, once the man turned around.

”Shut it chat noir. You’ve absolutely gone mad. I highly suggest you keep your mouth shut.” Chat rumbled another growl, holding her stare. “Untie me.” He didn’t want to cataclysm her yo-yo. He didn’t even know if he could anyways, but he was beginning to want to test that theory.

”Oh my, I’ve found them.” Breaking their stare down, she went over to assist the struggling man.

”Damn how old I’ve become. Bent down for these two, could you be a sweetheart and get the last one for me please. I can’t bend over so much like I used too.” Ladybug smiled once more, bending over to the said treasure.

It was a small mushy thing. She could hardly see it. It was matted in dirt. “Is this it?” Raising it to him.

His eyes beamed. Chat wanted to scream. “Of course! Thank you so much!”

Placing it in his hand, he gave her a quick hug before heading the opposite direction. Ladybug waved him goodbye, turning around to face chat noir. She was throwing daggers at him but he could have cared less. His eyes never left the man.

The old man must have sensed his stare. For he turned around smiled and without hesitation he popped the small thing in his mouth. Jaw slowly working through the raw flesh.

Not holding back any longer. Chat forcibly bent his powered hand over the yo-yo. He didn’t know what angered him more. Being held by ladybug. Or letting the bastard run loose to do god knows what. Maybe even take more kids.

”Chat, What are-“ Clawed hand brushed against the wire. Disintegrating it in a matter of seconds. No more delaying around, chat ran to the man. Ladybug got hold of his tail. Pulling him back and throwing him over her shoulder. This is what she wanted.

So be it.

Rolling over quickly, he dodged ladybug trying to pin him with her foot. “Chat! What the hell is your problem?”

Now taking his baton he extended it out. She was quick though. Already knowing his every move. Once again grabbing his tail. She pulled him down with all the strength in her. Slamming him hard against the pavement. His breath left in an instant, gaining her an advantage to pin him properly.

Getting his baton, she extended it over him. Her right knee slamming both his thigh and hand, left knee doing the same on the other side. Arm and baton across his clavicle.

”Get..off..of..me!” Chat snarled once his breath came back.

”Sorry chat, but I can’t do that. You broke my yo-yo. How am I supposed to do my job without it?”

”This is your last warning. Get off.”

”Or what? Your going to cataclysm me like you did my yo-yo?”

”I need to go after him.”

”Are you fucking nuts! That’s a civilian chat noir. What’s gotten into you?”

”He wasn’t just a civilian!” He snapped back.

”Oh I’m sorry...he was an old civilian.”

”Of course you’d fucking say that. Maybe being a pure ass ladybug has left you fucking stupid in the head.”

”And what is that supposed to mean?”

”He’s a fucking cannibal! Now get the fuck off me so I can cataclysm his ass!”

“...huh?” Loosening her grip at the shock. Chat was able to wiggle out her hold. Grabbing her shoulder, he turned her over pinning her against the cold pavement.

”Let me do what I must, get out my way. Get it? And I’d wash my hands if I were you. What you grabbed there...were a little baby’s fingers.” Ladybug sucked in a breath. Chats eyes held nothing but truth as his determination to finish what he started shone through. He jumped away.

Slowly sitting up, she peered down at her hands. They were slightly pink and matted with dirt. Bile rose at her throat.

Fingers, were the only thing in her mind. The memory of it making her empty her stomach. Her stomach itself wanted to turn inside out.

This was definitely one for the records.

_______________________________

”AAHHH!” Piercing him in the leg this time. Anti-monkey stood over the body of the once so mighty guardian.

”Well, at least I can say now that I’ll finally get to know who you are under the mask.”

”Quit procrastinating and take his damn bracelet already.” Anti-pegases urged on.

”Shut up. He wants to suffer. Who am I to not grant him his wishes?”

“Why don’t you take his bracelet and then torture him?”

”Well damn, what’s the fun in that?”

”I’ll tell you.” Dropped in another voice.

From the shadows stepped out Rena rouge. She looked the same, but something was certainly setting her off.

”The fun in you doing what you’re supposed to do, is not having this happen to you.”

”Rena rouge.” Anti-monkey hissed. “How nice of you to join. I thought hawkmoth needed you.”

”Needing me? No. Me needing him? Yes. It’s funny how your burden lightens up when you let loose to other people...especially to a villain.” Rena hysterically slurred.

“So...what do we do with shelly here?”

Looking over him like roadkill. Her eyes dead and lifeless. “Bring him. Leave the bracelet. He’ll act as bait to lure the others. As for the shield...leave it.”

”Wait what about pegases?”

”Simple, once we take the others, we take his miraculous and pegases gets it before the others do.”

Liking her plan, they huddled in a small circle, discussing the details to their plans. The guardian laid on the ground pain overtaking his mind. Even though he was to focused on his pain, not by any means did he like where this was going.

”Oh yeah. I’m pretty sure he’s not giving up that easily. I state and quote that what he said fell between the lines of _’I’d rather die than let you get the box’_ ”

Rena looked over at the struggling hero. Once adored eyes full of life and light, now dead and unblinking.

”So be it.” She whispered out before disappearing into a pile of orange dust.

Anti-monkey smiled. “I’d hate to be you right about now.”

Taking his staff out from the guardians leg. He plopped it behind him. Ignoring the way the guardian screamed in pain. Carelessly anti-monkey threw him over his shoulder.

Rain began to fall. Starting out as a small drizzle, and within minutes turning into a water fall. Smell of both wet ran and outdoors lingered in the air.

Dropping him down in front of the Eiffel Tower. Anti-monkey picked up a stick and once again pierced in it in the same hole as before.

”Just in case you get any bright ideas.”

Turning around to leave, the guardian laid, sprawled on the ground like an animal left to die. Blood being swept away from his wounds. He was running out of ideas. Only one could make this whole mess better. But for that to happen he needed to make sure ladybug was present. She was the only one he trusted.

He had promised master fu to guard the box with his life. With his life it would have to be.

”Wayzz, if you hear me...I wanted to tell you I’m happy to have chosen you. I wish things could’ve been different. But hawkmoth never played fair. Please forgive me buddy. You’re the best thing I could have ever wished for.” He felt a small tug in his suit.

He hugged himself, cold water drowning him lower.

_______________________________

”Marinette are you ok?” Throwing up the last of her remains. She weakly slumped over the wall. Cool water hitting her flushed face.

”Are you sure you can bring back my yo-yo?”

The small goddess nodded. “Yes, I can. Magic can restore everything...but a life.”

The word made Marinette flinch. Life is such a delicate thing. No body had the power to restore it. Then again the thought of it, the look of chats face, made her blood boil.

She didn’t know whether to believe him or to go after him once again. Why would an old sweet man do such a thing? Then again why would chat pounce on someone like that? He would never do anything like that and if he ever did, something was obviously up. But then again..he had lost his mind from the moment they split..Ugh!

Everything was to complicated.

”Marinette...something’s wrong.”

”What do you mean?”

”The guardian...I don’t have a good feeling about this..”

”Wait, you can speak to the guardian?”

”Well, we can’t speak to each other. But we can sense things. And right now I don’t think he is sending a good message.”

”Alright..”

”Wait..we need chat noir. I have a bad feeling about this.”

Ladybug bit her lower lip. Hand over her stomach. If she went after him and finds him with the old man. She won’t be able to find it in herself to be able to forgive him. On the other hand..this is war. So if that means getting the most help she can..so be it.

”Ok, I’ll go look for him. Is there a way you can find out where he’s at?”

”Umm, you got a GPS remember?”

”Oh damn, right. Ok, Tikki spots on!”

Magic engulfed her, filling her stomach from the earlier discovery. Patting herself down, she was relieved the minute her hands came across her yo-yo.

”Thank you tikki.”

Unhooking it, she tapped chat noirs name and instantly got a location on him.

”Gotcha.”

She swung for a good 2 minutes before dropping down what looked to be an old hotel building. It was dark and the rain wasn’t making it any better to see.

”Chat noir?”

”What do you want? I thought I told you to leave me alone.” A voice answered all to quickly.

“Chat? Can you please come out?”

She heard some landing noises followed by a couple pieces of wood falling. She jumped a little at each one. Within seconds two glowing green eyes stood before her. His black suit camouflaged with the black of night.

”I need your help...we..need your help.”

He didn’t say anything. Just stared at her like she grew 2 heads.

“Well, whatever do you need my help for? I thought you had everything planned out? Where’s your stupid pets at and the guardian? Why not ask them for help?”

“Chat that’s why I need your help. My kwami told me that the guardian might be in danger. We need to work together to help him.”

Even though it was pitch black she could still see how he was thinking. For a minute she had thought he would step out from the dark already but then it went dark again.

”Chat?” Her yo-yo started ringing.

”Hello?”

”I’ll see you at the Eiffel Tower. I think that’s where everyone’s at.” Came chats voice before hanging up.

”Ughh fucking chat.” She swore out to no one in particular.

_______________________________

Arriving at the Eiffel Tower was a sight neither chat noir nor ladybug had expected.

The skies were dark and heavy. Rain falling and wind blowing in all sorts of directions. Fog was rising, making the scene a mocking image of a romance horror movie.

Looking around for any sign of the other hero’s. Their eyes both fell on a something odd. Plastered in the middle laid a figure. Ladybugs heart fell to her knees when she recognized it. Tikki had been right.

”The guardian.” She wanted to reach for him. Carry him and take him to safety. He looks to be in pain and she wanted so much to just send out her healing power to help him. Chat stopped her before she could.

”Hold on ladybug. I’m not liking this one bit.”

”What do you mean?”

”Why would the guardian be laying out in the middle of the clearing like that? Either it’s really him and their using him as bait or he’s an illusion? Besides where’s the others at? So many questions and yet here we are about to go with what our hearts want just to get killed.”

It was a bit harsh but none the less true. What if it was an illusion? Was Rena behind this or volpina? Either way they have to be smart about this.

”Alright, so if it’s an illusion. It could only mean for Rena or volpina to be involved. Which would mean they would be hiding. And my guess would only be the Eiffel Tower.”

Chat nodded not facing her. “Where they always hide. I wouldn’t be surprised if Hawkmoth or Mayura are hiding there too.”

”Well I guess it’s time than.”

As much as he hated to admit how much of each other they knew. She didn’t have to say the words to know what she meant.

”Lucky charm.” She whispered. Keeping her yo-yo covered for any lingering eyes. Pink and red light brightly peeked out her gloved fingers as her powers formed her magical object.

Opening her hands to reveal the object. She only gasped at the sense of deja vú.

”What is it?” Still not looking at her but keeping a sharp eye out.

”I-it’s..a miraculous box.”

He looked at her then. Both giving each other a hopeful look.

”Maybe we’ll get the son of bitch this time.”

”Yeah, I hope so. Chat?”

His face dropped. Any sign of possible friendship lost. His eyes went back to stare at the foggy horizon. So distant yet so close.

”Ladybug. Just because I’m working with you on this one. Doesn’t mean we’re back to being cool. I have a lot of stuff in my mind..”

She didn’t know when she had started crying. But if she was, she desperately just wanted to suck it up and be a fucking women. He certainly wasn’t giving a flying fuck over this. And it looked that he was thinking long hard. Who is she to feel bad about this. 

Well of course they’ve been partners for 2 full years. Going on 3. It hurt like hell. But if he wanted to be this way. Than so be it.

Cleaning the stray tears from her face. She sucked in a breath. “That’s cool. Let’s get rid of this motherfucker then.” She was trying to make it sound like a joke. But the sound of her voice betrayed her. He knew that, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t smile either. Just stared at the horizon with that same empty look.

”Great, let’s go.”

_______________________________

He knew.

Some part of him knew.

Laying in the water. He was starting to slowly lose his mind. This was nothing compared to the training master fu had him on. How he wished he could go back to those days.

Back to the days when hawkmoth was actually human.

**********

_”Nino Lahiffe”_

_”Master.” That was their usual greeting. Nino was training a little over a month now. His family thought he had left out of town for a DJ program. In reality he was under master fu’s roof just blocks away._

_“You know young man. When I was being trained to become guardian, I was set to keep watch on the miraculous box for 24 hours straight. No water. No food. No breaks.”_

_Nino didn’t like the sound of this. He had been training day and night. Barely getting any time for himself but to sleep, eat and shower. Nothing more._

_In all honesty he didn’t know what to expect the minute he accepted the position. He knew he would be trained to his last beating vessel. He was just not expecting the work itself. He’s had countless nights already where he would cry himself to sleep from the excruciating pain. If it were possible to sweat blood. He would have done it by now._

_”Every guardian has their tasks. And although I am one of the most modern ones. I hate to say that your training would have to be the same.”_

_“So I’m expected to watch the box for 24 hours straight? Doesn’t sound so bad.”_

_“Wait a minute. I wasn’t finished. I said your training would have to be done the same, yes. But I also said I’m the most modern guardian there is. Which leaves me to your task.”_

_Nino stood tall. Muscled feature in poise as if in the military. Master fu taught him so much. His way of speech. His awareness. His stance. His walk. He went from knowing so little to knowing so much. His body and mind were the soul proof of it all._

_“I’ll accept any task you got for me master.”_

_The short man chuckled. “Oh no young man. This isn’t just any task. No, this is more of a game.”_

_Nino furrowed his eyebrows. “A game?”_

_“Yes, a game. Only in this game, I will see just how much you can with stand. 24 hours will still your time...if you can make it.”_

_Nino took the challenge. Days later being placed in a big dark room, miracle box front and center. Bright red numbers in a top corner of the wall counting down the time he had left._

_Taking his bracelet he transformed and sat in front of the box. Suspiciously, he made sure to look around. Being aware was something to be taken seriously. He had an off feeling and he didn’t like it._

_3 hours passed and Nino was starting to get a bit hungry. He mentally slapped himself for not eating something before doing this. He wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t make it to the end of ‘this game’ because he starved to death._

_All to soon, Nino looked beside him and surprisingly enough there laid a beautiful plate of mashed potatoes, rice and 2 evenly placed drumsticks._

_Not buying into it, he let it sit there. Until the time ticked by and his stomach started growling. He was getting extremely tired and boredom was getting the best of his exhaustion. Eyeing the plate next to him he realized it was scooted off a little further. He wasn’t aloud to move but if he didn’t get something to eat. He was a dead man for sure._

_Looking around again, he slowly and carefully got up and as quietly as he could he inched over to the plate of food. His heart dropped the minute he touched the plate and it turned to dust._

_“I see you left your post.” Whipping his head. He caught glimpse of something. His blood drained when the box was no longer in its place._

_“If you can’t protect the box from me. Don’t bother calling yourself a guardian. Mirage!” At the sound of the flute, images of a foxed tailed man showed up. Each one had the box in their hands. Making nino frustratingly confused._

_“A guardian needs to be aware at all times. You made a mistake by leaving the box how are you going to fix it?” The identicals ran in separate directions. He followed one, threw his shell, turned to dust. Same happened to next three. He played the flute again making more identicals show._

_Nino had enough. Frustrated more than ever, Nino threw his shell against the wall, making it bounce and hit the identicals five at a time._

_“Wise move, now let’s see how you do with these.”_

_17 hours._

_17 hours of fighting. Sweating. Bleeding. The old man was certainly not playing fair. He never did get the box back. But he did endure the fight. Which counted for something._

_“You failed your mission. But you have endurance. Something that most guardians need years to practice. You still have things to learn.”_

_Nino held his stance. Even though he was beaten and wanted to badly just drop on the floor and rest. He didn’t. Master fu knew that. He knew that the moment he chose him._

“Are you ready to proceed with your training..Guardian of the miraculous.”

_Nino smiled. A sincere not tired one. “More than anything in the world master.”_

_“With great power comes great responsibility mister lahiffe. Are you willing to protect this box with your life. And no matter how hard the battle gets. You will prevail?”_

_Nino gave him a determined look. “Master. I accept the responsibility that it is in watching, protecting and guarding this box. My life will be the price in always keeping it safe. Only in death will this box be separated from me.”_

_“And with only the words of your mouth will this box be passed on to the next guardian.”_

_“Only when spoken may the chant of my surrenderance be granted to the next guardian of my choosing.”_

**********

Nino opened his eyes. Tears streaming down his face in the rhythm of the cold rain. He had felt a slight tug on his wrist. The all to familiar feeling that the hero’s were near.

Perfect, his plan can finally set sail.

He just hoped that no matter what happened. He hoped that master fu would be looking down on him. He wanted him to be proud of him. Cause he endured. He tried.

And he felt like it wasn’t the end.

Not just yet.


	27. Battle of the Miraculous pt.3 WAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sound of war...
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> 💔

_______________________________

**UNTIL YOU ARE**

**BROKEN.**

**YOU DONT KNOW**

**WHAT YOU’RE**

**MADE OF.**

_______________________________

_Breaking news!_

_”Paris! Paris! This is Nadja Chamack coming to you live. Not by any means is this a drill. Lock your doors. Grab your families. Hide in the most secluded areas of your house. I’ve gotten entail that some of our hero’s have been token down. We have seen ladybug and chat noir. They are assessing this terrible situation. I say and I repeat, close your doors, windows, any openings. Shut them! Cover them! This is not a drill....Paris...Calm...hawk....war..——“_

_______________________________

Ladybug wasn’t completely prepared on what she was going to see. At first, yeah, she had thought that the guardian sprawled in front of the Eiffel Tower, had been an illusion. She had really hoped it had been.

The thing about that though, was that it wasn’t. That was clear when she hid behind a flipped over car and one of the other hero’s came over to him. She was going to go over and finally help them. But she caught herself the moment she saw monkey strike the guardian again with his staff.

He gave out a strained pained groan. Ladybug had to hold on the best she could, to not go and attack them. Her plan with chat noir was settled and she couldn’t mess that up.

The rain had slowed down. It was still strong. Feeling like small drum rolls on her skin. It was enough to mask her from one point to the other without alarming anyone.

Chat noir had gone the opposite direction. She wasn’t sure if he was seeing or hearing what she was hearing. Pretty sure he was. A scene like that, couldn’t go unnoticed.

Now near one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower, she had a good view of the guardian and monkey conversing. It looked heated by the way monkeys stance was. Shoulders hunched, muscles tense.

She wished she was chat noir right about now. Hearing their conversation could possibly get her an advantage in some way.

”Well, well, Well.”

She gasped with a slight jump of surprise. “Ladybug finally showed up. Joining the party?”

Stepping into view from the rain and darkness. Ladybug clenched her chest with a sight of relief. Stepping from the shadows and dripping cold water was vipieron.

”Damn it Vipieron. You almost gave me a fright. I was about to yeet you. Where have you been? I was looking everywhere for you earlier? You know what tell me later. I’m glad you came actually, I need your help.”

She turned to see monkey and the guardian. “Now that you’re here vipierion. You can activate your second chance. Just in case this plan doesn’t turn out right, we can try again.”

Ladybug wasn’t looking. She was to caught up with watching for the well being of the guardian that it was already to late the minute the knife was at her throat.

The sharp cold blade was touching her bare skin. She couldn’t move. She wouldn’t dare. Who knew if the second chance could bring back the dead? She swallowed down hard.

”You know what’s better having you struggle in my hold?” Whispered a female’s voice. No! That couldn’t be right. She was sure she had seen— Was vipieron akumatized? No..that wouldn’t explain for why he sounded like a female.

She hadn’t said a word yet. She was too shocked to do so. “Still trying to think of how this happened huh?”

Abruptly she was flipped around and slammed against metal. “Why don’t you have a look.”

Her eyes widened when taking in the green silvery scales followed by long matted brown greenish hair. She had a very slim curvy figure. A women wearing vipierons suit stood before her. Eyes so lost and cold. Her pale wrinkled skin contrasted the suit well. Not that it made it any better in her having it.

”Who are you? And why are you dressed like that?” Ladybug questioned. Blade still against her neck.

Any last doubt she had, just completely drained out at this point. “Well..maybe this beautiful bracelet that a handsome guy gave to me, is to blame. And with help of another friend of mine...let’s just say..you fell for it.”

Without alarming her, she slowly unhooked her yo-yo. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but that doesn’t belong to you.” She spat out.

”Oh is that so? Well..it’s on my wrist. I’m pretty sure that once you lose something and someone else finds it, it’s now considered theirs.”

”That’s not how things work here. Either you give it back or I’ll have to take it back.”

The pretender smiled. Looking like she was enjoying every last bit of the tension between them.

”I would like to see you try.”

Baring her teeth. Ladybug jumped and kicked her straight in the gut. The pretender grunted as she slid on the ground. Only laughing as she got up. Ladybug didn’t take another chance as she swung her yo-yo. Wrapping it around the others leg. She didn’t look so surprised by the action. Just gasped a little when she got tugged and turned upside down.

Being desperate and determined made ladybug miss one important detail. Her hand had only lightly brushed against the bracelet. When time turned back.

_______________________________

Chat knew. He knew what was going to go on the minute he heard ladybugs strange conversation. For a moment he thought she had gone crazy and started to talk out loud. When he got closer though, and with his enhanced night vision, he could see the figure against her.

It was a female in a greenish suit. She lifted her wrist, green bracelet mockingly waving in front of ladybug. She was against ladybug, blade shimmering from the flickering streetlights. She had too much of an amused look to her face. Suddenly he realized why.

She had done this one too many times.

Ladybug high kicked her. The pretender looked unthreatened by it. Sliding away only to laugh out loud. Ladybug then shot her yo-yo, it wrapped around the others leg making her fall back. She then got dragged and lifted off the ground upside down. Ladybug walked up to her aiming for her wrist.

Chat was a fast thinker. He was just not expecting to be this fast.

Throwing his baton in their direction. The stick shot through the space between the millimeters of their touch. Breaking the bracelet off from the women’s wrist within milliseconds.

Grabbing her wrist in a quick motion. She didn’t expect to see just skin, and no bracelet. The women’s transformation wore off. Leaving her broken unconscious in a white dress dangling from the towers beams.

Confused at what just happened, chat jumped down in front of her. He picked up his baton and bracelet. “You’ve been at this same moment one too many times. That’s why she wasn’t that amused. By the way, you might want to get that.”

Looking in the way he was pointing. A red butterfly hovered above them. Stalking them. Like predator to prey.

Throwing up her yo-yo, she captured it. Cleansing it with magic. “Gotcha.”

Letting the butterfly go made her sadden. “Bye bye little butterfly. Be free.” She whispered.

“Scarlet moths back it looks like.” Chat said, coming to her handing over the bracelet. She didn’t take it. She had a feeling that if she wore it and if scarlet moth got hold of it. It would be a mistake she will gravely regret. Shaking her head, she pushed it back towards him.

“Wear it. Something tells me these next five minutes are going to need a well needed take back.”

”But isn’t it dangerous to do that?”

”We got no other choice. It’s either that or let it get taken. Besides..something tells me, we’re ganna need more help than we think.”

“Well what about you?”

”Don’t worry about me. So long as we get the others back.”

He nodded, slipping the bracelet on. Sass emerged broken and worn out. Throwing him a piece of cheese. The kwami lightened up a little. It was better than nothing. ”Sass, plagg, Unify!”

Greenish black light illuminated. Signaling his transformation. It wore off, Snake noir stood in front of ladybug. Green scales mixed with black leather.

She smiled. ”Ready snake noir?”

The name got him off guard. He shared her small grin. He liked it. Shaking his head back to reality. He put his game face on.

”As ready as I’ll ever be.”

_______________________________

”Sir, anti-snake has been defeated. They took the miraculous back.”

Scarlet moth smiled. ”I’ll give it to them. Their perseverance is astounding.” Opening his secret compartment to his staff. A purple butterfly flew out.

”Good thing I have my plans laid out this time. Go my little akuma and re-evilize her broken soul.”

_______________________________

Anti-monkey had long sense left the guardian. It didn’t mean they were stupid enough to go get him.

”Alright, I know Hawkmoth is using monkey. And he was using the snake miraculous on that girl. I can only guess that he has control of the other miraculous as well. Which would mean to come against Rena, pegases, and reine. Rena is all but illusions so she’ll be easy to take. Reine and pegases on the other hand..”

”Their the most complicated ones.” Snake noir finished for her.

”Exactly. Which leaves me to this...” Reaching into her yo-yo. She pulled out the chromed miraculous box.

”What the use of this is.” Taking it from her hands. He held it up to the small lights that were left to flicker. The reflection of something moving behind them made him look closer. There was another movement. His night vision helped him slightly.

Dropping down and coming towards them was the figure of pegases. Now aiming directly at them.

”Watch out!” Tackling ladybug to the ground. They dodged out the way. He didn’t hesitate to throw his baton. He missed.

Pegases shot at them again only this time he got them. Teleporting them to the top of the tower.

”Well What do we have here? And here I was thinking I would have to kill the guardian to get you two to surrender.”

”Think again hawkmoth.” Flicking his bracelet. Time turned back and brought him back with ladybug hiding.

__________

”...Rena and pegases on the other hand..”

”Where's your lucky charm?”

”Huh?”

”Your lucky charm. Give it to me.” He insisted.

Furrowing her eyebrows at him and at his insistence. She pulled out the box from her yo-yo. Taking it he flipped the lid open.

”What’s wrong? Wait...second chance?” He nodded, answering her every lingering questions.

A movement came from the same spot again. “Ladybug, at my word, duck and throw your yo-yo behind you. Pegases is waiting.”

”Ok.”

The Anti-hero dropped down. “Now!” A shot came between them as they separated. At the same time, ladybug shot out her yo-yo wrapping him in a perfect swing. Snake noir then threw his baton in his direction, knocking the glasses from his face. The transformation fell revealing a dazed max.

Picking up the red glasses. He handed them over to ladybug. “Here.”

She took them and slid them in the compartment of her yo-yo. “Nice work snake noir.” Raising her fist for him.

”Pound it?”

Just when he was about to say something, a zipping sound came from behind them. Missing his head by a couple of breaths only to touch and stun ladybug on her neck. Her face was stuck with a slight expression of surprise.

”Good luck in taking me down.”

Taking back her stinger stood a small women. Yellow and black suit covered her body and eyes. Her hair black, tied into a slick ponytail. The end sharpening into a resemblance of a bees stinger.

Gripping his baton. He threw it in her direction. She turned into orange dust.

”Hahahaha, stupid cat.” Mocked a snarky voice.

”Surrender now or suffer.”

stepping towards him was a circle made of the bee lady. They all had their stingers out. “Poison!” In unison they glowed are the sound of her words.

”What do you say?”

Jumping out, he took his baton and threw it towards the illusions. They disintegrated into orange mist. He thought he had this under control. That is until one by one, each illusion had a figure of ladybug in their arms.

He turned around in the direction he had left her. She was still there. Frozen in place. Running towards her, he threw his baton towards the nearby illusions. Nearing her, he accidentally threw his baton in her direction to back an illusion off. He paled when her statue turned to dust.

”Oh small kitten, when will you learn?” He was going to turn back time. Until an idea spurred his thoughts. Taking out the chromed box, he aimed it out towards one of the still flicking lights. The light reflected of and bounced in all sorts of directions. Controlling it, he aimed it at the illusions.

He smiled when a movement came from behind a bush. She saw him and her smile faltered.

”Second chance.”

___________

”Rena and-“

”Lucky charm.”

”Huh?”

”Your lucky charm. On my word you are going to duck ok. Throw your yo-yo and wrap pegases up.” Not questioning further, she nodded and handed him the box.

They captured pegases once again and thanks to his prior discovery, they captured both Rena and the lady who pretended to be reine. To both of their surprises it came out to be none other than Sabine.

”Ma—madame..are you ok?”

Sabine rubbed her head. Confusion and soreness hugging her body and features. “Ladybug? Chat noir?”

The hero’s smiled. “Are you ok?”

Memories of her earlier situation rushed through her head. Making the poor women weep. Ladybugs heart tore in two. Her mother. The women that was always so sweet and graceful in everything she did, was breaking apart in front of her. Whatever made her get this way? Did something happen between her and her dad? Did something happen to her nana? Her grandpa?

”It’s ok madame. Everything will be ok.”

The small women shook her head. “No it won’t. My daughter doesn’t trust me. If she hasn’t told me anything before, what will change to make her do it now?”

Ladybug held the women. She couldn’t show how much of what was said hurt her. Chat was staring at the small women. Eyes full of confusion. Meanwhile she was trying to figure out why her mother felt this way. What had she done that made her think that she didn’t trust her?

She was fairly open to them. Asking them personal intimate questions no other teenager would have the gut to ask. Of course there was only one thing she couldn’t tell them.

Being ladybug was both a curse and a blessing. Blessing being you can save lives and become inspiration. Curse being that you had to keep it from everyone. Only chances of her speaking them was to master fu, tikki and then writing them in her diary. Master fu had long since disappeared. Tikki was always there but not the same. That’s why she would....write about it...

”My daughter is hiding something from me. I don’t understand what it could be. She said its so bad that she has to hide it from me and her father. We love her so much, I-I just don’t understand.” Weeping again.

Ladybug hasn’t said a word for a while now. So chat took it upon himself to help her. “Look Mme. I’m pretty sure she’s not meaning to do this to you. You’re probably just overthinking it. She’ll tell when she’s ready. Your not to worry. Keep giving her the same support and love you have been. You’re an amazing mother.”

Cleaning her puffy eyes. She managed a smile to chat. “Thank you honey. It’s good to hear sometimes.” He smiled back, offering his hand to her. She took it.

”Anytime. Need a lift?”

She nodded. “Yes that would be great. Oh and thank you. Thank you for saving me.”

”You’re welcome.” Ladybug forced out. She didn’t deserve that thank you. Not after hurting her the way she had. Chat seen her hesitant yet he didn’t question it. Taking Sabine in his arms. He jumped away in the direction to the bakery.

”And just where do you think you’re going?”

Shooting from the sky came a sharp object. Ladybug nor chat seen it on time. Unfortunately, Sabine did.

”Chat noir, watch out!” Wrapping her arms around his neck. Sabine twisted them in a way that the blade pierced her straight in the mid section.

”NOO!”

_______________________________

The guardian didn’t know how long it had been. He felt like he had been laying there for hours. He was slowly starting to get more and more sleepy. That for sure wasn’t a good sign.

”Just..a..little..longer.” Balling his body into a fetal position. He was getting cold. His body was no longer responding to the pain he had endured. Wayzz was doing the best he could.

”Please, ladybug. Hurry...”

”Aww that’s cute. Calling for help.”

He didn’t have much strength left. Whatever little he had, he wasn’t going to waste on it on fighting back. There was no point.

”You’re a pathetic guardian you know that?”

Something tickled his ear, he opened his eyes to peek. He couldn’t see nothing. Rain droplets poured into his eyes. “Don’t worry though.” Whispered a small voice by his ear. “I’ll take care of the box for you.”

His eyes shot open the second he felt a hand snake to his wrist. Yanking his hand from the strangers grasp. He did his best effort to roll away. Adrenaline did the best it could. Even for a cold broken body.

”Wow, they weren’t kidding when they said to not underestimate you.”

He couldn’t see very well. His eyes were so out of focus. The rain wasn’t making anything better either.

”Too bad all that is going to waste. I wasn’t planning on going back so early without a fight. I guess I can’t complain though.”

The rain than decided to pick up again. Making it 10 times harder to see. Not that he cared anyway. His main priority at the moment was to keep his guard up until ladybug or chat noir showed up.

”You know...I think I know what you’re trying to do. You’re trying to hold on the best you can until somebody from your pathetic team shows up to save you. Am I right?”

He didn’t answer.

”Well I wasn’t really expecting you to answer me either. Although...I am curious...If I do end up taking your stupid bracelet..that would make your shield disappear..which would mean for the box to appear..”

He could hardly hear. But from what he could hear. The voice it self sounded familiar. Almost too familiar.

”I wonder what would happen if all the miraculous were to..be used at once? Ultimate power perhaps? No wonder hiding it is a big deal. Don’t worry though...it’ll be in good hands.”

His voice was caught. He couldn’t say anything. A light tingle came to his right hand. He was so focused on what they were saying that he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings.

”GET OFF OF HIM!” With one rough shove. Alya managed to get the intruder off.

Unfortunately...she didn’t succeed fully.

“Hahahahaha....Oh my...this is just great.” Lifting her hand the stranger let her treasure dangle in her fingers. Enjoying the way alya’s eyes widen at the realization of her mistake.

”Oh no..”

In the shadows. Volpina smiled.

”Oh yes.”

_______________________________

INSPIRED SONG FOR THE 3 CHAPTERS:

[ **“SOUND OF WAR” (FEAT. FLEURIE) PRODUCED BY TOMMEE PROFITT** ](https://youtu.be/I4hlAsmfXco)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🩸


End file.
